PowerPuff Girls R: Reflections
by Enthriex
Summary: This story is going to be rewritten and that rewrite won t have much to do with this version so I suggest you wait for the translated version of Beichte s ordeal to come since it is the remasterized version, I thank all of you who read this story as one of my tries to convey my version of the mirror world, thanks and may you love the next version to come x3
1. Memories

**A/N: This is a separate story mostly focused on the RowdyRude Boys xD the RowdyRuff Boys appear really later on, this story is mostly about the Powerpunks and the RowdyRudes**

**~The RowdyRude Boys: The Mirror World~**

**Chapter 1: Memories**

-Violence… Destruction…Torture… Blood everywhere… Outlaws roaming the streets… Injustice everywhere, People running away, People seeking a place to hide… That's how I saw the world… a really cramped place, a really cruel place, a really tough place to live… for some reason, society didn't always seem as I thought, a frightened society waiting to be released… a society ruled by frivolous and heartless oppressors torturing each and every single life… it wasn't like that at all… it was a city who thought that torture, violence and outlaws were justice…! What kind of thinking is that…? I believed in the opposite, a world ruled by good where torture and violence was forbidden, and so does my family, we really thought that was the right way of things, the true justice… Even a friend of mine who once stood to those low teachings, changed his way to see things and agreed with us into making the world a place where Destruction and Violence would be put to a halt, a clean and pure world where people weren't rude, weren't harsh… and weren't merciless… a world were kindness was above all else… I really, really believed some day, some day that would be true… until my dreams and hopes were shattered by a certain incident… an incident that changed my life and kept me from seeing the truth…

-A young looking kid, black hair, tattered clothes, emerald color eyes remained in shock while staring at the frightening scene of a building being consumed in fire, really bad injured, kneeling down holding his rabbit shaped plushy tight against his chest, screams could be heard inside the building, the kid stared as the building fell little by little while being entirely consumed by the fire, tears bleared his sight while shooking his head in fear unwilling to accept the event that has been playing just before him-

-The kid stood up wearily while approaching the building- "Mommy…?" asked in wonder as he tried and peek inside then frowning to make up the silhouette of someone passed out in the room "Mommy…?" shouted in fear while staring at her from outside, she being covered in dirt while a bookcase pushed her down, as the little kid screamed, the woman rose her face a little just being able to stare at her child with half lidded eyes she then shouted with the last of her energy "Hurry Raze! Hurry out of here!" The kid flinched by hearing these words while he tried to enter the building "Mommy…!" screamed back tears already rolling down his face "I won't…! I won't…!" said the little boy attempting to enter the building, then the entrance to the house being blocked by more of the building falling apart "Mommy…!" screamed while tears rolled down his eyes.

-In that moment many persons approached him, the kid looked at all of them identifying them as the police, his crying continued but he no longer made any sound as he tried to suppress any of his sobbing after being overwhelmed by a feeling of fright, just looking at the police in front of him made him terribly afraid.

He then started to walk backwards attempting to make a run for it, as the police looked at him in suspicion and approached him carefully, he decided it was for the best to run off and as he thought about it he made a run for it, trying to prevent them from capturing and possibly imprisoning him, the past incident really pained him but he knew looking back was risky and focusing on anything that wasn't escaping was dangerous too, so he ran, he ran as fast as he could, hugging the toy with all his strength while wearing an eye patch on his left eye, he ran, sometimes turning around to see how close they were to him, he ran and ran filled with fright and sorrow the only thing in his mind was escaping, he ignored the angry calls of the cops demanding him to stop as he made his way on the streets, pushing people aside and jumping obstacles that only slowed him down from his so desired run away… until he suddenly stopped running while falling to the ground, still holding his toy and frowning, he then opened his eyes just to contemplate a pool of blood in front of him and as he stared paralyzed at his own blood covering his hands, darkness started clouding his eyes, he struggled to maintain himself conscious and attempted to stand up but even a slight movement was forbidden, his body wouldn't answer him and his sight threatened to fade, he was filled with frustration and anger for his own body betrayal, he then stared into nothingness, recalling the screams of his family in that burning building, tears formed once again these sliding to the right side of his face while his vision completely blurred making up a pair of black shoes as he closed his eyes in complete defeat.

-No sound could be heard… he was lost in nothingness and darkness, everything seemed silent and peaceful… he for a while contemplated the state of emptiness as something better than the situation he earlier was in… until light invaded his eyes, light… but wait… why was it orange? He slowly opened his eyes as he noticed the new environment he was in; just ahead he could look at an orange colored glass wall, he then opened his eyes in realization, his eyes widened as he looked around the place, orange wall, orange wall, orange wall…! He was caged in an orange looking cell, he then recalled the past incident, he remembered the fire, the screams, him being surrounded, his escaping attempt, his sudden stop, the blood… that's right, he was seriously injured, how come he didn't feel anything now?

-He then passed his hand over his supposed injury, noticing he was bandaged, but the pain resided in him… let alone physical… the sorrow he felt after watching his family screaming while being burned alive never ceased to bother him, he sat, hugging his bunny tightly as tears escaped his eyes-

-"Mommy…Daddy…" said the little kid whimpering while hiding his face in the toy "I'm scared… I'm scared…" muttered between sobs

-"WHAT? This is unacceptable!" yelled an orange haired girl in anger

-"A kid in prison? Why?" asked a Blonde girl glaring

-"Why the hell did you confine a kid?" asked a black haired girl

-"Well, well, we went to take away a family whose acts were nothing but… unusual…" said the police chief

-"What do you mean by 'unusual'?" asked the orange haired girl

-"As in villains, they were rebelling to the teachings every citizens know by heart" said the police chief

-"Oh? Rebelling? I understand it's the police responsibilities to take away any rebel and I agree with those rules, but what does that kid has to do with anything of that?" asked the orange haired girl

-"That kid was a member of the family miss, I don't know how come he escaped but we could not let him loose in the streets" said the police chief

-Lifts him from the ground while threatening with a fist- "Now listen to me you bastard, that kid is inoffensive, what could a puny child do against the police? He is the same age as us but without super powers!" yelled the black haired girl

-"That's our duty as the police of Vile Town" answered the police chief

-"DUTY? Don't make me laugh, duty is reporting everything to us, not deciding what you have or not to do!" said the orange haired girl throwing the guy against a wall

-"It was the mayor's order miss" said the police chief slowly standing up while rubbing his head

-"It was the mayor's order my butt! You have to report everything to us even if the Mayor doesn't specify, we are here for that! We watch over the town everyday and you are saying we don't have the authority to know?" yelled the black haired girl

-"Anyway, we want that kid released or something, we don't want to take the blame for any of that you hear me?" demanded the blonde haired girl

-"Yeah, like she said, do whatever with the kid but we don't want to be involved in this matter any further, if possible just let him go, he hasn't done anything to deserve being killed" said the orange haired girl

-"I'll see what I can do but if the mayor says not to release him, then it's absolute" said the police chief, as he said this the three girls turned around and glared at him, their eyes threatening to shoot a laser beam if he continued

-"Or maybe I could do something about it…" said the police chief intimidated by their glowering eyes

-Outside the Police Office-

-Flying- "Man what a jerk he is" said the orange haired girl

-"He sure is, why didn't they told us about this before?" asked the blonde haired girl pissed "We are the authority here, not the mayor or anyone"

-"I agree with that, we can kill anyone if we want to, so why not just do what we ask? That makes no sense" said the orange haired girl, both girls flying away without noticing the black haired girl stayed behind

-"Home sweet home, now I can go have a nap that guy was giving me a migraine" said the orange haired girl

-"Haha yeah…" said the blonde girl then suddenly stopping

-"Huh? What's wrong?" asked the orange haired girl looking at the blonde with an indifferent expression

-"Where did Brute go?" asked the blonde girl looking around

-"Hmm? Who knows" said the orange haired girl shrugging "Let's just go, she'll come around when she pleases"

-"That's true…Oh well! Who cares!" said the blonde girl following the other into the house

-Outside Vile Town's Prison-

-Stares- "Prison huh…" – muttered Brute while walking inside, she then approaching the one guarding the entrance to the prison-

-"Huh? What is a brat doing here?" asked the guard

-"I came to take a look on the prisoners, maybe beat up some of them" said Brute

-"Oh, and what is a little kid like you going to do against a prisoner?" asked the guard mocking her

-Glares at him, her hand making a green ball of energy- "Move" said Brute pissed

-"…! A… P-PowerPunk Girl…!" said the guy scared

-"MOVE" said Brute attempting to throw it at him

-Moves out of the way- "You may pass, I'm sorry for disrespecting a PowerPunk girl" said the guard bowing while apologizing in fright

-"Heh, and you call yourself guards, you are nothing but scaredy cats" said Brute making the energy ball from her hand disappear, the guard now sighing in relief, then she smirking and kicking the guy on the legs making him fall down and slam his face

-Walks inside- "Heh, this town is really screwed up with retards" said Brute to herself then walking in the cells area looking around for the so mentioned child "God, how big is this place? It's all filled with adult scum, how hard can it be to find one stupid kid?" asked herself while walking past the cells then hearing a barely audible whimpering, she then walked towards the cell where the sound was coming from.

-"Huh…" muttered while looking at a boy her age kneeling down hugging a toy while crying "Hey…" said Brute staring at him –_So this is the so mentioned boy… he must be really scared to be in there…- _"Hey…!" called a little louder, the boy still crying

-"…" stares at him _–Is he trying to piss me off or something?- _Thought Brute while staring at him now pissed, the boy still crying with the bunny in his arms

-_Patience…Patience…Patience… _-Hurt mark- "ANSWER ME!" yelled Brute now really upset of he still crying, surprisingly he really stopped crying and stared at her

-"Y-Yeah…?" asked the kid still sad and reluctant to speak

-"Why are you there? You're almost or you are my age, cells are not meant for kids, they are for rotten villains that do bad things" said Brute

-"Uh… Villains?" asked the kid in wonder

-"That's right stinky villains that end up in these cells" answered Brute

-"Oh…" muttered the boy looking away "Villains…?" asked the boy again

-Hurt mark- "Yes, villains, V-I-L-L-A-I-N-S don't you know what that means?" asked Brute now irritated

-"I do… they are mean people… like those cops…" said the kid looking away uneasy

-"The cops?" asked the girl in wonder "Haha they are jerks alright" said Brute "I just kicked a guard back at the entrance"

-"You kicked him…?" asked the boy in disbelief

-"Of course I did" said Brute proud

-"But… wouldn't that anger him…?"

-"Of course that would but I don't care he is more afraid than anything else" said Brute again proudly

-"Afraid…? But you are my age I guess…" said the boy still confused

-"So what? I cans still kill him if I want to" said Brute

-"Kill…? Are you serious…?" asked the boy

-"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" asked Brute in wonder

-"Well… because killing is for bad people… actually villains…" said the boy

-"Heh, villains? What do you know? Killing is not bad It actually takes your stress away" said Brute

-Looks away- "I don't think it's right…" said the boy uneasy

-"Oh, really… and why do you think that?" asked Brute indifferent

-"Well… just imagine… if someone close to you was killed…before your eyes…" said the boy tears blearing his sight

-"You know it doesn't help you in any way if you are crying like that" said Brute still indifferent

-"…"

-"Heh, the best thing you can do at any situations is laugh it off" said Brute

-"Laugh…?" asked the boy in wonder

-"Yes, anything troubling anything that bothers you, you can laugh it off and it'll be fine" said Brute

-"Something tells me you are saying all this with another meaning…" said he boy sniffing

-"What other meaning can it be? Just laugh all your problems off instead of crying" said Brute

-"If you say so… who are you…?" asked the boy

-"Me? I'm a PowerPunk girl, the name's Brute" said Brute

-"A PowerPunk girl…?"

-"Yes, I am" said Brute

-"Uh… oh! I remember…." Said the boy still uneasy

-"Hmm…?" muttered Brute while eyeing him curiously

-"You three always take away all good people to this place…" said the boy

-"Good people? Ha-ha don't make me laugh, those people just disturb the peace in town"

-"How can you say that? They didn't do anything wrong… they are not evil… they just did what was right and you take them away… that's not fair… what kind of peace is stealing from others and destroying everything…? That's not peaceful at all" said the boy hugging the plushy

-"Heh, kid I don't know how you got screwed up so much but you got another version of reality, the one you are mentioning, doesn't exist, villains are you all who try to change the vision of this world" said Brute confident

-"It looks to me like you are the one who is wrong" said the boy

-"Oh, really?" asked Brute mockingly

-"Yes, what you are doing it's wrong, you confine people that don't do anything bad but you let loose all the criminals around town who rob those who are weak!" said the boy defiantly

-"Heh, you really are mistaken, you all just disturb the order of how things are here" said Brute

-"Order? There is no order… this place is a total chaos…" said the boy hugging his plushy once more

-"Chaos? Ha-ha yeah, right, well boy if you have nothing else to say I think I'm out of here" said Brute starting to walk away

-"…You know…" said the boy

-"Hmmm?" muttered Brute while stopping

-"You didn't answer me before…"

-"What thing?" asked Brute

-"What would you do if someone killed someone dear to you…? Would you still consider it alright? Would it be okay…?"

-"…That's…" muttered Brute looking down while thinking about his question

-Smiles- "You know…"

-"…"

-"I believe you are not as bad as you seem to say…" said the boy

-"…And why would you think that exactly…?" said Brute

-"Well… you avoided almost all of my questions but… you came all the way here to see me" said the boy smiling

-"That's… I just wanted to look at the kid they confined…" said Brute

-"But you stayed here with me and if I'm not mistaken you tried to cheer me up didn't you?" asked the boy smiling

-"Uh… that's…" said Brute uneasy

-"Thanks" said the boy smiling

-"… it wasn't because of that…! Really!" said Brute frowning while blushing

-"Hehe thanks anyway" said the boy now giggling

-_How can he be smiling in this situation? It's like he completely forgot he is in prison…_ "…"

-"Laugh it off you said right?" asked the boy still smiling

-Blushes- "Yeah… I did… well see you later… I guess…" said Brute walking away

-"See you later… Brute" said the boy smiling

-Blushes, leaves- _I shouldn't have come… _-Thought while frowning-

-Cell-

-Sitting in the cell, hugging his plushy, hides his face- _I wish I could be back home… _-Thought while touching the piercing on his ear-

-Guard approaches his cell and stops facing the wall near the monitor-

-"Huh…" muttered while looking at the guy who was holding a whip firmly, who was smirking and whipping the floor aside of him making the boy flinch, the boy closing his eyes in fear and tears threatened to escape his eyes as the guy approached him.

-_I'm scared…! _–Thought holding his plushy even tighter then screaming in pain

-Eyes open slowly- "Uh... what…?" muttered while yawning then looking at his surroundings_- So it was a dream huh…_-Thought while rubbing his eyes

-"That's not right Makoto, we are just above the place you should be jumping off" said the captain of the airplane

-"Hmmm?" muttered while looking at the captain "Oh! You are right! Hehe… I think I fell asleep" said Makoto while laughing troubled

-"Yes I noticed your snoring since you fell asleep, now come on and jump and don't forget your parachute" said the captain

-"Eye, eye sir!" said Makoto then grabbing it and heading for the jumping place

-"Good luck kid and happy jumping!" said the man

-"Haha sure, thanks pal!" said Makoto putting on the Harness and some googles "Okay then, here I go" said Makoto jumping off the plane

-"Be careful with other airplanes kid!" yelled the man from the place

-"Wooohoooo!" yelled as he fell from the plane -_Awesomeee! I can feel the adrenaline running in my veins! Rage should try this sometime! It feels like I was able to fly!_- Thought while falling quickly while doing some turns while on the board _–Okay then, time for the parachute thingy, I so have to do this again another day! And I mayb bring Rage along too… Hahaha I bet he'll be so freaked out to even jump from this thing… or will he? It's really random to know how Rage will react-_

-Tries to set his parachute- "Huh?" muttered while pulling from it, the parachute not opening "HUH?" tried to open it several times _–It won't open! Oh well… got to take the fall then… but I wonder if it'll hurt… _-Sweat drop, closes his eyes and covers his face with his arms, in that moment a white ray hit him, him not noticing about this- _Maaan I wish I could fly or something…!_- He then felt how he have stopped falling and opened his eyes in wonder-

-"Huh…?" muttered confused at the current situation "What is…" looks down "Whoa! I'm hovering! Can it be my wish came true?" said Makoto to himself "Naaah that's too unreal… but hey… I'm really hovering…! Nice! Does that mean I can fly too?" said again to himself then flying "Wow! I really am!" said laughing "Nice! I should show Rage next about this! I wonder if he'll believe me…"

-"Huh?" muttered while turning to see a plane that seemed to be out of control, Makoto stared at it as it passed past him, a bunch of people screaming from it- "I wonder…" muttered Makoto while flying full speed towards it- _Hmmm… how can I stop it? _–Thought while a pair of steel claws appeared on his hands- "Cool!" exclaimed while adding to his flight- _But wait! How should I use these things? _–Thought staring clueless at them then imaginating himself cutting the airplane with them- _I don't think that would help… but oh god! I have to think of something before it crashes! Think…think…! _–Grabs the airplane's wing and stops- _Huh? It actually worked… nice! _–Thought then carefully placing the plane on the ground and leaving –Giggles- "Maan! This is so much fun! I never thought I would really cross the skies like this! Hehee I can't wait to tell Rage about this, I hope the PowerPunks didn't see that… otherwise I'll just have more problems that i…uh-oh" said Makoto while staring at the three girls approaching

-"Hey!" yelled a blonde girl

-"Stop right there!" yelled an orange haired girl

-"Yeah!" yelled a black haired girl

-Stops "…" _They are constantly watching over the city, it seems saving that airplane was illegal or something… I know it makes no sense but hey, they like it this way_

-"Who are you and why are you invading our territory!" said the blue girl

-"Yeah! No one is supposed to be flying aside of us!" said the green girl

-"We are supposed to be the only heroines here" said the red girl frowning

-Laughs-

-"What! What are you laughing about you moron?" yelled the green girl

-"You three heroines? Please…! You are villains yourselves!" said Makoto laughing

-"Whatever, we don't care! Who are you?" demanded the green girl

-Stops laughing- "Hey girls, it's rude not to introduce yourselves first" said Makoto still chuckling

-"Should I kill him?" asked the green girl eager to fight

-"No, wait" said the red girl "We make the rules here so, spit it out"

-"Nope! Not saying a thing until you guys do" said Makoto

-Frowns-

-Nope, not convincing me" said Makoto

-"What is there to know? We are the PowerPunk girls, Berserk" said the red girl

-"Brat" said the blue girl

-"Brute" said the green girl

-"Haha, even your names don't symbolize a hero" said Makoto -_Brute?- _"Hmm…"

-"What now?" asked Berserk pissed

-"Brute huh… where did I hear it before…" said Makoto tilting his head in wonder

-"Who are you?" yelled Brat

-"My name?...that's…uh…Raze! Yep, I'm Raze!" said Raze smiling to them "Now back to the question… Brute, Brute…Brute… hmm… I wonder why is it so familiar…"

-"Enough! Girls! Let's get him!" yelled Berserk shooting a red laser from her eyes along with Brat and Brute

-Dodging them- "Hmm…Brute…huh…" said Raze still thoughtful

-"He is toying with us!" yelled Brat frustrated

-"You are so dead now!" yelled Brute

-"Nope, no clue" said Raze shrugging "Okay then! Let's play for a little while!"

-"What?" said the three confused

-Pokes Brute "You are it!" said Raze laughing then flying away

-"What is that idiot doing?" asked Berserk

-"Beats me…" said Brat

-"Hey…!" yelled Raze "This is a game of tag! You want me? Then catch me!" yelled then flying off

-"I don't know girls but that guys is pissing me off!" said Brute flying after him

-"Yeah!" said Brat and Berserk following

-Flying- _Hehe let's try these things now… _-Turns around- "Double slash!" yelled Raze launching a double attack at Brute, Brute slapping it away chasing him furious

-"Huh? No effect… okay then"-stops flying, Brute barely stopping- "Blast Away!" yelled Raze slashing her 3 times then kicking her

-"Waaah!" yelled Brute while being thrown backwards with force

-"Nice kick!"" said Raze making a piece sign while grinning then flyinf off again

-"Agh! That guy is annoying!" yelled Brute

-"Wow, you got thrown really far" said Brat

-"Oh, shut up!" said Brute frowning

-"Geez… you let him escape" said Berserk

-"Tch… we'll get him next time" said Brute

-"Yeah, let's leave" said Brat, the three flying back

-"Really… who do he thinks he is? He even stopped that plane from crashing" said Berserk

-"Yeah, it'd have been fun to see it crash!" said Brat

-"…" '_What you are doing it's wrong, you confine people that don't do anything bad but you let loose all the criminals around town who rob those who are weak!' _–Shooks head-

-"Brute?" asked Brat

-"Huh?" muttered Brute looking at Brat

-"Right?" asked Brat

-"Ha-ha you bet it'd have been!" answered Brute

-"Seriously, don't space out like that" said Brat

-"Whatever" said Brute indifferently

-Rage's House-

-Lands- _That was awesome! I can't wait to tell Rage about this! _–Thought Raze while opening the door and walking inside "R..!" said then shutting himself up as he stared at Rage at the phone, peeking at the kitchen while staring at him hanging up the phone and sighing

-"Rage…!" said Raze tackling him with a hug

-"…Makoto…" said Rage

-"Hehe, you won't guess what happened to me today!" said Raze excited while hugging him

-"Let me guess… you were the first in line in the dessert shop… that or you jumped off and airplane again" said Rage indifferent

-"Aww…! How did you know? By the way, it's called skydiving" said Raze smiling

-"Whatever" said Rage trying to get off his hold but not succeeding "Makoto… let go off me…"

-"Those cookies were awesome…" said hugging him tighter "You won't have an idea Rage…!"

-"I hope you are not imaginating me as a cookie now…" said Rage

-"Don't worry! I won't bite you again!" said Raze

-"That nib on the neck really hurt you know…" said Rage with a hurt mark

-"Hey! I was half asleep! How would I know you weren't a cookie when you smelled as one?

-"… I baked cookies, that's why you moron" said Rage "Now let me cook, it's breakfast time"

-"Huh? Still?" asked Raze

-"Well, yeah" said Rage pushing him away and heading for the stove

-"Rage is a late bird!" said Raze

-"And you a really early one.." said Rage taking a bowl and some ingredients- "Also, don't call me Rage, I have a name you know

-"Huh? But Rage is a nice nickname! Since you look funny when you get angry!" said Raze smiling

-"…" stayed silent while sighing

-"Besides, Daiichi is boring… I like Rage better!" said Raze hugging him

-"Makoto… let me cook" said Rage

-"Not until you hear me out!" said Raze

-"Ok… go to your seat and you can explain me while I cook" said Rage

-"Alright then!" said Raze sitting- "So! As I was saying…! You won't guess what really happened to me!"

-"…I'm listening"

-"I was skydiving when suddenly my parachute stopped working, so I couldn't pull it out"

-"Uh-huh" said Rage while stirring the mix

-"So as I was falling, I closed my eyes waiting for my death… when suddenly… I was hovering!"

-"Uh-Huh-"said Rage pouring the mix into a frying pan

-"I was so happy since I could fly and all and then an airplane passed by me out of control so I thought I should go whoosh! To stop the airplane before it kaboom! And then…!"

-"Makoto… refrain from using such weird noises…"

-"So…! A pair of steel claws appeared and I was about to use them but I realized they really didn't help the situation so I used plan B!" said Raze

-"… and that was…"

-"I stopped the airplane by grabbing the wing! Then carefully placed it on the ground"

-"Uh-huh…" said carrying a pile of pancakes to the table, a plate of beacon, maple syrup, strawberry jam, burnt milk caramel, him taking the middle seat-

-"Nice, pan cakes!" said Raze thrusting a pan cake in his mouth- "As I was saying…"

-"Makoto"

-"Hmm?"

-"Chew then talk" said Rage staring indifferently

-Chews- "And then…!"

-"And swallow it please…" said Rage then standing up and getting a carton of milk and chocolate syrup along with two glasses and a pair of spoons.

-"So, I flew off as fast as I could before attracting too much attention but I met the PowerPunk girls in my way home" said Raze

-"Mhm" muttered Rage while eating

-"We played tag! And I used my new steel claws to throw Brute away! Then I made my escape and came here! Exciting, right?"

-"…" Stares at him "Right… So basically you are saying you got powers and encountered the PowerPunks and actually you were able to flee

-Nods hard-

-"Makoto… I think the cookies finally screwed you" said Rage

-"No! I mean it!" -said Raze pouting- "I even told them my name was Raze!"

-"Raze…?"

-Nods- "Now I have a nickname like yours!"

-"Right… Makoto I think maybe too much air got into you or something" said Rage

-Pouts-"I can prove it!"

-"Oh, really…" said Rage indifferent

-"But if I do, you'll call me Raze and you won't argue about me calling you Rage!"

-"Sure, sure you crazy dude, I promise" said Rage sighing

-Shows his hand-

-"…Yeah?"

-"Huh? It's not working…" said Raze shaking his hand

-Sigh- "Makoto… you're letting fantasies become…" said Rage interrupted by Raze

-"Look!" said Raze happy while making an energy ball

-"…Right… I wasn't expecting that…" said Rage still indifferent

-"Cool! Finally! Rage is wrong! Now you have you call me Raze!"

-"Ma-…" stares at Raze "*Sigh* Raze… what's the point in that… I mean it's like whatever…" said Rage

-"If it is then don't complain about me calling you Rage! !" said Raze pouting

-"…So you really went against the three…" said Rage

-"You bet I did! Well actually the only one that was close to me was Brute… but I sent here away!" said Raze excited

-Frowns-

-"Huh? What is it?" asked Raze in wonder

-Stares at his piercing then sighs- "Raze… you shouldn't approach those three" said Rage now with a serious tone

-"Huh? Why not?" asked Raze

-"What if they catch you?" asked Rage

-"They won't!" said Raze smiling "And now that I have powers that's less likely!"

-"Just… don't drag too much attention to yourself… we don' want you getting chased down" said Rage

-"He- he, it'd be okay! I went against them already!" said Raze confident

-"Raze… you were one on one… fortunately, but the other two were there, who knows what could have happened to you if they have fought" said Rage

-"But they didn't so that's what matters, right?" asked Raze

-"…Just, don't get any close to them if you can avoid it" said Rage

-"Ok… I will… don't worry!" said Raze

-_And that's when I worry the most… _-Thought Rage then staring at him indifferently

-Keeps eating- _Hmmm… I wonder why the name 'Brute' keeps bothering me… it seems some how familiar… but I don't recognize it from anywhere… can it be there's something I ignore…? Hehe I might be thinking too much then, I hope I can get to play with them again, it was so fun! But yeah having the three against me might be a disadvantage, I can't wait to encounter them again_-Thought Raze smiling


	2. Sorrow

**~The RowdyRude Boys: The Mirror World~**

**Chapter 2: Sorrow**

-"Ngh…!" moaned while struggling to break free, only moans could be heard since his mouth was taped to forbid him from screaming, his arms were tight against a steel bed, wearing locks that matched the ones on his ankles, he groaned as a cold instrument passed over his left eye that was now visible revealing a lifeless looking eye, another instrument then was pressed against the side of his eye, making a trail of blood come out and run down his face as tears clouded the other eye and pain overwhelmed him, he wanted to escape to throw the culprit of his bleeding away, why was that person messing with his now useless eye? Why was it important? Why did the instrument pierced the side of his eye without even an explanation? Was it torture? It had to be… but why his eye? He was relieved his other eye was left alone, better his already blind eye to be tortured than his fine eye that allowed him to see, his body winced in pain as the blood continued to cover his cheek, he wanted death instead of this suffering, he closed his eye trying to hide the face of the person that was hurting him, even the whipping was less painful that having that scalpel cutting his eye-

-"Shh…Shh… That's okay…" said the person to him as the person passed a hand over his face in supposed reassurance; the scalpel dug deeper snapping his closed eye open, his body screamed in pain as it tensed when it pierced it's way inside and relaxed awkwardly when the scalpel retreated to the surface, the kid started to cry, he wanted to die, he wanted his suffering to end, he didn't need anymore sorrow… he already saw how his family screamed while being burned alive, he was shot and carried to prison, he was whipped occasionally and many other tortures and now this? His mental health couldn't take it, the poor kid didn't care about living anymore, his sorrow went beyond what he ever imagined he could go through, he wanted death more than anything, he couldn't stand it any longer, he wasn't even scared about dying now, he now considered it a way of escaping, a way to relax… a way to be happy but no, they had to screw up the remaining sanity he couldn't even recall… all because doing the right things, even so… he just pitied all the society, how could they ever find reasonable these kind of things? Even the girl of the other day didn't understand herself, Even if she appeared to stand by this world teachings, she truly questioned them but never, never thought much into it… He recalled her words 'Just laugh off all your problems'- he then wondered how useful would that be… her words had a meaning but he understood it in other way, he liked that, he used to be that way… but he had to abandon that way of life, there were moments were hatred started to overwhelm him, he had desires to murder any person who threatened to do anything else to him, he hated this world and he hated not being able to do something about it, that kind of thinking was induced after taking his sanity away, he then noticed it and just remained crying, crying full of shame, for contemplating the ideas the people around him used, betraying his family's teachings-

-"Don't worry little one, is almost done…" said then removing the tape over his mouth, the kid started to pant heavily as fear accumulated waiting for the worst

-"Oh… still not over" said the person as a small yellow flame initiated from the finger, the kid stared lifelessly at the flames, his eyes widening in understanding of the next action, his body trembled already exhausted and still under the effects of fright

-The person seemed to recite some strange message to him, the kid couldn't do anything else but remain frightened as the person continued talking, the words became more puzzling to him as he analyzed what the person meant to say, what was that supposed to mean…? As he wondered about this his thoughts were suddenly interrupted dragging him forcibly back to reality as a finger thirsted into his eye while drool escaped his mouth as he coughed-

-Eyes snap open and starts coughing- "…!"

-"Makoto…" said a voice "Were you sleeping again…?"

-"Huh…" muttered Raze as he turned around to stare at a woman's face "Whoa! Teacher? Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to" said Raze apologizing while rubbing his head

-"Anyway… stop napping! We are in the middle of the class!" said the teacher then retreating to the front

-_Phew… she let it pass this time _–Thought Raze relieved

-_He is so cute!_- Thought a bunch of girls staring at him

-After class, walking towards the cafeteria-

-_Hmm... What's with my dreams lately? I'm just seeing weird stuff… like it doesn't make any sense…_- Thought Raze while wondering about it "Hmmm… huh?" stares at Rage walking ahead, runs over to him

-"…" _Really… what's up with Makoto lately… He's been sleeping in the middle of a random class… is he lacking sleep or something?_

-"RAGE!" exclaimed Raze while tackling him in a hug

-"At least call me Daiichi in school… alright?" said Rage sighing

-"Alright…" said Raze pouting "Even though I don't like it…"

-"Really… I'll call you Makoto too" said Rage

-"Huh? Why?" asked Raze confused

-"Uh…" _What should I say _"Uh… well Uhmm… we don't want them to know who you are in person" said Rage _–Although that's stupid he looks exactly the same… doesn't he…_

-"…! Oh, the identity! You're right! Okay then! But afterwards it's back to the others!" said Raze

-"Ok" said Rage flatly then sighing "Makoto… Do I have to drag you across the hallway?" asked Rage trying to shove him off

-"Heehee…!" giggles Raze while tightening his hug

-"Makoto…" said Rage still trying to get him off

-"He, he, Daiichi is 100% huggable!" said Raze

-Hurt mark- "Makoto… stop hugging me" said Rage

-"But…!" said Raze

-"Just, let me go" said Rage flatly

-"Okay, okay…" said Raze pouting while releasing him

-"That's better" said Rage

-"You are so mean…" said Raze pouting, both climbing down the stairs, Raze running a little ahead "I so love this place! It's nice the cafeteria is on the other side!

-"Oh, so you like to walk all the way there" said Rage

-"Sure I do! Don't you agree?" asked Raze

-"No, I don't" said Rage flatly

-"Whaa…? But it's pretty! How it's all green! At difference of the dry lands outside…" said Raze looking away his expression seeming sad for a moment then smiling brightly

-"Really… you…" said Rage looking at him briefly smiling -_Huh? - _Thought while staring at a white light coming from the sky in Raze's direction

-"I wonder what the menu has today hmmm…" said Raze wondering while walking backwards

-_The idiot hasn't noticed…_- Thought Rage while looking at Raze

-"I hope it's something tasty! Maybe there are cookies included!" said Raze laughing

-"Makoto…!" yelled Rage as he sprinted towards him, Raze widening his eyes perplexed as Rage rammed into him while hugging his head against his chest protectively as both fell on the pavement, while the light struck Rage

-Frowning- "Ngh…" opens his eyes staring at Rage's chest while being pushed down by him- "Daiichi…? Hey… Daiichi? Are you ok? What's wrong? Why did you jump me?" asked Raze still confused "…Daiichi…? Hey… Rage…?" muttered while receiving no response "Rage?" asked now slightly scared, struggling to take him off "Rage…" frowns "I can't get out…" struggling "Rage…" muttered now looking worried and sad

-"Ngh…" muttered Rage

-"…? Rage? Hey…! Are you ok?" asked Raze right away

-"I should be asking that… are you ok?" asked Rage

-"Mhm…" muttered Raze "Although I still don't get why you jumped me…"

-"I'm glad you are okay…" said Rage relieved then standing up and helping Raze stand

-"Uhmm… I didn't know you wanted a hug that much…" said Raze

-"No, it's not that" said Rage

-"It's not? Hmm… It's difficult to say it wasn't since you rammed me and all…" said Raze

-"…" Sighs and stares at him "I know this is not like me and all that… but a white light was going to hit you…" said Rage embarrassed

-"Huh? A white light?" asked Raze

-"Yeah…" _Man that's screwed up… I so believe I'm hallucinating… did Makoto pass it to me or something? _–Thought Rage still embarrassed

-"Hmm… and you got hit instead?" asked Raze

-"…I guess so…" said Rage

-"I see…" said Raze

-"…" _So he doesn't believe me… does he… _-Thought Rage- _Who would? That's plain stupid_

-"Hmm… maybe that thing is related to my powers!" said Raze "Or I don't know…"

-"Don't think that much into it… I think I just hallucinated…" said Rage blushing

-"Oh…" muttered blinking "So you did want to hug me!" said Raze happy

-"No, that wasn't it" said Rage

-"You know it was" said Raze hugging him happy

-"Whatever, let's go" said Rage

-"Okay!" said Raze nodding hard then running off "Cookies! Here I come!" said while entering the cafeteria, Rage walking behind with ease

-"Hurry! Otherwise I'm eating everything!" yelled Raze then entering the cafeteria

-Cafeteria-

-Looks around- "Hmm… Huh?" stares at a blond boy sitting on a table eating a sandwich then approaching him- "Mi-ha-ru!" said Raze while sitting on the same table

-"…" Remained silent while eating

-"Hey buddy! How is it going?" asked Raze happy

-"…Fine…" said Miharu resuming his chewing

-"Hey…" said Raze pouting then slapping his back "Liven up! Liven up!"

-"Ugh!" muttered while coughing roughly while choking with part of his sandwich

-"Huh?" muttered Raze looking at Miharu suffocating then slapping him again several times until he finally was okay

-Drinks some orange juice quickly then panting and looking at Raze "Makoto…" said Miharu looking at him

-"Sorry! Sorry! Didn't meant to!" said Raze apologizing

-"That's the same thing you said when the teacher scolded you" said Miharu while biting his sandwich

-"But I am sorry" said Raze "I really am!"

-"Yes, it's ok" said Miharu biting his sandwich again

-Pfft… you're acting like Rage…" said Raze pouting

-"…Rage?" asked Miharu confused

-"Apparently, that's me" said Rage sitting

-"Oh…Daiichi…" said Miharu

-"He's been coming up with nicknames, beware of that" said Rage

-"Oh…" muttered Miharu drinking more juice

-"Too late! I already came up with one!" said Raze

-"…" Remained silent while eating

-"Oh…" muttered Rage "Too bad dude, so?"

-"Your nickname is Rave now!" said Raze smiling

-"Rave?" asked both in confusion

-"Why? Why rave?" asked Rage

-"'Cause he doesn't talk that much! Therefore it's Rave!" said Raze

-"Yes, 'cause that makes sense at all…" said Rage indifferent

-"It's funny 'cause he doesn't, get it?" said Raze "Oh! I forgot getting any food! Be right back!" said leaving in a hurry

-"…" –Sighs then eats a French fry-

-"Say…" said Rave smiling

-"Huh?" muttered Rage while looking at him as he ate

-"You're lucky to have someone like him with you…" said Rave

-"…What do you mean?" asked Rage indifferent

-"I believe he makes you smile even when you are not in the mood… am I wrong?" asked Rave

-Smirks while eating- "No, you're right, he does make me smile, that idiot can make anyone smile" said Rage after swallowing

-Smiles then keeps eating-

-"Why, are you not in the mood or something?" asked Rage

-"Huh…?" muttered looking at him "Oh, no, no, I was just wondering, just that" said Rave

-_Really… _-Thought then focusing on his hand- "A burn…" said Rage

-"Huh?" muttered then noticing the burn mark on his hand and hiding it "Uhmm… it's nothing just forget about this…" said Rave looking away blushing

-"Miharu… who did that to you?" asked Rage

-Looks down- "Uh…No one…" said Rave unsure of what to answer

-"…Miharu…" said Rage staring at him

-"Back!" said Raze holding a tray with only desserts, sitting "So? What did I miss?" asked looking at the two "Huh? Rave…You ok?"

-"…Makoto" said Rage

-"Hmm?" muttered Raze curiously looking at him

-"Why do I only see sweets…?" asked Rage

-"Huh? 'cause I picked sweets?" answered Raze oblivious

-"Makoto" said Rage flatly

-"What?" asked Raze looking at him

-"You have to eat something that are not sweets" said Rage

-"Huh? Why?" Raze asked confused

-"Because it's not right for you to just eat… these" said Rage looking at the tray

-"Ok,ok… I'll go for something else… but I'm eating these!" said Raze pouting then leaving while leaving the tray behind

-"…You seem really attached to him…" said Rave

-"You get used, I've been living with that moron for 7 years" said Rage

-"I see… you know… I've always wondered but… why are you two living together…?" asked Rave

-"…" looks away uneasy "… I would really appreciate it if we can just forget the subject"

-"Oh…ok…" said Rave

-"Don't mention it when Makoto returns" said Rage

-"Ok…" said Rave again looking away

-"Baaack!" said Raze "Is it ok now?"

-"Yeah, sit and eat" said Rage

-"Nice…! Huh? Rave? You look sad…" said Raze

-Shooks head- "No, no… I'm ok…" said Rave

-_That burn is still bothering me… even as a kid he used to have some random injuries and he wouldn't tell us for some reason…_

-Eating- "Huh…" muttered while passing his fingers over his eye that was bleeding then widening his eyes-

-"Miharu…" said Rage

-"..Rave…" muttered while staring at the blood flowing from his eyes- -_Screaming- No! No! Take it out! Take it out! It hurts… _-Starts coughing roughly-

-"…Makoto!" exclaimed Rage as he stood up to examine him "Tell me… hey, what's wrong"

-Covering his eyes – "Rage… it's coming…" said Raze

-"What… what is coming…?" asked Rage confused

-"Uhmm…" muttered Rave "I think I should go…" said Rave covering his bleeding eye and leaving

-"But …" said Rage looking at Rave leaving

-Coughs-

-"Makoto, hey hang in there! What is hurting you?" asked Rage concerned

-Shooks head- "I'm ok… I don't know what got into me…" said Raze

-"I think we should go home…" said Rage

-Shooks head- "No… it's ok, really!" said Raze smiling

-"Are you sure?" asked Rage

-Nods hard- "I'm fine, I think I choked or something, happens to everyone, right?" said Raze smiling

-"I guess…" said Rage sighing, the bell ringing- "Come on… we should leave"

-"Okays! Coming!" said Raze nodding then standing up and following Rage back to class

-"The next class, Rage stares at Raze who was looking out the window spacing out, he then looked at Rave who was listening intently to the class with a bandage over his right eye- _I wonder why he can't just open himself to us? We've known each other for years as well… we barely know anything about him…_

-After class-

-Walking across the hallway- "Wait" said Rage to Rave, Rave stopping his walking-

-"…Yeah?" asked Rave

-"Miharu, we've known each other for several years… But we know nothing about you… How is that coherent? I think we deserve to know" said Rage

-"It doesn't matter… just forget it" said Rave

-"Forget it? Are you kidding? We've gone through so much together; I won't just look the other way now, why are you hiding it? Is it something we are not supposed to know? Is it something we won't be able to understand?

-Frowns while looking away "It's nothing you guys have to know about… it doesn't matter, just leave me alone…"

-"Miharu, it's really important you tell me" said Rage

-"Why is it important? What is there to know?" asked Rave

-"If you don't tell me I won't be able to protect Makoto or be able to help you" said Rage

-"Protect him? Of what? Of getting along with someone with problems? Is that it?" asked Rave pissed

-"No, but you just admitted you have problems" said Rage

-"…" stared at Rage in silence while looking away-

-"There are things that can hurt Makoto in a way you would never imagine" said Rage

-"How would that affect him? In which way? Asked Rave hurt by his comment

-"There are some things that you don't know about him…" said Rage

-"And those are?" asked Rave

-Looks away uneasy-

-"See? How do you expect me to open up to you if you don't open up at me? You ask too much for what you can give you know" said Rave

-Looks away- "…I wish I could tell you but he…" said Rage really sad

-"He what" said Rave

-"He…" looks away "It's too gruesome…" said Rage

-"Gruesome huh…" said Rave

-"It's not something I can go explaining around" said Rage

-"Oh, what a coincidence, we are the same, I don't need to explain myself" said Rave

-"… Miharu…" said Rage

-Eyes widen and blushed while looking away really uneasy "I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be so rude… nor to snap at you like that… I'm sorry, I'm sorry" said Rave apologizing "Well, I have to go, so if you excuse me…" said then walking away embarrassed

-"…" _He acts like he had double personality or something…_

-Creeps carefully then tackles him with another hug- "DA-II-CHI!" said Raze

-"…Makoto…" said Rage indifferently

-"Heehee, let's go home!" said Raze while tightening his embrace"

-"Right…" said Rage

-Outside school, path home-

-"Say… why do you tend to hug me that much?" asked Rage

-"Huh? Does Rage mind me hugging…?" asked Raze

-"Not that much… but I've been wondering" said Rage

-"Well…" said Raze "For some reason… I kind of feel like a need to hug something… I feel so empty when I don't… and turns out to be Rage is huggable enough!" said smiling while hugging him

-"Oh…" _Empty huh… I wonder if he unconsciously longs for that bunny… -hurt mark- is he replacing that toy with me? Oh well… it doesn't matter… I'm fine with him being alright_

-"Does Rage mind…? I hope you're not angry…" said Raze looking down then at him

-Shooks his head- "I wouldn't you silly" said Rage ruffling his hair

-Smiles- "Thanks for that… I've wondered myself too… why I can't sleep unless I'm hugging you…" said Raze "The nightmares just invade me… but you avoid me having them… I wonder why…"

-"You are just used to that already" said Rage

-"Does Rage mind me sleeping there…?" asked Raze

-Shooks head- "It's ok, I'm used too" said Rage

-Smiles- "I don't know what I would do without you…" said Raze

-"Don't exaggerate you stupid" said Rage

-"I mean it… Rage is always there for me…" said Raze

-Smiles- "Who knows what got into you now" said Rage

-Closes his eyes- "Rage is my only family now…" said Raze

-Eyes widen- _Makoto… _-Thought sadly as he looked at him, his bright smile on his face

-Stops hugging then runs off a little- "Hehe, let's hurry home! I can't wait to eat!" said Raze

-"Yeah" said Rage walking with ease

-"Hmm? Is something bothering you?" asked Raze

-"Huh? Nothing is…" said Rage

-"Hmm…" muttered while wondering "Is it Rave?" asked Raze

-Eyes widen "No, it's not…" said Rage

-Smiles- "I know what bothers Rage by now!" said Raze

-"I see…" said Raze sighing

-"He worries me too" said Raze "He's hiding something… I'm sure of that…"

-"What? That's ridiculous… I don't think…" _I can't let him go investigate by himself _–Thought Rage

-"Maybe he has powers too!" said Raze happy

-"…" -Sighs- _Thank god…_

-"Huh?" looks at the sky watching three beams of light pass by

-"Raze? Hey…" said Rage

-"Nice!" said Raze transforming

-"What? No! Raze you promised me…!" said Rage

-"Heehee, don't worry! We'll just play for a while!" said Raze hovering then flying towards them

-"Raze…" _That idiot…_

-"Hello girls!" said Raze

-"Huh? It's you again!" said Brat

-"What do you want now?" asked Brute

-"So?" asked Berserk

-"That idiot… he's going to be given a harsh beating" said Rage to himself

-"I just want to play! I'm bored right now!" said Raze

-Sigh- "Didn't your mom tell you not to play with fire?" asked Brute

-Eyes widen in fear- _Screams being heard through the falling building _–Shooks head- _Focus! Focus! I can't be getting weird visions now… _"Just a little game ok?" asked Raze happy

-"You are such a-!" yelled Brute stopped by Berserk

-"Fine" said Berserk

-"What?" asked Brat and Brute confused

-"Let's play the game where you get killed" said Berserk

-Smiles- "Nice! I'm willing to play for a while!" said Raze

-"Heh" muttered smirking "Girls… let's get him" said Berserk, the three chasing him while Raze laughed in amusement

-"Meteor Clash!" yelled Brute launching various energy balls at him, Raze dodging them with ease

-"Poison Bubbles!" yelled Brat launching tons of purple bubbles, Raze dodging them

-"Whoops! Missed!" yelled Raze laughing

-"He, let's see about that" said Brat snapping her fingers popping the bubbles letting out poison gas

-"Whoa!" said Raze looking around then flying upwards trying to avoid the gas

-"Bind Maze!" yelled Berserk while her ribbon propelled and chased Raze attempting to wrap him

-_Man, this time they are serious…! That's fun alright!_-Thought while laughing

-"That idiot… he's going to get caught… if only I could go and help him…" said Rage to himself

-"Crystal Bombing!" yelled Brat while launching tons of icicles at Raze, him dodging them but one slashing his arm him wincing in pain as being wrapped by the ribbon and brought back to Berserk-

-"You wanted to play didn't you? Now it's our time to have fun, torturing you" said Berserk smirking while clenching her fist as the hold on Raze tightened, Raze just laughing

-"What are you laughing?" asked Brute "You're in no position to be laughing"

-"Well, it's funny how you guys believe this actually hurts" said Raze

-Frowns tightening the ribbon even more "Is that better…?" asked Berserk smirking

-Raze stared at his arm as blood covered it, feeling a weird throb he then winced in pain-

-"He, now that hurts… doesn't it?" asked Berserk

-Rage opened his now yellow eyes glaring at Berserk, his eyes filled with venom, Berserk glared back as she attempted to crush him with the ribbon in that moment a red beam passed cutting the ribbons off Raze, the girls staring at a boy hovering on the sky while glaring at him, Raze rejoiced, his eyes now green again flying to stand beside the boy-

-"Rage!" exclaimed Raze happily "I didn't know you had powers too!"

-"Me neither" said Rage "I just came here really randomly"

-"So it must have been that light!" said Raze

-"Yeah, I guess" said Rage

-"Who are you?" asked Brute while yelling "How dare you interrupt us?"

-"I told you not to come stupid" said Rage

-"I know… Hehe, I'm sorry" said Raze

-"Oh well, who cares… we'll talk later about this you hear me" said Rage

-"Wha…? No…" said Raze pouting

-"You heard me" said Rage

-"Geez… Rage is so boring! I just came here to play a little!" said Raze

-"And that's why we have to talk, besides I thought you were hungry" said Rage

-"Uh…" muttered while a loud growl emerged from his stomach "Heehee you are right!" said Raze smiling troubled

-"So… let's deal with this first" said Rage

-"Okays!" said Raze both staring at the three girls hovering on the sky

-"Huh?" muttered Rage confused

-"Such fabulous hair…" said Berserk with heart shaped eyes

-"…Berserk? Hey…" called Brute

-"Now it's not the time for that!" said Brat

-"But I've never seen such beautiful hair aside of mine, look at the length…!" said Berserk the other two sighing

-"Oh well…" said Brute

-"Although Daiichi's hair is fabulous too…" said Berserk

-"WHO ARE YOU?" yelled Brat, the three approaching

-Rage looked at Raze who nodded happy then turned to see them- "I'm Rage"

-"Oh, Rage huh?" said Berserk "Well… Rage… you two are coming down!"

-"Let's see about that" said Rage as both teams glared daggers at the other -_Really… in what kind of problems are we in now… I just hope this doesn't take too much… Makoto is so going to get an earful after this…_-


	3. Scarified Ice

**A/C:Sorry for the Horrible delay I suffered a case of laziness and lack of inspiration xD but here it is! Enjoy!**

**Aura Color meanings:  
Murky Pink: dishonest nature- immature  
Muddy Green: Resentment  
Red: Anger, unforgiveness**

**~The RowdyRude Boys: The Mirror World~**

**Chapter 3: Scarified Ice**

-"I'm Rage" said Rage sighing

-"Don't tell me, you want to play too?" asked Brat annoyed

-Shooks head- "At difference of this idiot, I would rather not bother myself dealing with you three" said Rage rather annoyed

-"Oh… and why would that be?" asked Brat

-"There's no use in fighting bloodlust monsters" said Rage

-How did you call us...?" asked Brat pissed

-"As I said, I rather not fight bloodlust monsters, it's just that troublesome" said Rage

-"…Monsters…? How dare you? We are better looking than you two so please refrain from using words that don't even make sense" said Brat

-"Wow, she looks pissed" said Raze chuckling

-"She sure does" said Rage

-Laughs-

-"And why are you laughing?" asked Brat to Raze

-" You sure get mad really easily! Don't frown that much unless you want to have more wrinkles!" said Raze laughing

-"Raze… you are aware you're just going to piss her off even more don't you…" said Rage

"Of course I know! That's why I'm doing it" said Raze smiling

-"What for" said Rage flatly

-"So that she plays with us!" said Raze

-"You know, you are doing unnecessary things…" said Rage sighing

-" I may be… but it's fun" said Raze

-"Raze… why are you so reckless… they are not ordinary and you're not ordinary and you're not familiar with your powers… I think you are risking it by provoking them…" said Rage

"Hehe don't worry, it'll be fine…!" said Raze smiling at him then being thrown away by a blue laser beam at high speed, Raze crashing with some buildings-

-"RAZE!" yelled Rage looking at Raze slammed against the building

-"So much for the rude comments!" said Brat

- "You really thought we'd only hover here watching you two talk? Don't underestimate us!" yelled Brute

-"Tch…" muttered Rage looking at the three carefully

-"What, aren't you going to see on him? He might need you" said Brat

-"I'm not stupid enough to give my back at you" said Rage

-Hearty eyes, shooks head- "So, I suppose you are the brain here huh…" said Berserk snapping back to normal

-"…" _Raze… _- thought Rage struggling with wanting to look behind-

-"Nice throw! You really surprised me with it!" said Raze floating back to Rage's side smiling

-"Hey" said Rage

-"Hey" said Raze smiling at him amused

-"Are you alright?" asked Rage relieved

-"Sure I am! Ready to go mad anytime!" said Raze

-"Don't over do it" said Rage

-"Aye Aye sir!" said Raze

-"Let's stop with this bullshit and go straight to the point!" said Brute angry "Meteor Bombing!" yelled shooting tons of energy balls then exploding all at once, Rage flying away grabbing Raze by the arm and pulling him along

-"That was close…! Way to go Rage!" said Raze amused

-"We have to leave as soon as the chance comes" said Rage

-"Huh? Why? It's just starting to get fun…!" said Raze flying towards them "Double Cross!" yelled Raze making an "X" and attacking the three _Nice Shot! Huh…? _–Attack vanishes before making contact- _What…? _"How…" muttered shocked

-" Raze…!" –Frowns- "Target practice!" yelled Rage forming tons of different energy balls and shooting at the three

-"You guys are pathetic! Now it's our turn girls…!" said Berserk then looking at Raze

-"Huh…?" –Muttered Raze curiously-

-The other two nodding- "Toxic Haze!" yelled Brat creating a fog of poison, Raze flying away trying to avoid the fog

-"Raze… tch…" muttered Rage looking kind of pissed at the girls "Multiple Blast!" yelled shooting several red beams

-Smirks waiting for the attack to close in- "Iron defense" yelled Brute creating a shield deflecting his attacks "Triple Meteor!" yelled now creating three giant spheres surrounding Rage

-Looks around- _Now what… _-Thought Rage

-"Ice Bind!" yelled Brat wrapping Raze stopping him from fleeing, Raze being in the middle of the fog trying not to breath

-_Raze…! I can't be fooling around… _-Thought Rage while a knife appeared- _What is… alright then…! _– The three spheres launch at him trying to crush him-

-"…Knives O' Counter!" yelled Rage throwing several knives through the spheres then positions his hands backwards- " Twirl Flame" yells while propelling himself towards Raze

-"…" _I can't hold my breath much longer…_ -Thought Raze closing his mouth while trying to break free from the ice bind

-"Maze Assault!" yelled Berserk as her ribbons stretched again this time with the purpose of attacking instead of just wrapping

-Dodges the attack gasping for air but suffocating after inhaling the poison, Rage taking him out of the fog quickly-

-"Raze! Hey, you okay…?" asked Rage while carrying him on his back

-"…I…breathed…ungh…it hurts…" said Raze

-"Damn we need to go now…" said Rage then looking at the three girls " Multiplying!" yelled then several copies of them appearing around the three girls "…Sight Binding!" yelled a huge cloud of steam covering the three

-"Where the hell…?" said Brute pissed while coughing

-"What…? No way! I wanted them to pay for calling me bloodlust monster…! Not fair! Not fair…! Gaaah! They'll regret saying I have wrinkles…!" said Brat

-"They were just provoking you" said Berserk "And you sure let them, it's incredible how dumb you are" said while glaring at her

-"Yeah, princess…!" said Brute

-"Hmph…! They'll get it next time!" said Brat

-"Whatever poison freak" said Brute already flying away

-"Shut up you violent freak!" said Brat

-"Thanks for the compliment heh" said Brute smirking

-Hurt mark- "Meteor addict! It seems you can't come up with original names!" said Brat

-"Shut up!" said Brute

-"Just move it!" said Berserk while flying away "Patrolling is not over yet"

-"A monster or two should be nice!" said Brute "I need some ass kicking"

-"Right… let's see if we can find some later…" said Berserk

-"I still want to take down those guys…" said Brat

-Rage's House-

-Laying on a bed, panting heavily- "…" –wincing in pain-

-"Idiot… this is what happens when you don't listen to me" said Rage

-"…"

-"I was thinking… maybe I could have some sort of power to kill the poison but I don't know if it'll work…" said Rage

-"…D-Do…it…" said Raze in pain

-"Are you sure?" asked Rage "I'm not even sure if I have such kind of power"

-"Yeah… it… it… hurts…" said Raze in pain

-"Ok then… I'll try…" - puts hand on his forehead and closes eyes a light red glowing-

-"…" –wincing in pain-

-_Work please… _- activates the extinguish ability killing the poison from his body after a while- "I think it worked, what do you think?" asked Rage

-"…My body is still stiff…" said Raze

-"That has to be a secondary effect…" said Rage "Now you see how tough they are? We can't go provoking them like that…" –Moves some of his locks away from his face-

-"It was fun… although my body is kind of awkward…" said Raze smiling

-"You find things to be amusing really weird…" said Rage then sighing

-"Well, at least now we know you also have powers…" said Raze

-"That's not important, I rather wouldn't have confronted them" said Rage

-"Maan you were so cool…! That multiplying technique was so cool! I wonder if we have more powers… we should try and find out next time!" said Raze

-"…Raze… there'll be no next time, we are not at their level, we are new at this, and we can't challenge them now, it's just suicide" said Rage "Your attack even vanished before contact"

-"I guess you are right…" said Raze

-_Weird for him to understand… _-Thought Rage

-"…We are out numbered too…" said Raze

-"Yeah" said Rage nodding in agreement

-"So… we just need another member!" said Raze

-"What…" said Rage looking at him indifferently

-"So then Rage won't have anything against challenging them!" said Raze happy

-"Raze… you didn't get the point do you…" said Rage sighing

-"Nice! Tomorrow we'll see about that" said Raze

-_Oh well, he is just that way… he wouldn't be himself if he did otherwise _"…" –smiles- "Makoto… just rest" said Rage

-"R-A-Z-E…! Oh well, night night!" said Raze pouting then smiling and laying down

-"zZzZZz…" –sleeping peacefully

-_His body must be worn out from that battle and the strain of the poison… Hmm… wait… tomorrow is not a school day… I forgot about that detail…-_ Looks at Raze- _He looks so tired… maybe I should tell him tomorrow…_- Thought Rage while yawning- _Man… I'm oddly tired … I better get some sleep as well…-_

-Stares at Raze for a little while and sighs in defeat- "Alright…" said Rage changing into his pj's and letting his hair down to sleep next to him-

-Next day-

-Still sleeping- "ZzZzZzZz…"

-"Uh..." opens his eyes slowly, staring at Rage's asleep face- "Rage…?" muttered while blinking sleepily then smiling- _So he stayed with me again… he is so nice for sleeping with me since he prevents me having nightmares… _-carefully sits up moving Rage's arms slowly trying to avoid waking him up-

-_He looks so worn out… I'm somehow too… but I don't mind, I can deal with it! Huh? How weird… when it's a school day Rage is always up at these hours… what does this mean… _-Thought tilting his head in wonder- _Maybe there's no school today then…_

-Stands up from the bed trying not to shake it too much, he wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts, wearing star shaped slippers- _Hmm… it's not that I don't like not having school or anything like that but… I won't be able to look for the third member this way…! _–Thought Raze pouting- …_Oh! But wait, I can go visit Rave! After all he is a potential candidate! _–Thought Smiling- _Okay then, I'll do that! _–Thought then changing into his normal clothes then going to the kitchen and making a quick breakfast consisting on cereal, an apple and some chocolate with cookies ice cream, afterwards washing the dishes and going back to the bathroom, then heading out and on to Rave's house.

-Outside-

-_I'll be sure to make it quick so I come back before Rage wakes up or finds my whereabouts… But oh who cares! This is for the sake of justice! Scolding can come later!-_ Thought happily as he made his way towards Rave's house, taking out a cookies bag taking a bunch of them and thrusting them happily into his mouth.

-Rave's House-

-Panting heavily as his eyes threatened to shut tight, a trail of blood trailing down his forehead, his body shivering as a feeling of fright overwhelmed it, the yellow colored locks messily on his forehead, his arms stretched to the sides tightened to the wall by locks, his legs also stretched to the sides in the same way, wearing black pants and being bare chested revealing a huge amount of scars, scalding injuries and burn marks, his face snapped out of his trance as a painful piercing feeling struck into him, tears rolling down his face-

-"Dad please no…" said Rave weakly as blood escaped his mouth, staring at his dad between blurred vision as he hammered a tack into his right arm- "please… stop…! Please…!" screamed at the man, him wincing in pain as the tack pierced through his skin and blood leaked out of the wound-

-"Stop it…! Please! It hurts!" screamed Rave while tears flowed out uncontrollably "Dad…!"

-"And that's why Miharu… since you're special, you are receiving special treatment" said the man caressing his child's cheek smearing blood while smirking slyly

-"Special… treatment…?" muttered between the whimpers and sobs as the hammering action was resumed

-Approaching the door a smile plastered on his face- _I wonder if Rave is in…! _–Thought happily then stopping to look the other way, he looked confused as sobs and screams of pain were heard, he then walked away from the entrance to the source of the noise, crouching to look through a small window at the back of his house, the window leading to the basement, while peeking he watched a man leaving the room closing the door on his way, sobs could still be heard, now fainter as a murmur, he blinked in wonder, curiosity and worry while looking all around the room spotting a blond haired boy just below-

-"…" _I wonder if it's ok for me… but oh well… _-Thought Raze as he jumped through the window landing on the floor of the basement, then turning to face in shock at the blond boy chained to the wall, as tacks pierced his arms, him looking down lifelessly as blood leaked through many of his wounds including his forehead-

-"…Rave…?" asked Raze in fear while staring at the beaten figure of his friend

-"…uh…" muttered slowly regaining consciousness "…Makoto…" asked Rave weakly and skeptical now believing he was delusional due blood loss, he stared curiously and still disbelieving the fact of his black haired friend standing in front of him looking scared beyond words and his expression of horror almost leading into a possible breakdown-

-"…Rave…" murmured this time as fear entered his body, looking at the huge amount of blood smeared everywhere cautiously as it were to attack him, he grabbed his head in pain as a pulsating sensation ran all over his body, his stomach now hurting and threatening to hurl at any moment, Rave stared sad and worried for his friend's reaction who never in his life imaginated to behave that way, he got more puzzled as he started to cry in frustration-

-"…Makoto… are you ok…?" asked Rave as a fit of coughs escaped him, Raze nodded slowly, not easing Rave's concern

-"I'm ok… J-Just L-Look at y-you…" said Raze stuttering –_Come on I have to take him out of before that man comes back…_

-"…M-Makoto… what are you doing here…?" asked Rave in relief but confused at the same time

-"I'm taking you out of here…" said Raze

-"Huh…? How…?" asked Rave "The window is not big enough… and we can't go to the entrance…"

-"…I…" _There has to be a way… there must… oh god what is this? This pain…? Like my skin threatened to tear apart and my head wanted to explode…-_

-"Uh…" _Makoto…there's something wrong with him…- _Thought Rave staring concerned at him

-Eyes widen turning yellow then staring at his heavily injured friend- _I have to move…! _–Thought then taking out his bone claws and slashing the locks that were restraining Rave to the wall catching him as he fell

-Winces in pain- "…Uh… Makoto… you're sweating…" muttered Rave still concerned

-Panting heavily as his sight blurred- "Those tacks we need to take them out… and leave… I'm okay… just hang on tight…" said Raze while he felt the pulsating feeling growing stronger then letting out a terrible loud scream in pain, both being surrounded in a glowing purple and black fog disappearing from the basement-

-Rage's House-

-Both fall from the purple black fog it disappearing as they landed harshly outside the house-

-Winces in pain from the impact- "…" –Looks at Raze kneeling down while panting-

-Walks out of the house noticing them- "Huh…?" –approaches them "Raze…?Miharu? you guys look so horrible" said Rage

-"I'm…I'm okay…" said Raze still panting

-"No you are not, let's go inside" said Rage carrying the two inside the house

-Rage's bedroom-

-Sitting on a chair aside of the bed look at the two of them, Raze laying down with his eyes closes trying to calm down, Rave next to him fully bandaged while fast asleep-

-"Say… why did you leave? You know your body is still in bad shape because of the poison" asked Rage

-"I… I wanted to find the third member…" said Raze

-"God… I just doze off for a little while and you ran off" said Rage

-" I'm sorry… but you know… if I hadn't gone… Rave would be even more beaten,,," said Raze

-"Say… when I was curing Rave he looked pretty concerned about you, mind sharing what happened?" asked Rage

-" Well… I saw him covered in blood… his arms being pierced by tacks… and my mind went blank… then I snapped out of it to help Rave…" said Raze

-"Okay for some reason your body is in even worse shape… so… don't even think on leaving the house" said Rage

-"Huh…? Not even for school…?" asked Raze

-"Nope, not even for that" said Rage

-"But then… you and I… I would be…" said Raze

"Huh…?" muttered Rage

-"I would be alone…" said Raze "I don't like being alone…"

-"Don't worry, you won't be" said Rage

-"I won't?" asked Raze dubious

-"Miharu won't go anywhere either" said Rage

-"I see… what a relief…" said Raze sighing

-"Of course I wouldn't let you alone" said Rage

-"He he that's true…" said Raze smiling

-"Well… sleep well" said Rage

-"Huh? but I don't want to… I'm not sleepy" said Raze

-"If you don't, then you won't recover how you need to" said Rage

-"Ok then…" said Raze pouting "Where are you going right now?"

-"Hmm… when you get to sleep I'll go to the market" said Rage

-"…! But Rage…! That place is…" said Raze worried

-"Hey… it'll be okay, no one suspects me" said Rage

-"But…" said Raze

-"Believe me, I'm more suspicious when you tag along, so don't, I'll be back" said Rage

-_Heh I'll go in a while… _-Thought Raze

-"If you are considering ignoring me and still going then… consider that Miharu is in bad shape and that you'd be leaving him alone" said Rage

-"…!" _True… _"Geez…" –pouts- "Ok… good luck then… meanie…" said Raze trying to sleep

-Rest well –said Rage- _So he was indeed considering it… well, at this point it's obvious_- Thought Rage then leaving

~_ Lying on a steel bed, being given some pills and water- "Uh…" muttered as the person injected a yellow liquid in his arm _

_-"Don't worry dear… I'm not killing you… it's not poison… of course, if your body can stand it that is… we are near the end of the process… don't be afraid, at this point you should be okay, I already made "that" the factor for it to appear…_

_-Injects him a blue liquid on the neck-_

_-"ungh…"-groaned while wincing in pain, his body trembling in fear and exhaustion-_

_-"Now… tell me, what do you see here?" –shows a picture "This will tell me if the experiments were a success"_

_-"…" –lifeless looking eyes- "…"_

_-"So? I'm waiting, what do you see here?" asked the person_

_-"A knife…" answered, his voice weak and hoarse_

_-"And here?" asked again _

_-"… a saw…"_

_-"What about here?"_

_-"A scythe…wait no… that's death…"_

_-"And here?"  
_

_-"Torture…revenge… murder…"_

_-"Hmm… interesting… so what about this one?"_

_-"Uh…" eyes widen "… Blood… maybe fire… I'm not sure…"_

_-"Here?"_

_-"Guilt… regrets… sorrow… depression… "_

_-" Hmm… seems your morals are not shattered enough, let's see…" –injects him a yellow fluid in his wrist, the kid wincing again as the needle pierced through his skin, his sight becoming more blurry, him becoming dizzy and light headed- "Sometimes… people that are close to you lie so you break the common sense of things… those persons were outlaws… they were trying to oppose justice" said the person_

_-Eyes widen in fear- "No… it's not true… people are monsters… they don't see the way things should really be…" said the child_

_-"Exactly… every person in this world is a monster… they always try to get something from everything, they are corrupt beings that just like to manipulate people and control what their mind is telling them… those persons like to make fun of their own children and kind to realize their ambitions… kid what I am doing here is freeing you from an ugly and cruel lie that was told to you"_

_-"What…? What are you saying…? Lied to…?" said the kid staring in fear at the person_

_-"That's right… this world is based on many many different things, you see it all around you but you are told that's not right? What tells you they weren't the ones to behave wrong? Why would you think they were outlaws? They were breaking the rules… and only bloodshed is the result when those outlaws don't grow straight after some time… they knew about it but they kept behaving wrong anyway"_

_-Eyes widen in shock- "Outlaws…? My family…? No it can't be… it can't be…" said the child in shock and utter confusion while holding his head in pain while scowling "My head… hurts…"_

_-"Here… I have a gift for you" said the person_

_-"What…?" asked the kid still holding his head in pain while panting and sweating_

_-"Oh just showing you the little fire starter…" said the person while a prisoner walked into the cell_

_-"What… fire…?" asked the child while staring shocked at the prisoner_

_-"Heh, so are you survivor of that incident" said the man_

_-"…?" kept looking confused but shocked at him_

_-"The fire incident one, aren't you?"_

_-Eyes widen- "…"_

_-"I knew it… well kid, you sure got luck, I never thought someone would escape after initiating the fire, nor I would be telling that survivor I was the culprit but oh who cares, by this doing this I'm getting my way out of this rat hole" said the man_

_-(He… he was the culprit… of my life going to hell…? Of my life perishing under the flames…?) –"…" starts trembling (Must…Kill…Must…) –thought while holding his head still in pain as a mad evil expression formed, huge horns thrusting their way out of his head spattering blood all over the place, his arms stretching and tearing his flesh apart while his fingers bursted forth after the flesh had desquamated and his bones became pointy resembling blades, a pair of small black wings also grew out gushing blood from the massive wound formed on his back, the arms outgrowing his legs now using them as a support to stand, his body suspended in the air, his bangs grew longer as well and a tail came out, his eyes turned yellow and scary, staring at the man while grinning diabolically then blood coming out- ~_

-Wakes up panting really agitated, sweat running down his forehead "…"_A nightmare… it seems it is a fact that I can't sleep without Rage… at least I have Rave with me…  
_-Looks around- "…?" _Huh? Where is Rave?_- Thought Raze in wonder

-"Hey" said Rage walking in

-"Rage…? That was fast" said Raze

-"Yeah, I tried hurrying to prevent you from running off" said Rage

-"Hehe well… I just woke up…" said Raze

-"So, I'm on time" said Rage

-Nods- "…"

-"Hey… is something wrong?" asked Rage

-"I had a nightmare…" said Raze

-"Again…?" asked Rage

-Nods-"It seems I can't really sleep without you by my side…" said Raze sad

-"Ma-Raze… it's ok, I'm back so… when you want to sleep just tell me" said Rage

-"You are so nice… but oh! Before I forget!" said Raze smiling

-"What is it?" asked Rage

-"Rave is gone…" said Raze

-"Huh? But his injuries were so deep… how could he move…" said Rage wondering

-"I don't know…" said Raze "He couldn't have gone back… right…?" asked worried

-"I hope he didn't… so his wounds…" said Rage

-"Are his dad's doing… I just don't understand why a parent would do such harm to his own child…" said Raze

-"It explains why Miharu behaves the way he does" said Rage

-Nods- "Rave… Rage we have to find him!" said Raze

-"I agree… but can you move?" asked Rage

-"Of course I can…! I have to go in case we meet the PowerPunks on the way" said Raze

-"In fact, it'll be bad if they find us with you this way… I think I'll go by myself" said Rage

-"But I'm not exhausted! I can tag along…!" said Raze pouting

-Shooks head- "You may not be, but I won't risk meeting them, you're in bad shape exhausted or not" said Rage

-"Huh… but…" looks away uneasy "Then why don't we go by foot? They won't recognize us" said Raze

-"…"_ I guess he is just trying to avoid be left alone_ "Alright you win" said Rage

-"Nice…!" said Raze smiling

-Outside-

-"But you know" said Rage

-"Huh?"

"We have to fit in as we wander around the city, if they notice us acting oddly, they'll suspect us, so try to not be all happy and jolly you know" said Rage

-Nods- "Geez this way looks complicated as well" said Raze

-"It is, but it's safer than flying around like sitting ducks" said Rage

-"Ra-Daiichi, they are not that powerful, don't underestimate us!" said Raze

-"Makoto, we are weaker as we are now, did you forget the last battle?" asked Rage

-"…Oh, yeah…well, It'll be fixed with the help of our third member!" said Raze

-"You really believe he has powers don't you" said Rage

-Nods hard- "Sure I do!"

-"… If he had, he would be able to defend himself against his dad" said Rage

-"Well… uh… there must be a reason of why he doesn't defend himself" said Raze thoughtful

-"Right…" said Rage sighing "Let's just keep walking alright…"

-Nods- "I've been wondering…" said Raze

-"What thing?" asked Rage

-"Berserk right?" asked Raze

-"If you mean the orange haired girl then yeah" said Rage

-"She seemed to know you…" said Raze thinking on his assumption

-"Huh…"

-"Well, she said your hair was as fabulous as Daiichi… I don't think it's a coincidence… I mean… you are Daiichi… and your hair it's indeed so pretty" said Raze smiling

-"Well… who knows… I don't know her so it may be a coincidence" said Rage

-"Or she secretly admires you?" asked Raze

-"No, I doubt that, those girls just like bad guys" said Rage

-"Well… you used to be bad…" said Raze uneasy

-"Makoto…" said Rage sighing "I don't think she is that way and even less to expect it to be from so long ago"

-"But it could be…! Girls admired your cold yet cool attitude… well, nothing really has changed but oh well…" said Raze

-"…" faintly blushes "Geez, don't say such things… I'm not that great

-"Of course you are, you are just being modest hehe… you were always so amazing, I mean… not everyone can revert from that twisted version of the world, of laws, justice, injustice, what's wrong or right…" said Raze

-"Well… that's…" said Rage

-"Well" –chortles- "Daiichi has always been good, deep inside you've always been" said Raze

-"Makoto… you of all people… you can't be lying that way, don't try to deceive what you really think… just be sincere" said Rage

-"Huh? But I really think that way" said Raze blinking in confusion

-"Makoto" –chuckles- "You can't be possibly be serious" said Rage

-"I am serious, I really mean it, you are a nice person, even from the past…" said Raze

-"Makoto, you are trying to tell me you seriously forgot about what happened…" said Rage

-"What thing?" asked Raze in wonder

-"Makoto… you know what I'm talking about, some years ago… in my birthday" said Rage sadly

-"…Oh! That" looks down smiling sadly "Daiichi… you don't have to worry about that anymore, I don't care about that at all, it has no importance now and I know you never really wanted" said Raze

-"It's alright you know, I deserve it, I was an asshole I just wish you could be blunt about it instead of uselessly hiding it" said Rage

-"Daiichi… your emotions just got over you, mom used to say that this society acted upon impulse never through reason, so I mean it, I'm okay with it, besides you changing your perspective was a real surprise, so I'm happy rather than upset, we got so close because of that so don't worry" said Raze smiling

-"You are unbelievable" said Rage "You are too nice, that has to be bad at some point" said ruffling his hair

-"I don't think being too nice has a bad side at all" said Makoto

-"Maybe not, maybe it does" said Rage

-"Hmm… where could Rave have gone to…?" asked Raze sighing and pouting

-"Beats me" said Rage _I hope he didn't go back…_

-Somewhere else-

_~ -Hands tied together, hanging from a lock on a tube some meters above his head, kneeling down, his ankles chained to the floor, shivering for the coldness in the room, naked with scalding marks all over his body, his appearance looking beaten and dirty as well as wet, injuries bleeding all over his body, staring lifelessly and panting heavily at the corner of the room where the entrance was, the door opening slowly revealing the figure of his father walking in pulling a pair of chains that shockingly connected to two boys all chained over, one of them was unconscious with a serious injury on his head with his mouth covered and the other one was struggling to break free while being muffled to prevents screaming. The boy stared directly at Rave in fear and concern for a moment before being taken to another room~_

_-Makoto… Daiichi… I would never like to see you two in that state… it's just something I can't afford to presence… _-Looks straight ahead looking at people walking by- _He already threatened me once with hurting them… if he saw me with them then they're done for… how shameful of me looking straight ahead walking around pointlessly… waiting for that man to appear and trap me once again… actually… I'm able to see if he is close from my range of vision… his aura doesn't match with any of the ones here… that ugly aura… it surely contaminates visually… sometimes he blindfolds m, I've always wondered if he is aware of my ability… he always sneaks behind me… but anyway, where should I go… what should I do? _–Looks up watching as three beams of light cross at incredible speed-

_-Those three… I kind of always wanted to confront them, free all society of oppression but what can I do if I can't even do anything against my own father? I've always wanted the strength to change myself and the world, but I always freeze and panic whenever I'm near him, so pathetic isn't it… I guess it's a dream that will go on unrealized  
-_Thought while walking when suddenly a white light hit him making him kneel down in shock and fear-

-"…" _What was… what was that…? What is this feeling…? _–Thought while holding his head in pain as he forcefully looked up to stare at the people walking by, looking at the strength of their auras, the auras of the unanimated objects also emanating-

-_What… what is this…?_-Thought freaked out at the scene- _I can only see human auras… so why can I see the whole street of auras…? Even the objects… and why are they staring at me that way…? _–Thought trembling nervously- _Why are they glaring at me…? What did I do…? What did I do…?_- Thought in panic as he walked in a hurry attempting to escape the string and glaring of the auras- _-Stop looking at me that way! Stop!_

_-You are a no life_

_-You are worthless_

_-You can't redeem your life_

_-You're a waste_

_-You're not worth it_

_-You deserve everything that has happened to you _

_-You don't deserve affection_

_-You don't deserve love_

_-You are no one in society_

_-You are guilty of everything_

_-Your mom wouldn't have died_

_-Stop… _-Thought Rave trying to silence those voices in his head-

_-Your dad would be sane_

_-Your dad wouldn't suffer_

_-You wouldn't be troubling anyone_

_-You wouldn't be endangering anyone_

_-Stop, stop… I don't want to hear anymore…-_Thought Rave getting frustrated and annoyed, tears forming in his eyes

_-Your dad wouldn't abuse you _

_-Your dad won't have to waste his money_

_-Your dad would be living a better life if you were gone_

_-SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_-Thought shaking his head in frustration- "Shut up…!" yelled uncontrollably while crying in anger

-…-

-Eyes widen while stopping walking- "…"

-"Makoto? Is something wrong?" asked Rage

-"I… I think I just heard Rave…" said Raze

-"You did…? How can that be?" asked Rage skeptical

-"Just come on…!" said Raze grabbing his arm and pulling him along while running-

-…-

-Panting quickly, looking around at the people now giving him weird looks- "…" _Stop staring…_-Thought while looking at them still looking at him- _STOP STARING…!_-Thought panicking while screaming again summoning unconsciously tons of ice spikes that thrust from the ground uncontrollably making people run away scared- _What…? Did I make that…?_-Thought while staring shocked at the turmoil he had caused as well as the ice spikes piercing the streets

-Hand on shoulder- "Hey boy I think-"said a person getting frozen after Rave got startled by the touch

-"…"_I… I just froze someone…_-Thought even more freaked out then running away- _This can't be happening…! I don't have any powers…! How can I be freezing people?  
-_Thought stopping and looking at a person from far away approaching him, widening his eyes in fright he started walking backwards-

-"No…go away… no… don't come closer… don't… stop walking… don't come…"muttered while staring at his evil smirk "NOO! STOP! NO! GO AWAY! DON'T! DISSAPEAR!" screamed in panic making a line of ice spikes come out from the floor amazingly failing to make contact, as the man got closer and closer, ice barriers would come up and shatter as he walked past them, Rave then ran away scared trying to escape as a painful memory resurfaced in his unstable state

-…-

_-8 years ago-_

_-"Dad…? What… what are you doing…?" asked oblivious a blond haired boy, looking to be 4-5 years old_

_-"…I'm working on a surprise for you" said the man_

_-"Really? I want to see what it is!" said the kid really happy while grinning widely_

_-"No, no, no, you can't, you have to be patient…" said the man_

_-"Aww… but I really wonder what it is!" said the boy newly happy- "But…Daddy… is it necessary for me to be tied to this tube…? And those locks around my ankles are kind of uncomfortable…"_

_-"Why yes it is…" said the man slyly_

_-"Hmmm…"-shivers- "Daddy… I'm cold… can't I wear something…?"_

_-Shooks head- "If you did the surprise would be ruined… do you want to ruin it?" asked the man_

_-"No…" said the kid pouting_

_-"Then, just be patient" said the man_

_-"Uhmm… is it normal for you to be shinning colors?" asked the little boy_

_-"Shinning colors?" asked the man_

_-"Yeah… it's like red, murky pink… uh… muddy green…I'm not sure…" said the boy then sneezing "Daddy it's chilly down here…"_

_-"Don't worry my child, it won't take much before giving you the surprise" said the man_

_-"That's nice…! I hope it's something cool!" said the boy smiling_

_-"Don't worry, it is…" said the man grabbing a fabric and walking up to the child_

_-"So what it is?" asked the boy eagerly_

_-"Patience, patience…" said the man wrapping the fabric over his eyes blindfolding him_

_-"Huh? Why did you cover my eyes…?" asked the boy puzzled_

_-"Well… for the surprise of course" said the man_

_-"Huh…? But how am I supposed to see what it is if I can't see…?" asked the boy confused hearing the sound of a snapshot "Daddy…? What was that sound…?"_

_-"Well… this surprise is not about seeing but feeling" said the man kneeling down in front of the child examining his body up and down why smirking slyly_

_-"Uhmm…I don't understand…" said the boy still puzzled_

_-"It's okay… you'll see…" said the man placing his hands on the sides of the child's chest_

_-"Uh… okay… if daddy says so…" said the boy waiting patiently kind of uneasy for his father touching his chest, the man started cared caressing his chest "Daddy… why… why are you… what are you…" said the child feeling awkward then being rubbed over lower parts "Daddy I don't think I'll like the surprise… Daddy stop…" said the child getting nervous as his heartbeats accelerated with the foreign hand exploring his body, the child flinching after feeling a sensation of pain "Daddy stop… no…no… Daddy… what is happening...? –Groans- "It hurts… It hurts…! Daddy… I don't get it… what's the surprise…?" asked innocently again_

_-"My child… this is it" said the man while taking the lit cigarette between his thumb and index finger-_

_-"…Huh…?" muttered the boy still puzzled and shocked "But I don't understand what…" said the boy then uttering a shrill scream in pain as the man pressed the cigarette against his chest "It burns…! It burns! Stop…! No…! It hurts…! – screamed repeatedly as the man pressed it several times in different places, tears blearing his sight from under the fabric- "Something… smells burnt…" said as tears trailed down his face and continued to shiver aside from being burnt with the cigarettes._

_-The man then stood up and grabbed a bucket filled with boiling water then staring at the child still shivering from what could be coldness and fear, then approached the boy and emptied the bucket over him, soaking him causing the boy to utter another shrill scream of pain as scalding marks formed for the over hot water-_

_-"Da-Daddy… W-What…" said the child panting in exhaustion, still shivering aside from being soaked with burning water_

_-"You said you were cold didn't you?" said the man_

_-"…Yes but I didn't mean…" said the boy again groaning in pain as the man pinched him all over until bruises were left and bit him so harsh the teeth marks were left visible- "It hurts…! Daddy why… why… this is not…" said then being smothered_

_-"What, fair? It wasn't fair either for your mom to leave this world" said the man still smothering him_

_-"Ugh… I… c-an't… brea-th…" said the boy almost about to pass out from lack of oxygen_

_-"Now it's your turn…" said the man smothering him even harsher_

_-"B-But… w-why… ugh…!" winced in pain as his breathing was put to a halt_

_-Lets go of his neck, the kid violently coughing and gasping for air- "…"_

_-Tears rolling down his eyes- "Why… why are you… why would you…" asked the boy bursting into tears of frustration, confusion and sorrow while horrified for the unusual and cruel behavior of his father_

_-"Because you are special..." said the man caressing his face_

_-"Special…?" asked the boy puzzled, tears still rolling down his face as the man locked their lips into a kiss_

_-…-_

-Running away- _I can't go through that again…! I would not be able to stand it…! That shame and humiliation of being deceived… _-Thought while stopping to catch his breath-

-"Rave…! What's going on?" asked Raze while holding his shoulder

-Eyes widen- "Get away from me…!" screamed Rave while turning around startled to face his direction

-"What…?" wondered Raze while staring at Rave aiming at him then being pushed to a side by Rage who yelled "Watch out!" then turning to face Rage almost immediately watching how he was being frozen solid by Rave's reckless attack, both Raze and Rave staring paralyzed at the outcome of the attack.


	4. Fears

**A/C: Okay, okay sorry again for the horribly delay _ again xD, I would appreciate longer reviews if it´s not much trouble -3- since those convince me to type more frequently xD it´s not by force but I would appreciate it :3  
Also.. I must warn you there are some strong scenes with Rave´s dad here… fortunately there are only a few scenes of those in all the story**

-Rage frozen solid-

-Rave staring shocked along with Raze- ´´…´´

´´…Ra…´´ muttered Raze staring shocked at Rage frozen-

´´I…I…´´ muttered Rave nervous ´´I didn´t…´´

´´Rage…´´ muttered Raze as he placed his hands on the ice

´´I didn´t…´´ muttered Rave shaking his head staring at the effect of his recklessness

´´Rage…´´ muttered Raze again

´´Makoto…´´ looks down ´´I didn´t… I didn´t mean it… I didn´t…´´

-Looks at Rave still leaning on the ice- ´´Rave…´´

´´Makoto… I didn´t mean it… I'm really sorry… really sorry…´´ said Rave looking down in shame

´´…I´ll find a way to get him out but… how did you do that…?´´ asked Raze trying to hide his concern on Rage

´´I…I… I don´t know… I don´t…´´ said Rave

´´Alright…´´ said Raze staring at the almost bursting into tears expression of his blond friend

´´If only I was able to explain…´´ said Rave

-Approached him- ´´Hey…´´ muttered Raze looking worried for him ´´Don´t worry… it´ll turn out fine´´

´´Huh…? But I…´´ muttered Rave still sad

´´Rage is strong, I don´t think this is enough to finish him´´ said Raze smiling ´´I´ll find a way to unfreeze him, so don´t worry alright?´´

´´You are too kind… Makoto…´´ said Rave looking down

´´Don´t mention it´´ said Raze smiling

´´I´ll help you find a way to unfreeze him…´´ said Rave

-Nods. ´´Thanks, let´s get him out´´ said Raze

-Nods slowly-

-Now for a way to achieve that…´´ said Raze

´´Huh…´´

´´Hmm? Any idea?´´ asked Raze

´´There´s a hissing sound… behind you…´´ muttered Rave

´´Huh, hissing sound?´´ asked Raze turning around to watch how the ice melted, Rage shone a light red heating the ice and freeing himself from the ice prison´´

´´…´´ -stared shocked-

´´Rage…´´ muttered confused for a second then tackling him with a hug ´´Rage! You are alright!´´ said Raze

´´Easy there…´´ said Rage while being hugged ´´Though I don´t get how am I alright after being frozen´´

´´Beats me! ´´ Said Raze hugging him tighter ´´I´m just glad you didn't stay a Popsicle! ´´

´´Thanks for the concern´´ said Rage staring at Raze while smiling softly

´´Hmm…? What is this? It seems Rage turned warm all of a sudden´´ said Raze smiling

´´… His temperature has rose incredibly high…´´ said Rave

´´Huh…? How do you figure? ´´ asked Raze

´´Because his aura… uh…´´ muttered Rave then silencing himself

´´Is something wrong? ´´ asked Rage to Rave

´´…´´ stayed silent looking in another way wth a serious expression

´´Rave…?´´ muttered Raze as he asked him

´´You guys should leave…now´´ sad Rave not looking away from where he was facing

-Blinks- ´´What…?´´ muttered Raze confused

´´Go!´´ said Rave

´´…But Rave…´´ said Raze

´´…´´ stayed silent then pushing them into an alley with his ice powers still not turning around

-Falls on the ground protecting Raze again from the impact-

´´Rage! You ok?´´ asked Raze

´´Yeah…´´ said Rage standing up as Raze did

´´Why did Rave…´´ said Raze being hushed by Rage and peeked at the scene of a black car parking aside of where Raze was standing

-Window goes down- ´´Miharu, Miharu, Miharu… my child… it wasn´t right for you to go away from home´´

´´I´m sorry´´ muttered Rave barely audible as he nodded

´´Now child, get in the car´´ said the man

´´…I…´´ muttered as his body trembled uncontrollably

´´What are you doing, get IN´´

´´…´´ _I don´t want to… _´´I…´´ muttered looking down

´´…Come on Miharu, GET IN THE CAR´´ demanded the man

-Nods approaching the car and opening the door-

´´I´ll give you an extra dose… in a little while … for your nice behavior…´´ said the man slyly

-Stopped from going in and gasping stepping back in fear-

´´FUCK, GET IN THE CAR YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT´´ said the man threatening

´´…´´ stayed silent as he frowned and bit his lower lip and stood shaking his head in denial and quivering

´´Oh no? you dare defy me? TONIGHT YOU´RE GETTING IT HARD, DARE SAY NO AGAIN AND I WILL LEAVE YOU BARELY BREATHING, UNDERSTOOD?´´

-Nods slowly- ´´That´s right… daddy…´´ muttered Rave getting into car and closing the door hesitatingly, the engine started and the car went out of sight in no time.

´´Rage… what was that all about…? ´´ asked Raze concerned

´´I might have an idea of what it is… I hope I'm mistaken though…´´ said Rage thoughtful

´´That guy just picked him up…´´ said Raze

´´You do remember, don´t you? It´s his dad´´ said Rage

-Nods. ´´Say… we should go rescue him…´´ said Raze

´´Yeah, we should go´´ said Rage frowning at the direction of the car took

-Bedroom-

-Kissing his neck-

´´Uh…´´ muttered while looking away, his wrists were tied to the bed, he was totally naked though his waist down was hidden by covers-

-Kissing his ears-

´´Ah…´´ muttered moaning troubled

´´How does it feel to be loved so much by your father…?´´

´´Stop- I beg you…´´ muttered Rave

-Hugs him close- ´´You know… you have such beautiful skin…´´ said moving his hand down his belly button

-Eyes blear- ´´No…´´

´´What was that hesitation back there hmm…? Mind telling me?´´ asked while playing his hair

´´Uh…´´ frowns blushing as he let a suppressed moan escape, the man then smiling slyly

´´I do plan on giving you that extra dose…´´ said the man

´´You are sick! ´´ yelled Rave as he frowned and his eyes changed to a dark blue

-Hits him on the face- ´´Don´t talk back to me! ´´

´´Ngh…´´ - muttered while groaning ´´You are such a bastard…´´ said Rave glaring daggers at him

´´What…´´ muttered the father angrily

´´I said you´re such a… mph! ´´ said Rave while being kissed deeply by his father as the man caressed his skin

´´St-phf! Tching! M!´´ muffled Rave while the man forced himself on him, groaning and snapping his eyes open as the man´s hand wandered under the covers, his eyes filled with tears of anger and frustration

-Passing his fingers over the scar on the back of his neck as the man bit his neck and all over his body-

-Frowning with hatred as he bared his teeth- _You have no idea of how much I hate you and deadly wish to rip your insides out…_- Thought as the man pinned him down on the bed-

´´Say that you love me´´ said the man to the boy

-Frowning in disgust at him ´´Keep dreaming, jackass´´ said Rave as he glared with his dark blue eyes at the man

´´Oh, really…´´ said the man slyly ´´Jackass huh… who teached you to talk trash brat…´´

-Still glaring at him- ´´…´´

´´Someone needs to wash his tongue… want me to help you with that?´´ asked slyly as he watched amused the anger mixed with horror expression of the boy, his thoughts filled with perversion and obscene scenes he planned on doing to him.

´´No… don´t! Don´t touch me you bastard! Get off me! It hurts! It hurts! No! don´t! No! ´´ yelled Rave as the man continued hurting him and lost consciousness on the process

_*´´Miharu! Miharu!´´ called happily a raven haired boy_

_´´Huh…? It´s you again´´ said Rave_

_´´You? ´´ said the child pouting_

_´´Makoto, what´s up? ´´ asked Rave_

_´´How are you?´´ asked the boy smiling_

_´´Good good, what about you?´´ asked Rave_

_´´Nice! Nice! I made a new fried today!´´_

_´´Huh? New friend? Who?´´ asked Miharu_

_´´Rage´´ said smiling_

_´´Rage…?´´ asked Rave dubious_

_-Points to an orange haired boy that was writing in his notebook- ´´Daiichi´´ said Raze_

_´´Daiichi…Dairei Roux Daiichi…´´ muttered Rave ´´Well, just be careful´´_

_´´Careful?´´ asked the boy confused_

_-Nods- ´´He is one of the most dangerous around here´´ said Rave_

_´´How so?´´ asked the boy curious_

_´´He is in one of those troublesome gangs´´ said Rave_

_´´Is that so…´´ muttered Raze wondering_

_´´Geez… why can´t you ever befriend normal people… you´re like a magnet of doom´´ said Rave_

_´´I kind of like weird, unusual people better´´ said Raze smiling as he squeezed his plushy in shape of a bunny_

_´´Yes I figured… you´re a lost case´´ said Rave sighing_

_´´Because well… like this I can meet people as awesome as you two´´ said Raze smiling_

_´´Huh… Makoto…´´ muttered surprised staring at him´_

_´´Heehee´´ muttered Raze as he giggled ´´Miharu is my precious friend… so please, don´t ever change´´ said the raven haired boy as he smiled cheerfully_

_´´I´ll try, alright…? Now, let´s go to recess or it´s going to end´´ said Rave_

_-Nods hard. ´´Sure´´ said Raze running off to the playground_

_-Stands up from his seat ´´Hey…! Wait me! Huh…´´ muttered then looked at the window noticing his father on the other side smirking slyly ´´…´´_

_-If I had known my peaceful days were about to end… I would have replayed that video over and over again, pausing continuously, rewinding to watch the scenes, where our lives were just easy, where my face looked unfazed, I so miss that, my life full of laughter, my life full of joy, my life full of peace, my life null of pain…*_

-Opens eyes slightly- ´´uh… what…´´ stares at the ceiling- _My head… ´´Uh…´´_-Eyes snap open- ´´What?´´ said while sitting in shock looking at his surroundings ´´Where…´´ _Where am I…? _´-Thought as he looked around noticing the new and foreign place he found himself in- ´´Where am I…? Uh…´´ -Looks down- ´´ I´m dressed… what in the world…´´

-Door slams open startling him ´´Rave…!´´ said a raven haired boy that walked into the room tackling him with a hug-

´´…What the hell…´´ muttered Rave as he was embraced by Raze

´´How are you feeling?´´ asked Raze concerned

´´Huh… I´m fine´´ said Rave

´´I´m so glad you´re okay!´´ said Raze tightening the hug

´´I won´t be if you keep squeezing me like that´´ said Rave in pain

´´Oh, oh! Sorry, my bad hehe´´ said Raze apologizing while stopping from squeezing him

´´Really… when did you turn so strong anyways…´´ muttered Rave

´´Hehe´´ muttered Raze happily

´´Anyways… where am I? ´´ asked Rave ´´Why am I not home? ´´

´´Huh? ´´ muttered looking curiously at him

´´Don´t give me that retarded expression´´ said Rave staring sarcastically at Raze

´´We took you out of there´´ said Raze smiling

´´Huh…?´´ -eyes widen- ´´You guys what…?´´ asked Rave in shock

´´We took you out´´ said Raze again

´´Do you have any idea what you may have provoked with this?´´ asked Rave

-Nods- ´´Your freedom´´ said Raze smiling

-Stares sarcastically´- ´´Right… you guys have no idea what you are doing´´ said Rave

´´Yes we do´´ said Raze nodding

´´No, you don´t! you have to be stupid to not read the situation…!´´ said Rave ´´Now who knows what´s going to happen

´´Rave…´´ stared concerned at his blond friend whose injuries were still visible enough, he ignored the reason of why was he so upset of being taken out of that awful place-

´´But whatever… I'm already here…´´ said Rave sighing

´´You do know you´re in our home right? ´´ asked Raze

-Looks sarcastically at Raze- ´´Yes I know, I figured, I'm not an idiot´´ said Rave

-Smiles at him-

´´You smile too much you know…´´ said Rave

´´Hehe´´ muttered Raze still happy

-Sweatdrop- ´´…Where is Daiichi anyways…´´ said Rave trailing off the subject

´´Daiichi? Oh you mean Rage!´´ said Raze

´´…I guess…´´

´´He went to the store, he should be back soon´´ said Raze

´´I see… anyways´´ stands up ´´I should get going…´´

´´Uh…´´ muttered Raze while watching him go towards the door

´´What now´´ said Rave fairly uninterested of what Raze had to say

´´Well, I was wondering if you would really go out dressed like that´´ said Raze referring to the pjs Rave was using

´´Huh?´´ -Looks at himself noticing the mini shorts and a loose t-shirt- ´´Uh…´´ muttered blushing ´´Why didn´t you say anything…?´´ said Rave

´´Uh… I´m saying something´´ said Raze smiling

-Sarcastic expression ´´Why am I using these exactly…? Asked Rave unbelieving his current outfit

´´Well… those are my pjs and Rage´s were too big for you´´ said Raze

´´…Pj… you SERIOUSLY sleep like this?´´ asked Rave

-Nods- ´´I do´´ answered Raze flatly

´´Oh…´´

´´Hehe Rave is a little edgy today´´ said Raze

´´Oh you think…´´ said Rave sarcastically

´´Yeah, it reminds me of my old friend, which I think is nice´´ said Raze smiling

´´Oh…´´ muttered Rave ´´Makoto…´´ said Rave sighing

-Rage walks into the room- ´´Hey´´ said as he closed the door

´´Rage, you´re back!´´ said Raze tackling him with a hug

´´Does he glomp everyone like that?´´ asked Rave

´´Apparently… just you and me´´ said Rage ´´So I see you´re feeling better now´´

´´Kinda, wearing this is enough to make me feel sick ugh´´ said Rave

-Giggles- ´´Rave is in a bad mood this morning´´ said Raze to Rage as he kept hugging him

´´Yes, I noticed´´ said Rage ´´Rave, seriously, how are you, we took you out yesterday and you wouldn´t wake up´´

´´Always so blunt´´ said Rave sighing ´´I feel better, true, away from that house and that man, I'm always better´´

´´We know that; just tell us, does something hurt? ´´ asked Rage

´´My pride…´´ muttered Rave ´´I´m still sore but I´m okay now, so if you excuse me, I have to go back´´ said as he tried to leave

´´Rave…´´

´´Hmm? ´´ muttered looking at him indifferently

´´Your outfit´´ said Raze

´´Huh… gaah! I forgot!´´ said Rave

´´Here, use these´´ said Rage handing him some clothes

´´Thanks´´ said Rave indifferently going to the bathroom then coming out dressed

´´Miharu… you know you don´t need to go to the bathroom, we are only boys here´´ said Rage

´´That´s… an habit´´ said Rave

´´Besides we already saw all of your wounds…´´ said Raze

´´Okay, okay now I need to go´´ said Rave

´´But Rave… why…? You´ll only get hurt…´´ said Raze worried

´´I have to go´´ _you guys have no idea what it means to get involved with me_- Thought Rave

´´Rave…´´ muttered Raze concerned

-Leans against the door preventing him from leaving, giving him an indifferent expression-

´´Move´´

´´Miharu, I don´t get why you want to go back to that man´´ said Rage

´´You guys wouldn´t understand at all my reasons, so just move´´ said Rave

´´What´s the point in going back? ´´ asked Rage

´´What do you care, just let me go!´´ yelled Rave, in that moment noticing an explosion outside

´´…Huh…?´´ muttered Raze looking through the window ´´What was that…?´´

´´I don´t know´´ said Rage while looking around ´´It sounds to have come from that direction´´ said pointing to the right

´´Should we go take a look?´´ asked Raze

´´I don´t know…´´ said Rage

´´Oh come on Rage! It´ll be fun!´´ said Raze ´´What do you thing Rave?...Rave?´´

-Looks at Rave running away ´´I can´t believe this…´´ said Rage jumping out of the window and running after him

-Jumps out of the window closing it afterwards and running after them-

´´Miharu stop it! Come back!´´ yelled Rage

´´No way, you guys stop meddling in my life!´´ yelled Rave as he continued running away-

´´Miharu this is ridiculous!´´ said Rage

´´If it is then stop chasing me!´´ said Rave

´´Miharu that man is just going to hurt you, I don´t see why are you being so stubborn!´´ said Rage as he ran after Rave on top of the buildings

´´It´s not your business!´´ yelled Rave

´´Hey guys I think something did happen ´cause all the patrol cars are racing to that direction!´´ yelled Raze who was a little further away from them

-Stops running- ´´…Patrol cars…? ´´ asked Rave as he noticed how patrol cars passed at high speed

´´At last, you stopped´´ said Rage ´´What´s the matter with you´´

´´Heyz I catched up, you guys run too fast! ´´ said Raze panting ´´Huh? What´s wrong?´´ asked looking at his unmovable friend ´´Rave…?´´

´´Patrol cars… like in police…´´ muttered Rave

´´Yes…so?´´ asked Rage

´´Police…police…´´ muttered Rave

´´Rave…?´´ asked Raze confused

´´Police…´´ sight turns intimidating and expression turns scary ´´Those bastards…´´ muttered Rave as he then uttered an evil laugh and raced towards the patrol cars direction

´´Rave…!´´ said Raze ´´Where is he going?´´

´´Probably to the incident site´´ said Rage

´´Huh? What for?´´ asked Raze

´´I´m not completely sure but I may have an idea´´ said Rage as Raze looked confused at him ´´No time to explain, we have to hurry if we want to avoid a massacre of officers´´

´´Massacre…? Officers…?´´ asked Raze not getting what Rage meant to say

´´Just follow me´´ said Rage

´´Alright…´´ said Raze following Rage

-In the zone of a house in fire-

-_Just look at all these foolish officers…-_Thought Rave as he looked around with the policemen crowding the place calling the firefighters-

´´Hey kid, scram! This isn´t a place for to be in!´´

-Smirks evilly- ´´Oh really… I think you´re mistaken… the one who shouldn´t be here isn´t me…´´ said Rave

´´Oh really, kid just leave the area´´ said the policeman dismissing him

-A bat with spikes appear In his hold then raising it with hatred- ´´THE ONES THAT SHOULDN´T BE HERE ARE ALL OF YOU CAUSE YOU´RE GOING TO END HEADLESS AND WITH YOU INSIDES DRIPPING OUT!´´ yelled Rave at the time being tackled down by Raze

´´Gaah! What the hell did you just do?´´ yelled Rave as he stared at Raze above him pinning him to the ground- ´´Didn´t you see I was about to beat the crap out of that policeman?´´

´´THAT´S WHY!´´ yelled Raze

´´Huh?´´ muttered Rave still pissed

´´You can´t go beating policemen around! That's wrong!´´ said Raze

´´Oh yeah? Why is it wrong?´´

´´Violence is bad! It doesn´t solve a thing! It will just make you more vengeful!´´ yelled Raze

´´Oh really? Who told you that crap?´´ asked Rave ´´Oh true, your dead parents, weren´t they? Makoto those guys even jailed you and tortured you, how can you be on their side?´´

´´…´´ stares sadly at him ´´…What my parents said… is not… crap…Rave… don´t resort to violence I beg you…´´ said Raze with a sorrowful tone

-Shoves him off- ´´Get off me´´ stands up ´´You have no idea what it is to be abused by even a damn police officer, so you have no right to be telling me what I should or not do´´ said Rave ´´If I want to kill, I will kill them to my heart´s content, I don´t see why you oppose to that, they hurt you as well and didn´t do a thing for your family, they even encouraged the house burning, these guys are not humans, they are fucking demons!´´

´´…Rave…´´ muttered Raze in his bent position, looking concerned at him

´´Whatever, I'm killing them with you stopping me or not´´ said Rave walking back to the incident area

´´Rave…´´ muttered Raze looking sadly at his direction, him reminiscing in his words ´dead parents´ those have hurt him deeply coming from his friend, he indeed must have been upset to say those words so bluntly-

-_Damn it, why does he has to be so annoying…!- _Thought Rave as he went back to the scene to watch Rage giving a young girl to her mother, the woman thanking him over and over for is heroic actions.

-_It pisses me off…_- Thought looking around- _It pisses me off the hypocrite behavior of these guys… they have no right to live… they shouldn´t be calling themselves officers…_- bat reappears - _Now I will get rid of all of you…!-_Lifts a patrol car-

´´Kid let that down!´´

-_Miharu…?_- Thought Rage- ´´What do you think you are doing?´´ asked Rage as e stood aside of the woman holding the little girl

´´Heh´´ muttered Rave as he smirked evilly and threw the car at the police

´´Kid you are gaining a good punishment for that!´´

´´Oh really? what, are you sending to prison now? YOU GUYS CAN GO TO HELL!´´ yelled Rave commencing a raid of attacks towards the officers

´´Please evacuate the area fast-´´ said Rage to the woman, the woman running away after nodding nervously

´´Rave what are you doing? Stop!´´ yelled Rage as he presenced the massacre that was taking place at the moment

´´You guys are nothing but shit! You should just die here and do a favor to humanity you filthy bastards!´´ yelled Rave enraged as he kept murdering police officers

´´We lost him…´´ said Rage ´´Raze?´´ asked then looking around trying to spot the raven haired boy- _Where did he go?-_Thought Rage ´´Oh, there he is´´ said Rage looking relieved after seeing Raze heading in his direction looking kind of down- _Raze…? What´s the matter…?- _´´Miharu! Are you done yet?´´ called Rage

-Several glaciers thrust from the ground piercing and destroying several patrol cars, leaving the scene of a bloody street, Rave cleaned his bat by dragging it around, it remained with blood trails and himself spattered with the officers blood- ´´Yes, I'm better now´´ said Rave smirking

´´I can´t believe you did such an awful and grotesque thing´´ said Rage

´´Like I care, all that matters to me is that finally these guys are done for´´ said Rave

´´Still, you´re conscious you´ve become a monster due to that´´ said Rage

´´Yeah, yeah right´´ said Rave indifferent ´´Monster or not, those guys are just remnants now, and that makes me happy as hell´´

´´You´re sick´´ said Rage

´´Let me be, that´s my business´´ said Rave

´´Ok´´ said Rage turning to see Raze who looked shocked and surprised at the place, blood spattered on the houses, patrol cars with trails of blood and trees dripping the red substance, bodies all over the place beheaded and dismembered.

´´What… what is this…´´ said Raze stuttering paralyzed

´´Raze, close your eyes, this is really gruesome, you shouldn´t see´´ said Rage

´´Rave… ´´ said Raze stuttering ´´Why did you do this…´´

´´Makoto, don´t start´´ said Rave

´´But this is all…´´ said Raze walking towards him suddenly stopping

´´Huh… now what´s the matter with you´´ said Rave

´´Raze…? Are you feeling ok…? Let´s go home already´´ said Rage

-Eyes widen- ´´Rage… something is wrong with me…´´ said Raze while kneeling down and grabbing his head in pain

´´Yes, no doubt about that, who kneels down in the middle of the street to grab his head´´ said Rave mockingly

´´Miharu, this is serious just shut it´´ said Rage

´´Rage… something is… ngh…!´´ groaned as bones thrust from his back

-Eyes widen- ´´Dude… what the hell is that…´´ said Rave shocked

´´Raze…?´´ muttered Rage scared

´´Rage i… uh…!´´ groaned again as he laid forcibly down and blades thrust from his fingers ´´Rage…!´´ yelled in pain as bones continued thrusting out, Rage looked paralyzed at his friend but then ran to his aid ´´Raze!´´

-Wakes up snapping his eyes in fright then sitting on the bed noticing Raze comfortable asleep on his side-

-Panting-_What was that…? What´s wrong with me… why did I dream on Raze being pierced that way…-_Thought concerned as he leaned his head between his knees

´´zZzZZzZz… uh…´´ muttered Raze groggily waking up, staring at Rage ´´Rage…?´´ asked sleepily from his side

´´Huh… oh, good morning there´´ said Rage to Raze ´´Did you sleep well…?´´

´´Yes… I think so…´´ said Raze yawing ´´I can always sleep with Rage by my side´´

-Smiles at him while lying down on the pillow facing the other direction-

´´Is Rage alright…?´´ asked Raze wrapping his arms around his stomach pulling him close ´´You should go back to sleep´´ said softly

´´Yes I would love to´´ said Rage sighing ´´I just don´t know if I'll be able to´´

´´Hmm…? Why not..?´´ asked Raze ´´It´s easy just close your eyes´´

´´I had a nightmare´´ said Rage

´´A nightmare…?´´ muttered Raze

´´Yeah… it was pretty awful…´´ said Rage sighing

´´Don´t worry… It was just a fantasy it won´t become real´´ said Raze

-Remembers the expression on his face ´´I hope so…´´ said Rage kind of down

´´Rage…´´ muttered Raze ´´Hey look at me´´

´´Hmm?´´ muttered as he rolled over to face him ´´what is it…?´´ asked Rage

-Cuddles against his chest while hugging him ´´Don´t worry Rage, I´m here with you, there´s no need to be afraid´´ said Raze exhaling while smiling

´´You don´t need to baby me, you above all idiot…´´ said Rage smiling

´´You know it´s true, I'm always with you´´ said Raze

-Smiling warmly at him- ´´I know you are´´ said Rage petting his head

-Snuggling against him- ´´I love you´´ said Raze sighing

´´Huh…?´´ muttered Rage looking at him

´´You´re the only family I have´´ said Raze smiling as he fell again into slumber

´´I see…´´ muttered Rage smiling while hugging him close and falling asleep again

-Morning-

´´Uh…´´ muttered as he woke up groggily, opening his eyes- ´´Good mor- Raze…?´´ asked Rage noticing him missing from the bed- *sniff* ´´It smells of eggs…´´ muttered Rage to himself standing up and walking towards the kitchen there noticing Rave cooking while wearing an apron, Raze happily sitting contemplating the food on the table, bread was chopped into pieces in a little basket, orange juice was served in the glasses, everything was tidy and ready, maybe a long time before he woke up, Rage stared as Rave placed the breakfast on the table consisting of scrambled eggs and ham, Rage took the middle seat greeting the two-

-_Just what kind of weird dream did I have…?_


	5. Double Personality

**A/C: Alright new update again yays and the powerpunks will be appearing more from now on xD so don´t worry. More of Rave´s dad scenes unfortunately _ in this story the only weird scenes are those of his dad because he is such a freaking dirty bastard _**

**Also if you have any questions feel free to ask, I will answer them in the next chapter**

**Chapter 5: Double Personality**

-Entering the house as he walked with hesitation and was dragged by his father-

-Closes the door-

´´So… what were you doing outside when I didn´t give you permission…´´ said the man

´´I…´´ I muttered nervously, unsure of what to reply, his expression showed hate and anger as well as stress… he must have been looking for me all over the place

´´You left the house without notice!´´ yelled as he slammed me against a wall

´´I… I d-don´t…´´ I said stammering

´´You don´t what…´´ said as he squeezed my wrists

´´I don´t…!´´ I said again unable to find the words to make a coherent sentence

´´How the hell did you leave that place…?´´ asked as he pulled my hair with force making me groan in pain

´´I don´t… I don´t know…!´´ I managed to say

´´You don´t know? You take me for a fool?´´ He yelled as he thrust a finger in my mouth

´´Ahh…´´ I muttered trying to look away to avoid making visual contact

´´Someone needs to wash his tongue… lies are not welcome here!´´ he yelled as he opened my mouth as much as he could

´´Ahhh…uh…!´´ I muttered trying to explain something I couldn´t and less because he wasn´t letting me, he then took some pills from one of his pockets and put them in my mouth after taking his finger out and kissed me so I gulped it down. After he moved away I panted for the nervous state I found myself in, he then strangled me and threw me to the floor making sure my head was the first thing to make contact, I groaned in pain as he then pulled me by the hair to a room, he forced me to stand up and ordered me to hug him, I was reluctant to… I knew what he could do by that… but I was more scared of what he would do if I didn´t obey so I did as he said… and hesitatingly hugged him…

´´Say Miharu… how does this feel…´´ said or asked I'm not sure but… he started rubbing my back and reaching for lower parts that when he touched I flinched and fell back sitting in fear and nerves, he tried to catch me but I dodged him and resorted to try to run to the exit, I was scared… I didn´t want him touching me… but as I was about to reach the exit, I tripped and fell awkwardly twisting my ankle, as I hopelessly tried to stand to try and run from the house, he grabbed me from the hair again…

´´Now, now… where did you think you were going…´´ said as he lifted me and pinned me to the bed face down

´´Try to run again… and you´ll face the consequences…!´´ yelled as he restrained my arms on my back and pulled my hair to reveal my neck

´´I—I…´´ I muttered frightened

´´You are MINE, no one else´s but M-I-N-E´´ said furiously as he carved something with a needle on my neck

´´I´m sorry! I´m sorry! Stop it hurts!´´ I screamed in pain as I felt how something ran down my neck, I started panting as he stopped scribbling with the needle, I was unable to move my head… the pain was unbearable… he started to remove the blood left on my skin, he didn´t want anyone to see and threatened me about it as well… after he dried my neck with a rug he then was kissing and licking the letters… I couldn´t help but let tears of frustration, fear and anger escape my eyes, I was sobbing the lowest way possible to avoid him from listening, I was making an effort to restrain myself from bursting into tears, but unfortunately he heard and threatened me-

´´Oh… you are crying… you ungrateful rat!´´ yelled as he pressed his litten cigarette all around my back, I couldn´t maintain myself stable as I let a shrill scream of pain and remained shocked as tears fell off my eyes, he roughly and hurriedly took off my clothes and begun biting me, the pain was unbearable, I had already forgotten about my twisted ankle, the hardest issue was to stop the tears from coming… as he kept torturing me in ways only he would think of, I became drowsy… those pills had already started to have an effect on me so the next thing I knew… I was tied to the bed, he was kissing my ears… caressing me towards intimate zones and he was playing with my hair… then I passed out, it´s like I betrayed myself, leaving me at his mercy… to punish my body and play with it to his heart´s content… I had gotten ice powers a little while ago… what happened to them…? Had all that been a dream? Was I delirious…? I wasn´t sure what the truth was… just like the pitch black place I encountered myself in… when I woke up I was a little disoriented, where was I…? I looked around noticing I was again in abed, but this bed was not my dad´s… it had a blue cover and it wasn´t king size either… I looked at myself, I was now bandaged all over, almost like a mummy sort of thing… I had clothes on, thing that completely confused me but I could bare with it, after all… I found being naked so uncomfortable and felt so ashamed… my body was sore still, I couldn´t even sit because my butt hurt so much… I could barely feel my twisted ankle… it didn´t help the fact of me being a weakling… I have almost no body fat… unfortunately I'm not used to eat since it makes me sick and I throw up every time… not because I don´t like to eat… I love food just that I lost interest in it after vomiting it all… aside of that issue, my dad prefers me cooking rather than eating ´cause he says I will gain weight and look hideous… I started binge eating just for that, gain weight and look hideous to him so he stopped abusing me but… that wasn´t helpful at all… it just made things worse… till now, he always calls me a pig and many other names… even though he made me not used to food since he made me puke every time I ate or saw me finishing a meal… why? I´m not sure… I have never been sure of his reasons… I then snapped out of my little world just to stare a little startled at the door, I believe I unconsciously thought it was my dad and started trembling out of fear as well as I felt how anxiety invaded me.

-Raze´s P.O.V-

_-I walked into the room where Rave rested; we went to rescue him some days ago… Rage knocked he guy after beating him harshly, thing the guy oh so really deserved, I then took Rave who was pretty beaten and exhausted home and treated his wounds… It has been already three days since then… I hope he is doing better today… _´´Good morning…!´´ I said noticing him staring at me paralyzed ´´Rave? Are you alright…?´´ I asked noticing him uttering a really noticeable sigh of relief

´´Makoto…´´ muttered Rave barely audible

´´Ehehe… I´m glad to see that you´re feeling better now, you wouldn´t wake up… that kind of worried me…´´ I said giving him a sad look then smiling at him

´´How… why…´´ muttered Rave confused, I walked up to him placing a tray with food on his lap

´´Don´t worry for the details´´ I said smiling as a way of reassurance ´´You just need to eat something´´

´´Uhmmm…´´ muttered Rave as he gave the food a sad look, he looked hurt and possibly ashamed

´´Don´t worry, no need to hesitate, go on, eat´´ I said

´´I… Uhmmm…´´ muttered Rave still sad

´´Aww… Rave don´t look at the food like that… it won´t bite, I promise´´ I said trying to get him to eat but he only remained silent ´´Don´t be shy now! I cooked it giving my all! It won´t come to life, I promise it tastes good´´ I said being stubborn, after all he hadn´t eat a thing in these three days he´d been unconscious

´´That´s not…´´ said Rave possibly nervous ´´I´m just not hungry…´´

´´Huh? But Rave hasn´t eaten in three days… your tummy must be dying for food´´ I said confused trying to find some logic in his words

´´Makoto… I´m sorry…´´ said Rave truly ashamed

´´Oh… Rave… don´t worry, sorry for have been stubborn about it…´´ I said giving him an apologetic smile

´´…I´ll cook…´´ said Rave

´´Huh?´´ I looked at him puzzled

´´I´ll cook… to apologize… for not… eating…´´ said Rave as he struggled with the words, I wonder why he finds it difficult to talk…

´´Uhmm… alright…´´ I said still confused ´´But… Rave you are in really bad shape, that´s why I brought your breakfast here in the first place´´

´´Uh…´´ muttered Rave looking down sad

-Blink- ´´But I can carry you´´ I said ´´If it means so much to you to go cook… though you should remain in bed… I don´t want you exerting yourself´´

-Bits his lower lip- ´´…Carry me…´´

´´Huh?´´

´´Please…´´ said Rave muttering in resignation

´´But Rave you don´t need to go cook… It´s alright, I'm not angry at you for not eating what I cooked…´´ I said trying to make him stay in the bed though he stayed silent apparently frustrated, I gave in though I still wondered why he wanted to go cook so much, I carefully lifted him giving him a piggyback ´´Alright then, if you want to cook, so be it´´ I said as I carried him to the kitchen, I could notice him trembling out of unknown reasons, I let him down carefully, he then thanked me in a low tone, I offered my help but he rejected it politely and motioned me to sit down, however I set up the table for him even though he insisted on doing it himself, I stared at him carefully, doing everything still tense, it was weird how nervous he behaved… he didn´t say a thing in the time he was cooking, I stood up and went for some bread to chop into pieces and placed them in a little basket that I put at the center then poured some orange juice in the glasses, Rage was still asleep, it was funny to think he still would be since he is so responsible for everything, I sat down and contemplated the bread as if I was starving and well yeah I have to admit I surely was!

-In a few minutes Rage walked in, his hair was down, pretty as always, he was shirtless but wore red pants and a pair of Pikachu slippers Haruhi had given to him last year in Christmas, he looked at us and greeted us with a ´´Morning´´ he took the middle seat as Rave came and placed plates with scrambled eggs with ham, he then took a seat and looked down like if he was embarrassed to face us-

´´Thanks for the food!´´ I said and started devouring my breakfast, Rage also thanked him for the food and ate rather slow, he stopped and looked at Rave confused

´´Miharu… aren´t you going to eat?´´ asked Rage

´´I…uh… I´m not hungry…´´ said Rave unsure of what to answer

´´How can you not be? You haven´t eaten since three days ago´´ said Rage telling him the same I have told him a while ago

´´Uhmmm…I…´´ muttered Rave nervous

´´In fact… why are you cooking? You were severely wounded, how did you even got here?´´ asked Rage

´´Uhmm… I…´´ muttered Rave again

´´I carried him here´´ I said looking him in the eyes

´´Raze…´´ said Rage sighing ´´Why did you do that?´´

´´Well… I offered myself to cook but Rave was eager to… so he asked me to carry him over here´´ I said sincerely

´´He did…?´´ asked Rage skeptical

-I nodded slowly as he kept staring at me still confused-

´´Raze… you know I don´t like lies…´´ said Rage as he expected me to change my reason

´´But it´s true!´´ I said pouting

´´Raze, seriously… how can you be telling me this?´´ asked Rage kind of disappointed in me

´´But Rage…! I´m telling the truth…!´´ I said looking defiantly at him, I was a little pissed on his lack of trust

-I stared at him sighing really unsatisfied- ´´Alright… I won´t argue about this´´ said Rage giving up on the subject thing that made me really angry and feel indignant for being accused of dragging him to the kitchen, I was so mad but still decided to remain in silence, I understand he is worried for his condition, but I have no reason to be lying-

´´Uhmmm…´´ muttered Rave

´´Yes Miharu…? Something you want to say?´´ asked Rage sounding concerned

´´Uhmmm… it is true…´´ muttered Rave

´´Huh…?´´

´´I did ask him to…´´ said Rave making Rage look at me apologizing, unfortunately I was so angry that I just glared back at him, as he tried to reach for my arm to keep apologizing, I stood up and left to the entrance, I don´t think he knows but I hate when I´m touched as a way of to calm me down, it just irritated me even more instead of making me feel better.

I slammed the door with little force as to not destroy it as I did with many things since I got powers, it was useless though, even without applying force, it gave a good slam and I just left really upset. For some reason the more I thought about it the more I became prone to cry, I hate being called a liar when I didn´t lie… but more when it comes from Rage, for stupid things is that I become angry… I had no destination; I only left to wander until my head was clear enough to come back.

-Rage´s P.O.V-

-I sighed and sat hiding my head in my arms- ´´…Why do I have to spoil everything… now Makoto is mad at me…´´

´´I´m sorry… if I had said something…´´ said Miharu ashamed

´´Don´t worry Miharu… it was my mistake not yours, you don´t need to blame yourself´´ I told him reassuring him everything would be fine

´´If I hadn´t come cook….´´ said Miharu still blaming himself

´´Yeah… that reminds me… why were you so stubborn about cooking? Don´t you know your condition?´´

´´… -nods- I´m well aware… but… I´m used to it… and I…´´ said Miharu trying to explain

´´Miharu… why do you live with that man? He is only hurting you´´

´´…He is my dad… he owns me…´´ said Miharu surprisingly serious

´´Miharu… he doesn´t own you, you are free to do what you want to do´´ I said trying to convince him, Miharu only shook his head in denial, I noticed he was starting to be tense so I dropped the subject ´´ By the way… Miharu, why haven´t you eaten?´´

´´I…I…´´ muttered Miharu newly uneasy and nervous, I was going to change the subject again when he suddenly fell unconscious, I caught him and held him firmly. It was a little confusing but it had to be normal… after all he was exerting himself, as I pondered the probabilities and reasons, he suddenly moved away grabbing his forehead

´´Shit… what truck hit me…´´ He said rubbing his forehead, I looked perplexed at his change in behavior

´´And god! I´m so damn starving…!´´ He said looking around and noticing a tray with food I suppose Makoto made for him. I watched him devour the food, I knew he was lying of not being hungry but I don´t understand why he lied

´´Delicious´´ said Miharu as he kept eating happily

´´Miharu…?´´ I asked confused

´´Yeah?´´ He asked back looking at me with his now dark blue eyes

´´Are you ok…´´

´´No, I just said I feel like a truck hit me´´ said Miharu looking at me indifferently ´´Seriously… why carry him to the kitchen… if I were him I would have let him be and bare with it´´

´´Makoto is easily convinced since he hates seeing others sad´´ I told him

´´Oh… I see… well what an idiot´´ said Miharu indifferently still eating

´´He is not an idiot, he is just soft hearted´´ I said defending him

´´Well… you didn´t sound so understanding a while ago´´ said Miharu making me remain in silence and think on my behavior a while ago

´´Why are you talking like that… like you weren´t Miharu´´ I said confused about his way of referring to himself as another person

´´ ´Cause I´m not smartass´´ said Miharu looking at me sarcastically

´´Name´s Bruise´´

´´Bruise huh…´´ If I´m not mistaken Bruise was a nickname Miharu was given by many kids because later on he came to school with horrible bruises, those bruises were always concentrated around an area specifically depending on the day… it was weird… of course he come to school with swollen areas may it be his face or his legs… he also tended to bleed in class… when he stood up I sometimes noticed there was blood left on his seat and also he would almost always complain for having to sit, he also avoided physical contact at any cost, at that time probably around six years old his bangs covered his eyes and used bandages around his eyes… it was terrifying indeed… I saw once how he took off those bandages and horrible bruises and cuts were visible in that area of his head but I never found out why Rave had all those injuries or an idea of how he got them, now I sadly know the truth… and it seems he developed a second personality.

´´It´s interesting how you believe me and not him´´ said Miharu

´´…I was worried for Miharu, I wasn´t thinking´´

´´Or so you say…´´ said Miharu ´´That guy is a lost case´´

´´What?´´ I asked confused again

´´He´s just a tattered, used doll, only that´´ said Miharu

´´Of course he is not, what makes you believe that?´´

´´Easy, his behavior, his body and his mind, all of that has been already abused and altered, you could say he is a broken kid´´ he said

´´What…´´ I muttered skeptical

´´On top of those issues, he doesn´t eat at all´´ said Miharu

´´What? Why not?´´

´´He is just that screwed, I assure you, 95% of his body is pure drugs´´ He said making me widen my eyes in shock at his statement, that meant his dad drugged him as well… could it be he drugged him so he didn´t eat? Or is there any other reason besides that?

´´Miharu…´´ I muttered unsure of what to say

´´But anyway… aren´t you going after him? Who knows when he is getting back´´ said Miharu

´´But I can´t let you here alone´´ I said unsure of what to do

´´I´ll be fine, I have powers remember besides like I weren´t used to it already´´ said Bruise

´´Okay… I´ll carry you´´ I said decided

´´Huh? What´s with you two… you always go for giving free piggybacks…´´ said Miharu

´´Say… mind if I call you Miharu as well?´´

´´Ok… have it your way, I´m the guy anyways´´ said Miharu who I carried piggyback style, locked the house and left running

´´Didn´t you say it was better for me to stay…´´ said Miharu

´´It´s far more irresponsible to leave you and I need to look for Makoto´´

´´Well… that´s true… you sure decide things fast… though there´s a little problem´´ said Miharu

´´What is it?´´

´´If that man or one of his men spots me it´s going to become a hunt´´ said Miharu indifferent

´´What? Why?´´

´´He never stops looking for me; day or night… and day… let´s say I´m a sitting duck´´

´´Hmmm…´´ I stayed thinking on a way around that for some seconds then I stopped in an alley with an idea

´´Huh? What?´´

´´Transform´´

´´Transform?´´ Miharu asked me confused

´´That way your dad won´t recognize you´´

´´Ok… if you say so… weird´´ said Miharu transforming along with me

´´Huh? Dude I look exactly the same! This is stupid´´ said Miharu

´´I know, but it does work´´ I said reassuring him

´´Uh… alright… huh? How weird… I feel less in pain…´´ said Miharu confused as he looked at his body ´´Finally. I see why now´´

´´Hmmm?´´

´´I have some sort of healing ability, weird enough none of my powers work when I´m with that man´´ said Miharu sounding happier now that he felt better

´´Well… I´m glad to see you are feeling well somehow´´ I said

´´Yeah, well… I gotta be honest though it sounds a little too obvious… I´m always better when I´m not with the guy´´ said Miharu

´´Yeah… so maybe I can ask you, why do you stick around him then?´´ I asked him still wondering about him living with the man

´´That´s…´´ muttered Miharu then sighing ´´You ask things far too complicated´´

´´Do I?´´

´´You see… how can I explain it… I can´t do a thing if the other guy doesn´t want or can´t do a thing´´ said Miharu

´´Does that mean you´re kind of like the subconscious?´´ I asked him relating the double personality with his apparent subconscious mind materialized as another view of himself

´´Exactly, well I guess explaining to you is not that hard, you´re too clever´´ said Miharu

´´Well then… you´re tied to Miharu´s will´´

´´That´s not exactly it… his will to be freed from the man is strong though… he can´t help but freeze for fear as well as has the issue of blaming himself for how the guy treats him´´ said Miharu

´´Yeah, I don´t blame him…´´ I said sighing concerned ´´It must be hard to have gone through that…´´

´´It´s alright, I´m used to it so I can complain and yell but that doesn´t make things any better… anyways where did the little guy went off to?´´ asked Miharu

´´I don´t know… and actually, you´re younger´´ I said

´´Huh? How can that be?´´ asked Miharu surprised

´´Some months difference, he was born in june while you were born in march´´

´´Oh just great, 9 months… why not make it a year already? It´s easier´´ said Miharu pouting

´´Well, things are how they are´´ I said

´´Yes, yes, I´m very aware of that…´´ said Miharu as a beam fired to his side barely missing him

´´What the hell?´´ exclaimed Miharu as both of us turned to see at the direction where it came from, as I looked upwards, I noticed the PowerPunks were fighting someone and were apparently winning, when I focused my sight I saw who their opponent was… Raze was completely beaten and exhausted as he stared at the three panting

´´RAZE!´´ I yelled scared, then placed Miharu against a wall ´´Don´t worry, I´ll be back soon´´

´´It´s ok, take your time dude´´ said Miharu as he stared at me flying off towards Makoto´s direction, when I got there, I contemplated the scene of Berserk strangling him with her ribbons, he didn´t made a sound or struggled since he was already unconscious

´´Let him alone!´´ I yelled pissed at her

´´Huh? Oh why, it´s the guy with the sexy hair´´ said Berserk

´´Let him go!´´ I yelled again

´´What a surprise! It´s the odd guy making his appearance newly being a nuisance!´´ yelled Brute

´´Like we were going to stop just because you ask for it duh!´´ yelled Brat

´´You got a point there´´ I said ´´But anyway, let him go before I get really pissed´´

´´Or else what, huh´´ said Brat

´´Yeah pretty, or else what? Are you going to show us some wrath?´´ asked Berserk squeezing him more

-Without a word I launched several attacks at her, I hated to admit it but… me not being in my full senses because of how Raze was and the outnumbering made me too vulnerable, I wouldn´t manage to save even myself, the three started attacking me, I dodged all of their attacks staring at Raze all the time, his defeated figure made me be reckless, all I wanted was to take him away from her, he was alright this morning, he was cheery as he always is… but thanks to me he was beaten, exhausted and unconscious. In that moment a mini ice bomb exploded aside of me and pushed me out of the way, it wasn´t a harmful attack, it was only pressure pushing me, I turned around to meet Miharu who was facing them glaring while slightly panting. -

´´Dude, you are useless at times like this, if you care so much for him you should focus instead of loosing yourself like you´re doing´´ said Miharu panting, I stared at him for a few seconds, he was right, I couldn´t be losing myself over it

´´Huh? Now, who are you? Are you pests going to keep coming and coming? I´m getting fed up of seeing you ´Meteor Clash´!´´ yelled Brute as she launched a powerful blow towards me

-_I have to concentrate…finish this battle then rescue Raze _´´ ´Flaming Ring!´´ I yelled forming several circles surrounding Rave and myself, her attack vanishing as it hit

´´A shield huh… it seems someone is not seriously trying to get his friend back´´ said Brute looking indifferently at us

´´A fire shield… thanks, it´ll help me with my curing ability… ´Suicidal Cure!´ ´´ yelled Miharu as he was rapidly frozen solid

-_What is he…-_ I thought while staring at Rave inside the fire ring, though the ice melted continuously

´´Heh, did your friend go nuts? Suicide in a time like this?´´ asked Brat mockingly

-_Yeah… it´s true he said ´Suicidal'but he also said ´Cure´ can it be…- _I thought staring at the ice melting for a moment- _Oh, now I get it_

´´Time revenge!´´ I yelled as a clock of fire formed around Miharu

´´What are they doing… it makes no sense´´ said Brute

´´Yeah… I agree´´ said Brat, Berserk continued entertaining herself as she strangled Raze and paid no attention to the battle itself

-The clock kept running and the ice melted quickly freeing Miharu on the process- ´´Thanks´´ said Miharu

´´No problem´´ I said as I noticed how his wounds were totally disappearing

´´It´s good you are so clever, it 'suicidal ´cause I let myself vulnerable to the enemy attacks´´ said Miharu

´´Yes, I figured´´ I said then making a knife appear and throwing it at Berserk, it scratching her cheek making her turn around and glare at me as blood leaked from the wound

´´Hey! How did you aim like that?´´ said Brute ´´That´s insane!´´

´´Well, I see you´ve been having fun strangling him…´´ I said making three knives appear ´´Just to let you know, I don´t have the custom to miss on purpose twice´´

´´He missed on purpose?´´ said Brute questioning herself

´´Let him go or else!´´ I said

´´Or else what?´´ asked Berserk strangling Raze even more

´´This´´ I said making countless of knives appear pointing at her

-Looks around glaring- ´´Well… great strategy… though you forget I have a little hostage here´´ said Berserk looking indifferently at me

´´Let´s see how well you defend yourself´´ said Rage throwing the knives at her- _My knives won´t hit Makoto, not even if she uses him as a shield_

´´…Vector wall´´ said Berserk as she smirked instantly summoning several arrows that formed a barrier that deflected all of the knives- ´´You call that an attack? You are a thousand years too early to fight us…´´

´´Tch…´´ I uttered as I stared at her thinking on a way to counterattack

´´Oh, don´t give me that nasty look, I know what you are thinking and no, there´s no way to penetrate my vector wall or my vectors for that matter´´

-_There´s never a flawless defense…- _I thought then feeling something behind me and turning around just to be hit the moment I did, one of the vectors slashed my arm causing my arm to start bleeding heavily.

´´Your speed is not able to match my vectors; they are too fast for the human eye to catch, that is… when I want to´´ said Berserk

´´Ice prison!´´ yelled Miharu making several ice spikes surround Berserk

´´Interesting… an ice prison… so you waited till I was distracted to attack me, smart I admit´´ said Berserk staring at me as my arm bled heavily

´´Rage…!´´ said Miharu getting my attention ´´Ice cloud!´´ yelled Miharu making a cloud wrap on my arm ´´That should keep your arm from bleeding, I would cure it completely but I still have the recoil of my healing ability

´´That´s ok´´ I said turning to face Berserk who now was reunited with Brute and Brat

´´This guy is just in the way´´ said Berserk referring to Raze

-_Yeah… just throw him away… throw him away…- _I thought expectantly

-Wraps her ribbons around Raze lifting him above her head- ´´That should do, don´t think I don´t know you want to flee when I throw him away, there´s no escape route you hear´´ said Berserk

´´There´s no way out of this, you´re so screwed´´ said Brute

´´Better start praying, cause we are finishing you two!´´ said Brat

´´That´s the smartest thing you could come up with?´´ asked Miharu ´´So much to expect from blonde girls´´

´´How dare you…!´´ yelled Brat ´´Take this! ´Poisonous Steam!´ said as a poisonous cloud formed in the sky ´´You should never disrespect me!´´

´´Oh… ´cause then you will cause toxic rain to fall? That´s not even pathetic, that´s sad´´ said Miharu

´´Oh, yeah? Let me show you…!´´ yelled Brat

´´Wait´´ said Brute ´´He is trying to anger you, don´t give him what he wants´´

´´Well, he asked for it!´´ said Brat flying towards Miharu

´´God! So brainless…´´ said Brute slapping her forehead

´´Come and get me´´ said Miharu smirking

´´ ´Devastating Thrust!´´ yelled Brat forming a poison spear

´´Freeze on contact´´ said Miharu stopping her as he poke her forehead causing her to start freezing solid

´´Who the heck are you?´´ asked Brat pissed

´´Rave´´ Miharu answered flatly, her being frozen solid entirely ´´Heh one down at least´´ said Miharu panting as he watched her falling then flew next to me

´´Where´s Brat?´´ I asked him

´´Oh, probably stuck on some street´´ said Miharu shrugging

´´I see… one down, two left…´´

´´That retard… I told her it was a trap´´ said Brute sighing then making a sarcastic expression ´´That´s what she gets for being so hot headed´´

´´Don´t fall for their tricks as well´´ said Berserk

´´Yes I know that´´ said Brute then hovering to Raze´s side ´´But wow this guy sure is beaten´´ said poking his forehead ´´I can´t believe he could keep up with us three attacking him´´

´´Yes, indeed admirable´´ said Berserk ´´He always manages to wear you down´´

´´Not much of a change´´ said Brute as she redirected a beam from Miharu

´´That sonic blast was useless…tch…´´ said Miharu glaring at them

´´Raze…´´ I muttered as I stared at him, I was getting really frustrated but decided to suppress the feeling for as long as I could ´´ ´Fire Blast´!´´ I yelled as a fire beam was shot towards Brute but she easily deflected it like Miharu´s attack redirecting it to the toxic tainted clouds

´´You guys never learn, I can´t believe you´re such weaklings, it´s not even a fair fight´´ said Brute ´´But oh well, time for me to do more than deflecting your puny intents of attacks ´Meteor Rising´!´´ yelled as she fired a meteor towards the sky

´´Geez, where are you aiming to´´ said Miharu giving her a sarcastic look

´´I have a bad feeling about this…´´ I said

´´Huh? Like what?´´ asked Miharu confused

´´Heh, thanks to our weak sister, we were able to achieve the most powerful combo!´´ said Brute

´´´Static Vectors!´ ´´ yelled Berserk as she fired countless electric arrows towards the sky, in a few seconds a powerful collision was caused in the clouds causing toxic rain and endless meteors to fall as well as hail

´´ ´Grinding tornado!´´´ yelled Brute as she created a tornado in the center, the clouds, toxic and meteors mixed in it making it grow continuously bigger and even more powerful as hail continued falling outside

´´We call it, Apocalypse!´´ yelled both Brute and Berserk as they looked at us defiantly while smirking

´´Of course it´s not finished since Brat decided to ditch the fight´´ said Brute

´´Whoa, I knew they were tough but this…?´´ said Miharu surprised by the sight of the tornado

´´They are not an opponent we can win against or even fight evenly´´ I said ´´Our energies are down and our powers almost at zero…´´

´´What do you suggest to do then?´´ Miharu asked me

´´We are in a critical situation, a tornado is one of the most powerful natural disasters´´ I said looking intently at the tornado

´´It´s even sucking in people and buildings´´ said Miharu

´´Too much damage in just a series of attacks… as well as they are dead serious, either we fight or escape… only those two

´´Let me guess, escape´´ said Miharu

´´That´s right, though I hate that… we are just causing more suffering to innocent people, we are an uneven enemy for them, we have to take Raze and fight some other day´´ I said

´´I get it genius but we´ve been trying to rescue him ever since the fight started´´ said Miharu looking at me sarcastically

´´We need a strategy… oh, I have one´´ I said after a few seconds

´´yeah? That fast?´´ asked Miharu skeptical

´´Yes´´ I said flatly

´´Ok… tell me´´ said Miharu confused, I motioned for him to come close and I explained him the plan on his ear

´´Uh-huh…mhm… oh! Yeah, sounds good to me´´ said Miharu then flying towards Brute ´´ Ice Prison!´ ´´ yelled as he tried to capture Brute in the Ice cell

´´Oh, that´s what you´ve been planning? Too bad!´´ said Brute as she flew away avoiding being trapped by his attack that kept following her, On that time I was throwing knives at Berserk who constantly deflected them with her vectors without her having to move an inch then she looked at me smirking as she said ´´ Heh, like you would hit me with those lame attacks´´ and made the tornado move closer to me pulling me in gradually

´´ ´fire Raid!´ ´´ I yelled as several fire balls came from the sky directed to hit Berserk as the tornado slashed my back and made me wince

´´That won´t do a thing!´´ said Berserk making another vector wall turning useless my attack

-_All the things in the tornado turned into a powerful saw… we have to end this now!- _I thought as I panted heavily for the injury on my back and the previous wound on my arm that the tornado opened again causing me to bleed heavily but I tried to maintain myself composed and ignore somehow the pain to try and finish the battle

´´What is it pretty, tired already?´´ asked Berserk mocking me ´´Your little friend is waiting, you don´t want to disappoint him now would you? Or should I just kill him already?´ she said as I glared back at her still panting, I summoned more knives throwing them at her

´´Again with the knives? I guess you are out of ideas then, it amuses me to think you believe I´m dumb enough to fall for that!´´ said Berserk

´´ ´Meteor Rainfall!´ ´´ yelled Brute making meteors fall from the sky

-_That´s it!-´´ _Now!´´ yelled Miharu as Brute looked confused at him

´´ ´Fire Off!´ ´´ I yelled surrounding the meteors with fire gaining their control

´´ ´Ice Ring!´ ´´ yelled Miharu trapping Brute and Berserk together in the ice rings

´´ ´Knives ball!´ ´´ I yelled firing countless of knives at them, the girls winced as the knives attacked them, a few of them cut her ribbons freeing Raze, I flew as fast as I could on his direction and caught him, Miharu hovered beside me as we both yelled ´´ ´Meteor Bombing Improvised! Attack of countless flames!´ ´´ and as the girls took the attack we fled , the tornado dissipated after they lost their focus and the sky turned back to normal, this had been a rough fight not only did we were uneven, we ended with a pretty big deal of damage, I wonder if we´ll be ever able to fight on their same level though it seemed impossible for now, the best choice we did was withdraw from this fight.


	6. Escape Attempt

**A/C: Ahhh finally a new chapter xD don´t worry guys, I won´t stop updating, I just take ages n_nU If I´m not updating, I´m submitting stuff at deviantart .com so if you wish to take a look in the mean time xD **

**Chapter 6: Escape Attempt**

**Rage´s P.O.V**

**-**We were flying towards the hospital´s direction, as we were now, I could say we´re an easy target for our injuries which kept bleeding heavily, my strength was continuously drained, I panted even more heavily as minutes passed, I was carrying Raze as well who was still unconscious, he had bruises on his face and arms, his neck had light visible markings of Berserk´s ribbons but my relief was that he was still breathing. Miharu was exhausted but had to keep flying n his own cause there was no way I could carry both in the state I was in, though he was in that shape, he was better than us, so thankfully he didn´t fall behind on our attempted escape.  
I never imagined the PowerPunks being that tough or at least it didn´t cross my mind that they meant business when it´s about getting rid of an enemy, a tough, cruel and merciless opponent, I wonder when they have not taken their duties seriously.

On our way to the hospital, we didn´t talk, we couldn't afford to, it was time consuming, ne would think the fight was over with that last attack but unfortunately, we are not that powerful, sadly, those girls would probably catch on to us pretty soon if we didn´t rush.

My vision was starting to blur, all that bleeding was practically_ bringing me down and Miharu seemed to notice as he flew next to me and said_**:**

´´Rage, I can still cure you some more, maybe at the point to just stop your bleeding´´

´´No Rave, I may be weak but I can still put up somehow, you´re in bad shape, I don´t want to worsen you´´ I said panting

´´Tch´´ uttered Miharu as he frowned ´´Ice heal´´ said making a few of his clouds wrap around my injuries anyway

´´Miharu…´´ I muttered lowly looking concerned at him

´´What the hell is wrong with you? Think! If you pass out then I´ll have to carry both f you, I can´t d that! Those bitches will kill us then, seriously, where is your brain today? Having a vacation after the sudden idea it came up with? Focus!´´ he said coughing roughly

´´See, this is what I wanted to avid, anyway, let´s move it before those two find us´´ I said speeding up as Miharu struggled on keeping up with me, the hospital wasn´t that much away, we only needed to fly over the business area of VileTown and we would soon reach the hospital, I had no idea how much longer would our transformations resist, a sudden switching was the least we needed and with the punks on our tail, certainly defeat or worse, death awaited us

´´Rage…?´´ muttered Raze lowly, I looked at him who looked sad and worried

´´Raze… thank god you are okay…´´ I said to him relieved

´´What´s going on…?´´ he asked lowly again sounding confused

´´Long story, there´s no time to explain´´ I said as I focused again on escaping

´´But Rage… ugh…++ he muttered wincing as he tried to move

´´It´s painful to move…´´ he said puzzled

´´Don´t, keep still, we need to get to the hospital´´ I said

´´I see…´´ he muttered and kept quiet for some seconds ´´So Rave is here as well… both of you are so hurt… I´m sorry… it was all my fault…´´ Raze said sounding sad

´´Raze don´t worry about that, you´re worn out, I´m sorry for not having been there on time… And I´m sorry for being so unfair and disbelieving of you´´

´´Rage…´´ he muttered again

´´I can barely move right now, but don´t worry, you´ll be fine in a while´´ I said focusing again n escaping

´´Mhm…´´ he muttered keeping silence

_-As we kept on flying, I noticed how a read beam of light approached exaggeratedly too fast and stopped in front of us revealing itself as Berserk, Miharu and I stopped at a fair distance from her, we stared glaring while Raze looked confused at her_

´´How do you like my vector travel? So much faster than average flying speed…´´ said Berserk ´´After all… we had to go unfreeze our fallen sister since you got your weak member back, we are three vs three now´´ she said smirking

´´Tch, it was three vs two from the very start you bitch!´´ yelled Miharu pissed, thing she replied with a smirk

´´Hey, as you see my sisters aren´t here yet, why not take the opportunity? Or would you rather wait till they come so it´s even hmm?´´ said Berserk still sounding confident

´´Well, you´re making a great offer there, nothing to think about if I get to kick your bitchy ass´´ said Miharu summoning a spiky bat

´´Well, well, seems someone is excited to engage into fight´´ said Berserk still smirking at Miharu then facing me ´´Oh, look at that, you finally woke up´´ said to Raze

´´Uhmm…´´ he muttered as she then pointed at him

´´What a shame I didn´t kill you a while ago´´ said Berserk as I hid him protectively

´´That´s not really helpful, but do as you wish´´ said Berserk as she blocked an attack coming from Miharu who crashed with her vector wall and was thrown away by a few vectors

´´Shit, this bitch is tough´´ said Miharu panting exhausted

´´Well, it wasn´t that difficult to guess you would take the chance´´ said Berserk looking at him with the corner of her eye momentarily ´´Hit me as many times you want, the result will be the same´´

´´Rave…´´ Raze muttered weakly as I glared at her thinking on a way to delay her again and continue our way but as I did that, Raze flew away from my hold, I turned around and saw him lifting a giant meteor as he panted and trembled then throwing it in the air and yelling ´´Wind cutter!´´ throwing the meteor at Berserk just as Miharu hit her with his spiky bat crashing the vector wall and yelling ´´Triple beat down!´´ swinging his bat and hitting her three times sending her t crash against a building.

´´Raze! What are you doing?´´ I yelled to him as I noticed him wincing in pain

´´It´s them´´ he said as he stared at Brute and Brat who hovered in front of him smirking

´´Now, don´t want to play anymore?´´ asked Brute mockingly

´´I´ll make you regret turning me into a living ice berg! ´´ yelled Brat pissed

´´Oh, that´s my doing´´ said Miharu while panting

´´I don´t care, you three will pay for that!´´ she yelled back

´´Raze!´´ I yelled as I attempted to go to his side but not being able to do so as I was stopped by Berserk´s ribbons, I turned to see her now glaring mad

´´Really daring, I see. Your insane strength is a threat here, but there´s always a solution to trivialities like those´´ she said as I kept struggling from her ribbon´s grasp by cutting them with the knives but I was abruptly shocked as in a split second a vector pierced him.

As he widened his eyes in terror, Miharu flew as fast as he could and caught him

´´Shit! Dude! Hang in there!´´ said Miharu to him

´´What did just…´´ I said still shocked at the outcome

´´A poison vector, it´s not a deep wound but he is poisoned now so it makes no big difference´´ said Berserk

´´Heh and you said poison was useless!´´ said Brat to Brute

´´It has its uses but it´s not cool anyways´´ said Brute

´´You´re just jealous cause you can´t do that!´´ said Brat

´´Seriously? Right now? Grow up, we are in a fight…!´´ but either way it remains pathetic and weak!´´

´´Sure Miss Universe ´The cosmos obeys my commands´! Said Brat

´´What? When did I ever say that! Don´t go making up shit I didn't say!´´ yelled Brute pissed

´´ENOUGH!´´ yelled Berserk annoyed ´´Both of you are pathetic, end of discussion, I can´t believe you start arguing in the middle of a fight, now focus!´´

´´Right, shit, who made you our leader anyways´´ said Brute

´´Well, you might need a brain to induce that, now Brat, don´t fall behind or we´ll leave you´´ said Berserk

´´Whatever! Anyways, I know who is right and who is wrong´´ said Brat making Brute slap her forehead irritated, my growing anger intensified and burnt her ribbons freeing me, Berserk snapped of her conversation with the other two girls to try and trap me again, she motioned the other two to move and as expected, they did as they were told.

-We had no way to way to escape them with Berserk´s vector abilities though as they attacked us with different powers and us two answered back with ice and fire attacks, there was an explosion that harshly threw us to the business zone while they were thrown backwards missing t notice where we went

´´Oh just great´´ said Berserk ´´Another collision, those guys most have god luck to escape like that twice´´

´´Yeah, most likely´´ said Brute

´´Those guys were so annoying hmph´´ said Brat ´´But I can´t lie to think the blond was good looking

´´…Huh?´´ muttered Brute confused looking with the corner of her eye briefly

´´Seriously?´´ asked Berserk making her a sarcastic expression ´´The blond guy has no sex appeal at all

´´Oh so you think girl length hair is sexy or something?´´ asked Brat trying to mock her

´´Seriously what defines a boy is the fact of looking like a guy with or without long hair in which your case doesn´t apply since he looks girly even with short hair´´ said Berserk still looking skeptical at her sister

´´Right… so that´s why I said I can´t lie to think the blond was good for nothing duh´´ Brat said rearranging her sentence

´´Right´´ said Berserk indifferent while Brute rolled her eyes

´´Anyway… Berserk are they even worth go kill?´´ asked Brute

´´Huh?´´ muttered Berserk confused ´´Brute, when have we ever let a target live after messing with us or being ordered to chase it down?´´

´´Never…´´ Brute answered

´´Exactly, I´m glad you understand what we are about so as to where they have-´´ said Berserk newly interrupted by Brute

´´I mean, can´t we pursue them some other day? The dudes are half dead anyway´´ said Brute

´´Certainly, meaning our job is almost done but until then-´´

´´Sis, it already got annoying, I don´t want to look around for them until we kill them´´ said Brute

´´Oh, odd words coming especially from you, you seem to have softened somewhere along the fight or maybe before that´´ said Berserk ´´What happened to your ´Kill it dead´?

´´I understand your point sis but it usually takes a few hours or minutes, not the WHOLE freaking day!´´ said Brute

´´Oh, does that mean you are starting to doubt your abilities?´´ asked Berserk till with a serious, cold tone

´´What are you talking about, how did you even assume-´´

´´Then are you questioning the mayor´s authority?´´

´´N, that´s not-´´ said Brute new interrupted

´´The oppressor's orders?´´

´´No, Berserk listen to me!´´ yelled Brute irritated ´´What the hell is wrong with you? Since when has duty been your fucking priority? I understand considering the oppressor's opinion but why can´t you freaking get enough is enough?´´ said defiantly

´´Have you forgot? ´Violence, Duty, No mercy´ that´s how it works, we have a duty we ought to fulfill no matter how we do it, we only get it over with, there´s no mercy for the outlaws, they are what our duty is about and if we dismiss them that means we are not doing what we were born to do and that is follow duty and maybe cause havoc once in a while´´

´´The hell…´´ muttered Brute in disbelief then momentarily widening her eyes in realization ´´Say, Berserk´´ said making Brat and Berserk turn to see her

´´Now what´´ said Berserk annoyed for being delayed

´´You say you follow duty don´t you…´´ said Brute

´´Yes I just said so and so do you´´ said Berserk

´´…IF you were ordered to kill a relative of yours since he or she was considered an outlaw…. Would you finish the job?´´ asked Brute

´´…What kind of question is that´´ said Berserk ´´To kill or not kill a relative… that is a decision I would take in the situation, don´t ask me thing I don´t know´´

´´…So you would give it a thought´´ said Brute trying to hide her disappointment on her sister, when had it turned to be that way? She used to be duty obsessed as well? When did her sister become that heartless to even consider killing a relative, probably one of them, and was that the right thing to do? Was it not? How would she solve that when she was the only one questioning her beliefs?

´´Brute no what are you talking about? We have t get going!´´ said Brat

´´Finally, you said something intelligent´´ said Berserk to Brat ´´Brute, you have been coming up with irrelevant subjects and questions I have no knowledge where they came from, as well as I have no clue on what to answer or if I even need to waste my time wondering. And for the last thing, you just caused our enemy to get even more distance from us´´

´´What…?´´ muttered Brute staring disbelievingly at her sister ´´Berserk, I really doubt those guys can get away for such little time and as I already said, they are half dead, why bother?´´

´´Brute´´ said Berserk as she stared glaring at Brute while crossing her arms ´´You have acted against what we do too much for today´´

´´What? Hell, I´m only saying I don´t want to waste-´´ said Brute interrupted newly by Berserk

´´Your behavior is unacceptable and you just let them escape, if you keep that up I won´t have any other choice but report you to the Oppressor´´ said Berserk

´´I can´t believe you are saying this…´´ said Brute while frowning

´´But fear not, you keep quiet and resume our previous chase, I will pay no mind to what you did and said´´ said Berserk

´´Unbelievable…´´ muttered Brute annoyed

´´Brute! Quit stalling! Come on already, I want to take revenge from before! No one humiliates me! No one!´´ said Brat

´´Shut it´´ said Berserk causing Brat to keep silent while still angry ´´Brute, move it otherwise I´ll drop you out of the chase for being a hindrance´´

´´…´´

-Turns to see Brute- ´´Brute! Don´t you get it? There´s no choice for you, just come n already!´´ said Berserk annoyed

´´No´´ said Brute flatly

´´What? No…?´´ asked Berserk skeptical ´´Quit joking, the clock is ticking

´´I don´t follow orders from a robot´´ said Brute pissed ´´Unless you tell me ne true reason why we are still doing this, I´m leaving´´ said as Berserk stared at her for some seconds and sighed

´´Ok. Fine, you win. A true reason huh, I don´t like those guys flying around the city, roaming the streets, meddling with what´s not their business, we rule this place, we are the authority, therefore we don´t allow outlaws to do as they like with our city´´ said Berserk staring at the still unsatisfied expression of her raven haired sister ´´And well, the quickest we do this, the quickest we are free to d as we like, is it better now? Can we go?´´ asked annoyed

´´Berserk…´´ muttered Brute staring at her ´´That´s it. Forget it, I have something you apparently and sadly lack

´´Oh, and what is that?´´ asked Berserk scornfully

´´Free will, meaning I do as I like and decide when enough is enough, I don´t feel like pursuing that trio anymore and tell the Oppressor for what I care, I´ll chase them some other day but I´m done for today so see you´´ said Brute as she left flying the other way they came from

´´Wow´´ muttered Brat ´´That was sure a long rant, think she mean what she said?´´

´´Who knows, maybe she did, maybe she didn´t… If I´m not mistaken, today there´s a wrestling tournament, she gets crazy for those´´ said Berserk continuing her way

´´Oh, so she went to watch it?´´ asked Brat

´´There´s a fair chance she did but anyways her absence changes nothing, we are going to get rid of them as fast as we can´´ said Berserk

´´Heh, sure thing we will, but… do you think anything she said was true?´´ asked Brat

´´Do not fall for our sister´s skepticism, she is allowed to doubt but there´s no truth around what facts are, there is no change in what our way of life is, she is just going to keep running in circles until she realized there´s no way to continue on and then she will revert back to how she is supposed to be´´

´´…Berserk, your ranting is too boring´´ said Brat

´´I understand that your brain can´t process what logic is and how reality behaves around you´´ said Berserk

´´What?´´ asked Brat confused ´´You lost me again´´

´´That you are awfully dumb and easy to manipulate´´ said Berserk flatly

´´Hey! I am not!´´ said Brat complaining

´´Shut it, we got to keep flying and find a trail or where they left´´ said Berserk

-Business Zone-

-Rave´s P.O.V-

´´Just perfect…´´ I said while looking at the guys in horrible shape

´´What are we going to do… Raze is unconscious and poisoned…´´ said Daiichi obviously concerned

´´Dude get a grip already! You´re not being your usual self right now´´ I said angry at his current behavior

´´Sorry it´s just…´´

´´It´s just my ass. Get over it, we need to get away safely, that is if you care enough´´

´´I do care Miharu and I know we need to get going… it´s just…´´ said Daiichi sighing

´´It´s Makoto, I know. And I know you are worse because he is poisoned but can´t you do something about that? Otherwise it´s just the hospital then´´ I said

´´Yeah… I guess I can…´´ Daiichi said as he put his hand over his forehead

´´What is that…´´ I muttered confused

´´I´m killing the poison…. Or at least what I can kill with my current strength…´´ said Daiichi as he winced

´´I see… just don´t pass out cause then we are screwed´´ I said

´´I know that… Makoto… this is all my fault…´´ Daiichi said still concerned

´´Man…. You are boring me. There´s no use saying that in this situation´´ I said annoyed

´´Yeah… you are right´´ said Daiichi sighing

´´How is he?´´ I asked

´´´Better… at least he is not that poisoned anymore´´

´´Is there any chance he´ll be able to move after he is conscious?´´ I asked him

´´That´d be good. After all, he is the strength of the team´´ Daiichi said as he was carrying Makoto again on his back ´´Think there´s a store with bandages here?´´

´´There is. After all, it´s the business zone, there are some pharmacies… but, don´t you think we should run instead? We have the girls chasing us after all´´

´´Yeah but we need them so we can keep up with the fleeing´´ said Daiichi

´´Yeah… true… but well, it´s not really good to be transformed when going into a shop´´ I said

´´True…´´ said Daiichi muttering

´´I can´t really cancel my super form or I might change back personality wise´´ I said troubled

´´Is that so bad?´´

´´Yes. At least for this zone, that man is the boss here and knows everyone as well as everyone knows me´´ I said sighing while annoyed

´´I get it, you need to hide´´ Daiichi said

´´Exactly´´ I said ´´So we are god until he switches back´´

´´Huh? What will exactly happen then…?´´ Daiichi asked confused

´´He freezes. He can´t stand this place, believe me, he´ll be only a hindrance, so the faster we get away from here the better´´

´´Hmm… alright. I´ll go buy the bandages then, of course, when we find the place´´ said Daiichi

´´We are not far from one, I know this place like the back of my hand´´

´´Well, that sure helps´´ said Daiichi sounding slightly relieved as we kept on walking looking for the pharmacy

´´Yeah and well, I would advise to run instead of fly because of the girls´´ I said

´´Yes but…´´

´´Huh?´´ I looked indifferent at him

´´Isn´t your ankle…´´ said Daiichi

´´Oh, that… it hurts way less in super form´´ I said ´´It´s such a pain…´´ I muttered sighing

´´What is?´´

´´We would be safe untransformed but the damage taken in super forms is doubled when untransformed, I can´t change back cause his consciousness would return quicker as well. Also you guys untransformed look suspicious with me being the only one in super form´´ I said annoyed

´´It´s alright, we´ll manage somehow…´´ said Daiichi

´´Yeah, you´re right, we´ll get through this´´ I said ´´Look, there´s a pharmacy crossing the street

´´Alright then…´´ said Daiichi canceling the transformation

´´Oh but also, but some bottles of water, that will keep me going for a while, hmm… maybe something to ease my ankle…´´I said thoughtful

´´Sure, I will buy some stuff then, wait for me behind that large trash bin in the alley´´ said Daiichi

´´Ok, will do. Don´t take your time´´ I said t him

´´Yeah, I´ll be as quick as I can, now go hide with Raze´´ said Daiichi as he walked off and I went to sit besides Makoto behind the trash bin.

-Pharmacy-

´´Can I have some bandages? Also a few anti-inflammatories, five water bottles , two ointments and a poison medicine as well´´ said Daiichi as he spoke with the person

-Touches his shoulder startling him making him turn around-

´´Hey there…!´´ said Haruhi

´´Huh? Oh…Haruhi… you sure have random ways to appear… what brings you here?´´ asked Daiichi trying to hide his surprise

´´I saw you and wondered the same! You look pretty beaten… what happened?´´ Haruhi asked

´´Uh… I got… in an accident…´´ said Daiichi trying not to lie

´´Is that so? Yu sure look pretty bad… do you want me to look after your wounds?´´ asked Haruhi worried

´´No thanks… I´m kind of in a hurry right now…´´

´´Hmm… I wonder if it´s because of Makoto…´´ she muttered

´´Kind of, I don´t like leaving him alone at home´´

´´Hmm… that sure is a problem…´´ she muttered

´´It´s weird for Mei and Kyoko to not be with you´´

´´Oh well, Kyoko is at home watching wrestling and Mei is looking around, I told her we would meet in 15 minutes, I hope she is punctual´´

´´I see…´´ said Daiichi as he grabbed the paper bags with the stuff he bought ´´Well, Haruhi, it was nice to see you but I need to leave´´

´´Sure thing, see you later´´ said Haruhi as she turned to see Daiichi leave then she sighing and turning around to face the store clerk questioning him about the guys whereabouts

-Alley-

´´Hey! I thought I told you not to take your time!´´ I said to Daiichi annoyed

´´Sorry, Haruhi appeared suddenly at the pharmacy and hold me up´´ Daiichi said

´´You really… can you choose a better time to flirt? We are trying to escape here!´´ I said angry

´´I tried to leave as quick as I could but well I would look to suspicious… not that I think Haruhi is a threat or anything´´ said Daiichi

´´Dude. We ignore who those girls are in human form; they may be questioning around and waiting for us to let our guard down to strike…! ´´ I said amazed of his carelessness

´´That´s true…´´ said Daiichi muttering

´´Sheesh, focus ok?´´

´´I´m trying…´´ said Daiichi sighing ´´Here you go, the bottle of water you asked for´´

´´Nice, thanks´´ I said as I drank rapidly

´´You sure were thirsty…´´ said Daiichi as he bandaged himself and Makoto after applying some ointment, I as well applied some to my ankle and bandaged it to ease the strain on it along with other wounds and bruises, I noticed Daiichi trying to make Makoto drink something

´´Hey… what are you giving him?´´ I asked curios

´´Poison medicine, it should help with the poisoning as well… I could not kill it off but this should get rid of the rest hopefully´´ said Daiichi

´´Yeah, I hope that works… or at least buy us some time to get away from here´´ I said lking at him still trying to make him drink ´´Hmmm… maybe if he woke up´´

´´Yeah but he is not…´´ said Daiichi staring at Makoto who opened his eyes slowly

´´Rage…Rave…´´ he muttered weakly

´´Raze… drink this, I know it´s not the tastiest thing but bare with it… it will help with your poisoning…´´ Daiichi said as Makoto drank hesitant

´´Ugh… it´s bitter…´´ Makoto muttered painfully

´´Sorry… I know you love sweets but I just…´´ said Daiichi sighing

´´Thanks for worrying about me Rage´´ said Makoto smiling ´´I know it´s a lot of trouble so I really appreciate it…´´

Well guys… we should think on how will we head out from here… after all… those bitches must be looking for us untransformed´´ I said awfully annoyed, how are we going to get to the other side of the zone? And the biggest issue here is Berserk…


	7. Binding Maze

**A/C: Update again o3o, I´m submitting stuff at deviantart- ** **so if you wish to take a look in the mean time xD **

**Chapter 7: Binding Maze**

-Steps outside of a store-

"Tch… that guy knew nothing" said Berserk "…Where…" muttered as she eyed the surroundings looking for her missing sister "Where did she go, she´s making me waste time, valuable time…"

"Thanks mister!" said Brat as she waved goodbye to someone

"Hell…" Berserk muttered as she glared at the shopping bags Brat was carrying "What are those exactly…" said Berserk arching a brow

"These are shopping bags, isn´t it obvious? Duh" said Brat giving her a dull look

"I mean. Why on earth you bought stuff, don´t you know we are in a job right now?" asked Berserk

"Well, I didn´t exactly buy them"

"Huh? Did you steal? Brat, this Is not the time to be doing that, steal whatever after we are done with those guys" said Berserk still angry

"I didn´t steal either"

"The what?" asked Berserk mad at her sister´s stalling

"I flirted with a cute guy in a store to get some jewels and a few new outfits" said Brat apparently proud

"…What timing to act like a whore… Brat, we can´t be wasting valuable time, I ordered you to ask around, every second we stay here it´s a step away those pests take from us, I´ll hold you responsible if they escape you hear…" said Berserk

"Geez Berserk… you sure are so hot headed… I´m not stupid, of course I asked around I just took a little detour" said Brat

"Oh really… what did you find out then? It better be good or else" said Berserk

"Apparently a guy fitting the description was seen buying stuff at a pharmacy" said Brat

"What? Why didn´t toy say that first of everything else?"

"Berserk, you asked me why I-" said Brat interrupted

"Damn, now they are in better conditions to run from us, quit blabbering, we have to move already" said Berserk hovering into the sky

"Sure I guess" said Brat sighing while following her

"What do you think you are doing?" said Berserk

"Following you, duh" said Brat

"No. First get rid of your bags, they´ll be in the way" said Berserk

"Eh? You can´t possibly be serious…!"

"I am, now drop them" ordered Berserk

"No way! I had t flirt to get them!" said Brat angry

-Shoots laser beam incinerating the bags-

"Hey…! What was that for?" exclaimed Brat angry while pouting "You can´t do that!"

"But I did, that´s what you get for distracting yourself and delaying the chase. Next time try not be such a slut" said Berserk

"Ahhh! I can´t believe this! You burnt my clothes! You´re such a bitch!" yelled Brat angry

"Thanks, now go the other way, we´ll find them faster this like this plus you´re giving me a headache" said Berserk

"Okay but don´t expect me to forget what you just did!" said Brat pulling her eye lid down and sticking out her tongue then flying away

"Heh. I don´t expect you to" muttered Berserk to herself while flying away in the other direction

-Somewhere in VileTown-

-We continued our way trying to get out of the business zone, Rage was helping me walk by passing my arm around his shoulder as support, I was panting slowly for my tiredness and my eyes were constantly threatening to shut tight and pass out once more but I had to put up with it to lessen my burden to both of them-

"Really Raze, I can still carry you, there´s no reason for you to force yourself to walk" said Rage looking worried

"No Rage, I can walk, thanks…" I said as I knelt down coughing roughly

"Raze, let him carry you, you are injured and no offense but you are delaying us" said Rave

"Oh…" I muttered troubled

"Rave, there´s no need to say that" said Rage

"I have no time to convince him, better to say things like they are" said Rave

"Really…" said Rage sighing

"Guys…" I muttered worried "You two can go ahead, I´ll be fine, just escape from here"

"Raze, have you lost your mind? We are escaping together" said Rage "I´m not crazy enough to abandon you"

"Rage…" I muttered as I coughed more

"Yes, yes, bla bla, come on Raze we got to keep moving" said Rave starting to walk away

"Come on Raze, I´ll carry you" said Rage stretching a hand to help me stand, I looked at his hand which seemed to multiply by six or more while everything spun around and was darkening, I frowned to clear my sight and I stared at Rage who looked tired, he surely needed to rest… I wonder how much he´ll rest before giving out… I wanted to do something for both and so I pleaded myself to the unknown field of powers I had to be able to help somehow and so I suddenly felt better, in exchange I felt way too hot and it was turning hard to breathe but I was doing better than before.

"What are you doing? Come on Raze, I´ll carry you" said Rage

"Ehee… but you two need to rest plus I went most of the way carried, I´ll carry you guys instead" I said smiling

"What?" muttered Rage confused, I lifted him and forced him to cling to my back

"Raze… what are you doing… I´m not the one who needs to be carried" said Rage kind of troubled

"Don´t be shy, I know you are tired as well!" I said as I approached Rave

"…Huh? Raze… what…" Rave muttered

"Rage is tired so I forced him to rest hehee" I said

"Yeah… I can see that" Rave said

"Want me to carry you?" I asked to him happily

"No way… maybe if you can hold on, I´ll exchange places with Rage ´cause I´m not for a princess style ride

"Oh well hehe, just tell me if you want me to" I said happy

"How did you manage to walk with ease? You could barely keep up with us at turtle speed…" said Rave

"I asked my unknown powers for some kind of resistance!" I answered proud

"Eh? That makes no sense… ahh… anyway… we´ll keep at it, Rage you should sleep, maybe you'll recover that way" said Rave

"What? I-" said Rage interrupted by me

"Doesn´t sound bad! Rage, take a nap! You deserve it okay?"

"Raze. I´m not going t sleep while on your back, I need to be aware as to spot anyone suspicious" said Rage

"Ahh, fine but feel free to sleep whenever you feel like it!" I said as I felt him nodding, he said he wouldn´t but after like ten minutes he actually fell asleep while hugging my neck, Rage tends to sleep at inappropriate times though now it´s not so often, he sure was tired though, I could hear low snoring which I giggled in response to it

"So the dude did fall asleep, incredibly, his injuries seem to be somehow healing, I wonder if he´ll have energy once he wakes up" said Rave

"I´m not sure but let´s hope so! Say, don´t you want to take a nap as well? When he is up I mean" I said curios

"No, thanks. I can´t risk my other self being out if I sleep" said Rave sounding serious

"Huh?"

"You were unconscious when I explained but well… Makoto, my other me is frightened of this place because of his dad controlling the zone, I can´t change back to normal or I risk him coming back, that includes sleeping"

"Oh…" I muttered concerned "I see… well maybe just a piggyback to relieve your ankle would be nice" I said smiling

"You are impossible…" said Rave troubled as he stopped suddenly and pulled me into an alley then covering my mouth

"mmm…?" I muttered confused

"Shh… be quiet, they´re close" Rave whispered into my ear, as he said that, we looked up to find Brat hovering above us, we kept silence as she speaked

"What´s up with her… I don´t see what was the need to burn my shopping… ahhh! It pisses me off!" she yelled angry "But oh well… also, why do I need to go find them… I might break a nail… it doesn´t sound fun… besides, I do think the blond is cute and she thinks the long haired is sexy, so why bother? I don´t think it´ll hurt to let them go this once… hmph she did burn my stuff…" she said wondering as she then looked down "Hmmm… I thought I saw something…" she wondered looking at our direction

-We panicked inwardly as she stared directly at us but we decided not to move though it was obvious she already saw us

"How weird… ahh well… nothing here" she said hovering back "Thinking twice, it´ll be bad if I don´t notify her if I do find them… oh no… shit! She´ll get all of my desserts again!" she said leaving

"Oh wow…" I muttered breathing normally, well… as normal as I could afford with the heat

"Shit, I felt almost a heart attack, I swore she was looking straight at us!" said Rave

"Yeah…. I wonder why…" I said muttering

"Wait a second…" said Rave turning to see Rage "Where is Rage?"

"Uhmm… on my back…?" I asked confused

"No but… his aura is gone…" Rave said

"His aura? What do you mean it´s gone?" I asked puzzled

"His presence is gone too…"

"Eh? He didn´t die on my back did he?" I asked alarmed as I placed him against the wall and examined his face which looked asleep

"I don´t think is that but then how did he…" said Rave wondering what Rage had "Can it be…"

"What is it?"

"I think he astral projected" Rave said

"Eh? Did he… Uhmm Rave what´s that…?"

"Astral projection is when your astral body leaves your physical and wanders through the astral plane, it´s like him turning into a ghost and be able t watch us from above… he can go anywhere like that, even travel across time or dimensions, maybe experience different realities" Rave explained

"Wow! Sounds fun alright!"

"But"

"Eh?" I muttered curios

"But there´s a cord, a silver cord that ties you to your physical body so that you are able to return, if not then you won´t be able to come back" said Rave in a monotone way

"Eh? That´s horrible! Rage wake up!" I said shaking his inanimate body "Rage!Rage!"

"There´s also a chance for an evil spirit taking over his body and so the soul is not able to return"

"Ahhh! Rave stop scaring me already! Rage! Rage!" I called to him shaking his body again "What do we do… what can I do? Rage…"

"I just hope he doesn´t go to a forbidden dimension…" said Rave thoughtful

"Forbidden dimension?"

"One we have no link to, one we would never be able to go since it´s sealed… he can enter it but it´s slim the chances for him to come back…" said Rave

"Eh? No, Rage… don´t go wander off okay?" I said to his unresponsive body

-Somewhere else-

-Rage´s P.O.V-

"Where am I…? Where am I going?" I asked to myself as I kept going towards an unknown direction at changing speed, my travel along the orange void continued for a while until it changed to a surprising blue and I made impact with something, I knelt down and stared at what seemed to be green grass… was that even possible? I wondered as I looked around and noticed green everywhere even trees had that color, the sky was blue… there were a lot of couples having picnics, kids screaming and laughing… strong piercing light, I was very much stubbed and a little blind from all that light, as I remember… sunlight was never that bright nor the weather felt this hot… no dark fog anywhere… and the most amazing thing was the city… it was completely restored and clean looking from far away, where was I? This wasn´t my city… Viletown never seemed to be this peaceful… this city was everything but vile in aspect, I wished Raze and Rave could see this, it´s way too soothing and way too beautiful… I tried to talk t people but I wasn´t even noticed, my appearance must have t do something with it but anyway I ignored that and turned to read a sign which said ´Welcome to Townsville´ Townsville? What? I was way too confused and it didn´t help to see some colored lights crossing the sky, were those Rave and Raze maybe fighting? I followed them into a white building which apparently was the hospital in this place… the people I followed were not Rave or Raze, not even the PowerPunk girls… As soon as I could notice, I was in a room where there lied a blond boy looking at his surroundings and as he muttered something without being able to listen to what he was saying I was suddenly in a surgery room where there life a boy with short orange hair, it seemed he was pierced by something, the wound was too big to even dare look at, I tried to find an explanation to these sudden events when I felt how my sleeveless t-shirt was wet…. As I pulled it up to see what was wrong, there was the same hole dampening my sleeveless t-shirt with blood, I was trying to relate things as they kept happening but there were countless questions that rose every time I answered them, however I couldn´t decipher much as I appeared all of a sudden back where Rave and Raze where, I stared at Raze panting heavily as he lied down and Rave had his hands over his forehead.

"What just…" I muttered confused

"Finally! I thought you wouldn´t wake up, had fun in the forbidden dimension?"

"What? I-What?" I muttered as I felt something trailing down my nose

"I can figure you were since your noise is bleeding" said Rave

"Yeah it is…" I said while rubbing the blood off "But Raze… what just?"

"Overexerted himself, I knew it was suspicious his miraculous recovery" said Rave

"Yeah… Raze…" I muttered staring at him barely conscious, we need to get out of here… I don´t want Raze dying…

"Rage…" muttered Raze "I´m so sorry… I did what I could… I really think you guys should ditch me, you guys won´t be able to escape with me like this… I cased this whole incident after all…" said Raze looking away

"Raze, you didn´t, don´t make me repeat myself, we´re going out without ditching anyone" I said as he looked at me worried

"Rage… I´m so sorry… for troubling you two like this…" said Raze as he passed out

"Then, let´s hurry out, we can´t waste any more time" I said as I carried Raze and both left running

"It´s incredible how gigantic is this place, what a pain…" said Rave as we continued going for the exit, I remembered my little trip to Townsville and weirdly enough the streets were the same, so I felt how I had already gone all the way to the hospital, I was desperate to get away from this place, to get Raze to the hospital, for Rave to be looked at, even I wanted my back bandaged, this brought me back countless memories from the past, that time I had reached Raze thanks to a raven haired girl, it´s like it had happened yesterday but the memories of her are a total blur, I only remember her saying ´_What´s the hurry?´_ as I ran my way to Raze while dying from blood loss, without her I´d probably be dead and Raze would have been beheaded…. I just can´t seem to stand it, I couldn´t even thank her or so I believe…

"Shit, it´s not good…" said Rave

"What is it?"

"He´s regaining consciousness… heh, well I guess he can´t be unconscious forever" said Rave wincing

"We can only hope we get out soon unfortunately" I said as we kept running

"Yeah, it su-" said Rave suddenly stopping and widening his eyes shocked

"What´s the hurry?" Brute asked us as she stood in front smirking

"Fuck" said Rave as I stepped back and brought out my knives

"Whoa! Would you calm down? I could be less interested in fighting right now" said Brute

"Eh?" muttered Rave confused

"Yeah, I know it´s hell random but I´m simply not interested" said Brute

"May we know why?" I asked still suspicious

"Berserk got n my nerves, I don´t plan to try to hunt you guys down all the freaking day" said Brute sounding annoyed

"That´s so… odd…" said Rave still confused

"I see you guys are tired like hell" said Brute

"Yeah, so what?" said Rave

"Nothing… seems the green guy is sick or something like that" said Brute "Oh, and I´m doubting you´ll get out of this place"

"What? Why not?" asked Rave angry

"None of you will" said Brute as I looked at her with the corner of the eye caught on what she was saying

"My sisters are serious about killing you three, Berserk won´t desist until all of you are annihilated, that´s how she is" said Brute "Besides, you guys are newbies at this, I´m surprised you managed to survive until now

"Did you only come to gloat?" asked Rave glaring at her

"Not really, while it´s fun to do so, I admit… I came here for a different reason" said Brute

"And that is?" I asked

"I´ll help you to get out" said Brute

"What?" asked Rave surprised, I also stared at her in disbelief

"Heh, it´s a little payback for Berserk and I frankly want to beat the hell out of you three if you do get stronger, challenging foes make my blood boil with excitement" said Brute

"Let me see if I understood well… you want t help us so we hopefully become stronger and fight you?" asked Rave as Brute rolled her eyes bored

"No dumbass, to marry and have kids" said Brute

"…"

"But of course is to beat the crap out of you! It was sarcasm duh" said Brute

"I knew it was but still I have it hard to believe you really are thinking on helping us here" said Rave looking at her suspiciously

"Look. You got the rare luck I want t help because I never do, I don´t care if my sisters catch you, if you don´t want my help I can easily leave you guys to beg for mercy, thing you won´t get ´cause Berserk forgives NO ONE" said Brute

"We got it; we want your help" said Rage

"Hmm? How´s that? The leader guy trusts me" said Brute

"I don´t. But I have no other choice, Raze needs help as soon as possible" said Rage

"Yeah… I guess…" said Rave

"Ok, then over here" said Brute as she flew towards an alley, Rave stared at me like trying to confirm my decision for what I nodded and followed Brute along with Rave to the alley

-Was it a trap? Or was she really trying to help us? It wasn´t easy to figure out what she was really thinking, Rave was suspicious but I didn´t need more explanations, Raze needed a hospital and I would take him to it as soon as I could.


	8. Hideout

**A/C: Update again o3o, I´m submitting stuff at deviantart- ** **so if you wish to take a look in the mean time xD **

**Also, I´m not stopping the other story it just takes longer for me to update that one, so bare with me please n_nU**

**Chapter 8: Hideout**

-We followed Brute into an alley, place where she ordered us to stay still as well as silent, apparently Berserk was close or so Brute thought

´´Finally, she left…´´ said Brute relieved, I kept wondering why she was really helping us but I guess it was fine, besides… it must be tough having to hide from Berserk

´´Wow, I never thought I would be hiding from my sister, she´s always given me a heart attack when playing hide n seek´´ said Brute as she looked at me ´´Can I ask you a question, hmm?´´

´´What is it?´´ I asked back

´´It´s obvious that guy on your back-´´ said interrupted by me

´´Raze´´

´´Yeah well, it´s obvious Raze is being a hindrance, did you not consider leaving him behind? He might bring you all down for his weakness´´ said Brute

´´Weakness? He did suggest we left him behind but with all respect… the ones who abandon a comrade or a friend are the ones weak, to leave him/her injured and at their own when they just can´t do anything for themselves is what I consider weak, not just weak, pathetic and embarrassing it´s what I would call it. Not even in nightmares would I leave Raze or anyone behind´´

´´I see. So you call those who don´t look out for their companion the one´s weak´´ said Brute

´´That´s right´´ I said as I moved Raze slightly to a side to avoid him from falling

´´Heh, well… Berserk is a lame leader then´´ said Brute as she peeked out of the alley to see if any of the girls were close by

´´Why are you going against Berserk? It´s only natural you girls only think the same, society has always been lead to think in only one way, if not they are punished or sent to prison´´

´´Why… I wonder… I really don´t know but it has been some time I had disagreed with plenty of things, I don´t understand why I behave different than them but anyway, is the blue guys thinking on coming? We can´t stay here or they´ll find us´´ said Brute a we turned to see Miharu who was panting heavily while leaning against the wall

´´Rave…´´ I muttered at the sight

´´I´m sorry, I couldn´t last long´´ said Rave as he smirked troubled

´´Eh?´´ muttered Brute confused as we stared how his expression turned confused

´´Uh…´´ he muttered as he stared at me and Brute ´´Huh? Isn´t she a powerpunk…? Why…´´

´´Yes genius, I´ve been here for a while already´´ said Brute

´´Oh…but…´´ muttered as he stared to the floor unsure of what to say, it was evident the change in personalities

´´What´s the matter with you blondie, short term memory?´´ said Brute mockingly as Miharu still looked down troubled

´´Rave… Brute here is helping us get away´´ I said

´´Eh? Doesn´t he know that already?´´ asked Brute puzzled

´´Uh…where…´´ he muttered confused as he looked around

´´Rave… Is it possible you can walk blindfolded?´´ I asked

´´Eh?´´ muttered Miharu looking at me shyly and apparently puzzled

´´Blindfolded? Hey, we can´t lose any more time, why do you want to cover is eyes?´´ asked Brute

´´Just trust me Rave and answer the question´´ I said hoping he would say yes or something like that

´´Uh…I…uhmmm…´´ muttered lowly and nodded

´´Really? You´re able to?´´ I asked again for confirmation

´´Yes…I´m used to´´ surprisingly said, thing that confused Brute even more

´´Used to?´´ asked Brute puzzled as I wrapped a bandage around his eyes

´´Okay, come on Rave´´ I said taking him by an arm

´´Leader boy. I don´t get why you did that but if you have to drag the blondie around-´´ said Brute interrupted by me

´´Rave´´

´´Ok. Rave´´ said Brute rolling her eye in annoyment ´´If you have to drag him around we´ll lose valuable time, can´t he walk on his own?´´

´´I don´t think he-´´ I said interrupted by Miharu

´´Yeah, I can…´´ said Miharu

´´You can? But Rave…´´ I muttered in disbelief

´´This place´s structure is somewhat familiar…´´ said Miharu

´´I don´t think you have been here before…´´ I said trying to hide the fact we were in the place he so dreaded

´´You guys turn crazier as minutes pass…´´ said Brute ´´Anyway leader boy I think we should go already´´

´´Right´´ I said following her as Miharu followed us when I remembered about how his ankle was and so stopped to turn to face him ´´Rave, is your ankle alright?´´

´´Eh?´´ muttered Rave confused

´´What worst timing can you choose! Ask him about it later or when we are out of sight!´´ said Brute pissed

´´It´s okay… I can stand it… I can walk…´´ said Rave as we continued our way and hid in another alley

´´Dude! Aren´t you supposed to be the leader? You may be concerned but if Berserk and Brat spots us is game over! Why aren´t you thinking? You´re getting on my nerves´´ aid Brute pissed

´´It´s ok… Rage behaves like that… when Raze is that way…´´ said Miharu lowly

´´What? The hell…! You´re jeopardizing your companion´s safety just because the green boy-´´

´´Raze´´

´´Just because Raze is injured!´´ exclaimed Brute pissed

´´…´´ I remained in silence, it was painfully true, I´ve got used to Raze being all jolly and healthy that him being in this condition just threw me off balance and all of my composed self was as well screwed with him like this

´´I can´t believe you´re now the one acting like a hindrance, someone need to teach you to not rely your intelligence in your companion´´ said Brute looking at me angrily a I sighed still concerned

´´Okay. That´s it.´´ said Brute as she snatched Raze and carried him instead

´´What-what the, what are you doing?´´ I asked while frowning

´´See? It´s unbelievable! This is how you get every time Raze is like this?´´ asked Brute

´´It´s way obvious that he is suffering, how do you expect me to be?´´ I asked slightly annoyed

´´Read the situation! Be a leader!´´ said Brute ´´He might be suffering but if you don´t focus they´ll both die´´ _I glared pissed as she said that, one way to anger me is to point out the fact that I´m endangering anyone, specially Raze, I´m not like this but I just… _- I sighed in resignation

´´Seriously… I misjudged you, I thought I had someone smart by my side but I guess I was wrong, I´ll have to get you out by myself´´ said Brute, her words were harsh but they were enough to snap me back into reality

´´Rage… don´t let her words get to you… it´s normal to be worried…´´ said Miharu as he put his hand over my shoulder, sadly I couldn´t ignore Brute, I was being an idiot, I wasn´t being myself… why did Raze has to affect me this much? But well, it´s not his fault, it´s mine for allowing myself to behave this way… I was trying to protect Miharu from what Bruise had said, trying to protect Makoto from his current state but what I overlooked was the situation and my behavior, if I had to focus to get through this I would do it

´´Rage…?´´ muttered Miharu confused

´´Rave´´

´´Hmm?´´

´´Could you scan the lace and find where the other two girls are?´´

´´Eh? Sure…´´ said Miharu shyly

´´So?´´

´´They seem to be close…´´ said Miharu

´´Brute! Get back!´´ I said as my hair stretched and wrapped around her waist pulling her back

´´What the hell?´´ asked Brute annoyed ´´What are you doing?´´

´´Your sisters are close´´ I said

´´Huh? And you know that because…´´ said Brute

´´Just above us´´ said Miharu as she looked up and before the girls looked down I said ´´Astral Barrier´´ making the four turn invisible as we stayed against the wall in silence

´´What the hell-´´ said Brute as I silenced her by covering her mouth with my hand at the same moment we stared as Berserk landed in front of us

´´Hmm…this smell… I knew you wouldn´t go far´´ said Berserk

-When she was speaking, I motioned Miharu to climb the building, he did as told and instead of flying, his body turned to ice and melted forming a puddle of water on the ground while proceeding into a pipe, emerging back to his physical body once he was standing on the roof of the building behind us, I couldn´t maintain the barrier up for long so I hoped Miharu could get us away, flying would for sure remove the invisible barrier and Berserk kept smirking as she knew we were there and was just waiting for us to screw it and appear before her.

As I kept carefully staring I glanced up briefly to find Miharu stretching an arm, as soon as I saw that, my hair wrapped itself around his wrist and pulled me up, Brute looked up making a deadly expression, like imagining we were going to leave her there-

´´I knew it but how, how come you haven´t come out…´´ said Berserk calmly ´´Brute!´´ exclaimed as she directed a punch towards her, I pulled her up quickly and so made Berserk miss her strike by her ending with a direct crash with the wall, the four on the roof stared down as Berserk said ´´Not there hmm´´ and blew on her fist to clean it from the remaining grit

´´Well, I´ll have to keep looking then…´´ and so she stared up straight to us and smirked slyly ´´I don´t care if you want to hang out with the enemy Brute, you´re always been like this, so resentful and always hungry for vengeance but sadly you suck at hide n seek sister, even Brat knows how to hide better… or maybe not, you both are pathetic at hiding since you both reek of a particular perfume… anyway, regardless of your petty reason for doing this, if you tell them anything of importance you´ll be condemned by the Opressor, so hide well, crawl into the darkest of alleys and sleep between rats otherwise I´ll find you and may you be treated like an odd suspect, sister´´ Berserk added as we ran away from her

´´Tch. Berserk is nuts, way more than I thought!´´ exclaimed Brute

´´With all due respect, you three are nuts´´ I said

´´Yeah but she is way too crazy! It´s incredible how far she can go´´ said Brute

´´Yeah threaten her sister…´´ I muttered thoughtfully

´´No moron, that´s not it! She wasn´t serious, that´s what labels her as nuts´´ said Brute

´´Huh? Was she just testing you?´´

´´Yeah, Berserk doesn´t know I´m with you but she is suspicious, that´s why she did what she did´´ said Brute

´´Okay, she is definitely nuts…´´ I said as we jumped down the roof into another alley, as we landed the invisibility veil faded and so we were now exposed

´´How´s the area Rave?´´ I asked him trying to scheme a plan to get away from the place

´´Almost clear… though they keep approaching now and then… like they were indecisive…´´ Miharu said lowly

´´As long as Berserk suspects the place, she won´t totally leave´´ said Brute, we remained hidden as we thought on an idea, I closed my eyes and inhaled trying to calm myself…

=_ Hey dude I think maybe Ace knows how to get the hell outta here- said a voice_

_-Ace? The green guy?- asked another voice_

_-No idiot. The yellow dude- said the same voice as before sounding sarcastic_

_-How weird, I thought he was green… said the voice sounding confused_

_-God… of course he is green dude! All of them are!- said the first voice sounding exasperated_

_-Oh…- said the voice still confused_

_-Ace is the tall, leader guy- said the other voice still annoyed_

_-And why would we ask him for help? I thought you said they were pathetic and dumb- said the other voice_

_-Well, you are pathetic and dumb as well dude- said the voice_

_-Oh… hey!- said the voice sounding pissed_

_-Anyway, I was thinking maybe those guys can help us get away from these chicks- said the voice_

_-…Who?- asked the other voice_

_-The Gangreen Gang idiot!- said the voice newly exasperated=_

-I opened my eyes puzzled about the voices in my head…. Ace? Gangreen Gang? What did all that mean? As I wondered about it, Brute spoke snapping me out from my thoughts

´´I just hope we are not staying here all the freaking day, I´m getting fed up like this! Any plan yet, leader boy?´´ asked Brute

´´Brute… do you know who Ace is?´´ I asked in my own confusion

´´Ace? Uh… no, never heard of it´´ said Brute ´´Why?´´

´´I´m not sure but-´´ said interrupted by Brute

´´Not sure? Huh?´´

´´Do you know who the gangrene gang are?´´ I asked as Rave looked at me also confused

´´Gangreen Gang?´´ asked Brute looking at me incredulously, I waited for some seconds till she said ´´Well, I ignore who those freaks are, if they even exist… but I know of the Fivetitis Band though, did you mean that?´´

´´I guess…?´´ I said more like a question

´´Well´´ she sighed ´´Those girls are yellow not green, like they had hepatitis´´ at that statement I started to question myself for the possible mistake I could have made from the voices in my head

´´Do you know where they are? ´´ I asked

´´Yeah, well sort of… why do you want them?´´ Brute asked still confused

´´I kind of have a gut feeling that they can help us get through this zone´´ I said to which Brute remained silent

´´That is…´´ muttered Brute thoughtfully ´´…True´´ said at last ´´Yeah, they could help us… well thought leader boy, guess you´re not as dumb as I was thinking´´

´´So do you know where they are?´

´´Possibly´´ said a Miharu and I followed her ´´But I´m not sure if they´ll agree to help us that eagerly, we need to have a good reason or something good in exchange for they helping us´´ said Brute

´´Well, let´s try asking first´´ I said

´´Alright, but don´t get your hopes up, there´s a fair chance that she declines´´ said Brute

´´Who?´´ I asked mildly curios

´´Sota, the leader´´ said flatly ´´If she declines we are screwed but if she accepts, all of the members will help our cause´´ said Brute

´´Even if they disagree?´´ I asked confused

´´For them the leader has the final say, they trust her enough to know that she will always judge well´´ said Brute

´´That sure is a huge load of responsibility´´ I said

´´I guess´´ Brute said as we stepped out of another alley facing a wide street were cars passed racing ´´Alright, we are close to their headquarters, we just need to cross the main street to reach the alley on the other side, think you can cover us again leader boy? Otherwise we are an easy prey´´

´´Yeah, I think I can afford that´´ I said as I walked a little further before stepping on the street ´´Astral Barrier´´ said and as we turned invisible we crossed the main street avoiding the cars racing on our direction, after the rough crossing we managed to get in the alley, just in time before the invisibility veil faded

´´Fuck, I never thought crossing the main street was so goddamned suicide! ´´ said Brute while panting ´´To think I laughed at the old people crossing´´ as she said that I turned to see her shocked at her lack of common sense and said ´´You did WHAT?´´

´´Yeah, now I understand that was awful… but hey, you better appreciate I'm putting my butt on the line here´´ she said painfully right, Miharu was the most freaked to have to cross that street since he was unsurprisingly agitated if not by the cars, it was definitely by yanking him all the way, I didn´t think he would cross unscathed while being blindfolded and by his own

´´Come on, this way´´ she said as she kept walking into the alley

´´Rage…´´ Miharu muttered ´´I really felt that street familiar… I think I know the place…´´ he said still agitated, I couldn´t afford him guessing where we were so I put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly

´´Don´t worry Rave, it´s alright, just trust me´´ I said in hopes to relax him

´´Okay…´´ he said nodding willing to trust me, we stopped in front of a yellow girl, she had black hair, yellow eyes and was wearing a brown beret with darker square patterns of brown, a black, grey blouse, grey with black wrist sweat band, purple shorts and a pair of converse, she was apparently guarding the steel door behind her and after some seconds she stared at us and asked ´´What do you want?´´

´´We are looking for Sota´´ said Brute

´´Huh? Brute? How long has it been...´´ she said in a possible glare

´´Boa, cut it out, we need to talk to Sota right now´´ said Brute

´´Where are your sisters? It´s very weird for you to hang out with other people and even weirder for you to carry someone´´ said Boa

´´Boa… just let us in already! Fuck´´ said Brute

´´Sorry, I can´t let you in as much as I´d love to´´ said Boa sounding indifferent and confirming it by supposedly cleaning her ear with her little finger

´´You´re a lame liar Boa, Let us in already´´ said Brute

´´I can´t´´ she said shrugging

´´Why not´´ said Brute glaring and possibly considering shoving her away to end with the nonsense

´´Sota is not in a good mood right now, she ordered me out of the room and clearly told me not to let anyone in´´ said Boa

´´Ugh, the hell…´´ muttered Brute

´´Any reason of why?´´ I asked calmly

´´Huh?´´ she muttered as she stared at me ´´So you are Brute´s new friends? I guess that´s nice, hanging out with new people is what one can call healthy´´

´´They´re not my friends´´ said Brute

´´Huh? Then what?´´ asked Boa puzzled

´´I´m just helping them out of charity´´ said Brute

´´Seriously? I thought you didn´t know what charity was´´ said Boa suppressing a chuckle for what Brute just glared back not wanting to start an argument

´´Well, I never seen any of you…´´ said Boa looking at Miharu and me ´´But…´´ muttered as he looked at Raze ´´Maybe I have seen him, I find him familiar…´´

´´Huh? You know Raze?´´ I asked skeptical, after all, Raze would never forget about mentioning them since Makoto rants about everything

´´Not sure, just think I do, I could be wrong though´´ said Boa

´´Anyway, what made her moody?´´ I asked in attempt to hopefully solve the matter

´´I…´´ she said sighing ´´It was the worst thing I could do…´´ Boa aid sounding worried

´´What did you do?´´ I asked

´´Oh well… whatever… I was patrolling the area looking for any kind of interesting matter when then I saw a really intriguing battle going on, it was up in the sky but still looked appealing to stare at´´ said Boa

´´That was us´´ said Brute

´´Really? Yeah it was to be expected´´ said Boa

´´We were fighting these guys´´ said Brute referring to us

´´Seriously?´´ asked Boa arching a brow in disbelief however she continued her story ´´After I went back here and told Sota about it…´´

´´Yeah…?´´ asked Miharu kind of curios

´´I recalled a crucial thing…´´ Boa said with suspense, we remained silent as he said ´´I had forgotten her chocolate milkshake! Oh god just how stupid can I be!´´

-We stared shocked at her, the reason of all this was so shockingly trivial…-

´´The fuck?´´ said Brute

´´I know! How could I forget I mean I-´´ said Boa interrupted by Brute

´´No! That´s seriously retarded! She got moody for a simple milkshake? Don´t fuck with me!´´ said Brute pissed ´´I got a poisoned, half-dead corpse on my back and you´re not letting me talk to Sota over a dumb milkshake?´´

´´Yeah´´ said Boa flatly

´´Fuck you! I need to talk to her, moody or not!´´ said Brute

´´Sorry but he can´t be spoken to when she´s moody, she just won´t listen´´ said Boa

´´This is fucking retarded! Not even Sota would dare to be like that in this kind of situation, like fuck!´´ she said angry

´´Sorry, I mean it, there´s like no way around this, I would go for her milkshake but if she knows I left my place here on the door she´ll get even more pissed´´ said Boa

´´Fuck! Just fuck!´´ exclaimed Brute for what I put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her

´´Brute, it´s alright´´ I said

´´What? What part of this is alright, fuck´´ said Brute

´´I have a solution for this´´ I said

´´Oh really… and that is?´´ she asked stressed

´´We´ll go get her the milkshake so that we can talk to her, would that be okay Boa?´´ I asked

´´Hmm… sounds fine, she might get angry for making you guys do that but since you are with the urge of speaking to her, I guess she´ll let it pass, so it sounds like a plan´´ aid Boa

´´So? Where do w have to go?´´ I asked

´´Gleceerin Avenue, Shake it, ask for a chocolate n marshmallows milkshake, medium size´´ said Boa

´´You are not freaking making us go get the milkshake…´´ said Brute skeptical

´´No, I´m not, only if you want to talk to Sota that is´´ said Boa

´´…fuck´´ said Brute

´´It´s alright Brute, I got it memorized, let´s just go´´ I said

´´Okay… fuck´´ she said cursing as we walked away, I covered us again with the invisible veil and felt how my energy was drained as I kept it on but still we walked for like 15 minutes towards the indicated store, I grabbed Rave´s hand half the way feeling how he squeezed tighter as he tensed for the familiar surroundings he felt himself in, when we finally got there, Brute ordered milkshakes for all of us as well as our indicated milkshake for Sota, I looked at Brute confused on her ordering the others, she mentioned something like ´´Hey, I walked all the way over here, who says I can´t get one for myself god dammit´´ and so she forced us to have one as well, it was helpful since it would surely help Rave´s ice powers, it helped me cool off a bit but still found myself guilty for drinking it after all Raze was in such a bad shape.

We hurried back as fast as we could and so let the veil fad abruptly when we were in the alley, we walked over to Boa who surprisingly was very vigilant as we had left her, she must be serious at what she does

´´Okay, we brought the freaking milkshake´´ said Brute

´´Alright then, I´ll let you guys see Sota now´´ said Boa as she opened the door and all five of us went in, we followed her to the basement where we found someone sitting on the sofa reading a book

´´Sota…´´ Boa said as she reluctantly stared at the girl sitting as she kept on reading

´´Sota, these persons came here to talk to you… aside of that I got this´´ said Boa approaching her holding the milkshake, Sota looked at her with the corner of her eyes briefly parting from the book

´´Yeah, I didn´t get it, it was these persons, they need to talk to you´´ said Boa to Sota as she took the milkshake and nodded slowly, Boa then turned to us and motioned an ´´ok´´ with her fingers, thing that we took as to move closer to where Sota was, we stared directly at her cold gaze, she had long black hair, yellow eyes as well as yellow skin, she wore a blue beret with darker blue square patterns, a blue with orange jacket, a pair of blue wrist sweatbands, black gloves, a blue choker, black blouse, purple skirt, jeans and a pair of blue converse, she uttered no sound as she merely stared at us

´´We-´´ I started to say as she looked piercingly at me, those eyes of her… resembled Makoto´s … so full of dead emotion and never ending pain, those eyes that had surely seen hell before, Raze might be a little more questionable since he is the joy and laughter all in one but if there´s a chance to catch him in a serious mood, one can contemplate the true freezing nature of them, those eyes that hold such an eerie feeling, those eyes that can shatter anyone that stares for too long, those eyes that screamed so dire for a tight embrace, a simple act of affection… those were the ones that lied in front of me…

´´We are being chased by the PowerPunks all around, we are in dire need of getting to the hospital but as time passes, it only becomes rougher for us to fool them and keep on running, as we are, it´ll only be a matter of time before we are caught, we thought maybe coming here was a nice option for a way of escaping, tell me… how can we be of help in exchange for the way out?´´ I asked then noticing her eyes staring at Brute fixatedly then returning to stare at me, she was possibly wondering Brute´s company

´´Sota…?´´ muttered Boa trying to get an answer, after like a minute Sota shook her head in denial, I guess it was true, she would be risking herself and Boa for helping us escape…

´´Oh fuck no! We went all the way to Shake it and got your freaking milkshake!´´ exclaimed Brute for what Sota seemed not to care as she went back to reading

´´Damn, fuck… Okay be it for the hard way then… or you help us or I´ll expose this place to my sisters, you know what that means don´t you?´´ said Brute pissed as Sota looked at her briefly and then went back to reading, I suspected she flipped her off in her mind for what Brute exclaimed ´´Fuck unbelievable!´´ and we started walking upstairs heading to the exit

´´You´re seriously not going to help?´´ asked Boa to Sota for what Sota turned to see us leaving and widened her eyes in shock

´´Sota? You okay?´´ asked Boa as Sota kept staring at us stretching a hand at our direction like wanting us to wait

´´Guys! Come back here!´´ Boa yelled for what we heard and went back downstairs

´´What queenies, what is it´´ said Brute ´´Another milkshake? ´cause that´s NOT happening´´

´´No!´´ said Boa shutting Brute ´´Sota changed her mind´´

´´Huh?´´ I muttered confused

´´Well, I´m not entirely sure but I think is the unconscious guy on your back that did the trick´´ said Boa

´´Raze did…?´´ I muttered confused _What do Raze had to do with any of this…?_


	9. Final Attempt pt 1

**A/C: Update again o3o, I´m submitting stuff at deviantart- ** **so if you wish to take a look in the mean time xD **

**Also, I´m not stopping the other story it just takes longer for me to update that one, so bare with me please n_nU**

**Chapter 9: Final Attempt part 1**

¨Raze did?¨ Daiichi asked confused, it was pretty weird how that girl changed her opinion like that… had it been Makoto? I don´t remember him telling me he had such friend… or maybe he recalled her of someone?

¨I guess…¨ muttered Boa ¨I did say that guy looked familiar¨

¨What? But from where…¨muttered Daiichi confused as I took off the bandage covering my eyes

¨Beats me¨ said Boa ¨I´m just saying he looks familiar¨

¨So we need a plan to get out of here¨ said Daiichi to Sota who kept staring at Brute while squinting her eyes

¨Well, before that… Sota wants to know the reason Brute is here apparently helping¨ said Boa ¨She won´t help otherwise¨

¨Well, if I must explain myself¨ said Brute sighing ¨As I was telling you before, we were fighting with this guys, well actually we were beating the crap out of Raze before these two came, can we go now? ¨

¨Even I know that´s not enough explanation¨ said Boa as we stared at Sota who was widening her eyes and at her making a peace sign while frowning at Brute

¨Huh the hell? ¨ muttered Brute confused

¨Uh-oh… I don´t know what you did Brute… she´s pretty pissed¨ said Boa

¨Huh? Why? ¨ asked Brute

¨Not sure but, she just said ´´Give me two reasons of why I should help you or I won´t lift a finger for you all´´ So yeah, I believe you pissed her¨ said Boa

¨Two reasons? Heh, that´s easy because I-¨ said Brute silenced by Daiichi

¨Why not instead of two reasons, we tell you the story instead? That way you´ll choose to help us by your own will¨ said Daiichi for what Sota looked at him for some seconds and then seemed to stare at Makoto and sighed, briefly smirked and reverted to her serious expression

¨Well…¨ said Boa looking at Sota then at us ¨She said ´´seems you do have a brain between you, fine, Brute can tell me what happened but as I can notice, that boy on your back is running out of time for what I´ll guide you until she finishes explaining, then I´ll consider if to keep guiding you or lave you on your own´´

-We all seemed to sigh in relief, thank god Daiichi interrupted her otherwise I´m pretty sure she would have left us, Brute seem to explode really easily… she can´t stand someone acting superior than her and has a natural reaction to put people in their place… but right now we are really in need to get away from her sisters… and get Makoto to the hospital in time

¨Alright then, follow me, I know where Sota wants to go¨ said Boa as we followed

-We exited the hideout and proceeded to a street behind where Boa opened the lid of a sewer and Sota mentioned us to go down

¨The fuck…¨ said Brute as she hovered down for what Daiichi wrapped his hair around Makoto and took him from her back as she descended, I guess he would have hit something if Brute still went down with him, after she went down, Daiichi used his hair to descend Makoto to Brute´s back then the rest of us entered it quickly, we stepped on a side of the sewer channel, it reeked so much I was tempted to throw up but tried holding it in, Daiichi seemed unfazed though I really wondered if he couldn´t smell, Makoto was luckily unconscious… Brute did press the bridge of her nose trying to not breathe while Boa and Sota looked unfazed like Rage.

-As we followed Sota, she gestured Brute to continue the story for what Brute sighed heavily sounding annoyed, we kept walking… the sewer was a really spooky place not mentioning the content of the water…

¨Rave… are you alright¨ asked Daiichi as he put a hand over my shoulder

¨Yes… I think so¨ I said a I covered my mouth, I´m pretty sure I looked like I wanted to vomit… because I was really struggling not to

¨Okay… so you want to know the whole story… even before these guys came? ¨ asked Brute as Sota didn´t say a thing but nodded ¨Alright then well… we were downtown fighting a monster, well… Berserk was the one beating the crap out of it, it´s not common for her to be so serious unless there´s something in her mind, previously we had faced these guys, well at least Rage and Raze, they got away from us, thing that really frustrated Berserk, probably the reason we beat the shit out of him¨ as she said that I noticed how Sota´s aura turned from blue to a fiery red meaning she was pissed… I wonder why she got so mad…

¨You were beating him as well if I have to remind you¨ said Daiichi for what I noticed Sota snarling and her aura turning darker… probably they should stop talking about that…

¨If you compare what Berserk did and I did you can even say I didn´t touch him¨ said Brute

¨Guy…¨ I muttered as I kept staring at Sota´s growing aura

¨How can you say that? You beat the crap out of him as well¨ said Daiichi glaring ¨How dare say that you didn´t do much¨

¨Hey, at least I didn´t pierce him and poison him¨ said Brute

¨Fuck! Brute, she didn´t ask you to keep detailing Raze´s torture alright? Just explain the basics god dammit! ¨ I said as my eyes turned dark blue

¨…Your change of moods really but really confuses me¨ said Brute ¨But you are right I guess… well, we found Raze who was walking to our direction, I was pretty apathetic at the moment so I didn´t give a damn, Brat was talking about how she flirted with some guys to get stuff so paid no mind but Berserk… she glared at him and smirked decided to finish what she couldn´t for the last time, he looked upset, weirdly upset, previously he had gone against us with the reason of playing but this time he had said ´´Not today, I don´t feel like it, let´s play some other time okay?´´ ¨ as Brute said that Daiichi looked away, his aura reflected guilt and sadness

¨I was okay with it, I mean… chasing him down everyday wasn´t going to be a daily routine, however… Berserk still went against him and forced us to fight, after some time of fighting which surprisingly he kept up well, Rage and the blondie arrived- ¨

¨Rave, bitch¨ I said glaring

¨Rave, whatever¨ said Brute glaring back ¨By that time, Raze couldn´t go on, so well we kept fighting and bla, bla and then was an explosion which sent them flying here, in our side we were thrown back just a little, the problem started there, Berserk insisted on chasing them down but I was already fed up so I tried convincing Berserk to leave it for another day but she refused and kept insisting on going, so I did what I needed and left them on their own, the guys were half dead anyway so why add even more pressure, I would have done it but I was already too annoyed¨ said Brute as Sota still stared at her suspiciously

¨Anyway, my way of pay back to Berserk´s orders is to help the enemy, that way she´ll get even more angry and learn not to be so stubborn¨ said Brute, Sota stopped walking and stared at Brute

¨Are you willing to put your life on the line just to avoid your sister doing what she want? ¨ Boa asked her in disbelief, I kind of think Sota meant that as well

¨Yeah, wanna fight about it? ¨ said Brute as she squinted at Boa

¨No, but now she is wondering one more thing¨ said Boa

¨Yeah? ¨ said Brute looking bored at her

¨Why are you carrying that boy? ¨ asked Boa

¨Huh? Him? Well, this guy over here was originally carrying him¨ said pointing to Daiichi ¨But seems he gets stupid with this guy on his back so I carried him instead in an attempt for him to focus¨ said Brute for what Sota turned to see Daiichi

¨…Yeah? ¨ muttered Daiichi as Sota briefly smiled and then reverted to her serious expression while walking

¨It seems you guys convinced her so we´ll keep helping you¨ said Boa to our relief, my other self is mildly aware of the location we are in but he decided to trust Daiichi as to not think too much about it

¨I´d been wondering but where are the other members? ´fivetitis´ means there are five yellow girls in the team not just two¨ said Brute unnecessarily, I noticed how Daiichi covered his face like barely believing what she just said

¨That is…¨ Boa started to say while bearing a sarcastic expression on her face, she was mildly irritated while Sota was still calm, I believe she wasn´t even listening to Brute ¨I don´t know, they left early today, they can be anywhere though if we need them I´ll just give them a call

¨Is that so… I thought you guys were joined at the hips¨ said Brute

¨Yeah, though thinking twice, Andrea mentioned something about a race and a sci-fi movie she wanted to watch, shit like that I guess¨ said Boa

¨Oh wow… you seem to be the only one to be there for your leader then¨ Said Brute

¨Is that a problem? Besides, they can do what they please as long as we are free and Sota agrees to it, which she does most of the time¨ said Boa

¨Oh, really? Sounds better than with berserk, she should cut us some slack, it´s way rare when she lets us off the hook¨ sad Brute ¨I guess Sota is a better leader, I bet you guys don´t have to worry for her outbursts like I do with Berserk¨

¨…That is…¨ said Boa looking troubled ¨We manage¨ said looking away, seems Sota didn´t hear or care since she said nothing and her aura kept being blue, not that she talks anyway.

-We continued walking as we entered other paths leading to other tunnels, Sota seemed to know the sewer structure like the palm of her hand which was a little weird but I guess she must know a lot of stuff

¨Uh…¨ muttered Makoto ¨What´s going on…¨

¨Raze? ¨ asked Daiichi while staring at him

¨Hey…¨ said Makoto weakly ¨Where are we…?¨

¨In the sewer green boy, like the smell didn´t make it obvious¨ said Brute for what Makoto smiled and said ¨I guess¨

¨Don´t worry Raze, we got more help now, so I´m sure we are escaping from this place¨ said Daiichi

¨Help…?¨ muttered Raze trying to see who were the ones helping us

¨Huh? Oh, seems the unconscious boy woke up¨ said Boa

¨…Do I know you? ¨ asked Makoto uttering a long ´´hmm´´

¨Maybe or maybe not, you seem familiar though¨ said Boa

¨I wonder hehe¨ said Makoto as he coughed

¨Try not pushing yourself Raze… it seems the poison has spread even with the medicine…¨ said Daiichi

¨It´s fine Rage… it´s fine…¨ said Makoto who then looked over Brute´s shoulder and stared at Sota

¨Who are you? ¨ asked Makoto to Sota who stopped walking and turned to see him

¨Hey¨ said Makoto smiling to what Sota looked down and turned away to keep walking

¨Uh… heey! What´s your name? ¨ asked Makoto a little louder this time, of what he could afford though, this time Sota turned around to stare at him and dropped her stare to the floor

¨I´m Raze, how about you? ¨ asked Makoto to what Boa was ready to intervene and introduce her leader, but surprisingly Sota talked instead ¨My name is Sota, I´m the leader of the Fivetitis Band¨ said as she tried to hide a pink flush on her cheeks, all of us were shocked including Boa who remained agape of her leader speaking

¨Long time no see, Sota¨ said Makoto giving her a weird warm mile, it´s so odd of him to smile if it´s not goofy and cheery to what Sota smiled at him shocking everyone again

¨Do you remember Boa? ¨ asked Sota to Makoto, it was so weird for some reason to hear her talking

¨I´m having trouble with that actually…¨ said Makoto sincerely to what Sota smiled again and then frowned and stared at Boa who said ¨Brute, she is asking if she can carry him instead, seems she want to talk to him for a while¨

¨Sure, but why just him… she doesn´t even talk to you…¨ said Brute

¨Beats me¨ said Boa shrugging

-Brute gave her Makoto and so they like walked faster and remained some distance away from us, I bet she feels awkward talking in front of us; Daiichi seemed upset for some reason but well he said nothing about it, it was weird seeing Sota carrying him, even Brute looked a little more likely to be the one carrying him

¨Sota… it´s been years since I last talked to you… you seem a little changed as well¨ said Makoto while smiling

¨Is that so…¨ muttered Sota

¨Yes, you do hehe¨ said Makoto ¨Maybe you´ve turned prettier? I don´t know haha seems I got a little too used on your hair covering your face so I never really saw it¨ to what Sota blushed slightly

¨You too…¨

¨Huh? ¨

¨Seem changed¨ said Sota

¨Really? Hehe I´m curious on how¨ said Makoto

¨You seem happier now, you look cuter too…¨ said Sota

¨Cute? ¨ asked Makoto then pouting ¨I´m a guy Sota don´t say cute…¨ to what Sota giggled, we did hear it, it was really loud… thing everyone got shocked at, specially Boa and Daiichi whose aura was really upset

¨And tell me… what is the reason for your current happiness…?¨ asked Sota

¨What? Well… it´s Rage actually¨ said Makoto

¨…Rage? The orange haired guy? ¨

¨Yes… after that terrible place, I´ve been living with him, he´s made me so happy, he´s all I have now¨ said Makoto

¨Huh? ¨

¨What is it? Did I say something weird? ¨ asked Makoto

¨Makoto… are you in love with him? ¨ asked Sota

¨Eh? Well I really, really like him hehe¨ said Makoto

¨But you know, love, romantic feelings for him¨ said Sota

¨Eh…¨ muttered Makoto confused ¨I think you misunderstood something hehe…¨

¨Is that so? ¨ asked Sota

¨Yes…¨ said Makoto

¨Cause I wouldn´t mind, Makoto is my friend after all¨ said Sota

¨Sota… I appreciate that but I don´t like him like that…¨ said Makoto

¨Then how? You said he´s all you have ¨ said Sota

¨Uh… well… he´s my family now, since you know… I lost my family in the fire… I ended up living with him, I grew fond of him like some sort of older brother since after all, he´s been looking after me all this time and I greatly enjoy my time with him¨ said Makoto

¨Then… doesn´t he love you? ¨ asked Sota

¨…Something tells me you´re not talking about sibling love…¨ said Makoto laughing nervously as she nodded

¨Sota… I don´t think he does… but I´ll be pretty happy if he said he did like me sibling way, I feel like I´m just a burden to him that I sometimes feel like hearing the opposite from him but he is just so serious I don´t really know what he is thinking… it makes me question many things…¨ said Makoto

¨You seem really fond of him¨ said Sota smiling

¨He is a pretty great guy Sota, maybe you could develop feelings for him instead, he is just the type of guy you would like plus he doesn´t talk much ¨ said Makoto happy

¨uh? Uh… muttered Sota troubled ¨Makoto… I like talkative guys…¨

¨Eh? Really? Wow, I never imagined that hehe I thought you were so into the serious type of guys¨ said Makoto

¨No… actually I like guys who can make me talk and laugh…¨ said Sota

¨I see… interesting… hmmm maybe Rave then? ¨ said Makoto to himself

¨The blond guy? ¨ asked Sot

¨Yes, yes, him¨ said Makoto happily

¨ I think he is kind of weird… he switches from shy to rude¨ said Sota

¨Oh… hehe yeah he is going through some harsh family problems… so I don´t find it weird he acts like that¨ said Makoto

¨Double personality? ¨ asked Sota

¨Now that you mention it, that seems to be the case¨ said Makoto

¨You´re pretty slow to notice thing, don´t you…¨ said Boa

¨Maybe hehe….¨ said Makoto laughing nervously

¨Anyway… he is too rude…¨ said Sota ¨I prefer kind hearted, sympathetic guys… that enjoy talking and overall are fun to hang out with¨

¨Hmm… Do I know someone like that? hmm¨ said Makoto thinking hardly

¨What kind of girls you like anyway? ¨ asked Sota curios

¨Huh? Well, I haven´t thought about it that much… I´m honestly not that into girls right now… but well, I guess I like strong willed, fun to hang out with girl, maybe being stubborn is fine…¨ said Makoto as he thought

¨Oh wow, that´s pretty vague…¨ said Sota

¨Sorry, I told you I haven´t given it that much thought¨ said Makoto

¨But that much sounds like Brute¨ said Sota

¨Eh? ¨ muttered Makoto confused

¨At least for strong willed and stubborn¨ said Sota

¨Brute? Well, I don´t know her that much... but he is pretty fun hehe, I seriously don´t understand her train of thought though… but well the fact that she is with us now makes me think she is strong willed and that she may have more heart than she thinks she has¨ said Makoto

¨Interesting… hmm… I guess you are right; he seems the nicest of her sisters¨ said Sota

¨That reminds me… why did she join us? ¨ asked Makoto confused

¨Something about going against Berserk because she got annoyed at her ordering round and wasn´t quitting until Berserk couldn´t get what he wanted¨ said Sota

¨Hehe quite stubborn of her¨ said Makoto

¨I see… you know… you just described her with more detail…¨

¨Eh? ¨

¨You just related what you like I girls with her¨ said Sota

¨Is that so…¨ said Makoto confused as he got into a coughing fit

¨The poison is killing you…¨

¨Don´t worry, it´ll be fine, I know it will…¨ said Makoto

¨It´s alright we´re almost out of here… we just need to cross this tunnel to get near the end of the zone… just tell me something more… what is the blond boy to you? I´m curious¨

¨Oh,Rave? Hehe he is my best friend, he used to look after me when we were younger, he´s changed a lot but he is still my best friend¨ said Makoto

¨I see…¨ said Sota

¨By the way, if the other PowerPunks see you with us… wouldn´t they target you all¨ asked Makoto

¨Probably, but it´s alright if I can help you¨ said Sota

¨No¨ said Makoto flatly

¨Huh? ¨

¨I don´t want them to hurt you Sota, so before we get out to the streets, you´ll stay here and go back¨ said Makoto

¨But it´s fine I´m telling you…¨ said Sota

¨No Sota, I´m not endangering you by risking you guys being seen with us¨ said Makoto as w approached them; we stared surprised at that, Makoto sounded way too serious about it that it was kind of weird… he had another coughing fit for what Sota looked concerned but didn´t speak

¨He is right, you won´t have it easy if Berserk spots you with them¨ said Brute

¨What about you? ¨ asked Boa

¨Ahh… I can deal with the consequences later¨ said Brute not giving it much thought

¨Impulsive much? ¨ said Boa

¨Just sometimes¨ said Brute

¨Well then, we´ll continue from here¨ I said as we stopped under the sewer lid leading outside

¨Thanks for your help¨ said Daiichi to Sota and Boa as Brute and I started hovering above

¨Good luck with your escape¨ said Boa

¨Thanks…¨ as Daiichi said that, Sota stopped him and said ´´Take care of him´´ while staring at Daiichi way too serious

¨Of course I will¨ said Daiichi as he hovered out and then wrapped his hair around Makoto to pull him up

¨Ah! Sota! ¨

¨Huh…?¨ muttered as she stared at Makoto on his way out

¨Let´s talk some more later! Maybe over a milkshake! Is that okay with you? ¨ asked Makoto as Sota smiled back at him and nodded

¨Nice! See you then! ¨ said Makoto as he got out

¨…well then, let´s go back Sota, Andrea, Alice and Scourie shouldn't take much to come back¨ said Boa as she turned around and walked off, Sota followed closely behind

¨I remember that boy now, sure made great addition to our escape attempts… was nice talking to him again wasn´t it? I still admire him for covering you back then, prison torture is way too much to stand¨ said Boa as Sota nodded- _Makoto… I´m glad you were able to make it alive…_


	10. Final Attempt pt 2

**A/C: Update again o3o, I´m submitting stuff at deviantart- ** **so if you wish to take a look in the mean time xD **

**if anyone have any questions you can ask away and I will answer you all in the next chapter, questions of any kind are accepted n-n**

**Also, I´m continuing the other story after this update o3o so bare with me a little more that I will update soon x)**

**Chapter 10: Final Attempt part 2**

-Closes the sewer lid-

¨Ahh… sweet, fresh air… I was so damn fed up of the sewer´s smell¨ said Brute as she inhaled relieved

¨Yeah, the sewer is just gross but well it was the only way blegh¨ said Rave, Rage was looking around and when he found it was clear he motioned us to move, Brute kept carrying me since at this point it was bothersome to have me walking, Rave said so many times as we rushed into an alley and I kept coughing

¨Hold on some more green boy we are close to the end of this zone, just three streets more and we are out of here, what a way to avoid my sisters, must congratulate you for achieving this, so far you are the only targets that were able to get away alive¨ said Brute, I just wanted this to end… since I got everyone involved here… it was by now night time, I wonder how much time we spent crossing the sewer

¨What you said to Sota was true? ¨ asked Rage to Brute

¨Eh? If you mean of my reason then it is true, Berserk is just a pain in the ass so I´m helping you out of spite, you didn´t really think I did this by a change of heart did you¨ said Brute

¨Well, I believe you´re not as bad as you claim you claim to be¨ I said while smiling ¨It may be out of spite but who knows why you rebelled against her¨

¨As I said, I was not going to turn this into a daily routine, I have a life you know¨ said Brute

¨I see… but I still you are not as bad as you think¨ I said as I coughed

¨Guys, we´re in serious trouble…¨ said Rave

¨Why is that? ¨ asked Rage

¨They´re closing in at this rate we won´t have a choice but fight¨ said Rave

¨But we can´t... I don´t want to accept it… but I´m afraid we´ll be done for if we engage into a fight¨ said Rage

¨Eh? They´re close? fuck¨ said Brute

¨True… they´ll see you with us¨ said Rage ¨If there was only a way to hide you¨

¨Ah fuck it, it may be bad for me to be busted but at least she´ll see I´m pissed at her¨ said Brute

¨What kind of logic is that? ¨ asked Rave which looked sarcastically at her ¨They´re much closer now…¨

As we stood there unmoving waiting for their arrival I hugged Brute tighter while closing my eyes which surprisingly led into some kind of fusion with her

¨What the…¨ said Miharu staring at their fusing in which Raze came out of the merge

¨Raze…?¨ I muttered while staring confused at the outcome in which Brute seemed to have disappeared

¨Huh, who are you calling Raze? ¨ asked Makoto

¨Wait a second… Brute? ¨ asked Miharu

¨Rave, what are you saying that is…¨ I said while being interrupted

¨Fuck, what´s wrong with you two, have you gone blind? ¨

¨Uh… yes that´s definitely Brute¨ I said

¨Well this is sudden but it could work, just something more…¨ said Miharu as his eyes shone

¨What did you do blondie? ¨ asked Brute

¨Mixed your aura´s so that Raze´s is shown, if by some chance Berserk can feel you, I used this so that she takes you for Raze¨ said Miharu

¨I see… heh, it´ll be nice to ´´play´´ with Berserk as the green guy would say¨ said Brute

¨It´s kind of creepy to hear you talk with Raze´s voice and behave like yourself… how to explain this…¨ I said

¨Makes him more boyish that it freaks you out? ¨ asked Miharu

¨Kind of¨ I said

¨Anyway, I´ll love to kick my sister´s butt¨ said Brute

¨Are you sure you guys are siblings? ¨ asked Miharu

¨Fuck yeah, unfortunately¨ said Brute

¨What kind of love is that? ¨ asked Rave

¨A weird mix of weirdness I guess¨ said Brute

¨Again with the nonsense…¨ said Miharu

¨Fuck, bare with it¨ said Brute

¨Fuck you¨ said Miharu

¨Fuck you¨ said Brute

¨Fuck¨ said Miharu

¨Fuck, stop it¨ said Brute

¨Fuck, then stop it with the fucks already¨ said Miharu

¨Fuck, top imitating me fuck¨ said Brute

¨Fuck you with your fucks¨ said Miharu

¨Fuck you for fucking my fuck speech¨ said Brute as I stared at both childishly arguing- _I really don´t understand why they are doing that when he just announced they were close_

¨Ugh…!¨ exclaimed Brute as she knelt down

¨Huh? What´s the matter with you? ¨ Miharu asked confused

¨Astral Barrier¨ I said irresponsibly, it drained y energy like crazy but Brute had something I needed to check before engaging into a fight, I wrapped my hair around them and pulled them against the wall as Berserk and Brat dangerously passed by, both kept silence until Miharu nodded as to say it was clear, then I let them go and knelt aside of Brute trying to understand what happened

¨Fuck, what is this? ¨ said Brute pulling from her hair

¨What is…?¨ I muttered confused

¨I can feel it… something is eating me… it freaks the hell out of me! ¨

¨Huh? Could it be the poison? ¨ I asked

¨No… I feel it but that´s just a part of it… It is trivial compared to what I´m feeling… I seriously feel myself trembling in freaking fear…¨ said Brute sounding frustrated

¨What…?¨ I muttered puzzled

¨That thing is staring at me… whatever is I´m sure its smirking… it´s exhausting having to endure this tare… like if I fell asleep that thing would completely take me over¨ Brute explained

¨That´s what you feel…?¨ I asked questionably, was this something Raze had not told me?

¨Fuck, how can this guy cope with himself, seriously…¨ said Brute ¨But anyway… even if I feel like I´m about to be turned to shreds I´ll give it my all since that´s this guy´s and my resolve, bring it on you freaking demon, I might treble but I´m not fucking scared of you! ¨

¨Again with the nonsense I see, you just said you were freaking trembling in fear¨ said Miharu

¨Ah, fuck you, I´m different now, that thing I ignore will not beat me even if it´s suffocating me right now¨ said Brute making a pained expression, it seems that is the true reason Raze has been like he has

¨Uh-oh¨ said Miharu

¨What now blondie? ¨ asked Brute

¨Brute, I suggest you leaving his body as soon as you can¨ said Miharu

¨And why´s that? ¨ asked Brute

¨It seems your aura is being contaminated by Raze´s…¨

¨The hell? I don´t want to be a freaking angel, fuck¨

¨No, you´re not contaminating yourself with white aura¨ said Miharu

¨Then with what? ¨

¨Black aura, the pitch black permanent darkness which turns an aura to unidentified, that might be why you are feeling all sorts of things¨ explained Miharu

¨Fuck, are you serious? This guy´s like the devil´s spawn? I could have swore this guy was pure white…¨

¨I don´t think he´s the devil's spawn and with his behavior it makes it even harder to figure him out but I just know his aura is pitch black… and he is passing it to you…¨ said Miharu

¨I don´t mind dark power but you sure make it sound repulsive¨ said Brute as she coughed blood ¨Fuck¨

¨I´m starting to doubt that aura of his is anything in the range of normal¨ said Miharu

¨Fuck, I didn´t know you guys were so troublesome¨ said Brute

¨Makes you regret being here don´t you¨ said Miharu

¨Not really, it´s exactly what makes my blood boil¨ said Brute ¨Even this body screams for some action even when it's falling apart, that´s amusing¨

¨What…?¨ I muttered confused, what did she mean? Makoto craves fighting…? That´s not possible… he´s said he hates violence… but he could be excusing it as ´´play´´, I´m in utter confusion right now… I´m starting to think I may ignore a side of Makoto… and obscure side of him…

¨Cantaloupe grain soy! ¨ yelled Berserk as she caught Brute with her vectors

¨Oh, fuck¨ said Miharu glaring at Berserk

¨Let him go! ¨ I yelled at her

¨It seems you like being caught, don´t you? ¨ asked Berserk to Brute

¨…¨ _Hell, fuck you sis, I can´t use my powers or she´ll know it´s me_

¨Well, you guys didn´t think you could get away, did you? ¨ asked Berserk with a smirk on her face

¨Well, for experienced super villains you sure don´t know how to hunt a prey, so much for little ants as us¨ said Miharu

¨We´re super heroes not villains! ¨ yelled Brat as she hovered aside of Berserk

¨Yeah, from where princess¨ said Miharu with sarcasm

¨Letting you run was a mistake, I´m aware of that… but I assure you that you are not leaving this place alive¨ said Berserk

¨Oh yeah, 2 vs 3 and you think you´ll win? ¨ said Miharu

¨Heh. With me is enough to obliterate you¨ said Berserk

¨Oh and where´s your green sister? Did she ditch you? ¨ asked Miharu

-_Hey… he shouldn´t be mentioning me, I don´t want her to start suspecting me though I look like this guys… I wonder if I can use his powers as well… but unfortunately I have no idea what his skills are_

¨Brute? She can leave if she feels like it, I have no need for her when I´m able to squash you flies myself¨

-_Or so she says, if it weren´t for me she could not have been able to keep up with them, these guys are not weak even for beginners, they managed to push her back and dragged her around the business zone… ugh fuck, I´m not supporting them at all- _¨Ugh! ¨ exclaimed Brute as Berserk started to suffocate her, I wonder if she would even care if she knew it´s Brute and not Raze

¨Painful right? You´ll be the first one to die¨ said Berserk as she tightened her ribbon

-_No… there´s something trying to rip me open, my arms are burning…_

¨Sonic blast! ¨ yelled Miharu as he launched an energy wave at Berserk, unfortunately it was stopped by Brat as she yelled ¨Poison Counter!¨ and a similar move crashed with his

¨Tch, bitch¨ said Miharu as he glared at Brat

-_Fuck, its ripping me open…!- _¨Skin shredding! ¨ yelled Brute as the skin on her arms fell off as well as the muscles leaving just the bone which took the form of a pair of huge bone claws for what Brat and Berserk stared surprised, Berserk let her off hr grasp and backed away from her

¨Wow, that´s just gross! ¨ exclaimed Brat in apparent disgust

-_What the fuck, my arms just…?- _¨Oh well… take this! Powerful applause! ¨ exclaimed Brute as she smacked Brat between ¨Wow now that was indeed effective¨ said Brute as Brat fell straight to the ground but before she reached the ground Brute yelled ¨Bone smack! ¨ hitting her towards the ground with insane strength, as Brat made contact she automatically passed out ¨Heh one pest down¨

¨Rage… seriously ´´he´´ is nuts¨ said Miharu, I believe he meant the way she had just injured her sister just to rile the other by rebelling temporally

¨Oh, seems you´re not playing anymore¨ said Berserk to Brute but before she could reply she started to hiss as we stared at her hands slowly regenerating

¨Fuck, this hurts like hell¨ said Brute causing Berserk to arch a brow in confusion and yeah I don´t blame her, Makoto won´t ever curse or well just rarely but then I don´t think could avoid to with such injury…

¨Fire Blast! ¨ I yelled as I launched several fire beams at Berserk gaining her attention

¨Oh what now? Angry for not getting my attention? I can´t blame you though¨ said Berserk

¨Fuck¨ said Brute while coughing blood and then shone as she positioned her hands in front of her and yelled ¨Power merge! Bone meteorites! ¨ launching a raid of seemingly the meteorite´s skeletons driving Berserk violently against a building causing her to hover back to start a raid of attacks against Brute, it was terrifying since Makoto´s body was barely holding up, I got so frightened at the thought of Makoto dying, because he was seriously dying by now… I tried to help her but she just said ¨Back off! This is my fight! ¨ Hesitatingly I let her do as she pleased but was anxious about it, waiting to propel to the sky and interfere

¨Daiichi, calm down, you know that bitch won´t let you help¨ said Miharu

¨But… I can´t let her be… that´s Makoto´s body…!¨ I said upset

¨Daiichi, I´ll take him to the hospital as soon as that bitch lets me but don´t interfere¨ said Miharu as I simply nodded and turned to watch the fight to what ended in Brute being sent flying towards the ground, when I saw that, I quickly rushed to her and caught her protecting her head, Makoto´s body was completely beaten, so damaged… I seriously started crying out of anger

¨Hey… what the hell are you doing…!¨ said Brute apparently pissed then quieting down ¨What why…¨

¨Idiot... this is what happens when you ´´play´´…¨ I said as I kissed her forehead

¨Eh? What the fuck? ¨ said Brute as she covered her forehead while blushing

¨Please… I beg you, don´t fight anymore… I beg you…¨ I said as my tars fell on her face

¨Uh… you´re crying…¨

¨I can´t stand watching him be torn to shreds… please, I´ll take care of the fight you should go to the hospital¨ I said

¨Are you stupid again? Berserk will pulverize you two! ¨ said Brute

¨Just me, Rave will take you to the hospital, there´s no doubt you can´t walk¨ I said

¨Are you insane? Berserk vs you? You won´t last, I seriously mean it! ¨ said Brute

¨That´s a risk I have to take for the person most dear to me, I won´t hesitate to protect him eve if I have to give my life for it¨ I said

¨What… that´s nonsense…¨ said Brute thoughtful

¨It is not, protecting those who I care for is what give me strength, I may not be able to win but with just buying you time to get away is more than enough¨ I said

¨I don´t understand any of you a all but fine if you want to die that much please be my guest¨ said Brute

¨Guys! Will you fucking stop flirting and help me with this bitch? ¨ Yelled Miharu as he was counterattacking Berserk´s attacks

¨Knives O´Counter! ¨ I said as I threw knives to counter hear attacks while Miharu made his way over me

¨Thank god! That bitch almost freaking kill me! ¨ said Miharu

¨Rave, take Brute to the hospital alright? I´ll take care of this¨ I said

¨What…? Dude you won´t last¨ said Miharu

¨ I know, but I´ll buy you guys as much time I can afford¨

¨You´re freaking crazy you know but if you want to commit suicide go ahead, I´ll see you in a while hopefully, Raze will be a drag if you die so come back alive ok? ¨ said Miharu

¨Yeah, just go¨ I said

¨Got it, come on bitch¨ said Miharu as he carried Brute princess style

¨Fuck! Why like this blondie! ¨ said Brute as they left

¨Oh… what do I see… a pair of cockroaches trying to escape my feet, sorry little worms you´ll be driven into oblivion right now…!¨ said Berserk as she attempted to attack them for what I defended by using a fire shield

¨Ohh what is it now? Impatient aren´t we, try to hold on some more, I´ll kill you after I get rid of those two rodents¨ said Berserk to what I responded with taking knives and pointing them towards her

¨A declaration of war? Alright, you win, I´ll postpone their extermination for after I kill you¨ said Berserk while smirking at me

¨Multiplying¨ I said as I surrounded her with copies of myself

¨Oh, I wonder which one is the real one… You thought I would say that? Yeah, right! Vector Roulette! ¨ said Berserk as a sphere with several colors appeared and a light illuminated it, it rotating rapidly then stopping on a blue label ¨Water choice! Aquatic barrage! ¨ exclaimed as she launched her water vectors at me

¨Spin dash! ¨ I said as I dashed to a side avoiding her attack then yelling ¨Multiple blast! ¨ firing several red beams at her

¨Vector wall¨ said Berserk as she formed a barrier deflecting my attacks

¨Damn… Fire raid! ¨ I exclaimed making fireballs fall from the sky directed towards her for what she calmly said ¨Vector backstab¨ disappearing suddenly and appearing behind e as she pierced my already wounded back for what I groaned and turned around saying ¨Burning Combat¨ hitting her with fire fists pushing her back

¨Nice move but that´s not enough, Maze Assault! ¨ exclaimed as she attempted to pierce me with her ribbons

¨Burn on contact¨ I said grabbing her ribbons and burning them, thing that made her frown

¨Cantaloupe grain soy! ¨ exclaimed while trying to catch me ¨Target practice¨ I said launching several energy balls at her

¨Vector wall! ¨ said defending herself

¨Knives ball! ¨ I yelled surrounding her with knives which shot at her

¨Vector rainbow, 5 sides attack! ¨ Yelled Berserk hitting me with several vectors which I couldn´t defend against since I was really exhausted ¨Thunder! Water! Fire! Earth! Air! ¨

¨Fire blast! ¨ I said as we both fell straight against the paving for what I quickly stood up close to a building and was about to attack when she rammed against me making me hit a wall, I was terribly exhausted and I felt that was a far as I could go

¨Any last prayers before I chase the other two down? ¨ She said as she knelt on me as to avoid me from moving, she was aiming her ribbons at me decided to finis me while she panted in possible exhaustion, at least I had managed to wear her down and somehow gave them time to escape

¨So? Spit it out or I´ll kill you right now¨ said Berserk glaring at me, weirdly enough I heard voices yet again

= ¨Omfg how gross! Shit! Shit! Now I have cooties! Dude kill me already! I don´t want to live infested with girl germs! ¨

¨Well, I don´t think it was that bad… after all that blonde girl is cute¨

¨…seriously dude? ¨

¨What? She is cute! I won´t lie- ouch! Brick why did you do that, it hurt! ¨

¨Pull yourself together, we may have been seen by those girls but we´ll solve it with a matter of fists! ¨

¨Umm… I thought there was this magical shot against cooties… wasn´t there? ¨ =

-After the random voices I got a reckless idea, it might even work though… I guess desperate situations require desperate means- ¨I got nothing to say¨

¨I see… oh well then, farewell you pest! ¨ said Berserk as she was about to stab me for what I quickly held her face and locked our lips into a kiss, after a short span of time I opened my eyes to find her deep in shock, taking advantage of that, I slipped away from her and escaped, weirdly enough she didn´t follow me so I managed to escape to the hospital where hopefully Miharu and Makoto had managed to arrive safely.

A/N: Thanks for reading till here x) I will keep updating this story after I catch up with the RowdyRuff boys one, so far I hope you all are liking the story o3o Btw, Rage can´t hear Brick talking he only hears Butch and Boomer since he is actually hearing what Brick is hearing


	11. After Beatings

**A/C: Update again o3o, I´m submitting stuff at deviantart (mekyoii is my username) so if you wish to take a look in the mean time xD **

**So to answer the questions I got in the last chapter o3o **

**-They fused like that since their thoughts were highly in synch as in both wanted the same thing which was to hide Brute and all of the guys n girls can do the same fusion if they ever are in a similar situation and their thoughts are in synch**

**-Hahaha well they have random moments like this but no, it´s each one with their respective counterpart ex. Raze and Brute- Butch and Buttercup**

**-Yes, it´s not long before they find out they are brothers **

**-Well, the puffs and ruffs will take some time to appear (specially in the PPGR: Realities version) but they do share random dreams and parts where they listen to the mirror´s conversation on the other side, as the ruffs start merging with the boys (Ressee, Haru and Kai) they´ll be hearing and having dreams involving the rudes more often ex. Butch´s nightmare with Raze appearing on the mirror xD**

**-If you have any other questions feel free to ask xD I would just like a name to address my replies to**

**-Sorry about the use of ´´xxx´´ but I have no idea how to make a division line since it disappears xD I would appreciate if someone could tell me how to change it and so I will gladly change it n_n**

**Chapter 11: After Beatings**

_I was walking to school, thinking on what Makoto had told me some days ago when I went to visit him, he was in a terrifying state in which he looked like a mummy as he remained bedridden. It´s been a week since Makoto stopped coming from school, he may come today but fuck… All this is Daiichi´s fault, that bastard dared to hurt Makoto… I warned him and he did it anyway, when I find him, he won´t know what hit him…- or so I thought when I started hearing voices nearby, it sounded like a group of kids in which I could recognize Daiichi, before even thinking on interrupting, I hid behind some bushes to be able to listen on their conversation_

"_What do you mean by that?_ "

"_I´m not going to stay in this group anymore "said a voice which resembled Daiichi´s_

"_But you are our leader, you can´t leave "said a boy_

"_Well, now you see I can, I don´t know what you´ll do but after what happened, I just can´t keep being like this "said Daiichi sounding angry_

"_For the other? But Boss, you ordered us to pummel him… and you also pummeled him" said another boy_

"_Shut up! I don´t want you to remind me of that, I´m aware of what I did, that´s why I´m quitting this group which never had a relevant meaning, I only caused pain to people that didn´t deserve it and hurt someone I swore to protect! " said Daiichi in wrath_

"_Eh? What´s the meaning of this? Boss, you´re not serious… are you? "_

"_I´m being completely serious, you are all a bunch of scum which don´t know the words ´´guilt´´ and ´´shame´´ " said Daiichi still angry, why is he behaving this way? Is she showing remorse…?_

"_Leader… this is all because of that boy isn´t it… I think you are exaggerating, he is a common boy without anything special" said another boy_

"_Shut up! " yelled Daiichi "No one and I repeat, NO ONE insults Makoto you heard me? He has more worth than any of you together! And I´m embarrassed to think I ever considered you all my friends, I have no idea what I was thinking, but this is over"_

"_Oh Boss this is not possible… you became fond of him? "_

"_It is possible, I won´t deny it ever again" said Daiichi puzzling me, what was he saying? Did he hit his head?_

"_But Boss, friendship is bullshit you´ve said so, even more between guys, that´s being gay"_

"_I thought he was a girl at first"said Daiichi, comment that really riled me and had to struggle not to jump him that instant_

"_Boss, you pummeled him for knowing he was really a guy? "Asked another boy, I can´t believe he fucking hit Makoto for a shitty reason like that one_

"…_I know that what I did was wrong, but that will stay behind me…" said Daiichi uneasy_

"_Then you really are fond of him…" said another boy as they remained silent_

"_Wow…" said the boys as they started to laugh hysterically "Who´d know our boss was such a homo! "_

"_Yeah, what a pussy! " said another boy_

"_I can´t believe we had someone so embarrassing as a boss! " said the boys still laughing_

"_Laugh all you want for what I care" said Daiichi as I saw him walking way, So that´s what really happened, I thought as I followed him_

"_I know you are following me" said Daiichi without turning to see me_

"_That´s right" I said as I glared at him "Now, if you would look me in the eye"_

"_I know you were listening to our conversation" said Daiichi as he turned to see me with an indifferent expression_

"_Oh really… and how do you know that? " I asked him as I threw him another glare while snarling_

"_Your presence was really heavy, as it is now, it´s easy to know you were watching me" said Daiichi as he looked at me inexpressively_

"_You sure are shameless, how dare you say you are fond of him after what you did" I said while pissed_

"_I know that what I did was really wrong, that I won´t be able to amend for it and that his trust in me is almost none but I don´t plan on arguing with you, my words are probably meaningless to you but I know that what I said was the cruel truth, so I don´t need you believing me since there´s nothing to prove "said Daiichi_

"_Liar… you tricked Makoto in the lowest and inhuman way possible, he likes you, yes, unfortunately he still cherishes you, however you still are taking advantage of his kindness, you are an ungrateful rat, how much I despise you, you and your family are such egocentric money rats" I said fuming_

"_What are you waiting for? " asked Daiichi_

"_About what? " I asked as I snarled at him_

"_Pummel me" said Daiichi or more like ordered me_

"_What…?" I asked confused for the tempting petition_

"_I deserve to be pummeled, just leave me barely breathing or kill me whichever is alright for me" said Daiichi perplexing me_

"_Kill you? Have you lost your mind? " I asked angry_

"_Aren´t you the one who just said that despised me? What I did cannot be undone, if you may, I would prefer that you left me barely alive, that way I could live with the pain of what I did… " said Daiichi_

"_I don´t have the slightest idea of what you just said, but don´t worry, I´ll make you suffer what Makoto went through if not more" I said about to tackle him_

_Xxx_

"_Elesis… Do you think Daiichi will come today to school? Miharu told me he hadn´t come that week I couldn´t go…"said the little boy to his bunny while he hugged it and crossed a street "Eh? You think he will? "Asked to the toy as he smiled cheerfully "I want to see him Elesis… Daiichi is not mean anymore, I´m so happy for him, I think It was worth all these injuries, although… Elesis, do you know why he hit me…? Though it doesn´t matter anymore, what matters is that Daiichi is good now "said Makoto while giggling_

_xxx_

"_You are a jackass! " I yelled as I knelt on Daiichi and pummeled him with fury as Daiichi didn´t defend_

"_Elesis… what is this…?" asked Makoto frightened for watching the scene, Why is Rage not defending himself…?- thought as he ran towards them_

"_This is for hurting Makoto! " I yelled about to hit him again when someone stopped my arm from landing the punch, I turned around just to stare surprised at Makoto_

"_Stop! "Screamed Makoto as Daiichi turned to see him as he remained bleeding from his forehead_

"_Makoto…" I murmured_

"_Miharu… why are you hitting Rage…?" asked Makoto while crying_

"_Makoto…I…" I murmured as I wondered what to say_

"_Miharu, I already forgave him! I don´t want you to hit him! "Said Makoto while sobbing as Daiichi sat straight and looked to the floor_

"_You…"Makoto murmured as he glared daggers at Daiichi while shedding tears "Why do you let him hit you? I already forgave you, why are you doing this…? Rage… you have no idea how much it hurt me seeing you this way… what happened already happened and you won´t ever change it… you win nothing letting others hit you! I thought you were smarter, I thought you reasoned more…" said Makoto while sobbing "Rage… I like you so much, and seeing you this way… you are an idiot! " screamed as he left crying ignoring his bunny had fallen_

"_Wow… that really made me feel bad" I said while sighing "I´ll stop for now, but you know I still despise you and I´ll continue to hate you until I see you really changed, you can deceive Makoto but you can´t deceive me" I said as Daiichi picked the toy and stared intently at it_

"_What now you ignore me? " I asked as I frowned at him_

"_Raze…"murmured Daiichi as he rubbed the patched star on the toy´s cheek_

"…_You…" I murmured as I stared at his sad expression towards the toy "…What are you waiting for? " I asked him as I sighed in defeat_

"_What…"murmured Daiichi confused _

"_I left you alone, go look for Makoto" I said_

"_Miharu…" murmured Daiichi as he looked confused at me "Thank you" said as he started running after him_

"_Just something else"_

"_What? "Asked Daiichi while turning to see me as he stopped_

"_Why are you so bothered with what you did to Makoto? " I asked him as he looked indifferent at me_

"_Because he is the one that has made me realize this world´s way to function is plainly wrong" said Daiichi as he ran off again, Can it be really true that someone can change this easily? I said I didn´t believe him, however… his aura doesn´t lie… I know he meant what he said, it´s amazing how he changed with this incident and well… it still bothers me that he could hurt him again but I know that I won´t be of much help for Makoto from now on.. so I´ll have to trust Daiichi whether I like it or not- I thought as I looked down while blood trailed down from my shorts "Take care of him, Daiichi" I said now facing the direction Daiichi had taken_

"Makoto…" I murmured as I woke up slowly and stared at the ceiling

"Hey…" said Daiichi who was lying on a bed beside me, he had his forehead bandaged as well as his right eye, a patch on his left cheek and as he sat while groaning I noticed his full bandaged body

"…You are hurt… you shouldn´t sit…" I said trying to make him lie down

"I don´t care, Miharu, where is Makoto? "Asked Daiichi sounding upset

"I haven´t heard from the doctor… but Makoto was in the surgery room…" I said as I looked down

"What? Surgery…? Did he say anything from how he was…? "Asked Rage sounding anxious

"Uhmm… just that he is in critical condition…" I said kind of sad for reminding myself that

"Critical…"said Daiichi as he sighed an lay down covering his face with a bandaged hand "If only I had believed him… he wouldn´t have gotten in that mess… it seems I just can´t do anything well"said as he chuckled upset

"Daiichi…"

"He was fine yesterday; he was that lively monkey in the morning like he always is… if it weren´t because I doubted him for I don´t know what reason, I always trust his words unless they are obvious lies he would even laugh for…He would be fine, he didn´t need a fucking surgery yesterday" said Daiichi as he snarled and made a fist, it´s weird for to swear or even get angry, but I guess the situation was unavoidable for it to happen…

"Daiichi… it´s not your fault… don´t blame yourself like that… we can´t change what happened… you´ll see Makoto will turn out to be okay…" I said trying to reassure him in what the doctor came in, moment Daiichi didn´t wasn't to ask about Makoto

"How is he? "Asked Daiichi going straight to the point

"That boy is still in a critical condition, our surgeons are doing all they can…" said the doctor sounding preoccupied by something

"Was there anything wrong? " asked Daiichi growing impatient, another rare behavior of his

"Well… that´s not allow to be given out just like that" said the Doctor

"Not given out just like that? "asked Daiichi as he stood up from the bed and lifted the doctor by the face with a hand, it was sure a scary behavior coming from him…

"Look, you have three seconds before I throw you to the wall and use you as target for my knife throwing or you can just tell us what we want"said Daiichi while snarling at him

"But I just can´t give-"

"I don´t fucking care you hear me? That boy is everything to me, he is my family, my life… or you spit out what you know or I´ll freaking dismember you, okay? " said Daiichi as he glared daggers at the man… he was truly enraged… his aura had grown to a murderous red, it was suffocating… though mixed in was also grief, guilt… concern… his worry for Makoto´s condition was really serious…

"Uhmmm…Daiichi… you can´t talk to a Doctor like that…" I said

"Shut up" said Daiichi as he looked at me with the corner of his eye for what I cringed startled and looked down scared

"Alright, you win" said the Doctor

"So? " said Daiichi still snarling and shook him to make him talk

"The boy´s body has been reacting to the surgery, in fact he even woke up at the middle of the surgery, he sounded confused and kept saying he didn´t need the surgery, he was screaming until he passed out again but my concern is if the boy wakes up again it might be worse"

"I see…" said Daiichi as he calmed down and dropped the doctor, he sat again on the bed and proceeded to lie down while he groaned for the movements he had made

"Uhmm…Doctor… please take care of Makoto…" I said sheepishly as he nodded and left, I was a little scared for being with Daiichi right now…

"Miharu… I really need to apologize, I lost any kind of sanity I had and took it out partly on you…"said Daiichi

"It´s alright… I understand… Makoto has always been so deep in your heart…" I said slowly smiling

"…Miharu? "

"I´m happy… I´m happy that you have looked after him all this time… I´m indebted to you…" I said

"Miharu, it´s alright…" said Daiichi while sighing

"I´m sure he´ll be fine… after all, he´s always been hard to bring down…" I said still with the smile on my face

"I guess you are right, I´ll trust him more… just that it was heartbreaking seeing him be beaten the way he did, even if Brute was the one conscious.. " said Daiichi

"Yeah… I think she is a nice person…"

"Talking about that, what happened to her? "Asked Daiichi curious

"She said she had achiever her goal so she couldn´t hang around any longer… and left" I said

"I see… I have to admit it was nice having her with us, we couldn´t have made it without her, I would have liked to thank her though"

"I did…" I murmured

"Oh, really? That´s good to know" said Daiichi

"She also said we shouldn´t get used to her, since the next time we´ll be enemies…"

"Naturally, though I doubt it´ll be the first and last she joins us" said Daiichi

"Huh…? How do you know…?"

"Judging by her motives as well as autonomy, she will differ plenty of times with Berserk" said Daiichi as he closed his eyes, his drastic change in mood king of made me forget his angry face… it´s so weird but I can´t really memorize his angry expression, it´s like he never had been angry…

"Oh… that reminds me… how did you escape from Berserk…? " I asked curious

"Oh… that…"said Daiichi as he looked down troubled and sighed while uttering a troubled chuckle

Xxx

"Hey Brute, what´s up with Berserk? "Asked Brat as she was setting the table

"Ahh, beats me, did something happen when I was not there? "Asked Brute as she stirred the mix

"I´m not sure, she just locked herself in the room and I can only hear bunch of stuff breaking and maybe something smacking the walls "said Brat as she looked at Brute "Think she is angry? "

"No, genius, don´t think so"said Brute sarcastically as she rolled her eyes

"Huh? But she sounds like if she were enraged, maybe she is? "Said Brat while looking at Brute

"Then maybe she is"said Brute as she rolled her eyes again at her sister´s stupidity

Xxx

What the hell was that? How could that have happened? I had him in my grasp and he escaped me… just for a freaking kiss! How could it have shocked me enough to not have gone after him? This is outrageous… this can´t be tolerated… I failed the mission and I let them escape because of one insignificant kiss- thought Berserk as she smacked the wall forming a crack- But how would I let this happen… I can feel how my pride has been completely shattered… but to think he would pull such stunt on me, talk about desperate methods… and that´s what makes me furious! I was a punch away from finishing him!- thought as she smacked the wall again- But he´ll see… when I find him, I´ll freaking crush him

"Berserk" said Brute as she opened the door and walked in, Berserk throwing her a glare "Mind coming downstairs already? I´ve been shouting, are you deaf? Hurry downstairs if you don´t want Brat eating all of the pancakes"said as she started to walk away

"…Say, where were you? "Asked Berserk making Brute stop and turn to see her

"Downstairs cooking, fuck, do you thing pancakes cook themselves or what? And Brat wouldn't lift a finger for her manicure or some shit like that" said Brute sounding annoyed

"No, I meant yesterday, when you took off to who knows where"said Berserk while she glared at her

"I came back home to watch wrestling on TV"said Brute unfazed

"Oh really…"murmured Berserk as she looked at her still suspiciously

"The hell, did you just crack the walls? You are so cleaning this mess yourself fuck" said Brute as she stared at the cracked walls "What happened anyway? You´re never this pissed, annoying yes, pissed not much to make a fucking dump out of the room"

"That guy kissed me"said Berserk as she snarled and walked out of the room

"What? That guy as in whom? "Asked Brute honestly surprised

"The one with the orange hair"said Berserk as she went downstairs and into the kitchen

"Wow, just wow"said Brute as she stood still completely awestruck, good thing she wasn´t there when that had happened cause she must have been completely furious afterwards and how not be after being a stubborn leader which can´t accept failure and less at the recognition of being her fault, those guys were in serious problems and unfortunately, there was no way she could help them again without Berserk turning even more suspicious of how she already was, not that she wanted to help them again, why would she?

Xxx

"If only there existed a way to become more powerful"said Rage as he stared out the window, gazing at the scenery which consisted of Jacarandas, the hospital was close to the park and so, fortunately away from all the constant raging monsters that seem to appear causing havoc, also one of the prettiest parts of the city, the city in it´s all was terrifying looking with all those shattered buildings and places like the Business zone they were in previously but it had a few places that were somehow more decent looking than the others, like the park and the hospital which may not look that nice from the outside but it was really nice inside

"What now you are into playing with the punks? "Asked Rave whose voice sounded louder and rougher, his eyes now darker blue

"You again… well, it´s not that I have a choice, she looks like the kind of person that won´t give up till she finishes what she started, meaning she´ll be targeting us from now on" said Rage as he continued staring outside

"Well, I won´t lie, it would feel good getting back at them for kicking my ass like they just did" said Bruise as he yawned

"It´s not about payback, it´s about defense, we need to be able to fight them so we are not worrying when they´ll appear again and with Raze´s behavior, that´s a must"said Rage in a serious tone

"I´m afraid that won´t do" said a mysterious voice puzzling the two, they seemed to look around for the source until suddenly red smoke started forming in the center of the room forming the shape of a woman, both guys stared at her in complete awe, who was this being and what did she want?


	12. Perplexing Circumtances

**A/C: Update again o3o, I´m submitting pictures at deviantart, my username is Mekyoii (for some reason, I can´t post the link here o.o?) so if you wish to take a look in the mean time xD**

**Chapter 12: Perplexing Circumstances**

We stared at the random crab woman that stood in the center of the room, who was she? What does she want with us? Fuck, why does she have claws?

"Who are you? " asked Daiichi to the woman who remained unexpressive

"I´ve been watching you three for the past battle" said the woman ignoring Daiichi´s question, seems like he didn´t press by asking again and just stared back at the woman

"For boys that have no idea how to fight, it was pretty decent, I can´t say I´m impressed but you did fair out there" said the woman for what I squinted my yes at her

"Fuck, really, who the hell are you? " I asked her while snarling for what she stared at me and sighed

"It seems you´ve been raised in a rough environment, my apologies" said the woman riling me up

"That wasn´t the goddamn question for fuck´s sake" I said irritated

"Hmm…"she murmured as she stared at both of us "I see… there´s one boy missing" she said for what I glared at her

"That doesn´t concern you" I said as she sighed

"I can´t explain anything with your missing brother"said the woman puzzling me

"We are not siblings, miss" said Daiichi as he remained calm

"Where is he? " she asked as I noticed that he ignored Daiichi´s rely, did she come here to fucking ignore us?

"In surgery" Daiichi tried again

"Surgery hmmm… well that seems to be a problem" said the woman as she continued to irritate me

"Can´t you explain why the fuck you came? He´s not coming back any time soon" As I said that, I noticed how Daiichi´s aura grew even more upset even when Daiichi´s face expressed nothing

"Well, I guess we´ll have to postpone this then" said the woman as she sighed resigned

"I get it, you don´t want to explain twice but is it that fucking troublesome or you are that fucking lazy" I said while snarling as I watched her taking out a remote and pressing a button "Why the fuck you need a re-" I said as I felt how a pot smacked me on the head "Fuck! That hurt you bitch! " I yelled as I saw her pressing the button one more and felt how a frying pan smacked me and decided not to yell anything else to avoid another fucking kitchenware thing hitting me

"Well, I recognize you as the eldest brother" said the woman to Daiichi who didn´t bother to say we weren´t related twice, he just stared back at her curious on what she wanted to say

"You seem to be very protective of your brothers"she started, fuck why is she so stubborn on making us siblings? Shit, that makes no sense

"What I can tell you right now… what I want to offer you is an increase in power, I know you are worried about your little brother, but after this you won´t even need to look after him all the time" said the woman gaining Daiichi´s interest to whatever he meant

"If you decide to hear more from about this matter when your brother comes out from surgery, just think about me and I´ll be there" she said puzzling even Daiichi who looked thoughtful of what she had just said

"I presume you won´t reject the offer but anyway, just think about it"she said as Daiichi stared at her

"Also, keep an eye on your brother here, I can feel something terrible will happen to him, again, I apologize" said the woman to me, what the fuck did she mean?

"Well then, I´ll be going, think about it. Barricade. "Said the woman to Daiichi as she vanished in red smoke, I turned to see him who was now wide eyed, surprise could be clearly seen in his eyes just as if he had seen a ghost "Uh… did she just call you Barricade? " I asked puzzled as Daiichi remained unmoving

"Earth to Daiichi…! Hey, Barricade, hey…!" I said jokingly but surprisingly I got him to turn to see me

"I´m not that person, not anymore"he said as he lay down facing the other way, not that person anymore? Well fuck, what troubles me even more is that woman, what the fuck was she doing here? Why the fuck she smacked e with kitchenware, why the fuck she kept on taking us for siblings and why the fuck she had claws for hands, those seriously were creeping the shit out of me.

We stayed here for like two days, Daiichi didn´t say a word like about anything and even less when Makoto had been put in our room, for our relief, the surgery had been a success, he was heavily bandaged and I noticed how his skin was slowly regenerating, I suppose it´s thanks to those weird lights that struck us but still Makoto hadn´t regained consciousness, he kept being asleep but at least Daiichi had turned back to his stoical self, of course, with Makoto safe and sound he had nothing to worry about, unfortunately for me, that man found of my whereabouts and took me out of the hospital, just great. I just got out of a beating to endure another fucking beating which included worse things than the punks could think of doing, if I had to choose whether to be beaten by a trio of girls or get the shit kicked out of me in inhuman ways possible by my so called ´´Father´´, I would choose the girls any day, fuck, I don´t care how pathetic it looks to be beaten the crap out by females, I just don´t want to be close to that man in any way. And I was right, just as we got home, he started to beat the shit out of me, so much for the hospital huh, on the brief time he stopped abusing me physically, he made me swallow a pair of pills that soon caused me to drift off into unconsciousness.

Xxx

"Rage…" murmured Raze from his bed aside of Rage´s

"Makoto? How are you feeling…?" asked Rage as he looked slowly at Raze

"I´m fine… I told you to call me Raze, geez… "Murmured Raze weakly "I´m sorry about what happened"

"Huh? "

"I´m sorry, since I involved you in an undesired fight…"said Raze trying to make his voice louder

"It´s alright, don´t struggle, we have super hearing now so you can murmur"said Rage as he stared at Raze´s pale face

"I´m sorry you had to run around with the punks chasing you because of me…"said Raze as he murmured, Rage only stared at him and kept listening to his apologies

"If it hadn´t been for-"

"You are whiter than usual"said Rage flatly as he looked at him

"Hey, I´m trying to apologize here"said Raze while pouting at him

"There´s no need to apologize, idiot, I´m just glad you are doing better now"said Rage as he smiled slowly at him

"Uh…"uttered Raze as he stared at Rage smiling "And improving hehe"

"That´s good news alright"said Rage as he stared at the ceiling thoughtfully "How are your arms? "

"They feel better now hehe nothing to worry about"said Raze as he mimicked Rage and stared at the ceiling "Rage… is something else bothering you? "

"Somehow"

"Oh, true… where is Rave? "Asked Raze now looking around the room

"He was taken by his dad"said Rage as he sighed

"What? His dad? "Asked Raze as he sat down shocked

"Yeah… lie down, you´re too injured to even be sitting" said Rage as Raze lay down again "I´m worried too, I´m thinking on going to get him"

"Rage… how´s your back? Are you sure you can move? "Asked Raze as he turned to see him worried

"It doesn´t matter it is like this but I´ll wait a little more to regenerate enough to go out and bring him back" said Rage

"Alright… hope Rave is doing fine in the mean time…"murmured Raze concerned as he closed his eyes

Xxx

I woke up slowly then noticed I couldn´t move my arms, my mouth was wrapped by some old rag and my sight was kind of blurry but steadying, I gazed at my house´s basement, I can´t believe I´m back down here… last I remember, I was lying down aside of Daiichi at the hospital… I glanced down noticing I was naked and had bruises all over my body, what had happened? I wasn´t sure but it was kind of obvious what had gone on when I stared to the floor and looked how blood was spreading under my butt, when did this happen? My mind was blank or so I thought , when I looked around the room I looked fixatedly at a pair of chains coming from the ceiling, I closed my eyes in an intent of recalling something and so a sudden disgusting image flashed in my head, I winced at the memory of how I was staring scared at him when he approached me, my wrists were securely locked as the chains were pulling my arms upwards and my feet were chained to the floor, I looked as if he had already beat me physically and I was now watching tearfully how he approached me while unzipping his pants, I frowned and opened my eye in disgust, whatever happened afterwards I was okay not knowing… I then focused my attention to a note that was placed some distance away from me; I lifted my body as much as the chains allowed me since I was restrained by being chained to the tube in the basement, I focused all I could on the note, there was barely any light but I managed to read "I´ll be back at five with some friends" as I finished reading, I widened my eyes in complete dread, with some friends? He planned to abuse e using his friends? I grew desperate as I tried to break free from the hold of the chains, both my wrists and ankles were being held backwards around the tube allowing me no kind of movement, I glanced at the clock on the wall and read "4:55" I widened my eyes once more, just how much had I been out of it? I didn´t plan on staying a second longer, my heart throbbed like crazy awaiting the fearful arrival of my father but no, I couldn't stand it anymore of this so I tried taking deep breaths as I tried to think on a way to get out, of course and idea came, I just needed to calm myself before attempting to try it, my powers seem to always betray me when it comes to anything related to my father… I closed my eyes and froze the chains of both my wrists and ankles and forced my way out by shattering them and undid the rug freeing my mouth, I proceeded to run to the stairway towards the entrance but I tripped, I was in terrible shape as my body shivered uncontrollably, I stood up and headed for the entrance, my body threatening to collapse a few more times but I could keep from falling for the fear of being discovered escaping, I guess that´s what one could call a rush of adrenaline… I made my way to my room and dressed as fast as I could then hearing the keys opening the entrance, thing I could manage to catch with my super hearing, after that, I opened the window escaping through there and made a run for it to the street, I couldn´t go back after this, I just couldn´t and worse to know he would be waiting with some of his friends to hurt me even more, I thought on going to the shop and buy something to calm my nerves and to change the disgusting flavor I had in my mouth, it was something between sour and salty, had it been blood? No… that I know, blood doesn´t taste that way, I´d know, he´s hurt me before to even be able to distinguish blood from something else I couldn´t place… I went in the shop and bought some ice cream bar along with some cookie packages and cake for when I got back to the hospital, I unwrapped an ice cream bar and nibbled on it, at last I could relax now… away from my father and enjoying the sweet taste of ice cream in my mouth, I then turned to see how a swarm of girls ran on the other side of the street yelling "Mitsuki…!We love you!" followed by more screams, I watched tem run and noticed an aura coming from an alley for what I then crossed the street approaching the source, as I peeked, I noticed the aura coming from a big trash bin so I walked towards it and lifted the lid slowly noticing how someone was inside lowering his/her head with his/her hands covering it "Uh…" I murmured as I observed the hidden person who then turned to see me, he had tanned skin, a scar on his right cheek, brown hair and amethyst colored eyes, gazed at them for a little while, it was odd to find someone which had such colored eyes and I have to admit they were really beautiful… as I kept staring I was then distracted by another swarm of girls who passed running screaming "Mitsuki! Marry me! " one of them stood still looking at me suspiciously for what I threw my things in the trash bin and closed the lid as a reaction, the girl sighed disappointed and left probably to catch up with the girls, after that sudden event, I leaned against the trash bin, I blushed on the memory of those beautiful odd amethyst eyes then looked around the alley noticing a poster with a singer names ´Mitsuki Chesney´ and remembered that I had thrown my things in the trash bin, I turned around and opened it watching the scene of him rubbing his forehead with my things on his lap.

"I…I´m sorry…" I said as I lowered my head for what he looked at me and offered me the bag with my things, I took it from him and said "I´m really sorry"

"Everything is fine, don´t fret about it" I stood there perplexed as I stared at him speechless, I wasn´t used to being talked to in such a sweet and polite way like he just had, I sincerely expected him to complain or to call me an idiot… after a while of just staring at him, he curled his lips into a smile, he seemed to expect for me to say or do something about it so I just said as I lowered my head "I promise to compensate this the next time I see you! " I said as I blushed for the embarrassment of having hit him with my things, he stared at me kind of confused but before he could think of saying something I closed the lid and left that place in a hurry stopping in my way to the hospital to contemplate the poster of the same singer as before, I briefly wondered if I had seen him somewhere before and lowered my head newly blushing, I remembered the gentleness of his words and the way he had smiled at me… he sure looked like a nice and kind person and also wondered if I would meet him again some other day, as I thought that I crashed with someone letting my things fall and scatter on the floor "I-I´m so-" I said widening my eyes at the sight of the person I had apparently failed to escape, my dad then got a hold of my wrist making my eyes blear by welling tears threatening to fall "No…" I murmured as I shook my head in denial while he yanked me to follow him "No…" I murmured again this time while tears trailed down my face, I couldn´t go back there… I couldn´t…

"What did just say…"the man said snarling

"…No! I don´t want to go! " I managed to yell and started to try and flail myself to hopefully loosen his grip

"Heh, you´ve been pretty reckless lately, we can´t take that much time since after all… my friends of work are waiting back at home" as he aid that I widened my eyes in terror of what that meant

"No! No! Let me go! I don´t want to go! " I yelled making icicles thrust from the ground, for my dismay none seemed to have made contact with him and he just snarled at me and pulled me up by my hair

"It´s not something you have a word on"said my father as he then smothered me with a cloth which had a strange substance causing me to slowly lose consciousness… when I woke up, I was newly naked and heavily chained around the same tube I had previously escaped just that this time I wasn´t gagged and there wasn´t just my dad, there were four guys staring at me in a disgusting way and my only way to escape wasn´t even working… How I wish I was back at the hospital…

Xxx

I hurried to Miharu´s house after explaining the mysterious appearance of that woman to Raze, my back still hurt but I could ignore the pain enough to go out after him, if it hadn´t been because I hurt my back even more when lifting that doctor enraged, I would have gone after Miharu just after knowing of his disappearance but well, I just hoped it wasn´t too late to go save him of whatever he was put to do or was going through. I stopped briefly to stare at a bag on the floor which had cookies inside, there was cake as well as an ice cream bar laying outside, the ice cream seemed to have melted and had gotten stuck on the floor, that made me think it could have been Miharu´s though it was a surprise it was still there and no one had come to mess with it, there could have been more stuff inside but that couldn´t be it since why would someone snatch something else and leave the cake and cookies in there? It was also possible the bag hadn´t been dropped that long ago, reason why someone didn´t take it but then again, there was no one outside and if that bag had been just dropped why would the ice cream had melt as well as gotten stuck on the concrete? After thinking all that, he picked the bag after putting the cake inside and resumed his way to his house coming to the conclusion that he had probably ran away from his house thankfully and after going to the shop and heading back to the hospital, he had been caught by his father and taken back home if it could ever be called that, he didn´t transform to avoid unnecessary confrontation since that would only delay him instead of being a method to get there faster, so he hurried to his house by running like a normal person would do, he got to his house after a while of running, fortunately, his house wasn´t at the other side of the business zone, it would have taken hours to cross it by foot, that place was so ample it was necessary having a car or be able to fly which was even faster, he walked around the house scanning for an entrance, he spotted an open window successfully allowing him an entrance to the house , he looked around the room and briefly stared at a picture of Miharu with his parent when he was younger, he then proceeded to the hall and scanned the place with his x-ray vision surprisingly revealing no one, as he wondered if he may not be home after all, he hear cries coming from the basement for what he opened the door and made his ways downstairs to stumble upon the terrifying and grotesque scene of five men probably one of them his dad, having fun abusing Miharu in disgusting and cruel ways that were enraging to even reflect on, how could such sick people exist? It was even more frightening not mentioning heartbreaking to see Miharu like a tattered doll enduring the several tortures, the only sign of life coming from him were probably the countless tears that continued to trail down his face, in that moment he cursed under his breath feeling a twinge of guilt in his heart for not arriving sooner and as the guys darted their attention towards him, he started to beat them up one by one focusing more on his dad and lastly freed Miharu who didn´t turn to see him at any moment, he carried him upstairs and rummaged is closet to dress him with whatever he could find, as he headed back to the hospital with Miharu on his arms the only thing e heard was a low "Thank you" making him fly towards the hospital regardless of encountering the punks, Miharu was in such bad shape he desperately needed to go back to the hospital.

Xxx

"Oh god…" murmured Brute as she starred at Rage flying with a blond boy on his arms probably heading to the hospital "You have to be shitting me" Thought Brute as she stared angry at the red boy, didn´t he learn to not fly around after what happened? What if Berserk had seen him instead of her? Fortunately for him, Berserk was window shopping with Brat, one of the few civilized things they did, they had grown out of the habit of stealing money or clothes since their father had kind of imposed the rule of paying since their doings were ruining the whole city and so They´ve been stopping criminals from robbing banks and such since they weren´t allowed to do it themselves, Brute secretively liked this better, after a blurry event from her past or well, after many events which consisted on conversations with a certain kid in prison, she started to disagree in many things and had preferred to do other stuff like buying instead of stealing. As she watched them pass she as mentally ushering them away before Berserk could see them.

"About what? " asked Berserk making Brute try to avert her sight before she could set eyes on a particular boy who had kissed her before

"Remember that wrestling show I told you about the other day? " asked brute trying to find something reasonable to cover what she just saw, she was covering for the again, fuck just fuck she thought

"Yeah…" said Berserk as she squinted her eyes suspiciously at her

"Well, apparently one of the guys quit wrestling to dedicate himself to his matrimony, seems he is having a kid for fucks sake, a kid! Do you know how annoying those are? "Said Brute trying to quickly change the subject, that last statement was a lie too, she secretively liked kids, she sometime thought about having a kid in the future, thing Berserk would totally frown upon but then again…was her way to cover someone to lie even more? Well, fuck, whatever, she could care less, she was a good liar and if her sister bought her lies then she was satisfied with it

"Oh really…"murmured Berserk still suspiciously "Where did you see such news…"

"On TV just now on some stands over there" Brute said not pointing at any direction

"Over there, where? " asked Berserk decided to go see for what Brute turned her back at her and rolled her eyes at her annoying sister, why was she being such a skeptical bitch? That had gone on days ago, couldn´t she get over it?

"Oh look! Recipes on how to do pancakes! "Said Brute as a way to trail off the subject and approached a cooking stall successfully ignoring Berserk and leaving her to just roll her eyes and dismiss her as she went back to where Brat was, the only thought bugging her was how lies tended to backfire and with Berserk´s stubborn personality, that was just a matter of time

Xxx

I was staring fixatedly at the ceiling as Rage took his time getting back until I heard the door opening with Rage walking in looking kind of upset

"Hey! How did it go? "

"Not good, but the doctor is looking at him right now"said Rage as he walked back to his bed and sat

"What happened? " I asked concerned

"Raze… I was thinking about this when I was carrying him over and well… would you mind him moving with us? "Asked Rage ignoring my question but I really had to struggle not to attack him with a hug when he said that, I was honestly happy about it but was worried about what condition he was in to urgently need to move in with us…

"Of course I wouldn´t! Oh god! That´s so awesome! I´m so happy! "

"I´m glad… I would feel better with him living with us from now on"said Rage making me smile at his apparent concern

"We could turn my room into his room then since I´m always sleeping with you" I said happily while thinking about everything we needed to do

"Yeah, that would be nice…"

"Let´s get his stuff when his dad isn´t home alright? " I asked Rage still happy "It´ll be such a nice surprise"

"Yeah, that sounds good too" said Rage as he smiled to me, afterwards the door opened and the doctor walked in calling for Rage, I stared at him approach the doctor as the doctor asked him to go with him

"I´ll be back in a while, alright? " asked Rage for what I nodded and saw how the door closed then stared back to the ceiling and giggled in happiness, Rave would be living with us from now on! This is going to be so fun! And I´m kind of curious to meet that woman, he said she was all red and had claws for hands, maybe a supernatural being?


	13. Prelude to a disconcerting Truth

**A/C: Update again o3o, I´m submitting pictures at deviantart, my username is Mekyoii (for some reason, I can´t post the link here o.o?) so if you wish to take a look in the mean time xD **

**You can ask whatever you want and I will answer you on the next chapter x3**

**Chapter 13: Prelude of a disconcerting Truth**

Two weeks passed after being sent home, we were in pretty bad shape and to top it off, Rage had me locked in the house! I understand I´m still recovering but sheesh… is not like I´m going to run into another big problem just for going out a little, yet Rage said ´´We can´t take any risks´´ with that apathetic face of his… but well, I only agreed to stay for Rave´s sake, he´s gone through serious hell and I don´t want to involve him in anything else… we managed to sneak into his house and take all of his stuff here when his dad was gone to our relief, I'm so happy Rave won´t be abused any longer! Besides, having the whole team in one place is just so comforting, I hope he feels at home soon as well as consider us his family! I had high hopes at first but I was a little naïve… Rave for some reason flinches to any kind of physical contact, he immediately apologizes while shivering though…. Even if he can´t talk, it´s quite clear he tries to apologize by bowing repeatedly… I also feel sorry for his other personality, he loves to yell and rant but he can´t now with his vocal chords severely damaged, I can´t help but twist inside at the possible way that could have happened and I try my best to make him know he can take it easy, that he doesn´t have to worry but still, after he could stand, he was being stubborn on cooking and attempted to do other stuff, I tried to stop him but it wasn´t until Rage was strict about it that he was sent to rest, Rage told him he couldn´t in his condition and that he had to do as he said… he still does the cooking though but Rage takes care of everything else, I can sympathize with Rave, it feels so wrong for Rage to be taking care of everything else when he is not that ok… I understand he is looking after us but I would like doing anything to be of help… but he always reminds me of my half healed arms, how did I get so beaten anyway? I don´t remember much but maybe Rage asking me not to fight anymore, did that happen…? But anyway, even though I can somehow sympathize, I know Rave is doing it to pay his stay, he is one of us… it saddens me that he treats us as strangers helping him… what happened to out childhood…? I wonder how much it´ll take for him to get used to us, since well… hoping to repair the damage his father did in all those years, is like trying to fix a broken vase which pieces have been reduced to mere tiny fragments…

"Raze…" murmured Rage as I turned to see him "Lost in thought?"

"Kind of…"

"That´s not like you" said Rage sitting on a side of the bed while eating a piece of cake "But then again… you haven´t had any cookies since those Miharu gave you last… that sure is odd"

"Well, if you haven´t noticed, I can´t use my arms" I said while looking sarcastically at him

"Oh… that is true" said Rage after a short pause while looking at me sideways then focusing back to his cake

"How is Rave? Is he up yet?"

"Yeah, he is watching TV in the living room, I made him since I´m cooking today" said Rage

"But you are already eating cake…" I said tilting my head to a side confused

"There´s always space for cake" said Rage as he looked briefly at me

"Do you always sleep bare chested? I kind of just noticed…"

"It seems I will from now on, it´s the only way to keep me sound asleep, if not I wouldn´t be able to for the heat… anyway, come to the kitchen in a while"said Rage then standing and leaving the room, I got up moments after that and went to the living room to sit aside of Rave, keeping some distance between us to keep him from flinching

"Good Morning"I said as he stared back nodding and looking curiously at me "Uh… I haven´t had any cookies, don´t look at me like that…"

"…" His stare was focused on me, is it really that weird of me?

"So, did you sleep well? " I asked him as I watched him nod as a response

"Uh… could you pass me the cookies on the table please? " I asked him and so he took the bowl and placed it close to me, I noticed how he made an ice platform for me to reach the cookies with my mouth, it was the only way for me to eat them at the moment or being fed but I can´t picture that happening…

"Thanks" I said while smiling and turning to see the TV after stuffing my mouth with the cookies, it suddenly played an advertisement about the group ´´Nightmare´´ and their next concert, I looked at Rave who seemed surprised after the singer was shown

"Oh? That´s Mitsuki Chesney, Nightmare´s lead guitarist and singer"I said to Rave who looked hypnotized to the screen

"Hmm? You seem to be staring intently… Oh, his eyes are purple you must have noticed, those are rarely seen around here… I heard that he is British haha; do you know him or something? You look seriously surprised" I said to Rave who nodded slowly, wait, what?

"Raze…"said Rage who appeared behind the sofa "Did you not hear? I´m calling for you two, come eat before it goes cold"

"Sure! " I said while grinning then following Rave to the kitchen

"Seems cookies are quick to have an effect on you"said Rage as he served the food on our plates, I giggled as a response but then stared fixated at the pancakes

"Huh? "murmured Rage as he turned to see me trying to grab the syrup with my mouth then sighed and dragged his chair aside of mine

"Rage? "

"Sorry for not noticing, I´ll feed you, alright? "

"Eh? No Rage, you do enough for me already, go back and eat your pancakes… I might not be able to use my arms but that doesn´t mean I can´t eat "as I said that silence filled the room implying a ´´Yeah, right´´ I couldn´t have him feed me, that would just turn him into my personal nurse, in the end, Rage ended up eating aside of me but his hair fed me instead, kind of odd but equally helpful!

"Rage… did you give it any thought about the super natural red woman? " I asked curiously when Rage was washing the dishes and Rave cleaned up the table

"Yeah, I did"

"And? What did you decide? " I asked still curious

"I will agree as she figured I would but, since I understand this will involve training, we are not going with her until we are ready to go, hope your voice returns by that time" said Rage to Rave who shook his head and mouthed something

"Huh? ´´It doesn´t matter, we´ll go anyway´´ are you sure about that, Miharu? " asked Rage to Rave who nodded

"Wow, how did you…?"

"I can read the lip movement therefore I know what he is trying to say" said Rage "So, we´ll have some time before undergoing training so use that time to rest, okay? "

"Sure" I said while Rave just nodded in agreement

"Raze…"

"I understand, really! " I said while pouting at him "Ummm…Rage…"

"Yeah? "

"Is it okay if I go to Nightshade´s concert? " I asked hoping he would let me

"What´s that? " he asked making me stare at him shocked

"You don´t know NightShade? "

"No" said Rage flatly "But I do understand it´s a band"

"How? "

"You said ´´concert´´ which makes that a band, you´re not going to say it´s some kind of opera with that name" said Rage

"Clever" I replied while looking thoughtfully at him while he sighed

"I don´t want you to go" said Rage

"Eh?Why not? "

"Raze, you couldn't even eat by yourself" said Rage while staring at my bandaged arms

"But the concert is in a week! "

"Oh… then why are you asking me right now? " asked Rage

"Well, it´s better like this since you´re so stubborn" I said while pouting

"Raze, you will still be the same, your arms won´t heal even after two months, the doctors didn´t let me see the damage but for what they said, it´s going to be at least three months, who knows if more… you know, I´m still on the question of why won´t you let me heal you´´ said Rage

"Rage, you do almost everything for me already! At least I can manage that much you know, the damage is not that bad, I can at least bandage myself okay? " I said to Rage who just looked at me with a suspicious stare "And come on! I´m not staying locked in here for three months! "

"I know you won´t, asking for such thing is impossible, you can go to the concert" said Rage shocking me again

"Huh, really? " I said while giving him a big grin

"IF you take someone who looks after you" said Rage looking bored at me

"Will you then-"

"No, I´m not interested" said Rage making me turn to see Rave who blinked at me confused

"Raze, you can´t possibly expect Miharu to agree" said Rage flatly, he put that condition cause he knows I won´t find anyone, how mean…!

"Though maybe Bruise…" said Rage then face palming himself, Rave´s double personality might not meet his trust expectations…

"He is reliable, I can´t deny that but… I just can´t picture him babysitting you" said Rage thoughtfully

"Rage… I´m not five years old…" I said while pouting "Besides, Rave is my best friend! Of course we can pull it off! "

"Well… alright" said Rage "But if anything happens, be aware that you won´t know of cookies for a month or more"

"You wouldn´t…" I said while squinting at him, taking his silence as an ´´Oh, seems you don´t know me after all´´ "

"Fine! Okay! I agree to those unfair conditions"I said while sticking out my tongue and pulling my eyelid down

"…And you really wonder why I deem you a five year old" said Rage looking at me sarcastically "But you haven´t let Miharu reply for himself and you are not forcing him to go if he doesn´t want to"

"So, what do you say Miharu? " I asked him expectantly, even if I had almost no way to get a yes from him, I still wanted to believe there was a fair chance that he said yes instead. Rave remained silent for a minute, no denial or nodding until he finally looked down and blushed while nodding

"Awesome! See? He said yes! "

"Are you sure Miharu? You don´t have to go if you don´t want to" said Rage to Rave who shook his head and nodded

"Well, alright… you can go to the concert…"said Rage sighing disappointed, he should stop worrying like he does, we´ll be fine and I´m so going to rub it in his face when we get back that day!

"Huh? The shop…? Ah… sure I guess, but wouldn´t your dad? " said Rage looking at Rave who was still looking down, seems he had asked Rage something, maybe going to the shop?

"…" Rave remained silent but shook his head and mouthed something then looked down at the floor

"I understand… don´t take too long" said Rage gaining a surprised expression from Rave who nodded and exited the house in a hurry

"Wha…What? Why did Rave just…?"

"He went to the store, he´ll be back soon" said Rage who left the kitchen towards the living room and sat on the couch after taking a book from one of the bookshelves in the study room

"Eh? But he is not supposed to-"

"He´ll be right back, we can´t lock him here that much since that wouldn´t make it any different from his house" said Rage while reading "He has to know what freedom is…"

"And what about my freedom? " I asked while pouting and waited for a reply, thing that never came as he just kept on reading

"Hey! Don´t ignore me, I´ve been here too much as well, I need to go out! And aren´t you worried he could be taken back? Rave is at danger out there! "

"Raze, I wouldn´t let him go if it wasn´t for what he told me, he said his father is working at these hours and that there was no way he would leave work just to go look for him, I chose to believe that"

"Huh? When did he say that? " I asked skeptical

"Just a little while ago, when he asked me if he could go to the shop, he explained right away before I could refuse, I have no reason to doubt him" said Rage

"But… Rave is out there alone…" I said concerned

"Miharu will be fine, I have to learn to trust him the same that I trust you" said Rage

"Uh… what part of locking me in this house is trust from your side exactly…" I said troubled as Rage stared at me in silence

"I had to let him go, If I hadn´t I would just be too overprotective" said Rage returning to his book

"Rage… sorry to break the news to you but… you are overprotective" I said waiting for him to say something but I got a sarcastic expression instead

"Rage, I won´t lie" I said while pouting

"Do I have to tell you what kind of disasters would happen if I wasn´t this way? " asked Rage looking at me indifferent

"…ugh" I groaned while looking to a side "No, I don´t…"

"That´s what I thought" said then focusing on his book

"Jerk…" I muttered while pouting at him

Xxx

-Looking around in the store-

-_I came here in a hurry after noticing there wasn´t much in the refrigerator, guess I´m just used to see it well stocked… I just want to feel helpful in any way I can, I feel bad that I´m staying there without me doing anything… Makoto said I should relax but I just can´t, not even for being still hurt… I´m being a burden to them, but I selfishly accepted to stay for not wanting to go back with my dad…- _I kept browsing the shelves when suddenly my eyes were covered, I flinched from the contact in panic and was about to hit the shelves when suddenly I was pulled back by an arm wrapped around my waist, I turned to face the one who had startled me, the person was wearing a cap and sunglasses and I just kept still in bewilderment and fright, I shut my eyes and was shivering for the arm which held me from falling, had it been a mistake to leave the house? Am I really that cursed with bad luck…?

"Hiya… Sorry, I believe that did not go as smoothly as I thought it would go…" said the person, that voice… had I heard it somewhere else? That gentle tone in his voice did remind me of something, but what?

"Oh… haha am I really that inconspicuous? " asked as he took off his glasses showing his beautiful amethyst eyes, as soon as I saw them I looked surprised at him, he was that guy…!

"You appear to recognize me now, I am- he said but then silenced himself as he followed my finger which pointed to a trash bin, he was that guy from the trash container

"Haha indeed… I´m the one that was in the dustbin, to think you only recognize me because of that, it´s actually pretty funny"said as he curled his lips into a smile and took his arms off my waist to my relief…

"I must apologize for frightening you just now, it was quite rude of me but I cannot deny it was funny to see you jump the way you did "he said making me look down and blush for that, it was kind of embarrassing…

"Talking about rude… we did not have a formal introduction, am I possibly mistaken? Nor did I get to thank you" he said puzzling me, thank me for what?

"I´m very grateful since you covered me from the fan girls, they were a little more energetic that day"said then stretching his hand for a handshake "My name is Mitsuki Chesney, delighted to meet you" he said as I shyly stretched my hand for a handshake and attempted to say my name but no sound came and so I held my throat and blushed a deep red out of embarrassment

"Oh? Seems your throat is injured? That´s too bad… I was really curious of your name" said Mitsuki for what I pointed to the labels on some products to form my name with the syllables, it was embarrassing but that was the only way to tell him

"Miharu? What a fine name that is…!" said Mitsuki while offering me a smile

"You know I was wondering how could you know I was in that dust-" said as a cell phone rung, he checked it and then hung up, I stared confused, why did he do that? What if it was important?

"As I was saying, I was wondering how-" said as his phone rang again, he cut the call again not even checking the caller….

"I was wondering how did you know-" said as his phone rung once and more "My… seems this thing just likes interrupting me in mid question…" he stared sarcastically at his phone which kept ringing "Ah… what should I do…" said Mitsuki while sighing, wasn´t it obvious he needed to answer it…? I tried to motion him to take the call but he just childishly pouted at me

"No… I don´t want to…"said Mitsuki "Don´t feel like it... " I insisted on him taking the call though, why was he not answering anyway?

"Oh well, just because you said so" said Mitsuki while sighing and finally answering "Who is this…?"

"DON´T YOU ´´WHO IS THIS?´´ ME! YOU SAW WHO IT WAS THROUGH THE CALLER ID! " yelled a female voice through the phone

"Ah…Rurika… I told you I was just having an elevense and then-"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO! WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO FOOL WITH A CAP AND SUNGLASSES, BESIDES I DON´T REMEMBER ALLOWING YOU AN ELEVENSE! " yelled the woman making me feel dumb and so blushed out of embarrassment

"But you were the one who said I couldn´t go without these-"

"NO! I SAID NOT TO GO AS YOU, GO DESGUISED! YOU JUST TOOK A CAP, SUNGLASSES AND THAT´S IT! " yelled the woman, she did sound angry, now I kind of know why he didn´t want to answer it…

"Wrong, I´m wearing casual clothes too" said Mitsuki

"Oh Mitsuki… what am I going to do with you…" said the woman kind of troubled, more calm now but still loud enough for me to hear

"Hey, the disguise is not that bad, I mean it-"

"ANYWAY, JUST GET BACK HERE YOU SLACKER! " said the woman

"Right, right…"said Mitsuki dismissively while rolling his eyes "So as you sure heard, since Rurika doesn´t talk but shouts, I have to painfully go…" I nodded to him in understanding, she sounded furious… as I thought that, he approached me shockingly close, so close as to threat a flinch but I was amazed I hadn´t done so by now…

"Hmmm… interesting… those sapphire blue eyes of yours have a spark to them…" said Mitsuki thoughtfully as he kept staring at my eyes, it was so suffocating close I dared not to move a muscle…

"I feel something coming to me…" said Mitsuki still looking at me

"EHEM, I´m still on the line" said the woman as she cleared her throat "COME OVER HERE! STOP FLIRTING ALREADY! " yelled the woman then hanging up, Mitsuki kept his cellphone away and continued to stare

"To be entirely honest, I have been avoiding practices since I can´t come up with any lyrics… but for some reason, I can feel a rush of inspiration just by looking at your eyes…" said Mitsuki then grabbing my hands while leaning against my forehead

"This is a small token of appreciation, please accept it and…" said Mitsuki as I stared shocked and paralyzed, what was he doing…?

"Hope to see you soon" whispered to my ear then walked to the door and turned to see me "cheerio! " said Mitsuki while putting his sunglasses back on and waving, after he left, I looked down and noticed a pair of tickets for the concert as well as a pair of V.I.P passes backstage… well, it was sure a strange way to give me these, not to say embarrassing… but well, there was no doubt that Makoto would be really happy …

Xxx

-Walking back and forth in the living room-

"Raze, could you stop that…" said Rage calmly as I was dying of concern, where was Rave? Could he have been taken? Was it his dad? What happened? As I thought that, I heard the door fling open

"Rave! "

"Told you" said Rage

"Yeah, yeah Mr. know it all" I said while pouting "How did it go? " I asked Rave who looked furious "Uh… Rage, I think he wants to say something…"

"Alright, I´ll tell you what he says, must be hard not to be able to yell, isn´t it? " asked Rage to Rave who just glared back at Rage as he got closer

"Let´s see… ´´I went to the shop as I said I would, nothing happened, at least nothing alarming, but I met that asshole there, he was nice and all until he started to behave as a total pervert, I couldn´t do shit for his ravishing eyes and at the end he violated my personal space, do you have any idea how annoying that was? He even mocked me fuck´´ that´s what he says" said Rage

"Oh Rave" I said while giggling at his raving, I could somehow imagine him say that

"But anyway, here look at this, a freebie I got in the way" said Rage for Rave making me turn to see Rave who showed me a pair of concert tickets and a pair of V.I.P passes

"God… how did you get those? " I asked surprised, these must have run out ages ago! Yet Rave gives me V.I.P stuff!

"Are you not telling me something I should know? " I asked him suspiciously

"…´´My lips are sealed, go ask the lip reader for more info´´ Hey… I can only read your lips not your mind" said Rage looking sarcastically at him

"Rave… tell me, where did you get this….?" I asked him pleadingly noticing him looking to a side and blushing while frowning

"He says ´´Nevermind where I got them, here is the goddamn V.I.P stuff, shut up and be happy´´ " said Rage making me frown at Rave

"You little… oh, well! I can´t believe I´m going to meet Nightshade! " I said cheerfully,That´s going to be the best day of my life!

"Makoto…I´m afraid you´ll get raped if you go"said Rage pointing to Rave "He said that, not me"

"Eh? Why are you saying that? " I asked Rave confused

"With your naivety, innocence and useless arms, yes you´re going to be raped that day" said Rage for Rave "Uh… Miharu, did something happen to you? "

"I don´t get what you mean…" I said looking confused at him "But I promise it will go smoothly! "

"Smootly my ass" said Rage for Rave who looked to aside seemingly pissed "Are you sure nothing happened…" said Rage after reading his lips, it´s amazing how accurate he is on that, Rage and I stared at Rave who blushed while being angry

"…´´Enough of this, I´m taking a scalding shower´´ and… he is gone" said Rage as Rave left the room

"I do think something happened to him… though I do believe it was nothing of importance as he said" said Rage making me turn and see him

"Huh? How do you know? "

"The expressions he did and the way he said it, it may have disturbed him but if anything, he liked it deep down or it wasn´t that bad" said Rage

"You sure notice a lot of stuff by such little details hehe"

"It´s just a matter of observing" said Rage "Raze… I´m still unsure about the concert thing… you shouldn´t even be home, you still should be in the hospital… it even surprised me your endurance… wait a second…" he said then squinting his eyes suspiciously at me

"You better not tell me you are enduring pain just to go to a concert…"

"Ahahahaha…how…why, uhmm… of course I didn´t…" I said chuckling nervously

"Unbelievable… the doctors lied, god…" said Rage face palming himself "Raze you are going back to the hospital"

"Eh? But I-"

"Your arms can get infected… was it because I threatened that doctor…? But they wouldn´t do that and I knew it couldn´t be, you being good to go…damn…" said Rage possibly getting upset, uh? Did he say he threatened the doctor…?

"…I´m calling the hospital" said Rage as he made his way to the phone

"But Rage! You don´t have to do that! " I said pleadingly

"Raze, how can you be so inconsiderate with yourself just for a concert? Your skin peeled off, it must be sore enough to even make you cry but ye-"

"Rage, I´m seriously fine! I don´t want to go to that place! "

"I understand you want to go to the concert Raze, but you have to give priority to what obviously needs it, if it weren´t for your super powers, you wouldn´t even be whining, you are going back and that´s it"

"No! I don´t want to! I can´t stand being bedridden for so long! I´ll go nuts! I won´t be able to sleep either without you…" I said while looking down sad "Besides… I didn´t do a thing to be released, I hear that someone requested it… but I don´t know who it was"

"What? Who would request such thing? "

"That would be me" said a female voice which seemed to come from red smoke that appeared in the room, was she the one Rage was talking about?


	14. Her

**A/C: Update again o3o, I´m submitting pictures at deviantart, my username is Mekyoii (for some reason, I can´t post the link here o.o?) so if you wish to take a look in the mean time xD **

**Just to remind people that when I upload the 15 chapter of this story, I will continue with the ruffs and puffs story **

**You can ask whatever you want and I will answer you on the next chapter x3**

**Chapter 14: Her**

"That would be me" said the crab woman who appeared from the smoke

"Why did you request his release and even made them lie to us" said Rage to the woman

"Where would your blond brother be? " asked the woman ignoring Rage on the process

"Brother…?Rave…? " I asked confused

"Answer the question" said Rage to the woman

"Answer me and I´ll answer you, where is your brother? "

"He is taking a shower" Rage answered her without any other complaints

"I see…" said the woman as she closed her eyes and made Rave appear instantly, he looked confused and turned to see us and the woman looking annoyed, he attempted to yell at her but no sound came, hehe he must be yelling something like ´´Shit woman, seriously? I´m just wearing a towel here!´´ it´s even funnier to imagine it

"Interesting… seems you are unable to speak" said the woman letting off a quick smirk then turning back to being unexpressive "Good since what I´m about to explain doesn´t require interruptions"

"I don´t mind you ignoring me in most cases but, just answer this, why did you request his release? His hands are in critical condition" said Rage looking at her slightly frowning

"I know, almost ton the risk of his arms going permanently useless" said the woman

"U-useless? Eh? Rage… am I going to lose my arms…?" I asked shocked giving him a beseeching look as if that were to do anything

"Why did you request that then, answer me" said Rage now glaring at the woman who was yawning probably bored

"We´ll have to work on that Barricade, your easy to anger issue concerning anything with your siblings, makes you a weak leader" said the woman looking indifferent

"How can you expect me to behave different when Raze could possibly lose his arms? " Said Rage still glaring at her

"Fear not since I know what I´m doing"said the woman

"I´m starting to think that might not be the case" said Rage looking at her in disbelief

"Uhmmm…Barricade? It sounds familiar…" I murmured to myself wondering where I have heard that "Wasn´t that…"

"My nickname as a child, back in kinder garden and elementary…" said Rage while closing his eyes, I could figure he was taking the past in bitterly…

"Your nickname? Wrong, Barricade is your real name" said the woman making Rage turn to see her shocked

"…That´s not my name, my real name is Dai-"

"Barricade"

Rage kept silent afterwards, Barricade was his real name? That nickname sure was painful for him and now to find it was coincidentally his real name is just… ouch

"Uhmm… I meant to ask but why did you say Rave was Rage´s brother? " I asked looking at her closing her eyes suddenly teleporting us to another place, it looked like a house but it didn´t look like our home… "Where are we? "

"In a more comfortable place as well as safe, I´ll explain everything and afterwards, you three will undergo training" said the woman, it was kind of unexpected though and noticed right away how Rage struggled not to say something, probably press on the matter of my arms, seems we couldn´t rest as Rage wanted…

"It´s not that I´m complaining or anything but… how would I… with my arms…?" I asked kind of uneasy

"That´s exactly why I did what I did, you are going to train like this" said the woman

"Eh? But I can´t use them… they are bandaged and all but I just use them for things like bathing or-"

"I´m well aware, your ability to endure pain is outstanding" said the woman making me giggle

"However, I´ll deal with that in a while" said the woman making me stop smiling and instead looked confused at her

"Eh? Deal with it…?" I murmured confused

"You are unable to know your limits, therefore you act recklessly, you don´t mind how much your body is turn apart, you are unable to keep composure and so you charge in recklessly, that´s a serious issue and even worse when you are not on the level of what you are facing"

"What…?" I murmured not understanding what she tried to say

"In other words you don´t know the word ´´rest´´ or if you need another definition, it means that you don´t value your life

"Huh…" I murmured still confused "I don´t seem to under-"

"A house engulfed in fire, pain, sorrow but overall guilt" said the woman shocking me, how did she know…?

"Is it possible that the fact of you survival as days went on, started to consume you? " said the woman supposedly as a question but sounded more like she was affirming it

"…Stop…"

"You thought it was unfair for you to be the one still alive and so tried to find a reason, a congruent explanation for it but it always came down to it being your fault"

"No… stop…" I murmured getting more uneasy, I couldn´t stand her telling me all this, it brought gruesome and painful memories to me and I just didn´t want to remember, I didn´t need to listen to this…

"The screams and cries didn´t make it any better and everyday felt like an endless nightmare if not hell"

"SHUT UP! " I yelled furious while glaring at her ignoring the startled looks on Rage and Rave

"Nightmare which was your life and still remains that way, you haven´t gotten over it" said the woman

"…" I kept silence and glanced to see Rage looking at me in utter shock, while Rave´s face was the same as Rage´s, I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, getting angry would only prove her right and that´s not true is it? "So, would you tell us who you are? " I said grinning happily though I couldn´t help but feel like a hypocrite anyway

"Raze…" murmured Rage still shocked for what I looked over at him

"What? " I asked him while tilting my head to a side

"Nothing…" said Rage looking away, could I have startled him…? He looked less angry now…

"I guess I should just explain from the beginning then…" said the woman, in that moment we noticed how Rave was now dressed, at least she is considerate at some grade

"My name is ´´Her´´, I´m always watching over VileTown and have tried on several occasions to defeat the PowerPunk girls, I don´t do much in the physical world until I see the other monsters having no luck against them, unfortunately, the few times I have come close to beat them, they would come with a counter measure and so foil my plans" said Her then stared at us "Before you ask… the place you are in, does not belong in VileTown also known as the physical world, this place is called ´´Dimenzia´´ a place you have no need to know about for now

"Could you at least tell us about the time difference? " asked Rage

"Hmmm… what was it…I don´t remember" said Her though I really doubt she was telling the truth…

"You don´t know? " asked Rage

"No, however, I got to know something about a concert next week"said Her, oh just great, after convincing Rage now I need to convince her!

"You can go Brazen" said Her looking at me right away when I didn´t say anything

"Oh, really? ?" I asked her never minding the name she had just called me

"As long as you show you have progressed on your training you´ll be able to go along with Bruise" said Her

"Alright then! Bring on the training! " I said cheerfully

"High spirited I see, not bad… let´s see if you can keep from shooting yourself before the day of the concert" said Her confusing me

"Anyway, several years ago I was involved in a new project along with Jomo Momo, he was looking desperately for a helpful solution to overthrow Oppressor Plutonium from the complete power over VileTown and as you may know he is the PowerPunk´s creator. Jomo´s idea was to create the energy which would oppose to the girls and so clash into an eventual stability, that energy would merge with a complementing creature that represented the opposite of the girls" said Her as she showed us with some illusions the entire explanation

"In essence girls are not a violent symbol, they represent gracefulness and to counter that Jomo aimed for a ´´Rowdy´´ existence that as the girls that live against their nature, the idea was to create boys that went against their Rowdy existence yet ironically both keep being graceful and rowdy, how? For the simple fact of being girls and they being boys " said Her showing us some simple figures and symbols of the genders to explain her point

"In addition to all this to keep countering the mix and balance out gracefulness, I suggested the ´´rude´´ element which kept the essence of boys intact, any other alteration would give as a result another trio of females and that´s what we wanted to avoid, as of why… thinking about it logically, if we were targeting to create a trio of heroes aside of all the beliefs in this dimension and we wanted to avoid to create females, we couldn´t add everything positive cause it would result in what we are trying to avoid" said Her explaining with some math symbols the natural outcome of the experiments

"Yeah natural math logic I guess" said Rage looking at her with his usual indifferent expression though it was clear he was interested in what she was explaining

"After various failed attempts on recreating the formula for the PowerPunk Girls which consisted of ´´Salt, Vinegar and Everything Nasty" Jomo and I succeeded after mixing ´´Scales, Spit and Kitty Cat Tails´´ "said Her being interrupted by Rage after the mention of the ingredients

"I´m sorry for interrupting but could you explain why those ingredients?" asked Rage to her, he was probably surprised at the mention of the things they used… and well who wouldn´t, I was also confused and curios on how all that could create something and overall boys… I get why spit and maybe scales but kitty cat tails? It was sure confusing

"Alright, I will elaborate that as an exception for now, but please be sure to keep your doubts and questions until I finish the whole explanation"said Her looking at Rage with the same expression as him, it looked like some sort of contest between them

"First the PowerPunk Girls ingredients, we are not completely sure though but our theories for that… ´´salt´´, a natural ingredient which function is that to preserve, it gives the property to remain intact, keep the nature as it is plus being a feminine element next is ´´vinegar´´ the ingredient which taints that nature and turns it sour misleading that into what the oppressor desired, children with twisted logic and beliefs, for the salt ingredient they kept being female as for ´´everything nasty´´ is what makes them villains instead of heroes, those girls though even when being disastrous monsters always at service of the ´´police´´ do possess deep down some sort of conscience even though I´m skeptical about that…" said Her looking thoughtful, what? How can she doubt them so much, it is true that they might be the bad guys in the city but well if you are taught in the wrong way of course someone would act wrong thinking that´s right but that doesn´t make them evil or twisted…

"What about the ingredients you used to create those boys? " I asked curious looking to see Rage who face palmed himself for some reason, did I say something wrong? Though well, when I said that…she looked at me smirking, why was she smirking anyway?

"Oh Brazen, it´ll be fun training you, your naivety amuses me" said Her making me think about what she had said, I couldn´t really figure out what she had meant… just that Rage seemed to be annoyed by something I couldn´t understand

"Whatever, what about the other ingredients"said Rage to Her as he closed his eyes and sighed heavily, I could roughly guess he was trying to keep composure for something I ignored

"Well, before continuing that I want to clear this before you ask me later for not having been paying attention earlier, especially you Brazen"said Her looking at me, why is she calling me that anyway?

"Those boys I´m talking about, created to fight the girls and achieve stability ´´The RowdyRude Boys´´ are no one but you three" said Her looking indifferent at us, huh…? How could that be? I know we got powers but I thought that had been something random that had happened before…

"As for the ingredients we used, ´´Spit´´ that was Jomo´s idea, manly stuff whatsoever, I don´t really understand but well maybe for men´s nature to be gross or something, he said it was for sure we got males as a result, "Scales" well to tell the truth, I don´t really know about its origin, meaning there is no explanation for its place of origin, that scale was gold colored with markings on it, really rare markings and its radiance could not be described for what I chose it as an ingredient for the mix, I´m quite surprised that when you three were born none of you had any of those markings or gold features… I wonder if its radiance at least would have passed on to you as for ´´Kitty Cat Tails´´ It was for the tender element yet if you can notice it´s not really that girly either, we actually tried with a dog´s but the experiment was a failure, curiously the scale was kept intact when the mix failed and so when we tried with the cat´s it did work and for our relief you three were male meaning we achieved what we wanted" said Her looking at Rage still unexpressive "Does that answer satisfies you? "

"I guess it does" said Rage staring at her equally unexpressive

"Your real names as given when born are Barricade, Brazen and Bruise but seems you three created nicknames for yourselves, it is not a bad thing actually… those can be used to cover your identity very well" said Her

"Cover our identity from who? " asked Rage intrigued for what she had just said

"An evil entity has been targeting you three a little after you were born; you three were born as five year olds after the outcome of the ingredients and so we decided to train you originally to face the PowerPunks but well as you may have already guessed, the enemy is not just the girls but this new enemy we were unable to identify"

"…´´Are you saying that she is technically our mom?´´ Miharu just insisted to say that" said Rage

"Yes" said Her looking at us indifferently, Rave´s mouth fell agape like saying ´´No fucking way´´ "

"But what about our parents…?" I asked uneasy

"That´s what I´m getting at" said Her, I can´t believe what she is saying…

"As I mentioned before, a hostile being was targeting you three and for our utter defeat in trying to fend it off, we opted for giving you up, not destroy of course but well, I decided to strip you from your powers and separate you so that the evil entity could never find you and had to watch from afar how you three grew"

"Meaning…" said Rage thoughtfully

"Yes, I left you in foster homes as newborns, apparently a secondary effect of striping you from your powers and so was easier saying goodbye" said Her

"But how come we don´t remember anything…" I murmured puzzled

"You do, those memories are buried deep inside you but well, Bruise is living proof of what I´m explaining… he might have it hard now after several years of abuse in many ways that he is having difficulty on remembering but he is the one most likely to remember since he is right now the unconscious of the so called ´´Rave´´ Bruise is the original personality as well as the whole person, Rave is just a part of him which came to be to the surface as to protect the original from permanent psychological damage" said Her shocking me, all this time I thought Bruise was the double personality which tried to protect Rave but… Rave is the one acting as self defense? How could that make sense?

"Rave is the self defense…? But Rave is so sensible and-" I said quickly interrupted by Her

"Brazen, you know that your best friend is Bruise and not Rave deep inside, right now he might be split into two extremist personalities one of them resembling best who he used to be as a child, I´m not saying Rave is unrelated because he indeed is but Rave is the one protecting Bruise not the other way around" said Her

"But Bruise always comes out suddenly and-"

"It´s kind of complicated and maybe far from being congruent but you see, since Bruise was being abused all the time as in roughly 9 hours every day and I say roughly since it depended on various things, sometimes was less sometimes it was way more than that, the defense was on all the time and little does the true self surfaced, Rave stood as the primary self and Bruise was moved to second that´s how things were and are in actuality"

"Various things…?" I murmured completely horrified on what she was explaining

"That is-" said Her interrupted by Rage

" ´´He has no need to know that, leave him be´´ says Miharu" said Rage

"Seems I was wrong after all… seems not only does Barricade overprotect Brazen, Bruise also does that, no wonder you three are weak" said Her shaking her head probably disappointed

" ´´It´s not that I´m trying to protect him, I just do not wish to be spreading that when it already passed, what´s in the past should be left there´´ says Miharu" said Rage for Rave

"I wish I could agree with you or well believe you but not even you believe that" said Her looking at Bruise who looked annoyed at that "In fact it´s quite amusing and hypocrite of you to say that but well, glad to know you are trying hard to convince yourself of that, it intrigues me when that will do come true" said Her with the same monotone she speaks with though it was clear Bruise was annoyed beyond words but just remained there silent without trying to tell Rage a reply for her

"Anyway, I do agree that is trailing off the subject so I will go back to the original one right now "said Her "Back on the matter of why I even appeared before you and why you are here, I´m offering training to help you be prepared to almost every situation you three may face together or even by their own and correct some flaws you possess and as I said earlier, be able to fight on an equal level against the PowerPunks, what´s left here is the three of you willing to be trained"

We stood there speechless, how are we supposed to deal with everything she had just told us? Did she expect us to agree right away? How was I supposed to act like or even say? What should I do…? This was so hard to believe…

"So we have lived a lie is what you´re saying" said Rage staring at her with a matching indifferent expression

"That´s right, that´s what I am saying, but I cannot ask of you to just forget everything because I know that´s not happening any time soon" said Her, at least she understood it was a harsh thing to handle… I just need some time to think…

"Your idea of training when being on your best shape is not bad, in most cases that´s the best course of action that should be taken but with me that´s useless, top shape or not, you´ll end the same way, it just delays the outcome" said Her

"I do not mind for myself, I´m talking for Raze and Rave" said Rage, he started calling him Rave all of a sudden…

"As far as I´m concerned, Brazen and Bruise are in the conditions I wanted them to be in, they couldn´t be better" said Her "Barricade, you have to overlook trivialities like these, if you don´t, training will never come

"It´s not trivial, Raze´s arms are useless right now while Rave has gone through an atrocious incident, plus they are not okay, their bodies need rest" said Rage

"You will rest when you are dead"said Her right away for what Rage looked troubled for the response "You guys are in perfect conditions to train"

"They are n-"

"Barricade, stop it, that attitude needs some fixing, I´m well aware you have parented Brazen over the years and that you have now the tendency to be overprotective and way too worrywart but you have to learn when to be overprotective and when to have a better judgment" said Her

"Told you" I said to Rage who just sighed and nodded

"Fine, I get it… I understand… we´ll go through with it I guess… but-" said Rage to Her in an abrupt pause

"What"

"How is this training going to be like? "

"The best I can give, a little extreme but I assure you there´ll be good results for what I´ve observed" said Her

"You´ve been observing us? " I asked confused

"Yes, and I´m pretty sure that the training will enhance your abilities in all aspects to be able to face the girls and even beat them" said Her

"How extreme is it? "

"Barricade, I´m not going to kill anyone, if anything you three will get stronger and will emotionally grow as well" said Her

"I will agree if Raze and Rave are ok with it" said Rage turning to see us

"Uhmm… I´m fine with it" I said nodding, how would I manage with my useless arms was beyond me but I was willing to make an effort

" ´´I want to say something before I agree´´ says Rave" said Rage for Rave

"Go ahead" said Her

" ´´I will train but, you can´t torture the other me´´ " said Rage for Rave

"Hmmm… now that makes it hard… we´ll do this, when I get to train him, I´ll see how much I can press and I will consider if to soften or keep it that way, is that ok with you? "

"Well yeah, that sounds fair, just don´t traumatize him" said Rage for Rave

"Good, I´ll torture you instead" said Her noticing how Rave took his bat out and attempted to yell something like ´´You Bitch!´´ for what she took out a remote and clicked it making Rave sink to the floor while holding on to his bat which apparently was too heavy to be lifted since Rave couldn´t swing it and was just there trying to succeed on that but failed miserably

"Why did you do that, I can´t lift it" said Rage for Rave in a monotone opposite to how he would be yelling irritated

"Well then, training will start just after you are finished with the questioning" said Her

"Where is Jomo? " asked Rage

"Currently gone" said Her "After our fight with that unknown entity he disappeared to who knows where and I have no idea where he is right now"

"What about those lights that hit us? " asked Rage, that was a good question, what were those?

"Those lights were a part of your powers, I sent them to return the powers to you, well, half of them but your whole powers and your potential to grow are two different things" said Her

"Why only half? " I asked curios

"I wasn´t sure if it was alright to return it all"

"Why wouldn´t it be okay? " I asked confused

"I thought that doing that would over exert you three and for what I saw these days, it seems I made the right choice" said Her

"Huh? But why would they over exert us? They were originally ours…" I murmured thoughtfully

"It´s a matter of practice" said Her "One thing is having them from the beginning and the other is starting to use the powers years later of having lost them, meaning you are not used to it and it would surely kill you, your bodies have to readapt to the power as to not breakdown, reason why Brazen´s arms ended the way they did, not only did he use an advanced technique, someone else unfit for it used it in his place"

"So all this time we have been brothers…" I murmured realizing that after a while of dealing with the other stuff I had been told, It was a little late to realize and point that out but I wasn´t really thinking well for all that new information filling my brain

"Yes, that´s correct" said Her

"You heard that Rage? We are brothers! Isn´t that neat? " I asked Rage euphoric

"So? "

"What do you mean with ´´so?´´ " I asked while pouting at him and imitating his monotone when speaking

"How am I supposed to react to that if I already thought of you as my brother? " asked Rage making me beam

"I guess you are right but still…" I said then squeezing Rage out of air "I´m really happy about it! " I said never minding my arms

"Stupid, be careful with your arms, you are hurt" said Rage while smiling back, I then turned to see Rave "What about you Rave? Aren´t you happy to know we are brothers? " I asked him then getting a nod for an answer "Aww… am I the only one excited about it? "

"Apparently" said Rage then turning to Rave who then was mouthing something to him

"Well, I am glad that I had no blood relation to that man and I´m kind of happy for knowing about having brothers" said Rage for Rave

"Well, I guess I already saw you as my family since the very beginning" I told Rave while smiling, he´s been my best friend since so long ago, he was already close to me as to call him my family only now that we are told that´s official doesn´t really change my view about it… oh! Now that I think so maybe that´s why Rage said what he said then

"Thanks, Same here" said Rave smiling briefly then returning to try and lift his bat from the floor uselessly

"So, are you done questioning? I would like to start your training right away" said Her

"Oh!oh! so that means Rage is not older than us? " I asked to Her curios

"Correct, he is the same age as you two but still he´s the oldest, Bruise is the youngest and you are the middle brother" said Her

"Well, there´s no doubt Rage is the oldest, he behaves like our parent more than an older brother" I said as Rage sighed troubled

"I don´t think there´s anything else to ask but if there is anything we should know before the training" said Rage

"Yes, a few rules you have to agree to" said Her

"What rules? " I asked curiously

"The training will be where I want, how I want and when I want, meaning there´ll be no whining or I´ll punish you as I see fit, my punishments are not to be taken lightly.

You will be allowed to rest when I see you deserve to rest, however, there will only be a free day every two weeks so you must choose which day carefully.

You will follow the schedules as they are given, if you fail to be on time to whatever activity is there, I will give a penalty, penalties are the same as punishments so you better not expect me to forgive you even if it´s the first day of training, your training will vary according to my observations, they may coincide with another of you but will be almost always different.

None of you can tell anything to outsiders, not that you would anyway and you will be staying here for the time being… Any further instructions will be given directly by me, my methods may appear most of the time extreme but even if you think I´m acting like a bitch, I´m a bitch who doesn´t care for your whining and will do whatever to enhance your powers, so think well what you will yell at me cause I don´t think I´ll care 99% of the time.

You are to ask me for permission to anything and you are to do as I say, no bitching back"said Her then staring at Bruise who just rolled his eyes in response

"I presume I don´t have to worry for that anytime soon, or you getting smacked again" said Her smirking at Rave briefly then returning to her stoic expression

"Lastly, of what you should know, questions may be asked before or after an activity but you are not allowed to ask during the activity unless it´s some kind of doubt about the exercise, any other questions? " said Her

"Uhmm…so, uh… we are going to choose one day every two weeks? What for? Like, what do you mean? " I asked confused, a day of entire rest like wander idly?

"What I mean with free day is, going back to VileTown to spend the day there and you will come back here when the time is up by teleportation, you can come back earlier but once you come back you can´t go to VileTown since you will have automatically ended your free day"

"Oh…! So we will just go back once every two weeks? " I asked thoughtfully

"Not really, I may ask you to go on an errand to VileTown and will give you a certain amount of time to complete it, you can come back right after finishing or if you finish with time to spare you can walk wander idly till you are teleported back… of course if you don´t complete it for whatever reason there´ll be a penalty unless the excuse is worth having mercy for, Also, when given rest, you can spend it over there or here same teleporting applies but I will be surprised that you really have the energy to want to go instead of falling unconscious on your bed and remain there imitating a corpse until time is up and another possibility is your training taking place over there"

"Anything else we should know? " Asked Rage

"You are not to go out of this place like go wander outside in ´´Dimenzia´´ or hell will literally rise" said now briefly shooting us a deadly glare "Skipping training to go to VileTown has a penalty but if any of you dare to step a foot into ´´Dimenzia´´ you will be dropped from the training permanently, I won´t let it pass not even once, dare go out there and you´ll be banned, understood? " asked to the three for what we nodded slowly, it sounded scary…

"You are allowed to scream or cry during training, it´s ok with me if you are doing the exercise anyway, besides all that, I´m willing to listen to whatever you may feel like telling me, you can talk to me during training if it doesn´t affect the performance, if it does I will ask you to save it for later, not because I don´t care but because it might not be the best time to tell me, any last questions before starting? " said Her, interesting… so we can talk to her but not question her? Guess questions are annoying to her…

"Just one last question…" I said

"What is it? "

"You said I have outstanding pain endurance… "

"Yes, even more than your brothers, you are supposed to be that way but it´s incredible how you surpass the above levels by a lot and not to say your regeneration speed and what puzzles me is that you don´t even have all of your power and you already can manage that" said Her

"But… what do you mean when you said you were going to deal with that? " I asked her puzzled

"Well… I guess you three are to start regardless trivialities? " asked Her as we three nodded

"Barricade? "

"Yes, I will go through with it" said Rage while closing his eyes

"Understood, well Brazen I was getting to that matter actually" said Her as she stared at me, I looked back at her while her eyes flashed for some seconds, after that… I received a penetrating feeling of pain, I winced in response and fell to my knees on the floor feeling how my arms were sore enough I could swear they were being consumed by flames, I couldn´t move them at all, If I dared move it felt like they would fall off at any second, I didn´t feel this before, what was this? It was so unbearable I was struggling to not scream but my eyes did not resist and flooded with tears expressing my pain

"Raze! " I heard Rage say "What happened? What is wrong? "

"I´m f-fine " I managed o say in tears

"What did you do? " asked Rage to Her while glaring

"Just enhanced his sensibility" said Her "Impressive you haven´t passed out, but you see, that´s how those injuries actually hurt, do you understand why your brother was concerned about you? " Asked Her to me, I only nodded to her unable to speak for the pain, Rave approached me looking concerned for what I shook my head trying to tell him to go away, I couldn´t move, talk and let alone be touched…

"Rave, I don´t think Raze wants anyone to touch him… what should we do…" said Rage thoughtfully

"Wrong. This problem was given to Brazen alone therefore he is the one who will get over it without any unrequested help, as the one to receive the blows for the three, he has to be able to deal with it" said Her as I remained paralyzed when suddenly some belts wrapped my arms together, the movement as so rough and sudden I couldn´t control screaming my lungs out, eventually everything went black and so drifted into nothingness and silence…

"Raze…" said Rage as he stared at Raze passed out on the floor

"As I thought… he´s not used to pain and passed out because of it" said Her as she approached Raze "I will analyze you three before deciding any course of training, you two can go explore the place while I finish with Brazen" said Her as she dragged Raze out of the room and Rage and Rave stared at the now closed door

"Rave… we better get out of here alive" said Rage to Rave who stared shocked at him, both concerned for the raven´s state and what was going to be of him "And of course overcome ourselves huh…" murmured Rage after Rave mouthed something "Oh yeah… so like we are Scales, Spit and Kitty Cat Tails.. How odd is that? "


	15. Memory of a Prisoner

**A/C: Update again o3o, I´m submitting pictures at deviantart, my username is Mekyoii (for some reason, I can´t post the link here o.o?) so if you wish to take a look in the mean time xD **

**Finally the 15! Now comes 5 chapters of the PPGR:Realities story before continuing this one, have patience please xP Also, I´m starting a comic for whoever is interested on reading it, it´ll be posted in my deviantart so feel free to check time to time haha**

**Also for those who are confused... this chapter takes place after some time of the guys training under Her, but next chapter it will continue as it´s supposed to after chapter 14, kind of complicated to explain but you´ll see what I mean when I reach this part of the story later on x´D**

**You can ask whatever you want and I will answer you on the next chapter or well, send me a note and I will reply too x3**

**Chapter 15: Memory of a Prisoner**

It´s been some time since I last saw those guys, I did hope they wouldn´t show days after that kiss Berserk mentioned since she was so damn angry but now it´s like they never appeared, like that having been a dream… but well, Berserk´s kiss was real, so fucking real, she was stubborn with that subject for like two weeks then quieted down, she may not bring it up now but it´s certain she will not forget it, she´s like an expert on holding grudges- I thought as I watched TV in the living room, I was so damn bored

"Brute! We are doing a clean up! You don´t mind if we throw away your old stuff right?" yelled Brat, they do this every once in a while, I always hide a certain item so hey don't dare throw it away

"Yeah, I don´t think any of the garbage there is of any- wait! Where are you rummaging?" I yelled as a reply

"In your closet! You have a dirt hole in here!" yelled Brat making me dash to the room, they couldn´t have found it, could they?

"Brat, stop rummaging through my stuff, I will clean when I feel like it" I said while frowning

"Yeah like uh… never? I don´t really care, Berserk made me"said Brat, but of course it was her, it´s always her…

"You can´t be opening closets as if it was whatever"I said while inspecting my closet for any important missing items

"Uh… it is whatever"said Brat while looking at her cellphone

"Say, why do you let yourself be ordered around by Berserk? Or well, you change what you think for her"

"What? When did I do that? "Asked Brat as she typed on her phone and I kept inspecting my closet

"When you said that Rave was cute and then changed it because Berserk said he was girly on comparison with Rage"

"Huh? I don´t remember that"said Brat still typing on her phone "So that´s his name huh… I had forgotten about it, If I didn´t know you, I would think you spent a fairly good time with them and so you know them more than you need to"

"Why would you think that exactly…" I said while staying still, had I blown it by saying their names? But they did tell- oh fuck, just fuck… I blew it didn´t I

"I dunno" said Brat still typing "You said you were watching wrestling after you left us, how are the odds of you betraying us and siding with the enemy to help them escape? "

"…Yeah, how are the odds…" I murmured, Fuck, she was just so accurate, how did she deduce all that? What should I say to cover that? More lies, just what I needed

"I don´t know, I´m just saying" said Brat still typing, is she writing a letter or something?

"Are you typing an essay or something? " I said as I knelt down to keep looking

"No, I´m texting a friend" said Brat flatly

"Is it Raven? " I asked while still looking, now a little more desperate

"Yes, she´s telling me about the cute guys she gets to meet in the band and I´m asking her for any I could maybe meet" said Brat

"So you can suck gifts out of the guy like some sort of leech? " I asked her while briefly turning to see her "Not that I care but, aren´t you a little young to be applying for a slut job? "

"Hey, I can´t steal, I need some remedy for that and turns out guys are easy to get gifts and freebies from" said Brat

"Man, I can´t help but wonder why your name is not Bitch instead of Brat" I said getting an angry pout from her

"Whatever, men are stupid and I can take advantage from it" said Brat darting her attention to the phone

"Don´t you feel bad for playing with the poor dudes? "

"No, not at all" said Brat

"Obviously… so like you never plan on dating a guy for real? "

"What? " asked Brat while turning to see me

"You know, have feelings and shit, have a boyfriend"

"Is that possible? " asked Brat in apparent curiosity

"Brat, seriously…"

"Why would I? why just one when I can have many to give me what I want? " asked Brat incredulously

"Oh fuck,forget it, you are a brat after all" I said to her in disbelief of her idiocy, such a way to see peo- ok, men like

"Huh? Oh yeah, cause you would understand, you´re not the nicest girl either, men are just money and looks, nothing else, specially blonds" said Brat

"Why blonds? "

"Blonds are sure to have lots of money, they are easy to charm, easy to manipulate and are to take advantage of" said Brat while shrugging

"What about their feelings then…"

"Feelings? If that´s not money, clothes, accessories or such, I couldn´t care less" said Brat looking bored

"In other words… you are a prostitute in the making" I said looking sarcastically

"Oh yeah? Then how do you see them huh" said Brat still typing on her phone while I turned back to look in my closet trying to find that item…

"Guys are like people, they have feelings too and-" I said trailing off, where have I heard this? ´´People have feelings which are conveyed to others, we come to an understanding by sympathy and trust´´… was I about to say that to her? Fuck, like she would get it, I kind of get it but I don´t get where I know this from, I didn´t come up with this, I know I didn´t so then where…?

"You were saying? " asked Brat looking at me indifferently

"That´s…" I murmured as I remained on the floor shocked

"So? What are men? "

"FUCK" I said baring my teeth, it´s gone! Fuck just fuck "They are shit whatever, where did you throw my shit to? "

"I couldn´t you came here running before I did anything" said Brat, but then…when…

"Fuch, BERSERK! " I yelled then running off to find Berserk

"She´s taking a bath" said Brat for what I went straight to barge in the bathroom finding Berserk in the tub while taking a bubble bath

"So… would you tell me why you barged in the bathroom like you just did…" said Berserk

"What did you do with my stuff? "

"Now… that stuff, what was it? " said Berserk thoughtfully "I have no memory of such thing but why, now I understand the reason you were named ´´Brute´´ Brute" said to me as I squinted my eyes like ´´ha-ha, pretty funny´´

"Yeah and you were named Berserk because you turn to a bitch when pissed… scratch that, you are a bitch the 24 hours, 7 days of the week, now, what did you do with my shit? " I asked her again

"Sister love perhaps? You hurt my feelings, you see… I don´t feel like throwing your ass out of the bathroom, care leave already? " said Berserk while looking at me indifferently

"I would have ages ago if you just answered the damn question" I said while glaring

"Oh wow… such scary face you made, I´m so-so frightened"

"Cut the sarcasm fuck, answer me, NOW" I said demandingly

"Alright… I wonder where I would dump your stuff… look where garbage is supposed to go genius" said Berserk for what I left the bathroom right away closing the door with a slam and rushed towards the house entrance, I looked in the trash bins and finally took it out, a bunny shaped toy with a star patched on its right cheek… I hugged it relieved… this was a memento of that boy I met in prison 9 years ago, I would never forgive myself for losing it since he asked me to hold on to it the last day I saw him… I believe he died that day and well, I just couldn´t throw it away, I remember he used to take it with him everywhere he went, I rescued the toy and went right away to wash it since it reeked of garbage, how could Berserk throw it away like that? Not that she ever knew what it meant to me but just fuck, is she trying to pretend she is mature by throwing toys away? Even Brat still has that punk octi with her…

After washing it and drying it, I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door after slamming it then sat on my bed

"Brute, are you alright? " asked Brat while knocking on the door "I´m worried you´re going to destroy the house with your slammings"

"Whatever, let me be" I said loudly so she could hear

"Well, ok, I´m going downtown before Berserk drags us to another assault, see you later" said Brat

That sounded like a good idea, after all, Berserk likes going on patrol after she is done with stuff in the house… her sense for fun is kind of weird now that I think so, if she mixes fun and duty that is a serious issue but well, who am I to point that out… Berserk wouldn´t listen to me and she would start again with her duty and shit, I´m seriously not in the mood for that…- I thought as I looked at the toy on my hands and stared intently at it, then without noticing I had entered in some sort of trance and started to hear some voices in my head

**´´What would you do if someone killed someone dear to you?... would you still consider it alright? would it be okay…?´´**

**´´Laugh it off you said right?´´**

I snapped out of the trance after a while, it was surprising though well it was an ability of mine to look into the memories of a person as well as the memory of existence of an object or maybe look into an animal´s… but to listen to these voices was startling, that boy in prison who made my mind quiver, to be constantly unsettling and apparently insecure… that voice I just heard a few times and caught my attention, not for his words or strange beliefs completely from an ´´odd´´ person… he caught my attention for him being himself…- I thought looking at the toy and rubbed the patched star on its cheek- As I kept visiting him in prison he opened up to me even though he was in bad shape probably for being tortured… all the stuff he explained to me… it was the reason for my mind to be permanently thrown off course, so many things I never thought of, he put me to think in so much shit I wouldn´t have guessed I would be interested in, though of course that went down the drain the last time I visited him, I can still remember how he sat against the cell hugging his bunny covered in blood and wounds, noticeable whipping marks and what he said to the toy there when I tried to catch his attention- I thought squeezing the toy firmly as I repeated his words in my mind, the sweating…. The lifeless like expression, that smile and wicked giggling, the way he nuzzled against the toy…

"I´ve been a good boy… haven´t I? " I murmured as I recalled his dreadful words…

"Brute! Do you know where Brat went? " asked Berserk from outside the room snapping me back from the trance "She sure likes ditching the room the patrolling doesn´t she…"

"Holy shit, I better get out of here then" I thought standing from my bed and so took the toy and hid it deep in my closet then closing it carefully

"Brute, don´t fucking dare ditch the patrolling too, open the door damn it" said Berserk gradually losing her temper but still ignored her and jumped down the window making a run from the house before she caught me

"Brute! " called Berserk as she broke the knob and entered forcefully into her room "…You really did run away didn´t you…" murmured Berserk as she stared at Brute´s closet "I wonder what you are hiding, sister" said Berserk frowning at her closet

-Viletown, Amusement Zone-

"Ahh… well I guess she didn´t follow me, this must be my lucky day yay…" I said sounding more tired than excited "Now how will I spend the rest of the fucking day? Should I go beat some bastards or something? I feel like I haven´t been myself lately- I said sighing as I stopped walking noticing I was now in front of the movie theater, maybe a movie would help kill some time- "Ah… hell why not I guess…" I said walking in to look around before deciding what movie to watch though as I kept looking around, I accidentally crashed with someone briefly startling me…that was embarrassing, just how distracted was I for that to happen? Luckily the other person didn`t notice my reaction since he was trying to balance the popcorn on his head

"Whoa…!" exclaimed as he was trying to avoid them from falling though when he managed to keep them still he sighed in relief then stared at me, I was about to yell at him but he beat me to it

"Oh, I`m really sorry" he said offering an apologetic smile "I was so distracted trying to keep them still I forgot to look where I was going"

"Uh…why are you…" I murmured as I darted my eyes over to his arms noticing them obviously unable to move

"Well, my arms are not that much of help" said the guy smiling warmly at me, how can he look so happy with his arms that way

"Do you even know how stupid you look with the popcorn on your head…"

"Perhaps, but it is fun so…" said the guy still smiling

"But your arms" I said puzzled for his behavior, how could he be so cheerful in such condition

"Anything troubling, anything that bothers you, you can laugh it off and it`ll be fine" said the guy chuckling, his ever broad smile not faltering

"That is…" I murmured looking surprised at him, why was this so familiar?

"So hey, what´s your name? " asked the guy still smiling, I wonder how can he pull that cool look even when he is carrying popcorn on his head…

"Huh? I´m Kyoko Tsumabara…" I said still trying to figure out how he managed not to look childish with that on his head

"Nice to meet you Kyoko, my name is Makoto Kaiser" said offering me a smile "I would shake your hand but uh…"

"Yeah, I understand" I said looking seriously at him

"So what movie are you here to watch? "

"Uh… I´m still not sure" I said still staring at the popcorn on his head

"Why don´t you join me the? " asked Makoto as he looked curiously at me "Do you want some" he offered me by moving his head forward carefully

"Ahh no it´s not that, Sorry for staring…" I said sighing annoyed

"So what do you say? Want to come and join us? " said Makoto puzzling me ´´us´´? Who was he with? Though yeah it´s odd that someone comes alone to watch a movie

"I guess… yeah why not though what are you watching? " I asked mildly curious about that

"Uh…hmmm… I´m not sure, I´m not really a movie fan so he chose but I told him it had to include some action" said Makoto thoughtfully, what a strange day this is…

"So who is ´´he´´?"

"Ah that is-" said Makoto interrupted by a voice behind him

"Makoto… what are you doing, the movie is about to start" said the person who approached us who turned out to be Daiichi though he sounded way too different from the usual…

"Ah, Daiichi" said Makoto while turning to see him "Sorry, I was about to…" I noticed he had stopped talking to look at us staring at each other

"Oh, Daiichi this here is Kyoko, Kyoko he is Daiichi" said Makoto introducing us though well, we already know each other "Kyoko will be coming with us to watch the movie"

"Just hurry ok" said Daiichi taking the popcorn from his head then headed back to the show room, I was puzzled for his behavior but well I turned to see Makoto who was smiling troubled

"Ah… forgive Daiichi, he is not usually like this" said Makoto a he looked at me apologetically

"I know" I said flatly as I walked to buy the ticket along with him

"Huh? Do you know Daiichi? " asked Makoto skeptical

"Yeah, since kindergarten"how not to know him if he spent the time with Haruhi

"Wow, since nursery school? That sure is odd… I never met you or heard about you" said Makoto as I bought a ticket and walked towards the show room along with him

"Doesn´t surprise me, we are more acquaintances than friends" I said stopping to buy snacks before the movie

"Yeah though Daiichi is not as rude like he just was… he would have said hi" said Makoto sounding troubled

"It´s not like it bothers me, I´m used to it" I said while slurping my soda, it´s more weird for someone to be polite but seems he doesn´t know that "Did something happen? "

"I don´t really know, Daiichi seems to have a lot in his mind lately, so I guess that could be it… but it´s not something to worry for, I´m sure he´ll be back to normal soon" said Makoto newly smiling, something in his mind? I really wonder what could be causing him to act so cold? Not that it concerns me but being with this guy oddly makes me feel interested

"By the way, if you don´t like the movie you are free to choose next time" said Makoto puzzling me, is he trying to say this will happen again?

"Wha-"

"In other word, I´ll invite you , alright? " He asked me while smiling, what´s up with this guy, he just met me…

"Do as you like" I said shrugging, that was most likely a joke, why would he invite someone he barely knows to the movies? That made no sense though well I never minded it, he then acted as an usher trying his best not to disturb the other people in the room but well I paid no mind and passed through like whatever, if they don´t want me stepping on their feet or spilling their food trays they better move aside themselves. My amusement for hearing the whining sounds after stepping on people lasted short by his sudden suggestion to sit aside of a boy that was on the right of Daiichi leaving me between him and Makoto, that was kind of uncomfortable… I mean, can´t he just leave me on the corner?

"Why…"

"Sorry if it makes you feel awkward, I just don´t think is right for girls to sit on the corner" said Makoto who I bet was smiling once again, it was fairly dark but it was just obvious that he was, he is so increasing my ´´odd´´ detector

"Don´t worry dude, I will sit on the corner, that makes me happy so whatever" I said sitting on the corner, I´m not going to sit where he wants, I understand he is just being polite but this girl can kick anyone´s ass and so doesn´t need any kind of bodyguards

"Huh? Alright… if that´s where you want to sit" said Makoto sitting just after I did, the fuck, he looks just my age why is he being so polite?

"…Makoto" murmured Daiichi not looking away from the screen

"Yeah? " asked Makoto with that weird polite tone but in this case he had a hint of happiness in his voice

"I told you to be quiet" said Daiichi flatly, I have no idea why but the way he had said that had even stung me, not even Berserk had said something as cold like he had just made that sound, it was such a stupid sentence with no cursing in it but I could I feel the complete coldness, bitterness and annoyment in it as if he had insulted him, I would have kicked his ass the moment he had said that to me but I just decided to watch Makoto´s reaction instead, I may be over thinking anyway but it was so fucking irritating I would have beaten the shit out of him regardless of it being a misunderstanding or not

"…Is that so… I´m sorry" said Makoto after a brief pause, he had meant that to sound casual but I noticed he was heartbroken by the way he had replied but could imagine a carefree smile to try and cover his feelings, like he wasn´t used to his bitter behavior… seriously, did he has a stick up his ass or something?

The movie went on without any other comment, it was indeed an action movie just like Makoto wanted, he suddenly seemed to forget about before and was laughing amused at what happened in some scenes, curiously he was pointing stuff to me like ´´I can´t believe he did that´´ ´´Wow, who would know that would happen´´ and I found myself commenting back at his exclamations, it was nice till the very end, I don´t know… I never had done more than just sit there and stare idly at the screen but for some reason I found myself laughing with him at what happened and commented time to time stuff about it, it was sure odd but it wasn´t bad…

The movie finished in the blink of an eye and so we exited the room now back at the entrance, the unknown boy turned out to be a blond boy that I couldn´t help but feel I knew him from somewhere though I shrugged it off after going nowhere in my attempt to remember, Daiichi didn´t share another word before he started walking off along with the blond

"Hey Kyoko, there´s a new ice cream shop in town, want to go? I´ll treat you" said Makoto as he smiled, I wonder what he liked of me to be now inviting me…

"Uh…"

"Makoto, we need to go" said Daiichi as he looked sideways

"It´ll be just for a while Daiichi, I promise I´ll be back" said Makoto while smiling troubled at him

"You know how she is with punctuality" said Daiichi just after Makoto had replied

"Haha, will be fine Daiichi, you don´t need to worry, really! " said Makoto sounding a little more cheerful, I wonder what made him happier though

"Fine then" said Daiichi flatly for what I noticed Makoto taken back by the reply now looking at him mildly in concern

"Uh… you sure? "

"Sure, doesn´t matter I guess" said Daiichi as he left with the other guy

"…It doesn´t matter huh…" Murmured Makoto as he looked down, I stared troubled at him wondering what to do or say, depressed people where such a drag to be with

"Uhmm…" I murmured while coughing to try and catch his attention

"Mmmm…?" he murmured looking curiously at me as I looked away

"Laugh it off you said, right? " I said looking at him with a bored expression, this was a weird like déjà vu…

"Right" he said while nodding and smiled cheerfully "So, do you want to go? "

"I guess… free ice cream shouldn´t hurt" I said looking to a side still troubled for that feeling of déjà vu

-Somewhere in Viletown…-

"Hey sis, why are they running like that? " asked a young looking girl

"They are just shy Missy, we´ll give everyone their shot so they are protected against the bacteria" exclaimed a girl with pigtails as she threw needles like they were some sort of darts

"But… haven´t we made a mess already? I think we crossed the line now…" said Missy

"Missy relax! This is for the citizen´s sake! "

"Chieflass… Missy is right, we should be treating people but instead of that this has become a bloodbath…" said another similar looking girl as he held the other girl´s wrist stopping her from further movement

"Ah… you may be right Virex, sheesh…" said Chieflass rolling her eyes then looking around the street which was now covered in blood and corpses "I wonder what went wrong huh…"

-Viletown Amusement Zone-

If I´m not mistaken this should be the first time I ever go out with a stranger, seems I was that bored… though looking at him right now talking to me so happily I kind of amusing so well I can just ignore such details… also there is this nostalgic feeling pounding in my heart, is not that I care for such stupid stuff but it lessens the burden of strolling with someone I don´t know at all, to top it off… he only bought me an ice cream while he didn´t buy shit for himself, of course I wasn´t going to feed him, besides I just met him today I don´t need to feel guilty or whatever…

"How is it? Is it any good? " he asked me with that carefree smile of his, idiot don´t look at me like that… you only manage to make me feel guilty… oh yeah, how could that happen? When was the last time I felt this way?

"Yeah, it is" I said looking away unmistakably this was back then when I visited that boy in prison, he second time I visited him he till had that light on his eyes but on the third visit his eyes looked lifeless, like despair was only the shit he could see before him, I´m not sure if that meant he was depressed, just insane or maybe both but it was such a thing I hated. I despises his colorless eyes, those fucking eyes which could make anyone think he had no soul, he was probably a zombie or I don´t know what other shit else, those eyes that are just like this guy´s eyes- I thought as I frowned at the sight of his dead eyes… well, whatever, there may be an insane bloodlust monster inside this guy but I´m fine with it unless he starts whining or being a depressive sissy, ugh just to think about gloomy, depressed, on edged of suicide people disgusts me

"Kyoko? Are you alright? " he asked me while looking curiously at me, I wonder how did he notice something off when I´m answering all his damn questions…

"You bet I am, got free ice cream here" I said trying to add a bit of humor to ease his unwanted concern

"Haha I see" said Makoto politely smiling, I think that fake smiling is tiring me out, it sickens me

"Why the fuck do you smile so much? You don´t have to you know, it´s not a law to smile at people, not a law to smile when you don´t feel like smiling" I said rolling my eyes annoyed as I kept licking my ice cream

"I see… well, you know… I once thought that way as well" said Makoto thoughtfully

"And what happened then…" I said still on my ice cream

"Someone said to me ´´Laugh off your problems´´ since you know… crying may clean your soul but it won´t put it at ease, the solution comes not with crying but being strong" said Makoto catching my attention

"That person explained all that…?"

"Nope" Said Makoto shaking his head "After I was told to ´´Laugh off my problems´´ I came to that conclusion so after you have cried whatever is choking your soul, what is left is to reassure it that everything will be fine and what better way to ease the burden on yourself and on others than to smile? " he said beaming, such odd way to see things… just by being told to laugh it off, this guy goes and creates his own theory… I think I´m starting to see him in a new light, this shit he is saying turns out to be actually thrilling to listen to, is people like him that make me disagree even more with Berserk

"You should try it once in a while" said Makoto still smiling

"What thing? " I asked confused

"Smiling" he said happily

"Huh…?The fuck? " I said looking annoyed at him, what is he saying all of a sudden?

"Yeah, I´m sure you would look cuter that way" said Makoto while chuckling

"Wha…?"I muttered blushing while frowning "The hell was that for? "

"Don´t be mad haha, I´m just being honest here" said Makoto laughing

"It´s not funny you bastard! " I exclaimed while glaring though my expression faltered for a puzzled one at the moment he ruffled my hair then petted me

"You as well should remember that, a smile can ease your heart a bit… and besides, the expression on your face is a reflection of your soul" said Makoto cheerfully

"Uh…"

"A smile would fit you better, don´t tell me a glare is what represents that cute face of yours hehe" said Makoto playfully

"Stop chiding… cute my ass I will kill you right now! " I exclaimed running after him as he laughed amused

"I´m not kidding! I will pull your guts out! " I yelled as I kept chasing aftr him

"Sure, just try to! " replied Makoto between laughs

"Don´t provoke me and less when you can´t use your arms you retard! " I yelled at him about to catch him when suddenly someone pulled me back, the fuck? I´m going to kill whoever-

"Kyoko" said Berserk flatly, shit how did she find me for fucks sake

"Ah… what do you want fuck…" I said rolling my eyes annoyed as Makoto called me puzzled, I was about to stupidly introduce them both but that is being polite and Berserk would rise her suspicion on me, fuck how do I get rid of the stubborn suspicion she has on me, I helped the enemy once, so what? That doesn´t mean shit… or does it? Oh fuck no, it doesn´t

"I´m not here for what happened before ok… something has come up, that means you better get your ass moving, understand? " said Berserk unexpressive though it was crystal clear she was fucking pissed for before, guess she sucks at hiding her anger huh

"Ah, whatever, I´ll go ok" I said then turned to face Makoto "The alpha bitch came for me so I´ll have to ditch you" I said to Makoto who looked curiously back at me and Berserk smacking me on the head at the mention of ´´Alpha bitch´´

"Sure, let´s meet some other time, it was nice meeting you…Kyoko" said Makoto while smiling warmly at me which made me blush and shiver out of disgust, can´t he stop smiling that way?

"Uh, yeah see ya other day" I said turning the other way to walk off with Berserk who seemed fairly interested on what he was saying, fuck…

"I´ll invite you again next time okay? " he said making me look away annoyed since Berserk was giving me a funny look, more chiding coming just what I needed…

"Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you happy" I said dismissively, can´t stand Berserk listening to this, shit how embarrassing

"Seems you haven´t changed much, I´ll take you out to some place nice just like I promised so… just wait till then okay? " Makoto said making me stop walking shocked for what he had said, I could see Berserk throwing me a funny look but I shrugged it off as I reminisced on his last sentence ´´Just wait till then okay?´´ that had triggered a memory of that boy back in prison, the fourth time I visited him, he told me with a lifeless expression and awkward laughter the exact same shit he had said, how he would take me out to some nice lace but that I had to wait for a while or so he managed to say while covered in wounds, he looked frightened though he forced a smile… never thought he was serious even though I said ´´Do as you like´´ I was sure he wouldn´t make it out alive so it was a little sad…

As soon as I snapped from my shock I turned to see him bewildered "How do y-" I stopped since I noticed he was mysteriously gone, the fuck was that about?


	16. Heart Gagging

**A/C: Update again o3o, I´m submitting pictures at deviantart, my username is Mekyoii (for some reason, I can´t post the link here o.o?) so if you wish to take a look in the mean time xD **

**I said I would do 5 chapters of the other story before continuing this one, I wasn´t lying though since I started the comic of the other story it seemed like extra work to be also updating the written story so I will continue updating this one from now on o3o **

**I would appreciate any comments you guys have since they make me want to write more but anyways if you have any questions you can send me a note through deviant or a pm through here xD or even review a question and I will answer it on the next chapter.**

**Chapter 16: Heart Gagging**

_It was Sunday. I had no problem going back to classes since I daily spend my time locked inside the library at home; the world of literature has always been there to make me company in these solitary periods when my two sisters are absent from home, my sister Adeline is always going around taking photos for her album, if not, she says it´s for her school´s newspaper. She has really weird habits and likes chiding me about trivial stuff she finds amusing to press with, she loves listening to odd and unique stories and of course, she is the kind of person that would want to take a memory picture when going on vacation like every time she finds nice places for it. She is kind of overprotective but she covers that up with her personality… I don´t know, she is really odd but well I can´t really complain or say she won´t make me laugh time to time, she is 9 years old right now making her 4 years older than me. She is the one who takes more to come back home and when she does it´s rare for her not to be scraped, dirty or such, guess her hobby takes her to places I can´t really imagine- _I thought as I stood up from my place on a sofa to go take another book to read- _Mom was not going to come home from her work as a chef and dad wouldn´t either from his work at one of the business buildings, not to mention the heavy downpour that was going on outside… it always made me feel like nobody would show up for some reason. _

_Usually these rainy days are quite peaceful, it´s kind of a routine already… I stay in the library for some hours and wait until the ones helping father and mother go pick up my younger sister Agnes at her ballet class while my sister Adeline comes back on her own or sometimes is found at the entrance of Agnes´s academy and so both come back and then I have to go greet them and hang out with them, if I don´t, Adeline would come creep behind me and pull my cheeks hardly for not standing up and going to say hi… Agnes is 3 years old so well she is obviously in a school with other children of her age-_ I sighed at the thought_. It was indeed predictable and I despised boredom so much… but well this routine was frequently broken by a certain individual. In these rainy days and sometimes on weekends Makoto comes to visit me to try and make me play with him, that guy for some reason is always trying some new goal, at first it was making me talk, next was making me smile, other was making me behave how I wanted to… and oddly pulled it off, I don´t know how he always achieve what he states are his goals for the day or so… the last two apparently worked out in a strange way, some months ago I made him suffer because of a stupid selfish reason of mine, it´s that kind of details that remind me how immature I am and so make me face that I am still a child and will continue to be for some time more, though… seems Makoto managed to make me see the wrong on what I thought and did, after I listened to him showing no apparent anger but offering me his sympathy and forgiveness… something in me changed. I don´t know what it was but suddenly all that was coherent to me turned out to be utter nonsense and what I considered wrong turned out to be right, it was all so random and he was just happy for that instead of being angry for the beating… Sometimes I don´t understand him, I don´t understand how a human is capable of such gentle and honest feelings… it´s incredible how low I see myself isn´t it… but I can´t help but think that way, after all, VileTown is completely unbalanced by people like me with all the other side which would be Makoto´s kind in prison or hidden well somewhere, it´s sad that when people like him are discovered they are right way sent to prison._

"Daiichi!" exclaimed a familiar voice from behind me as he squeezed me. I was oddly not taken by surprise and so I turned to face Makoto who was happily hugging me, yeah, happily soaked…

"Makoto? What… how did you end that soaked? Didn´t your mom drive you here? " I asked him puzzled

"Nope! My mommy said I shouldn´t go out but I still made my way here" said Makoto while beaming. I couldn´t help but notice the gauze swab over his left eye; I was told that the police took his father to prison and when they infiltrated the house, one guy broke the window close to where Makoto was playing with his bunny and so I figure he widened his eyes startled and one of the glass shards painfully ended stuck and tore his eyeball for what Makoto lost his eye and is now kind of blind since he can´t focus on objects like his left eye could. It saddens me that Makoto is going through hard times, there´s no way in hell I´ll let anyone cause him to end in prison, I can´t bare think what would be of him in that dreadful place.

"Makoto, if your mom says to not go out you should better listen, you are aware that your mom is now alone there don´t you" I said trying to convince him to go back

"She is not at home, she went with Ritzey to a place I don´t remember and asked me to stay home" said Makoto offering me a smile

"Did you lock the house at least? "

"Yes, yes, I did! " said Makoto while nodding and showing me the keys, how did he lock it? It´s not like he is that tall…

"I used a stool to step on to lock the door, so… I´m not lying! " said Makoto while pouting "Then I came running here"

"Makoto… really, what´s so important you had to come here? " I asked him looking worried at him

"Well, I came to see Daiichi hehe Elesis wanted to come but it would end soaked… so I left it at home" said Makoto making me look annoyed at him

"You know I don´t mind but you are risking to-" I said cut off by is sneezing "Catch a cold"

"Ehehe… my bad…"he said looking at me apologetically

"I guess it can´t be helped then…" I said while I put the book back where it was then headed to the door

"Ah? Daiichi, where are you going? " Makoto asked me while looking confused at me

"You are coming as well, you are drenched. There´s just no way you are going to stay that way so we´ll go take a bath alright? " I asked him willing to pull him along if he dared say no

"Bath…? Hehe sounds nice! Can I brush your hair too? " he asked me making me look at him puzzled

"Sure… I guess…" I said while opening the door and headed out the library as Makoto caught up with me and followed me up the swirling stairway to the third floor into my room, before going into the bathroom I noticed him looking around the room probably looking for a brush. I took the opportunity to go inside and fill the bathtub and have it ready for when Makoto came back.

It took a while for it to fill though when it did I heard Makoto exclaim ´´Ah, I found it!´´ and so came running happily and pushed the door closed

"Hehe I found the brush! Sorry, I made a little mess…" he said looking apologetic for what I shook my head

"Don´t worry, I will clean later" I said while taking my clothes off "You better take off the soaked clothes, I´ll lend you something to wear okay? "

"Uh… sure" he said nodding then taking his shirt off

"You can just throw it into that basket" I told him pointing to the basket laying on a corner of the room just aside of the sink then went towards the bathtub to make sure the water was at the right temperature "I think the water is hot enough, you can go in Makoto"

"Sure! " He said happily as I turned to see him. I noticed the wounds all around his ody for the police´s surprise move and so the gauze swab still on his eye

"Makoto… I think I´ll have to take that gauze swab off your eye…" I said feeling awkward for bringing that up

"Ah? Oh…yeah, I guess… it is wet alright, just when mommy had changed the gauze swab" he said while chuckling nervously, I feel sorry for having to remind him of his lost eye but I have to change it for a new one.

"I´m sorry Makoto, but I have to take it off for a new one…" I said while looking at him looking at the floor kind of sad

"Okay… but Daiichi, would you do me a favor…?" said Makoto as I noticed a small tear forming on the corner of his eye

"What is it…?"

"Just, don´t say anything about it, okay? "He said while looking at me with deep sorrow, his tears rolling down his face

"I promise…" I told him as I approached him and took off the gauze swab over his eye to look at a grotesque looking eyeball. Raze´s family was being watched by the police so he couldn´t have a decent surgery to try and fix his eye; I was told his eye was just disinfected and the glass had been removed but the surgery was never made so his eye was left looking like this… it was painful to look at it, it made me want to cry in wrath but I couldn´t show that to Makoto or he would cry and yell at me for breaking the just now made promise "Don´t open it Makoto, it hurts isn´t it? "

"Yeah, but… it´s hard not to, after all… I was used to have both open, I close it when I have something over it though…" He said slightly sobbing for what I ruffled his hair

"I´ll cure you after the bath so try and close it so no soap touches it, okay? " I said while I took off my cap and hung it on a coat rack, afterwards, I went in the bath sitting and relaxing to the hot water then looked at Makoto coming inside sitting on the other nd and sighing equally content

"Ahh… the water is nice…" said Makoto as he ducked his head in and cam out dripping

"It sure is… say, don´t come out like that ever again, this town is dangerous… even though our homes are not that far from each other, something could have happened to you"

"Ah…" he murmured while looking at me curiously

"Don´t go out like that again, understood? " I asked him while frowning at him trying to see if I had made my point

"Hehee, Daiichi sometimes reminds me of daddy" said Makoto while giggling at me

"Well, you should know what you should or not do already…"

"Daiichi worries too much" Makoto said while pouting "You should smile you know? Daiichi is better smiling than frowning"

"I see…" I said then offered him a smile. Seeing him so happy really put me at ease, if he could still smile that way meant he was somehow fine and that really made me happy "Makoto… do you have some sort of new scheme? "

"Ah? Well… hehe, I´m going to make you stop living inside that library and make you leave your house more to play with me! That way you will stop locking yourself so much in here" said Makoto while smiling, he then approached me motioning me to turn around for what I did and so he started to brush my hair "And I´m going to make your hair grow long, way longer! "

"Huh? Make my hair grow? What for? " I asked him confused

"Daiichi´s hair is pretty, pretty" said Makoto happily

"But why… long hair is annoying when the weather is hot, isn´t it? Adeline told me so"

"Daiichi´s hair is special! It´s so pretty and such a waste to keep it short, I want it to grow long and prettier! " he said then giggling

"Special? How so? " I asked him puzzled on that statement

"Well, besides it being pretty… I can tell it wants to move" he said happily

"Move? " I asked him bewildered, seems Makoto has a big imagination

"Even if Daiichi doesn´t believe me… I have seen it trying to move but it won´t move since it´s too short…" said Makoto a he put the brush away and poured down shampoo instead and so massaged my scalp

"Makoto, that´s caused by the wind…" I said skeptical on what he was saying

"Hehe, of course it appears that way since it´s still short, if you nurture it you´ll see what I mean" said Makoto while giggling

"Okay, okay you stupid… I will let it grow, you don´t have to go as far as to tell me such things" I said while chuckling amused

"Ah! Daiichi is laughing hehe I´m happy that you are happy" he said while giggling "Daiichi… do you think it´ll take long for it to grow? "

"I don´t know how long you want it to be but yes, hair takes time to grow" I said as he moaned annoyed

"Well, I hope you grow fast and be pretty and strong" said Makoto apparently to my hair

"Really… sometimes I don´t understand you" I said chuckling once more at the thought of him talking to my hair. After that I washed his hair too and spent some time bathing and talking before going out, I then looked for some clothes for him to wear. I lent him a sleeveless green t-shirt with a yellow star on the middle and black shorts along with a pair of black sandals while I wore a red t-shirt, brown shorts and red sandals; and of course my red cap.

After dressing up I went to look for a first aid kit and so covered his eye with the new gauze swab for what Makoto thanked me and after playing for a while we went to greet my sisters who looked happy to see Makoto visiting and so we played together though when it was dark, Makoto´s mom came to pick him up just after he had finished eating dinner for what I went to say goodbye to him at the door

"Hehe, today sure was fun! Can I come again to play? " said Makoto probably chiding me for my earlier behavior of a father or so he said

"Makoto…" I said sighing "You know you are always welcome here, doesn´t matter the time, day or reason for coming"

"Hehe, then I´ll be sure to come more often! " Makoto said as his mother held his hand and so politely thanked me for looking after him

"I guess, I´ll see you at school tomorrow then" I said to Makoto who giggled at me

"Okay! Goodbye ,Rage! " said Makoto while giggling, that had made me smile once more, I thought he had stopped calling me that because of his trust diminishing but I guess I was wrong

"Come on Raze let´s go home" said his mother to Makoto as she walked off with Ritzey on one arm and holding hands with Makoto with the other, I didn´t know his parents had been calling him Raze as well… it was certain his mom had heard me or was asked by Ra- I mean Makoto to call him that… I had stopped calling him Raze for embarrassment of what had happened last time but seems he has no problem whatsoever…

"Oh, Rage! Let´s have a sleep over and invite Miharu next time okay? " Makoto yelled from some distance away before I closed the door. I looked curious at him and his mother who giggled amused with her still asleep daughter comfortably snoring on her shoulder

"Sure, sounds nice" I said loud enough for him to hear then watched him leave happily with his mom. Afterwards, I went back inside and closed the door behind me. I had been a nice day as well as tiring… Makoto always tires me out whenever he comes, it´s not bad since I can´t sleep most of the time when he doesn´t come, probably I´m able to because he makes me run all around the house… After I closed the door, I went straight to bed. It was amazing how hard it was to just climb up the stairs, though I guess being sleepy and climbing three floors just to get to a bed was clearly tiring. When I finally reached my room I couldn´t help but drop flat on the mattress.

I went to sleep right way and so started to dream at a certain point, of course I had no awareness of it being a dream but it was more than obvious. In it I was in Makoto´s room and I saw how fire was spreading on the hallway reaching his room, he had woken up apparently bothered by the smoke; he was still half asleep but he woke up completely at the sight of his closet being consumed in flames. He stayed frozen on his bed looking frightened all around, he was trembling as the fire approached his bed and so embraced his toy out of fear calling out for it to help him. At the sight of this I couldn´t remain quiet and I started yelling at him ´´What are you doing? Run! Escape from here! You´ll die burnt this way! Hurry! Makoto, move! Raze…!´´ I continued to yell fruitlessly making me grow desperate, I couldn´t bare this. I couldn´t watch Makoto being burnt alive, I wanted to do something but apparently all I could do was yell…

Even though it seemed futile he seemed to have heard as he looked around calling my name as if he had heard a noise. I kept yelling though, I know it´s normal to be frightened and that is too much to ask a child like Makoto to act then think in that dreadful situation but if he doesn´t he will die! If only I was with him! I started to curse until I saw Makoto actually standing up from his bed taking his toy and a frame. He was still wearing the clothes I gave him meaning he had been as tired as me if not more but luckily that meant he was not going to be held back by heavy pjs or being ignited by some flammable fabric… He ran as fast as he could being hurt by the fire but he stopped running at the sound of his sister crying and attempted to go help her, but as soon as he ran in her direction he fell through a hole formed by the house´s structure collapsing and so ended crashing against the stairs below rolling down to the first floor all the time hugging his toy and that frame though the frame had shattered. Seems Makoto had passed out by the impact and was now at the house´s mercy, his sister´s cries could still be heard while the structure kept falling apart… I yelled to Makoto to not give up, to wake up but as soon as I was about to yell again I suddenly sat down apparently in my room, I was panting aggressively with sweat running down my forehead and tears of relief escaping my eyes of it just being a nightmare.

"You are alright, don´t you… Makoto? " I said while chuckling nervously and looking through the window in his house´s direction suddenly freezing at the sight of smoke. _It hadn´t been a nightmare…? Can it be what I saw was real? But how could I be there and see all that with my body here? If not that… what kind of nonsensical nightmare was that? I understand that there are premonitions in dreams but this just fucking happened, at the same time I fell asleep! How can it be…? Did I leave my body?- _As I pondered this I was already running downstairs, luckily I was already dressed if not I would had gone anyway be in pjs or whatever.

In my own confusion I still ran outside the mansion cursing it for being too damn big and my legs being too short, WHY THE HELL COULDN´T I FLY OR SOMETHING?

"Makoto! Please be ok…!" I yelled in attempt to calm myself from giving a possible heart attack. My mind was filled with fear, anxiousness and my heart was throbbing so hard out of concern I could feel it would burst at any moment. To think Makoto could be right now being burnt alive and me not having been able to help was something I didn´t want to regret for all my life. He was fine a few hours ago, why didn´t I invite him to stay? Why am I such a retard?

"Heh, here you are" I heard someone say as I was lifted from the ground, I widened my eyes startled. What was this? What was happening? I was not capable to think straight since I was consumed by the sole desire to go rescue Makoto but I started to struggle as soon as the man grabbed my face

"To think we´ve been waiting for the perfect chance and you come running straight to us" said the man who was behind me

"Yeah kid, you alone will make us filthy rich" said another man who was holding a blade against my left cheek which he slid down though I couldn´t feel a thing since I was still thinking on Makoto possibly buried under the house which was being consumed in flames.

"What a boring kid, you are supposed to scream when we do that" said the man with the blade making the cut deeper snapping me back to my current situation. If I wanted to help Makoto I first needed to get away from these two.

"We are not sure but, you have to be that family´s son, right? " said the man with the blade while grabbing my face expecting me to respond

"Think whatever you want" I said while glaring at the man in front of me. I had no idea what to say, I couldn´t deny it but it would be obvious but saying yes would be even stupider

"Heh, you are definitely the boy. We heard that kid is a smartass and look what you turned out to be" said the man behind me as he tightened his grasp on me. It was so frustrating that I couldn´t retaliate in any freaking way and I was so furious I swear I could ignite them if I had fire powers. Back to his comment, I chose to keep silent. Nothing I said would help and it would surely back fire so I focused on struggling to break free. Just damn it, why today? Why not tomorrow? WHY TODAY?

"That angry expression amuses me you know" said the man in front of me as he raised my chin with the blade and moved his tongue side to side grossing the hell out of me "It excites me you know… you are definitely cuter than what I thought" he said making me glare repulsed, just great. I was taken by surprise by a pair of pedophiles, JUST GREAT. FUCK.

"Makes me want to slice you inside out right now" he said startling me. What…? Just how sick are these guys…?

As I widened my eyes lost in fear, I was smothered with a rug and after some seconds I gave in to the drowsiness engulfing me and everything went black though suddenly I reappeared in front of them but seems they couldn´t see me. But what was disturbing enough was that I was watching myself being taken to a black van which had chains, chainsaws and other tools in the truck, not mentioning the blood stains… they put me into a sack and threw me inside… why was I seeing this? Why am I seeing my own kidnapping? Why am I out of my body…? Where questions I had running wild in my mind and before I knew it I woke up once more in my actual body to contemplate a basement which reeked so much of I don´t know what but it threatened me to vomit yet I quickly ignored it at the sight of children bodies scattered around the room. I held a shrill scream that wanted to come out from the bottom of my lungs but resorted to try and breath in and out to calm myself.

"So, how do you find this place? Charming isn´t it? " said one of the guys as he grabbed my face with his hand dirty with blood smearing it on my cheek as he moved his tongue to the sides "Don´t worry, you won´t end like that" he said eyeing the body parts which I preferred to ignore

"…"

"What, don't you like our art? It´s a shame you won´t be joining them" said the man making me glare indignant. The fuck was he saying? But that wrath was distracted for the desperate screaming of children coming from another room making me widen my eyes in dread. I couldn´t help but throw up at the sound of something splattering, it was just sound yet it had such effect on me.

"But well, I promise to entertain you well. After all, you are our guest of honor, aren´t you? " He said while punching me several times then stopped to slide the blade slightly across my neck, it hurt like hell but luckily he stopped sliding it.

"I won´t kill you so relax… you´ll have the privilege of watching us do art" he said making me shiver at what they meant. They were going to seriously slaughter in front of me?

"Ohh, impatient, aren´t we? " He asked me as I heard the sound of a chainsaw and automatically closed my eyes unwilling to see though the man held my head in place and pulled my eyelids so I saw what went on

"Don´t worry kid, you´ll see everything. EVERYTHING" he said as I saw how the other guy held a bloody chainsaw thing that disturbed my senses by the mere sound.

"You´ll appreciate the beauty of a blood spilling. Isn´t that, thrilling? "The man whispered into my ear as I dreadfully watched how he flung the chainsaw eventually making me release that shrill scream I was trying to hold back so bad.

xxx

"…" I woke up panting aggressively. I was drenched in sweat and I looked around the room uttering a sigh of relief; seems Makoto is not the only one with nightmares now…

"Hey" said Her as I looked to a side staring at her while she leaned on a wall staring at me

"Well, good morning I guess" I said looking at her shaking her head to the sides then sighing

"Oh Barricade, I wonder when you´ll understand" she said while looking troubled, it did not surprise me though

"Huh…?"

"Anyway. I have a request"

"…" I stared at Her with unknown indifference. For some reason I wasn´t that curious on what it was though when she kept silent I just had to ask myself "What is the request? "

"Brazen has been slacking off at training, by that I mean he dozes off somewhere"

"He is not slacking off. He hasn´t slept which is entirely different, he can´t sleep without me" I said pissed about she assuming Makoto would be lazy like that. She didn´t look surprised, more than that, her face showed utter disappointment. I wasn´t taken back either; she has been looking down on me since the beginning and it seems the disappointment just grows as days pass.

"Well, well Barricade, amuse me. What´s going through your mind? " she asked me though I roughly guess she already knew somehow but I was willing to say it anyway.

"I am not bothered by you looking down on me. I couldn´t care less. Your personal feelings and opinions are not of my concern, I will act as I see is best" I said defiantly

"Interesting, it appears to be a personification of how a stray dog behaves when he is being ordered. No matter how much one yells, it will just bark back and ignore the person who is yelling since it has no apparent master" said Her actually smirking at me "But Barricade, you are not that much of a stray dog since well, you already have the collar" she said pointing at my spike collar on the desk "You just need a leash and of course, training"

"…Can you jut say what you come here to say? " I said tired to listen to her

"Barricade, it is easy to control you. You are just not aware" said Her back with her indifferent expression "You are probably the easiest of the three. I just need to pull the exact string to trigger change from you"

"Care to elaborate? "

"Sure why not. It´s like say, Brazen, he is a sweet little naïve kitten you can kick around and even though he hisses, he ends doing what one orders him to. A weak kitten unable to-"

"Stop that! This is about me. Do not criticize Makoto" I said glaring at her

"You just made my point seen. That´s why you are a disappointment" said Her with no further explanation

"Can you say what you wanted? "

"You disappoint me Barricade. You are supposed to be a leader, you can´t be taken advantage of and you should have composure over your emotions"

"I never said I wanted to be the leader, I don´t give a damn about it" I said frustrated. I don´t want to fight, I don´t need to see Makoto hurt before me "I´m just fighting because Makoto needed me. I don´t know how all this became something as colossal as this, I don´t need this world"

"Amusing, you have said this three times already… seems this makes it the fourth" said Her puzzling me

"What…?"

"Barricade… it´s those kind of details that make you immature and that challenge you showing you how you are still a child" I widened my eyes as she said this, I said the exact same thing whenever I realized I was wrong about something and knew I needed to change.

"Let me put it like this. What happens when a flower is watered every day? " she asked me

"…It grows"

"And what happens when you overwater it? " she asked with a more serious tone

"It drowns…"

"Exactly, you are drowning him and yourself. You chose to focus on him so you couldn´t see or listen to anything else. That´s a clearly huge issue"

"…"

"But well Barricade, I don´t have to yell. I just need to kick you around" She said smirking briefly "But aside of that, for today´s free day, I want to ask you for a favor. You are allowed to refuse though it will be a unique event and won´t ever repeat"

"What is it"

"I´m aware of Brazen not having been sleeping, so I want you to sleep with him just for today"

"Huh…?"

"I´ll start kicking you afterwards, so I suggest you accept"

"Ok. I will do that"I said somehow relieved she was willing to allow Makoto to finally sleep

"Be aware that this doesn´t make me happy at the slightest. After this, you will undergo severe training and you will then behave like the proper leader I know you are. " she said while walking to the door

"What are you-"

"I´ll be going then" she said dismissively as she left the room. At the moment the door closed Makoto appeared all of a sudden though he looked exhausted and couldn´t help but sit against the wall

"Mak-Raze… have you been training even today? "

"No… I just had a nightmare" he said with a sore voice and troubled expression

"Oh Raze…" I murmured feeling guilty "Well… I guess we should take a bath before sleeping"

"Y-yeah…" he said trying to stand "Today is nightshade´s concert, I´m so happy…"

"You seem completely exhausted… guess I´ll have to help you bathe"

"A-Ah…? Rage you are not my nurse…"

"No but I am your brother" I said to him watching him smile cheerfully. I guess he really likes me to repeat we are siblings.

"Don´t worry, I can do that at least…" he said then tripped while trying to stand hitting his bandaged arms, he bit his lower lip to refrain from screaming but the tears gave him away… I can´t believe that woman still hasn´t lowered his sensibility.

"Come on Raze, I´ll help you alright? "

"Okay but then… Can I brush your hair? " he asked me making me look puzzled but smiled at the memory of this years ago

"Sure, it´s fine" I said then carried him carefully for his arms. How would he bathe if he couldn´t stand? He is all exhausted and he can´t move his arms at all "Though Raze, you can´t use your hands to hold the brush…"

"Ah… that´s right… well, guess I´ll have to wait until being fine to brush it" he said sounding disappointed "Are you sure you don´t want to go? " he blurted all of a sudden

"Yeah, I´m sure plus Raze, I´m not going to bud into a concert I don´t even want to assist" I said to him "Besides, I´m against you going"

"Ah…? Now why? "

"Raze you can´t even stand… you are wounded and exhausted, how will you be fine in a crowd? Plus there´s always the chance of you fainting…"

"Rage, you worry too much…" he said chuckling "You are much more of a father than a brother… or maybe a mother? "

"Ha-ha so funny isn´t it" I said sarcastically

"Well, you know I don´t mind but I´m not going to stay quiet with the concert on the line" he said offering me a smile

"Yeah, I figured" I said finally walking into the bathroom which reminded me of a hot spring

"I like this hehe, it´s so big" he said while giggling, his usual hyperness had diminished for his lack of sugar intake

"This bathroom is designed to torture me or something" I said while sighing

"Ah? How so? " he asked me sounding curious

"I can´t take the heat of the water, it overheats me"

"Ohh… that´s awful… you know, Bruise told me the other day that his was freezing and well mine has lukewarm water" he said thoughtfully as I sat him on a stool

"I can´t believe she also lowers Rave´s body temperature down below his average, she is a sadist" I said slightly annoyed

"But mine is normal…"

"Because she is satisfied to see you struggle… how can you manage to bathe in such condition? " I asked him as I undid his arms which were tied together.

"I actually bathe less now, it hurts so much when I try to take a shower… at least I´ll be clean today for the concert" he said while smiling

"Yeah ´cause everyone will be very clean…" I said sarcastically as I stared shocked at his arms

"Yes, I know it´s awful…" said Raze while looking down

"Makoto… I don´t think you´ll stand the hotness of the water, you will feel it like needles piercing you"

"Don´t worry Rage, I´ll be fine… I will just bathe quickly" said Raze smiling apologetic "Uhmm… I think I can undress myself, you don´t need to help me with that as well…"

"Are you sure? " I asked him after throwing the bandages away

"Yeah…" he said mildly blushing "I´m sorry for causing you trouble, I never intended on making you my personal nurse…" as he said that I got inside the water. It was mildly hot meaning she had reduced the temperature probably for Raze´s sake, if it could stay this way it would be perfect… I have to bathe always with scorching water.

"Ahh… it feels so nice…" said Raze weirdly relaxed

"Doesn´t your body hurt? "

"Not that much… I wonder why…" Raze murmured puzzled, seems she is indeed giving him a break, if he could be this way even at the concert. It may ease some of my concern…

It´s been two weeks since we started training with Her and it didn´t take long to find out she was a sadist. He made Raze clean vases and every time he broke one he had to do 20 pushups and of course he broke all of them… how did he manage to do the pushups was beyond me, it would have been such torture for him… she also makes him break stones and other stuff using his legs and head and if he attempts to move his arms to aid him she punishes him. Rave was first blocked out leaving Bruise all the time, he went through a leech training and weight lifting and also does temper trainings in which he can´t get angry or he ends electrocuted by her… In my case I´m put to weight lift along with my hair and also puts me through time limit exercises where almost always my hair is threatened to be cut for some reason, oddly enough I get the feeling I must avoid that at all costs. Other times she puts me into simulations where I have to decide quickly or think of a strategy, if I don´t finish in a certain time then she makes me go through training one more time and redoes the whole process though I sometimes fail because of actions I do she is not pleased with… it´s hard to please her and I don´t want to imagine what we´ll go through from now on. I know she´s been soft because of the concert today but afterwards I doubt she´ll show the mercy she has showed until today.

After bathing we kept talking as Makoto helped me dry my hair with a hairdryer since it takes ages for it to dry by itself and he also took the opportunity to brush it. I guess his sensibility will come back until after sleeping

"How is your throat? " I asked him concerned

"It´s not that bad…but hey, it´s not her fault It´s mine for screaming in my sleep" he said troubled "I really have to learn to quiet down"

"Don´t worry, it´s not wrong to scream for a nightmare" I tried to reassure him, besides… his nightmares are not to be taken lightly…

"Don´t hate her Rage… she is just trying to make us stronger" he said as he kept brushing my hair

"How can I not, she mistreats you two so much" I sand angry at the thought

"Maybe but… I´m sure we´ll be able to play better! " said Makoto happily

"Raze… you know this is not a game, I don´t want to see you hurt" I said while sighing

"But Rage, you…"

"Raze, I don´t mind about all that, I just want you safe" I said, how can it be so hard to understand I´m not willing to play along this? We don´t need this

"Rage, we have no choice… we were born for this, didn´t she say so? "

"She also said we were supposed to lead normal lives, I can´t adopt a new way of living all of a sudden. I swore I would protect you, don´t you remember how much you have gone through? "

"Rage…"

"By the way Raze… where is Rave? "

"Oh, he went out to VileTown. He is Bruise right now so I guess he´ll be fine" said Raze as he got in the covers

"I see…" I said sighing while taking my place on the other side

"Don´t worry so much Rage, you know that stress is bad for your health" he said looking at me apologetically

"I think I just need to think more about this" I said to him sincerely as I switched off the lights

Xxx

-Viletown Graveyard-

Harumi… It´s been years since I last saw you, I wonder where you are now- I thought while sitting between two headstones with purplish flowers decorating a vase on the tombstones. I had visited mom´s grave and now after some time of talking to her I focused on my friend´s grave, he was the closest friend I had besides Makoto and the only one that knew about him mistreating me at that time. He always visited me when that man wasn´t home and so we played together, he was always supporting me and many times he attempted on having my father arrested… we were such good friends and then… he left me one day, the same day my father started to abuse of me in crueler and disgusting ways. I will never forget the moment of his death…- I thought sorrowfully while clenching my fang collar tightly. I always get consumed by anger and grief when I visit them, sometimes I shed tears and sometimes I don´t… it´s just… they were two innocent persons who deserved so much to live but are now unfairly buried here, the only thing that puts me at ease is the thought of them being happy and finally resting in peace…

"Hey" I heard someone say behind me as I sneezed

"What? " I muttered troubled looking at Mitsuki who right away covered me with a jacket

"I see we meet again" he said offering me a smile for what I squinted my eyes looking suspicious at him. Why does he keep appearing so randomly…?

"Are you following me or something…" I muttered annoyed

"Eh? Oh, no, no" said Mitsuki while chuckling "It was just a rare coincidence, I couldn´t help but notice you were in need for a jacked and so I gave you one as a present"

"A gift? "

"Indeed. This jacket is now yours, be sure to wear it alright? " he said still smiling

"You sure like to appear in the most uncommon places…" I said still looking suspicious

"Hmm? But I thought it was normal to visit stores? "

"Yeah but, it was first a trash container, a store; and now a graveyard… I know stores are a common place but you are not supposed to be going to those, am I wrong? "

"Well, well, seems you are rather talkative today, I suppose that´s a sign of welfare? " he said while sitting aside of me

"Never mind that time, I wasn´t myself" I said annoyed at the thought of that guy being too shy around him.

"Ha-ha, seems to be that way" he said as I noticed he was wearing casual clothes

"Oh, how odd for you to not be in that flashy outfit of yours"

"Hmmm so you noticed… why, do you prefer the other clothes? " he asked while chuckling

"Huh? Who said that! " I said frowning at him

"Well, I thought it was inappropriate for me to wear such outfit while visiting someone here"he said while smiling kindly at me

"Well, seems you do have common sense" I said briefly wondering who could he be visiting in this place but I considered rude to ask that to a stranger

"How is your throat doing? Is it better now? " he asked me while looking at me in a relaxed manner

"Uh…" I murmured as I stared at his eyes. God this is the only fucking thing we have in common, his eyes are so odd I can´t help but stare at them fuck… "It´s gotten better but part of me can speak while the other can´t uh…" I stopped to give me a mental face palm; I was just explaining this guy about that issue, unbelievable.

"I see… so that cute, shy guy was the one who can´t speak" he said

"Exa- hey! Who are you calling cute you damn pervert" I said while glaring at him

"It really is fun you being so lively" he said while chuckling "Now that we can finally talk without being interrupted, I wanted to ask you… how did you know I was in the dust bin? "

"Ah… that´s… hey, why would I know that? You just happened to be in there"

"Oh, so you tend to open dustbins without any intention of disposing garbage? " he asked me while smirking

"Ugh… I guess not" I said looking away annoyed as he kept staring at me waiting for an explanation. After a while of being silent I blushed irritated "Retard don´t just stay quiet…"

"Well? " he asked me still smiling though I noticed he was apparently closer

"Ah… you will just laugh, it´s not credible" I said giving him a bored look

"Try me" he said in a relaxed manner as he leaned closer, so much he had leaned his forehead on mine and I stared at him puzzled

"I told you, it´s nonsense" I said staring at his eyes intently, after a while I snapped irritated "The fuck are you doing, don´t get so close! "

"Haha sorry" he said chuckling amused

"Bastard, you did that on purpose…!" I said angry while glaring

"I couldn´t help it, it´s cute how you seem to freeze when I stare at you" he said laughing

"Hey, it´s not my fault your ey- forget it" I said frustrated and annoyed for letting that slip

"Ah? Interesting… so you like my eyes hmm? " he asked me teasingly

"Who said any of that! " I exclaimed annoyed

"Well I should feel honored that you like them" he said while smiling gently

"Wha…?"

"I like your eyes as well" he said while beaming

"Ugh… whatever…" I said looking away while blushing, what´s up with this guy

"So? Will you tell me? " he asked me now at a fair distance

"Ah… I can see the aura of people, animals, objects… so I saw an aura coming from an alley and it caught my attention" I said looking annoyed, it was so likely that he wouldn´t believe me

"You mean the shy one was curious right? " he asked me while looking calm, is he just playing along?

"Whatever he sees or hears I do too" I said looking bored at him "Who wouldn´t feel curious at an aura coming from an alley specifically a trash container? "

"Well yes, indeed that is reasonable" said Mitsuki thoughtfully

"Are you just playing along…" I said while frowning at him

"Hmm? Why should I be? " asked Mitsuki looking puzzled

"You just took that normally…"

"Well, I have no reason to not believe you" he said while smiling

"But I just said I see auras…" I said

"So? "

"Do you really believe everything you are told…" I said looking annoyed at him

"No but… I don´t see you as a person who would lie if not necessary" he said while smiling to me

"And how would you know that? " I asked him irritated as he saw the grave briefly "You barely know me, I could be making this up" as I said that he raised my chin with a finger and looked intently into my eyes, what the hell is up with him?

"Hmm…" Mitsuki murmured thoughtfully as he kept staring, he was indeed annoying me…!

"What the-" I said angry for his random actions though I was cut off by him

"Are you? " He asked while smiling lazily

"Uh, well no... " I said uncomfortable at his stare which seemed to see right through me. After that he moved away and looked to the sky.

"See? I knew it" said Mitsuki while briefly eyeing me

"…you bastard! Why do you have to behave so unnecessarily! " I yelled at him apparently amusing him

"It truly is nice to see you as lively as you are now" He said while closing his eyes, I could roughly guess he was enjoying the breeze for his satisfied expression

"What…" I murmured puzzled at him

"Miharu… you are like the clouds in the sky" He said suddenly

"Huh…?"

"I don´t know you at all if I speak honestly but… I can see the resemblance, it´s crystal clear to me" he said while uttering a soft chuckle

"Care to elaborate... no, you know what…. I don´t need to know after all, you will say some corny shit, I´m so sure of that" I said while looking sarcastically at him

"You are mysterious like a cloud, you never know where they are going and one can never guess what kind of shape they´ll take" he said while eyeing me, I didn´t get shit so I blinked in confusion "One can only try and guess what kind of shape it has at the moment they are looking at it, but it´s unlikely to figure out sometimes"

"What the hell are you saying…" I said completely lost on what he tried to say

"But you know, we can be certain of something when we watch them" he said while smiling, I wonder what other shit he´ll spit… "Clouds will always be fluffy"

"….WHAT THE FUCK? THAT MADE NO SENSE" I said annoyed as fuck for what he only laughed amused "That was not cool you know!"

" I never meant it to be cool haha, just said whatever came to mind" he said while smiling content

"…wait a second, did you just call me fluffy? " I asked pissed though that made no sense to me

"Hmmm… maybe…" he said thoughtfully while rubbing his chin "You look like you need a cozy hug you know"

"WHAT? Say that again you fucking asshole! " I yelled while taking out my spiky bat which seemed to have returned to normal since I couldn´t freaking lift it before

"Haha well the first phase is denial so deny it as much as you wish" he said unfazed for my spiky bat

"Who would want a hug? And less from you! " I yelled irritated

"Oh? I never said I would hug you" he said looking at me puzzled "Do you want me to? "

"Ah…!SHUT UP! " I yelled now blushing. That guy is getting on my nerves!

"It might be fun being chased by you trying to behead me though shall we do that in other place? I don´t think it´s alright to disturb the graveyard" he said looking apologetic

"What kind of idiot are you? " I said while putting down the bat, it wasn´t really the place to be swinging it around

"The idiot who is pleased to see you are doing better now" he said while smiling

"Huh? " I uttered while shrugging off my anger for a moment

"You really looked down just some moments ago, I´m glad I could be of some help" he said while staring at me

"How is being a bother some sort of help…" I said while frowning at him

"You know… a sad face is the worst way to meet the dead, they rather see you happy since they feel guilty when they see us depressed" he said ignoring what I had said before

"Guilty…" I murmured thoughtfully, that has never occurred to me before

"Well Miharu, you are indeed an interesting person" he said while standing up

"Who are you talking of…"

"Miharu of course" he said while offering me a smile

"What kind of vague answer is that?" I yelled annoyed

"I like both of you, but I only say Miharu because you guys are that person and I´m interested in both of you"

"Impossible. You cannot treat us the same" I said puzzled at his response

"Maybe not… but that doesn´t change the fact that both of you are the same person" he said satisfied "If I have to split myself in two I will, I want to know what kind of shape you really are but I´m fine right now by knowing Miharu will always be Miharu"

"You are seriously retarded or something…" I muttered still lost trying to figure out this guy´s intentions

"You also seem to appear wherever I go, how not to be interested in what one sees daily? You arouse my curiosity "he said as I stood up facing him

"Right, right… and I´m the king of the world" I said while rolling my yes

"Haha you don´t believe me, do you? By the way, are you attending the concert? " he seriously never gets irritated does he…

"Maybe" I said flatly while eyeing the grave below

"Great, I will see you after the concert then, it´ll be a pleasure to see you there"

"Hey, I said maybe! " I said annoyed at him assuming a yes

"Oh really…" he said thoughtfully as he stared at me "Are you not? "

"Ah… that is…" I said staring back at him growing irritated on him pulling that twice

"See? I knew it" he said sounding pleased "Well, I have to go unfortunately… need to rehearse and prepare before the concert" he said looking troubled

"Ok ok, go on" I said as he was about to leave

"By the way… about what I said of your expression causing guilt was said directly by them" he said puzzling me "They told me so" He said with a smile before walking away "Who is this guy anyway? "


	17. Sky Crack

**A/C: Update again o3o, I´m submitting pictures at deviantart, my username is Mekyoii (for some reason, I can´t post the link here o.o?) so if you wish to take a look in the mean time xD**

**I said I would do 5 chapters of the other story before continuing this one, I wasn´t lying though since I started the comic of the other story it seemed like extra work to be also updating the written story so I will continue updating this one from now on o3o**

**I would appreciate any comments you guys have since they make me want to write more but anyways if you have any questions you can send me a note through deviant or a pm through here xD or even review a question and I will answer it on the next chapter.**

**Chapter 17: Sky Crack**

Just after a few hours of sleeping with Makoto, I was woken up by Her who crept into the room and had told me to follow her. Makoto was peacefully sleeping in the meantime of Rave returning. I guess it was safe to say he would be okay without me. I sat on the bed as I watched Her leaving the room after motioning me to follow her; As I was about to stand I felt a sudden tug on my t-shirt so I slowly turned to see Makoto who yawned and stared sleepily at me.

"Rage… where are you going? " he asked me as his eyes threatened to close once more; I softly uttered a ´´shh´´ as I pulled the cover above his shoulder and gently moved away his hand. "Rage don´t go, stay some more…" He said as he fell asleep again for what I took the chance to go follow her as she wished. My room was on the middle of Raze´s and Rave´s and straight from it was a hallway which led directly to a fancy living room some distance away; before that was a fountain which kind of was the division to go to the several different training areas, although it wouldn´t be wrong to call them ´´torture´´ areas instead.

I made my way towards the simulation training room, I had no idea why there but something told me she was waiting there. And so I came face to face with Her who stared at me with her usual empty expression.

"To think I believed you would stay with him never minding my call" said Her with no apparent joking tone in her voice

"You still think you know me like the palm of your hand" I said to Her who only closed her eyes

"And you, do you even know yourself? " she asked me in a serious tone, question I preferred not to answer at all "I brought you here to show you something that might be helpful in your personal growth. I´m aware today is a free day however you will still train"

"I´m not saying no, am I? " I said not caring why she said that as if I was going to refuse

"I see… well, Barricade, for that satisfying answer I will let you choose your free day another day"

"I only want two things" I said flatly, I didn´t mind not having a break

"Oh... what would those be? If they are not far from my plans then I will make your wishes a reality" she said looking bored at me

"I want Raze´s sensibility down to normal at least until he comes back from the concert and I wish for Bruise to be out all the time they are over there until they come back" I said looking straight at her "In exchange for that, I will accept any kind of training without refusing"

"Interesting… you have lessened my disappointment in you slightly. Those are fair conditions; at least it pleases me plenty so I will concede you those two wishes. Since I´m in a good mood I´ll let both sleep peacefully after they come back" She said oddly. Why is she being so merciful?

"Don´t misunderstand me. It is so neither fall asleep in training because that annoys me like you have no idea. Also, I will block Brazen´s nightmares so you see I´m fairly keeping my part of the deal"she said as she brought out a mirror " I´m not regularly pleased by you sacrificing yourself for the sake of Brazen but since this time you included Bruise, I will overlook this"

"Rave is also part of the team, of course I would include him" I said though I got smacked by a frying pan the moment I finished that sentence

"Bruise is your brother, I won´t accept any other reference right now but that one. Every time you disregard him something will smack you, understood? "

"Yes. Understood" I said with my eyes closed feeling irritated for the sudden smack

"Well, Barricade, come here and stare into this" she said. I approached the mirror and looked in it "This will make you see how rotten you are turning for not being able to accept your wrong behavior"

"…" I stared into it for a while, it was pitch black inside. I looked around finding no change whatsoever until I found a pool of blood spreading on the apparent floor; I noticed the books scattered around with torn ages, fallen book cases which seemed old and in bad state along with Raze´s bunny toy laying there with the filling seeping out though it was not cotton… weirdly enough it was blood what was flooding out from the toy´s cheek.

As I followed the trail of blood I noticed countless toys I had broken, stuff I had shattered, fire igniting some books; I started to hear familiar screams and splattering sounds until I stared at a boy holding a chainsaw. He seemed to be trying to slice a door in front of him which already looked tattered, old; and mostly fragile. The only possible reason why he hadn´t been able to swing it open was for several locks holding it tight; locks which resembled hearts, human hearts…

"Why won´t it open? I want to get out too! Do I not matter? " he yelled shocking me, his voice was…"I endured so much and this is how you pay me? Do I really exist to please others? What about me? Do I really need to be locked here? " he yelled as he swung the chainsaw against the heart locks which only spilled blood but did not look like they would open any time soon"I have a life you know! I could give a shit about others so why am I here? Did I not please you? Did I not make you happy? I do not exist to make others happy! I want my own freedom! My own happiness! " he yelled as he was held by a string made probably of internal organs..."I want my own freedom… we were happy so why did you threw me away? " he yelled as he trembled and started chuckling "Oh that is right… you are afraid of me, aren´t you? You created me but now you want to get rid of me don´t you? " he said as he was held by another string. "You made me, you changed me, You deformed me and left me here to go make someone else happy… but you know… YOU WILL NEVER BE HAPPY AND WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I WILL TAKE YOUR MAJOR HAPPINESS AWAY FROM YOU! DID YOU LISTEN? I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS" he said as he laughed in a really disturbing way… "You took away my life and left me here to rot, but I´m pleased by being fed constantly you know… only your rottenness will grow and finally overwhelm you! " he yelled as the surroundings were illuminated showing the insides of an organ probably the insides of a heart, he also turned to se me and grinned hungrily as he was amused by looking at me "FAKER you are nothing, who are you? It´s amusing to know what you and I have turned into, isn´t it?" after hearing this I realized it was my inner self talking to me… why was I so rotten? Why was I holding on to grudges I didn´t know I had? "Don´t lie to yourself, you have no one, you care about no one. YOU ARE A SELFISH BASTARD" he said while laughing maniacally "I will slaughter all those bastards that screwed us, starting with that one you claim to love so dear. THAT IS THE FIRST ONE THAT WILL GO DOWN. I WILL FINISH THIS WITH THE SAME TOOL THAT DEFILED US; AFTER ALL IT IS THE PERFECT ART OF BLOOD SPILLING, RIGHT? " As he said that while grinning insanely I yanked away from the mirror shocked and lost in what to say

"What you saw is what you are feeding everyday" she said as she made that mirror disappear and stared at me "Barricade. Not everything you saw is true, you should know what is true and what is not"

"How do I get rid of that? " I asked with not much more to add

"It is not a matter of getting rid of. You will embrace and accept ´´that´´ for who it is" she said making me look skeptically at her

"Accept if for who it is…"

"You´ve tried to erase it before but you only ended keeping those feelings deep within you creating a monster"

"So those are my hidden feelings…"

"Some are, some are not. Those that are not were just used to feed it. It´s like when people blurt stuff out of anger but they know it is not true; this is exactly the same" she said

"So well… how do I control it then? "

"Following my training as you said you would" she said flatly

"I will follow it"

"Good. Before we do anything else, I will apply another rule" she said sounding serious "You will not behave in any way affectionately towards Brazen, if you really need to do so; I will allow you to if that is towards Bruise"

"…"

"I know punishing you is not a decent punishment since you are a masochist in that aspect, so every time you break the rule I will double Brazen´s punishments and tortures" she said making me frown annoyed, Raze didn´t have fault in whatever I did.

"You will also be smacked when you show annoyance or suffering towards anything involving him as well" she said for what I nodded slowly

"To think your behavior would be greatly corrected by looking into the mirror… I should have done so ages ago" she said as she told me to go away "You can go back to Brazen if you want, when they leave all my rules will start having effect so you may consider what is best"

"Should I really? " I asked a little uneasy, I didn´t feel like going to him after seeing that

"Yes, go to him. It´ll be a challenge for you to see how comfortable you are now with him after seeing that" she said annoying me, just when I don´t want to go she is instructing me to do just that, how can she pull that off? "And you are not allowed to explain a thing to him, if you do, I will punish him"

"…I understand" I said irritated though I went back as she told me to. I had started to obey her all of a sudden and even though I´m not so convinced on doing so, I have no other choice but to do as she says.

"Barricade, you will understand in time that everything is for you and your brother´s safety, what you want so much is not different from this. After having stepped on a world very different from the one before you have sealed your fate; Not knowing how to fight, defend or even behave in such world means death for you three" She said finally reaching me. All she said made complete sense, everything. I accepted to train for the very same reason as to be able to protect them and somehow along the way I forgot the purpose of being here in the first place…

" If this will really make us stronger, I will follow your orders word by word" I said while sighing

"Well, well… Barricade, I´m starting to think you want something special after saying all these nice things. What do you want to achieve by this? I´m already in a good mood"

"Nothing special, I just realized what I should be doing and what I shouldn´t"

"You are starting to see it, the right path for you to follow… you are not as dumb as you were acting like and it amuses me to think I was right about you being easy to control. But don´t worry, after this period of time when you´ll be training under me you will clearly achieve the right to be called a leader" she said as she started to walk off to the other side and I started to walk off back to the room

"Oh Barricade, I have changed my mind. You will go back and start to warm up for the exercise we will engage in, however, you will see your brothers off and as I said, you cannot tell Brazen about any of this" she said for what I nodded resigned and went back to the room where Raze was still peacefully sleeping; He must be really exhausted after all that awful time he had to bear with his arms at full sensibility.

I went to the closet to choose a different outfit for me to train in, actually I was looking for the training clothes Her had instructed us to use since they were apparently indestructible

"I am back!" said Bruise as he came into the room, I did not turn to see him for looking my outfit but I could guess he was staring at me.

"Hi Bruise" I said getting smacked by a frying pan, what did I do now?

"Whoa, she is smacking you with kitchenware too? What did you do?" he said suppressing a chuckle

"Nothing that I can think of" I said honestly while getting smacked again though this time it was with a pot

"Haha that bitch has no limits! " he said then getting smacked by a frying pan as well "Owww!"

"Ahhh Miharu can you keep quiet? Raze was finally allowed to sleep in peace" I said as I turned to see him surprisingly I didn´t get smacked by anything.

"Ahh sure, I´ll do that only so he doesn´t faint in mid concert" he said as he turned to see him "Say, did something happen to you?"

"Why are you asking?" I asked though I realized right away Miharu could see the auras so it was most likely that he knew right away when something was off "Huh? Miharu where did you get that jacket?" I asked confused of seeing him wearing it, did he go shopping or something?

"Ahh it was nothing special" he said looking annoyed "So, what happened to you? I don´t care if you don´t want to tell me" he said though well I chose to tell him to avoid getting another unnecessary smack.

"Can we talk in another room?" I asked him to avoid Raze listening.

"Why? Is it something so bad you can´t say it here?" he asked me. It was indeed bad for Raze to hear and well Her said nothing about telling Rave so I guess it was okay to tell him… though if Rave told Raze it may also mean Raze would end punished.

"That is…" I said as I pondered this though I got smacked again now with a bowl.

"Dude, you are not doing anything yet she is hitting you" he said looking at me puzzled.

"Let´s just go somewhere else" I said while exiting the room followed by Miharu. After Miharu closed the door I walked to the living room with him.

"So? What´s wrong?"

"I´m not allowed to tell this to Raze so please don´t tell him either" I said even though I hadn´t explained anything yet.

"Okay… I promise, I promise" said Miharu looking confused

"For the sake of the training I was ordered not to be affectionate to Raze in anyway otherwise he would get punished, that includes explaining him this"

"So you are not allowed to parent him?" he asked me though I looked sarcastically at him, I never thought I was being a parent, seriously.

"Miharu… I´m not parenting him…"

"Are you kidding me? The only thing you do is that! You are not his older brother, you are his parent" he said looking skeptical at me.

"His parent?" I murmured while sitting on one of the sofas in the living room as Miharu stood in front of me.

"I´m almost always against what that bitch does but for now I can say I totally agree with her" he said looking thoughtful, he may find it weird for him to be supporting Her

"Miharu… you can sit aside of me, I won´t bite you"

"Don´t you know that when you are trying to knock some sense into someone is better to be facing him like this? It is to make you see I´m serious" he said while looking sarcastically at me "Makoto doesn´t need a parent anymore, Rage, you already played your role as his temporal father years ago. What he needs now is some guidance coming from an older sibling, he doesn´t need to be protected anymore"

"I never intended to parent him; I was just worried for him…" I said while uttering a sigh.

"Rage, don´t you see you are doing more than what you should do? Let him live his life and make mistakes so he learns, you have your own mistakes to deal with, your own life to be concerned with" what he said was so true that I was at loss of what to say "It is not wrong to worry for him or care about him if he is your family or your friend, you should just know there´s always a limit and you are making the mistake of mixing the role of a father with the role of an older sibling and worse; you are stubbornly deeming both to be the same shit when it is not"

"I wonder why didn´t I speak with you before" I said already knowing the answer. We have never been in good terms with each other and that´s how we left it years ago.

"Shit happens all the time" he said now sitting on the corner of the same sofa sitting Indian style while facing me "See? I sat now"

"End of the lecture?" I asked to him while smiling lazily at him.

"Kind of… You know, you should be the one lecturing us, I´m very aware of that. I have no right to be lecturing you when I´m a mess as well but well, if it ironically helps you, well, so be it" he said as he stared at me while smirking proud.

"You know Miharu, I never seemed to care of apologizing to you" I said as I recalled many things of the past.

"I never seemed to give a shit either" he said while suppressing a chuckle.

"So I want to apologize to you now that I realize I should have years ago" I said while facing him, he indeed looked surprised for that.

"Dude… did that bitch screwed you with the kitchenware smacking?" he asked me thoughtful

"No" I said flatly

"Did she make you drink something strange?"

"No"

"Did she inject you some shit?"

"No" I said flatly as I looked at him approaching me staring suspicious at my face

"I know. You are wasted" he said trying to stupidly guess what was wrong with me

"No"

"Then what the fuck did she do?"

"She just showed me the rotten part of myself" I said with no intention of elaborating.

"By that you mean your-"

"NO" I said interrupting him while flicking my fingers against his forehead.

"OW!" He groaned "Okay, okay I deserved that" he said while rubbing his forehead.

"Anyway… I wanted to apologize to you for the way I have treated you so far" I said to him while sighing

"What are you talking about? I don´t really give a shit for all that, besides, you did go kick the asses of my father and his sick friends. That´s plenty to be thankful about you know"

"You know what I mean Miharu…"

"Believe me dude, I know. I just don´t blame you at all, well at least after the shit you guys went through, I understand you are in the rehabilitation process" he said for what I arched my brow looking at him sarcastically

"What? Don´t try to deny it, I´m even amazed Makoto didn´t end in a glass cabinet or with diapers or some shit like that"

"Miharu…"

"Seriously you are that ill minded, so I don´t blame you" he said while laughing amused, I can´t really imagine myself being so obsessive but then again Raze has told me I act like a parent and there has to be a reason that guy in me is that insane.

"Well… even if you don´t blame me I offer you an apology" I said as I then moved my hand over his head to ruffle his hair, it felt odd since I only did that to Raze but well I kind of imagined that sour line between us at least lessening.

"Hey… you really are behaving weird" he said as I noticed him blushing thing I couldn´t help but smile at "You are freaking me out"

"Why though?"

"You do realize I´m not Makoto do you…" he said while frowning at me

"Yes, I´m aware of that"

"And you do know I don´t know what you expect me to do right? I´m not freaking going to hug you or kiss you fuck" he said while blushing again, those blushes seem to be out of annoyance and a bit of frustration for not being used to it.

"Don´t worry, I don´t expect you to hug me whatsoever" I said to him calmly "I know you have gone through a lot on your side so, there´s no bitterness from me towards you"

"Well, you might actually start lessening my bitterness towards you. I don´t really consider you my brother yet and I´m not sure if I will but at least I will accept you as our leader" he said as he stood up "Well, I better go wake up Makoto soon though I doubt I will need to"

"Miharu…"

"Oh no, don´t start with the bullshit of not wanting to be the leader and shit else because-"

"Thank you" I said to him as he frowned and looked away

"Whatever" he said looking annoyed

"And be sure to be careful in the concert"

"Don´t worry, I will keep an eye on him" he said still bearing the same expression

"You too be careful, you are a living danger as well" I told him for what he turned to see me and this time smirked at me looking satisfied

"It´ll be alright" he said while walking back to the room "Keep that up, Boss" after he said that I followed right behind him into the room straight to the closet to take my outfit to go train.

"Rage, Rave, good morning" Raze said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes to possibly get rid of his sleepiness

"Well, did you sleep good?" Miharu asked him

"Sure I did! I feel good as new!" he said cheerfully "Ah? Is that jacket new?" Raze asked the same thing I did a while ago

"Ahhh… it is nothing" Miharu said once again annoyed "So like, get dressed so we can go to the concert"

"Oh that is right, we should get going!" said Raze as I took my change of clothes and waited for them to actually leave since Her asked me to see them off

"Are you going to train even today?" asked Raze looking confused for what I nodded slowly

"That bitch doesn´t let you off not even for one moment, does she?" Miharu said

"It is fine, I don´t mind, have fun at the concert" I said while closing my eyes and leaving the room

"We will hehe" said Raze "Let me change and we will be in our way!"

"Sure, hurry up hyper freak" said Rave to Raze as I left the room to go towards the training room.

Xxx

"I´m so excited! We are going to meet nightshade!" said Makoto cheerfully, seems his lack of sugar was replaced by the sole wish of going to that concert. I´m not a fan to be jumping in a crowd with all the sweaty shits in the crowd so at least I´m thankful to Mitsuki for giving me these passes to watch from a side of the stage though well I don´t really care for the meeting them part but of course Makoto is happy as hell so I´ll have to suck it up.

"Really, I didn´t know you could be so hyper without any sugar" I said to him as I was tempted to hold hands with him like a parent holds his kid so he doesn´t go running off, ironically this reminded me of Rage though he at least didn´t do that.

"It´s just I want to meet the band so much!" he said as we walked down the walkway to where the concert was going to be held by that I mean the Viletown Stage which was just behind Viletown Stadium.

"So, do you have anyone in particular you would like meeting?" I asked him not really that interested since I felt like I was the nanny of this guy.

"Of course I do! I want to meet the singer Mitsuki Chesney and the guitarist Matt Mathews" he said happily for what I looked annoyed in another direction. God if he dares pull something funny on Makoto I´ll swear I´ll- Oh great, now I´m sounding like Rage. Maybe it´s not Rage´s fault to be the way he is, it is just this guy; he has that I don´t know that makes one want to parent him.

"Look the stage is close! God I can´t wait!" he said newly excited. Man I really want to hold his hand or even put a leash on him, he makes me feel like I´ll be chasing him when I less expect it and fuck I don´t want that at all.

"Makoto?" I murmured looking around. GREAT he disappeared just when I less expected it. I continued walking and so I spotted him buying some cookies he started to devour the moment he got them; seems he is making great use of the break. Also, I just noticed his arms are bandaged but are not tied together nor he looks in pain, at last she was giving us a break for fuck´s sake.

"Sorry hehe I couldn´t resist! I haven´t had one of these in a while" he said as we kept going to the stage.

"Well at least tell me when you are going to- shit" I said as I watched him run off to look at a furniture stuff "Makoto what the fuck! Don´t run like that!"

"But there´s something there" He said looking intently at a weird looking mirror, he was smiling at it happily and started to make weird faces at it.

"Makoto that´s just a mirror…" I said staring sarcastically at him who ignored me for a while and continued making faces.

"Hey, want a cookie?" he suddenly asked apparently to the mirror, what the fuck?

"Makoto come on stop this bullshit" I said as I continued walking, fortunately he followed me as well "Keep running off and I will buy you a freaking leash!"

"But Miharu! There was a boy in that mirror, he was making funny angry faces at me" he said sounding amused

"And you wonder why that bitch doesn´t let you eat any cookies" I said while rolling my eyes "We should be-" I said noticing he had run off again, I looked around horribly pissed finding him buying an ice cream.

"Look Miharu, ice cream! Here I bought you one!" he said giving one of the ice creams to me.

"Oh how nice of you to buy me an ice cream…" I said as he giggled happily "So, tell me… ARE YOU FUCKING 5?" I said annoyed as I held his hand, fuck, he left me no choice but to do this.

"Geez… but I know Miharu likes ice cream, doesn't he?"

"Yes, I do like it but I´m fucking tired of you running off! If you dare to this over there I will not come with you ever again to anything!" I said irritated. Fuck now I´m starting to see why Rage became so obsessed with parenting him, he would go kill himself or some shit without an adult for fucks sake!

"Geez, Miharu, don´t be so angry, you are supposed to be having fun!" he said while giggling as he started to pull me towards the stage.

"Well, if you could at least stay still for one second I wouldn´t be yelling like I am right now" I said still irritated

"Hehe it has been some time since we spent time together, hasn´t it?"

"Yeah, I guess" I said flatly, we never really hung out like this, that man always wanted me at home after I was done with the school so the only times we hung out were mostly in school and sometimes played at his house.

"Miharu, I hope you are getting along with Daiichi much better now" he said while smiling, did he overhear us? Hope he didn´t since according to Rage he would be punished.

"Yeah, I guess" I said again dismissively, I didn´t really know how to deal with Makoto being hyper

"Geez! Say more than just the same sentence! " he said while pouting at me

"Yeah, I guess" I said once more noticing how he looked sarcastically at me though he shrugged it off and ran off to the stage without stopping and of course he dragged me all the way at the same pace as he was running.

When we got there we were greeted by a young woman who was standing probably replacing the guards, after talking to her I found out she was that woman that was yelling at Mitsuki the other day over the phone; what was his manager doing here? Though well she right away explained the guards had to go take charge of something so she volunteered to cover for them temporally, she asked to see our passes and as I showed them to her, she opened the door for us. We stood talking with her for a while until the guards came back and so she offered herself to escort us to where we were going to watch the concert. To think I will meet that guy again was… I don´t know mostly irritating.

"I wonder when Mitsuki and the rest will come!" said Makoto happily. I really saw him capable of hugging Mitsuki once he passed though I hoped that didn´t happen cause I would die out of embarrassment.

"I can´t believe I´m here! Thank you so much Miharu!" he said while hugging the life out me and then resorted to keep still dying in excitement.

"God, I swear you broke like 5 of my ribs right now" I said while gasping for air, his strength was really a big issue, if it wasn´t because I have superpowers I would be dead right now or well maybe in the hospital.

"Why hello there" said a familiar voice. I really didn´t want to look around since he would probably greet me and Makoto would ask me thousands of annoying questions.

"Wow it´s Mitsuki!" Makoto said sounding as if he was about to pass out.

"Yes, genius he is right in front of you" I said sarcastically

"It is a pleasure to have you both in the concert" he said while looking at us and smiling, I was honestly relieved he was not saying anything as If he already knew me.

"I didn´t really want to come, this guy here insisted" I said while closing my eyes and frowning

"Geez, Miharu, don´t be so rude!" said Makoto while pouting at me.

"Haha hope you both like it and… nice jacket by the way" he said winking at me as he made his way to the stage. What an asshole, just when I thought he wouldn´t do anything unnecessary.

"He surely looks like a nice person" Makoto said while giggling

"Nice from where" I said while looking sarcastically at Mitsuki who was waving at the crowd. Normally an artist doesn´t go straight to the people with special seats; so the fact of him greeting us was already odd.

"Just try and enjoy this Miharu, please?" Makoto said looking at me pleadingly as he coughed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, my throat only itches a little" he said while smiling apologetic.

We stood there waiting for them to start, the members of the band were slowly coming one by one; they looked like they were checking their instruments as Mitsuki spoke on the microphone greeting everyone and giving a short speech. Makoto was like at the edge of his seat watching engrossed at the band, I in the other hand was looking bored at them, I seriously didn´t care about this; not even knowing the singer was relevant to me. As I stared bored at them I noticed the guitarist eyeing us, he was smirking for don´t know what reason but I decided to ignore that for now.

They started playing. It did sound nice if I´m honest though I really wonder how Mitsuki sings, he better entertain me now that I´m sitting here without any way of leaving for a while. And so he started to sing; he did sound good while singing… so I assumed it was going to be at least decent to watch and listen to them though the noise of the crowd really disturbed the song, why can´t the people keep silence? They have to do a fucking riot and they have to yell the song Mitsuki sings for I don´t know what reason. It was so horribly annoying I just wanted to stand and yell shut up for fucks sake! But I decided to put up with it since Makoto was screaming his lungs out as well. They looked like monkeys yelling nonsensical bullshit since one couldn´t tell what they were trying to say that well.

The concert went on for like three hours until it ended at last, it wasn´t that bad, in fact it wasn´t bad at all… I actually did like it.

"So, are you pleased now Makoto?" I asked to him who only shake his head and stared at me pouting. He obviously wanted to go meet the band after this. "Makoto… don´t tell me, you used up your voice didn´t you? How are you going to talk with the band like this?"

"I c-can still speak" he said in a really sore and low voice.

"This is what you get for screaming like a chimpanzee" I said while looking at him sarcastically. We stood up and went back to go meet the band as this idiot wished for, I´m glad we avoided all the troubles one has to go through when you buy a normal ticket and have to stay within the crowd being suffocated, pulled, thrown even stepped on… god how horrible, there was no way I would have agreed if we were going to face that be Makoto pleading me or whoever else.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said a brown haired guy as we walked down the hallway. He was looking us up and down for some odd reason though he stood staring at Raze afterwards.

"Who are you?" I asked looking bored to him who looked sarcastically at me for a brief period of time.

"My name is Matt Mathews, I´m surprised you didn´t know who I was if I you came to the concert" He said as he smirked looking curious

"I didn´t come by will" I said flatly

"Oh so I believe your friend here convinced you then?"

"Wow, Matt Mathews…" Said Makoto looking close to in love though well at least I knew it was just him admiring the guy.

"Haha well did you enjoy the concert?" He asked to Makoto who nodded happily

"I really love how you play the guitar! How can you play so good?" Makoto asked him eagerly, I felt tempted to leave him to murder him with questions but I chose to stay since Makoto was completely unpredictable.

"You know, years of practice, passion, dedication, etc" he said in a relaxed yet proud manner.

"Oh god there are so many things I want to ask you guys" Makoto said sounding excited though his voice made him sound funny.

"Well, I can answer all the questions you may have" he said as he smiled slyly, why he was doing that was completely unknown to me. Even though I was waiting for him to end the conversation, I kind of grew tired and wandered off to see who was in which room obviously knocking before barging in; Makoto was probably not moving from where he was.

I knocked on a door some distance away from where Makoto was and at the sound of someone saying it was alright to go in, I turned the knob pushing the door open just to find myself face to face with Mitsuki once more.

"Ugh wrong door…" I said in attempt to close it though Mitsuki just laughed and pulled me gently inside.

"Why, Miharu you seem to be doing good" he said randomly "Did you enjoy the concert?"

"Who knows" I said looking away not really knowing what to say, in hell would I say I indeed liked it.

"Well, at least your little friend did seem to enjoy it, haha, he was screaming all excited" he said while taking off his jacket

"Wha-what the hell?" I said after staring at him bare-chested, why was he taking his clothes off? "I knew I shouldn´t have entered you damn pervert!"

"Huh?" he murmured looked puzzled at me.

"What are you trying to do by doing that?" I said while looking away blushing and frowning annoyed

"Uhmm… I´m just changing clothes, haha it is better to wear casual clothes since they are more comfortable" said Mitsuki as he took a t-shirt that was lying on the sofa and threw his jacket instead.

"Just changing clothes" I said flatly to myself, why was I misinterpreting everything this guy did, god this was so fucking embarrassing.

"Yep, just changing clothes" he said as he sat and took his boots off sitting on the sofa "Want an ice cream? I got some ordered for after the concert"

In attempt to forget what had just happened I went and sat on the corner of the sofa and accepted the ice cream he offered me; if he dared mention this I will kill him for fucks sake.

"Thanks…" I said as I ate slowly while blushing, the good thing was that Makoto was not here to make fun of me or it would be even more painfully embarrassing.

"I´m glad you came to listen to us play" He said while eating.

"Yeah" I said flatly as I kept eating.

"It´s odd to find someone who is not interested in just myself as the ´´singer´´ of nightshade, you are like a break from all that so I like talking to you" he said without staring at me. "I may seem to be awkward and confusing but I honestly find you to be a nice company to have"

"Yeah, I won´t deny that you are weird"

"And your straightforwardness completely amuses me you know. I´m curious to know how you ended up coming though; I´m quite sure that it wasn´t just because I asked you to" he said as he looked curious at me.

"It was that guy´s fault, well; it was because the one who originally was going to come with him didn´t want to come at all so he turned to me and kind of pleaded me to join him"

"It must be hard being left for a second option isn´t it…" he said while sighing.

"I don´t really mind. That guy is my best friend, he is nuts but I still like him anyway" I said thinking on the crazy shit Makoto does most of the time.

"Sounds like it, so you guys are friends hmm?"

"Well he is supposedly my brother but I just don´t look at him that way" I said recalling the time that bitch had told us about being siblings.

"Huh? Why not? If It´s not much to ask" he said politely

"Well besides knowing him as a friend for many years and the fact of finding out he was actually my brother not so long ago… I never really liked the idea of a family, it´s just bullshit"

"Bullshit hmmm… well in my opinion it is the greatest blessing one can have, it´s just that kind of gift we do not know how to truly appreciate until it´s gone; and well if you´ve just been told he is your brother, I doubt it´ll be that quick for you to take him for family but I´m pretty sure you will at some point" He said as he left the remaining glass on a table aside of the sofa.

"Maybe…" I said murmuring to myself as I stared at the remaining ice cream on mine "Say…"

"Yes?"

"You got shit on your face" I told him as I stared at a big chocolate spot on the side of his cheek.

"Ah? Oh haha thanks for telling me" he said as he tried to reach it with his tongue which made him look actually pretty goofy.

"It´s actually on the other side" I said while suppressing a laugh, I did not imagine him making that face, like ever. Though he kept trying to clean it he only turned around and grabbed a napkin to wipe it off.

"Well, I guess it´s gone" he said as he stared at me releasing that laugh I wanted to hold back.

"Geez, you looked so stupid doing that!" I said while laughing.

"Haha, by the way, talking about your brother… where is he?" Mitsuki asked me making me realize I had completely abandoned Makoto back there.

"Well, I left him talking with… I believe his name was Matt?" I said thoughtfully.

"Uh-Oh" uttered Mitsuki suddenly looking troubled "Miharu, that was really a bad idea"

"What, why?" I asked him puzzled as he stood up and went to the door.

"Just follow me" said Mitsuki for what I left the empty glass on the table which was on my side and went right after him. We stepped on the hallway which was now empty; where did Makoto go?

I followed Mitsuki to a room near the exit and he opened it without asking for permission and well I just saw the clear living image I have of a pervert. Matt had Makoto against the wall as he trapped him between his arms staring slyly at him.

"Uhmmm…" murmured Makoto looking puzzled as Matt leaned closer to him possibly attempting to kiss him

"Matt, what are you doing you idiot" said Mitsuki looking bored at him

"Mitsuki, you have the worst timing of all, don´t you see I´m busy here?" he said returning the sarcastic stare. God I just wanted to yell and kick the shit out of him for trying something on him, fuck.

"Matt, he is a guy, G-U-Y" said Mitsuki still looking sarcastically at him.

"Haha you have good sense of humor, you are saying she is a he?" said Matt turning to see us looking mildly troubled

"We are dead serious" Mitsuki and I said for what Matt stood there speechless.

"I see… well then, I think I´ll be leaving now" said Matt walking out of the room.

"He is so fucking weird" I said lost at what else to say.

"He must have gone to throw up or something exaggerated like sit on a corner cursing himself" said Mitsuki while looking troubled "Matt is a weird guy but he is not a bad person… aside of his high libido" He said approaching Makoto. Oh god I can´t just believe this happened or more like I want to do as if it didn´t happen at all… I don´t plan on getting upset and shit because this guy´s problems are his and just his though well I´m still a bit annoyed of what could have happened if we didn´t come here.

"Are you alright?" asked Mitsuki to Makoto who blinked in confusion.

"Makoto, why didn´t you-"

"Ahh! Where did Matt go? I couldn´t ask for his autograph!" said Makoto looking troubled.

"THE FUCK? HE WAS GOING TO- AND YOU JUST- ARGHH!" I said irritated at Makoto who was apparently clueless of what was going on.

"Why are you so angry Miharu? If I go look for him he may give me his autograph!" He said getting on my nerves

"No, Makoto, that is not the case" I said restraining myself from throwing him against a wall.

"Don´t worry about that, I´m sure this won´t be the last time you see us" said Mitsuki smiling apologetic.

"We are going home now" I said irritated, I was not going to put up with Makoto anymore, he is way too helpless fuck damn it!

"Ahh? But I haven´t asked for the other members autographs!" he said looking frustrated

"Haha Makoto, you will meet us some other time, autographs only have meaning when you won´t see the artist again" said Mitsuki to Makoto

"Wow! I can?" he asked looking freaking happy.

"For sure" said Mitsuki as I dragged Makoto out by pulling him by the hand "You may want to visit us as well" he said to me.

"Well, there´s no freaking way this guy will come by himself, so you can be fucking sure I will" I said sighing annoyed.

"I will tell you some other day our address so you guys can pay a visit" said Mitsuki looking at me apologetic.

"Sure, I guess. Well then, this was nice" I said walking towards the door "Oh and thanks for the ice cream"

"It was a pleasure, good bye Miharu and of course Makoto" said Mitsuki as he waved his hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Chesney" said Makoto to Mitsuki though he smiled troubled at him.

"Please feel free to call me "Mitsuki" No need for formalities, makes me feel like an old man" said Mitsuki to Makoto who nodded happily

"Well then, bye Mitsuki!" said Makoto as I dragged him out.

Xxx

"That was surely amazing! I can´t believe we will meet Mitsuki again!" said Makoto as he walked happily besides me

"Ahh… I will just keep the comments to myself" I said while sighing "You are just helpless you know"

"Miharu, you should learn to relax! Not everything in life is serious you know!"

"Makoto… why didn´t you do shit when that guy was like that with you?"

"Well… everyone knows Matt is a womanizer! So how could I expect something else?" he said incredibly irritating me.

"Makoto"

"Yes?"

"You are naïve as shit" I said to him who just looked sarcastically at me as a response.

"I hope Miharu had a nice time in the concert, I would hate being the only one having fun" said Makoto while smiling.

"Well, it wasn´t that bad" I said though I really did like it, just didn´t want to admit it to him.

"They were awesome! Specially Mitsuki! How can you say they weren´t that bad? That´s blasphemy!" he said starting to spit nonsense, I was listening to him rant until something in the sky caught my attention.

"Wow, what´s that?" said Makoto as he stopped his rant to look at the same as me. There was a like a crack in the sky which showed a little fragment of blue sky, blue sky? That was impossible, why would the sky be blue at all? However that crack disappeared as fast as it first appeared.

"Beats me, but that can´t be a good sign whatsoever" I said looking seriously at the sky "Let´s go tell that bitch though she must already know"

"Alright…" said Makoto while nodding, as we went into an alley we disappeared in the form of red smoke. I really wonder what that crack means or… can it be the sign of a bad omen?


	18. Darkness Within

**A/C: Update again o3o, I´m submitting pictures at deviantart, my username is Mekyoii (for some reason, I can´t post the link here o.o?) so if you wish to take a look in the mean time xD**

**I would appreciate any comments you guys have since they make me want to write more but anyways if you have any questions you can send me a note through deviant or a pm through here xD or even review a question and I will answer it on the next chapter.**

**Chapter 18: Darkness Within**

It was the day after the concert; we had not seen Rage since then and whenever I asked about him, Her only said he was training and Bruise only repeated the thing of she being a bitch and to not mind her. I had actually spotted Rage randomly but he didn´t turn to see me at all. I had weirdly slept well without Rage by my side and my arms didn´t start to hurt until it was time to train. I met Miharu at the moment of leaving the room; he looked kind of shy so I assumed he was Rave.

"Good morning! " I greeted him with a smile. He only nodded and continued walking.

"Where are you going Miharu?"I asked him as I followed him, he was apparently going to an empty room with a screen in front, as I looked around, I noticed how a sofa appeared and some machines were suddenly in the room as well. "This place reminds me of the room we were in the day we came"

"It is that place" said Her as she walked in the room followed by Rage.

"Good morning Rage!" I said to him though he said nothing in response.

"I asked you guys to come here to explain you something important. Barricade, go sit with your brothers" she said for what Rage walked in our direction and sat on the left of Rave leaving Rave on the middle. I noticed how a casserole hit Rage startling Rave.

"How was the concert, Miharu? " asked Rage to Rave looking mildly irritated possibly for the smack as Rave mouthed something to him.

"Well, I´m glad to know that" said Rage then turning to face Her. I really wonder why a casserole smacked him though.

"As you may have already guessed, I´ve been really soft on you three for the concert but from now on; I will not tolerate half assed performance in the training" said Her

"Uhmmm… you have never tolerated it though" I said interrupting Her causing her to look at me bored and so pressed a button on a remote; I waited for a brief time until my arms suddenly felt like needles piercing through my skin.

"Ah…" murmured Miharu looking concerned towards me.

"As you can see, I am not in the mood to be interrupted"said Her as my arms went back to normal. I also noticed Rage said nothing and did not look irritated; it was kind of normal for him to blurt something by now so I found it strange but I didn´t miss to see how a bigger casserole smacked him.

"So, may I continue?" She said as Rage uttered a sigh out of annoyance.

"Yes…" I murmured while staring at Miharu who looked worried at Rage; he only shook his head and uttered a ´´Don´t worry´´.

"I will also count the improvement; by that I mean I will expect a certain progress by the end of each month. If that progress is not high you will not have a free day until I say so. Every time you whine, the training will turn harsher and every time you behave in a pathetic way or have useless thoughts I will smack you with something. You will no longer be smacked if you speak in a vulgar way when speaking to me; I will just increase the level of the training until it becomes insufferable. Also, whenever I say something it, most of the time will be literally. Any other questions or complaints?"

"Uhmm… I´m just curious about the reason of all this, like… what is this for? I know this will make us stronger but like what is the objective?" I asked honestly wondering about this.

"That is a valid question Brazen; this is so you guys learn to obey and know how to behave and have respect" said Her then looked at Rage "Barricade, you may obey me of course but you will learn when to follow someone else´s plan and when to take full control. You are supposed to lead so the obedience part of the training will not be as practiced with you; in fact you will learn to impart punishments as well, so yes, you will scold and physically punish your siblings"

"Why is it required to physically punish? Isn´t it best to impart punishments that are more effective depending on what the error was?" asked Rage to Her.

"Yes, that is right. But physical punishments are necessary right now since well, Barricade, if you don´t learn to punish this way, you will never impart this kind of discipline" said Her looking at Rage with her usual cold expression.

"But isn´t Rage supposed to see what is-" I said getting a sudden piercing sensation in my arms again.

"I told you I´m not in the mood to be interrupted; though this was for prolonging the question that was already answered" said Her as a frying pan smacked Rage. Why is Rage getting smacked so much even when he is not doing anything?

"Will you just continue" said Rage to Her.

"As you might have noticed, the sky cracked yesterday showing a blue fragment in what should be orange" said Her making me recall that sight, it was indeed mysterious and I couldn´t help but feel a strong feeling of curiosity. "That crack is the warning sign that a forbidden dimension is colliding with this dimension. As you may have already known from Bruise; a forbidden dimension is one that cannot be entered since it has a powerful seal that separates us. If someone manages to cross to a forbidden dimension when it´s still "forbidden" that person risks the possibility of not being able to return"

"Uh…" murmured Miharu probably confused since he wasn´t the one that explained us about the forbidden dimensions.

"Because of this rupture in dimensions as well as abnormal behavior, it will be eventually accessible"

"Wow so a new world?" I exclaimed excited though I kept quiet when she turned to see me.

"As expected, I will send you over there when it´s time; that place is perfect for you to learn new things for the entirely different environment. New places, laws, rules, behaviors, customs and so on" she said as we looked intently at her, that sounded so exciting! If I knew how to go I would probably be rushing out there right now "That forbidden dimension is called the ´´Real World´´ while this dimension is called ´´Mirror World´´

"Huh? Does that mean we are not real?" I blurted without thinking, of course I instantly thought on the consequence but I sincerely wondered that.

"It´s not that you guys or I in this case are not real; it is only labeled that for the curious behavior of both dimensions, this dimension has the strange occurrence of reflecting that other dimension like some sort of mirror. It is a unique coincidence that oddly happens; most of the dimensions do not resemble each other and by no means are connected like these two, however, these two are connected by mirrors and so for their similar appearance this was labeled the mirror of that other" said Her while sighing

"But how come is forbidden? If we are connected by mirrors, why can´t we cross?" I asked realizing that maybe she was counting the number of interruptions to punish me later.

"You can´t cross because there are certain abnormalities over there that do not allow crossing; you may ask whatever until I get fed up, so ask away" she said maybe giving in to my curiosity.

"Why do you know this? If you are a ´´mirror world´´ being… how can you know about the ´´real world´´ ?" I asked Her

"Beings like me are not restricted by ´´forbidden´´ labels, I´m not allowed to walk freely over there but I can look around and talk to other unrestricted beings or telepathically talk to ´´mirror world´´ creatures over there" she said causing me to have more questions though I wasn´t sure which ones to ask.

"What things would you call ´´reflections´´ ?" asked Rage as he stared at her looking unexpressive.

"The people" said Her "There are the same citizens, well… almost all of them are the same; the morals and behavior are different of course but, yes, you could say they are that other ´´mirror self´´ "

"Oh! That reminds me of the boy I saw on the mirror yesterday" I said thoughtful.

"How the fuck is that possible?" asked Bruise looking skeptical at me "If a dimension is forbidden there´s like no chance of any connection shown until the dimension is accessible"

"It is possible, Bruise" said Her flatly.

"What? That´s bullshit! It´s certainly impossible!" said Bruise sounding irritated.

"It´s possible as long as the forbidden dimension is on edge of rupture and the ´´mirror selves´´ have a high synchronicity; the higher the compatibility, the greater chance of a rare meeting like that one happening" said Her puzzling me.

"Well if you put it that way" said Bruise looking troubled.

"Huh? So that boy was my ´´mirror self´´ ?" I asked confused.

"Yes, it had to be" said Her as she moved her crab pincers in a circular way.

"Haha, he looked like a nice person" I said while chuckling.

"Well, the real world subject ends here; you already know the basics" said Her

"Huh? But I still have lots of questions!" I said disappointed.

"Well, deal with it" said while giving me a sarcastic look "I will tell you what your training for today consists of, well, the first part of it at least"

"Geez…" I muttered annoyed while pouting, I wanted to hear more about the other world.

"Raze, don´t act like a little kid; she´ll explain more later, I´m sure" Rage said as he eyed me briefly, he sure looked more calm now.

"Ahhh fine! Geez!" I said while sighing "So! What is the training for today?"

"How surprising to hear you are so eager" said Her to me.

"I´m always ready for some exercise! I may have been a little tired these days, that´s all hehe" I said while smiling troubled.

"Well, for today: Barricade, head to the Virtual simulation room and do some warm up, I´ll tell you what else to do when I go over there" said Her while staring at Rage who just nodded and left.

"Bra-" said Her interrupted by me.

"How did you manage to calm Rage? He´s been a little uhmm stressed these days, but he seems calmer now" I said while smiling though she didn´t look very pleased and after a brief moment I felt my arms like needles piercing through my skin once more.

"I don´t like being interrupted Brazen, I told you" She said as she turned the button of a remote causing me to fall to my knees in deep pain, she was increasing the level of sensibility gradually watching me unexpressive.

"Bitch, stop that! He is in pain you freaking sadist! There´s no reason to torture him for such idio-" said Bruise interrupted by Her who threw him against a wall.

"If I decide what punishment to give, you should just remain quiet" she said as she lowered my sensibility to a somehow bearable level, I turned around to see Miharu leaning against the wall after the impact as I coughed still feeling the remaining pain.

"Uhmm…"murmured Rave as he looked down shyly and trembled nervous as if he expected her to hit him.

"As I was saying; Bruise, you will go on an errand today" she said as Rave raised his head slowly. "You will buy everything that is on this list" she said as he took the list and after reading it, he accepted with a nod.

"Miharu…" I murmured from my place on the floor, my body ached so much I didn´t want to stand at all.

"What a good boy you are" she said as she approached him "Well then, keep being a good boy and go get me these from the store past the ´´Business Zone´´ "

"Eh?" murmured Rave as his eyes widened and remained paralyzed after the mention of the Business Zone.

"You have no problem going do you?" she asked him with a smirk while Rave only shook his head in response "Well, so you won´t mind going untransformed and on foot" she said startling him as well as me; how could she?

"Ah…" murmured Rave as he shivered uncontrollably after she had said this.

"Don´t, please… don´t force him to do that…!" I murmured feeling pain again, I just couldn´t stand Miharu going through such thing.

"You should worry about yourself, Brazen" said Her as she eyed me momentarily.

"So, Bruise, get going; I want these things by the time I set, you have the time marked on your wrist, when the countdown is over you will be automatically teleported" said Her to Rave who nodded slowly "No transforming, no flying and it has to be absolutely from a store from across the Business Zone; if you buy it somewhere else, I will know and you will fail, you surely don´t want to press your luck with the punishment waiting afterwards so get going" as soon as she finished saying this Rave was teleported away.

"Miharu…" I murmured feeling guilty for not having interfered further, though… if Bruise goes out it should be fine right?

"I blocked Bruise from coming out, so he´ll have to do this by himself" said Her as she turned to see me "Well then, let´s get you to your training room, stand up and follow me" she said as she walked away, I stood up slowly bearing the pain of my arms being careful to not trip and fall. "As I said, you should worry about yourself, you´ll see why in a little while" she said puzzling me as I followed Her, what did she mean?

Xxx

Viletown, Business Zone

"Uh…" I murmured as I looked ahead, I had to go through this place? I dreaded this place so much… everyone here knew me and I knew almost everyone; if not then that would mean I had been unconscious or something like that but it was certain everyone knew me. To just ponder that is frightening, to walk through this place is unbearable, I just can´t do this…- As I thought about that I looked uneasy to the timer on my wrist gradually decreasing, it wasn´t enough time to keep still, I needed to keep going without stopping to actually manage to achieve this. But, how will I get there on time if I can´t fly? And I can´t transform to hide my identity so everyone will surely recognize me and Dad… well, I just hope he doesn´t spot me or it´s over for me.

"Hey, aren´t you Tatsuya´s child?" someone said while whistling, I started walking fast after being startled; as I walked through, people stopped to greet me from afar with a smirk on their faces, it was scary, I was so uneasy I felt like crying but I knew I couldn´t possibly cry or I would draw more attention to myself and would look more vulnerable. I didn´t want to pierce anyone with an icicle accidentally so I had to keep composure, besides… I´m sure, I would be punished for using my powers.

"Hey, sweetheart! Remember me?" I heard someone else say, tears welled up in my eyes threatening to fall for the chill running down my spine, I felt insecure in this place; It was accurate to say I felt naked in this place, just running embarrassed trying to hide myself though I had no time for hiding since I would end up failing what she asked me to.

"Where are you going? You look like you are in a hurry! Why don´t you come with daddy here?" I heard someone else say, I kept walking while looking at the floor trying not to look anywhere to avoid looking at anyone directly and I was also trying to ignore the vulgar ways these guys were behaving when they saw me as well as their offensive way of speaking not to mention the obscene things they yelled.

"Come on, we´ll have a good time!" When I heard this I couldn´t help but walk faster and close my eyes without looking where I was going, this feeling is the same as being followed by kidnappers or a street gang; their eyes won´t leave me be and I keep hearing how they follow me. I was time to time tempted to look around but I feared the moment I did I would freeze where I stood and I would be probably gagged or something… my heart throbbed so much it felt like it was about to burst, fear just started engulfing me and I felt paranoia eating me whole, except this wasn´t a mental illness… I was really being followed and I didn´t like that! It felt weird to be followed, worse being stared at so intently with lewd intentions; I hated this I felt like dying in this very place but nothing happened to complete my pleas.

"Hey cutie, how do you do?" I heard someone else and I stopped freaked out, maybe the fear was too much that I had fell into being frozen and to make matters worse I turned around, I cursed myself for allowing my head to face the one who had said that and to my surprise, I came to see who I think was Mitsuki sitting on a table outside a café.

As soon as I stared at him speechless, he looked apologetic and troubled for some reason…

"Ah… Miharu it´s you, uh-oh, I thought you were and I…" he said sighing sounding troubled though I paid no attention and I just walked over to him and hugged him tightly, I was so scared I just needed to hide somewhere, but since I couldn´t find anywhere I just buried my face on his t-shirt letting myself cry, I couldn´t hold it anymore and I was so relieved of finding someone I knew; even though I barely knew him, I was sure it was better to trust him than to stand these guys for more time.

"Miharu… what happened?" He asked sounding truly concerned though I couldn´t respond for my inability to speak and the sobbing I just couldn´t stop "I'm sorry to have startled you like that, I thought you were someone else and I was just teasing so I´m truly embarrassed for this" he said as he smiled troubled at me, I just tugged his t-shirt and continued to hug him to show I really didn´t care, the apology was alright… I´m rarely apologized to so a simple ´´sorry´´ it´s enough for me, besides, his way of speaking didn´t sound lewd I just freaked out of reflex…

"Uh…" I murmured as I dried my tears with my sleeves, as I did that, Mitsuki offered me a small tissue package which I accepted a little embarrassed… after blowing my nose I sat on the other side of the table looking down.

"What happened?" he asked me while talking gently to me, I tried to explain but I had no way of making sense verbally so I just motioned to the people walking on the other side of the street discreetly. "Oh… so they´ve been harassing you?" he said making me nod, it was odd he had understood me so easily.

"Uh…" I murmured looking shy at him, I wanted to know how he had understood me so well but I had no way to ask it directly.

"Haha you must be wondering how I knew don´t you? Let me tell you a secret of mine" He said for what I looked curious at him "I can read words in the eyes of people" he said making me stare at him truly amazed, I can read auras but I cannot really read the eyes or read lip movements like Daiichi does. "But it only works when I have met the person for a determined period of time; thanks to the other times we´ve met I can now read your eyes"

"Oh…" I murmured to him while I thought on how useful that could be right now that I can´t speak.

"Can I have a triple chocolate parfait please?" I heard him say to a waitress so I looked curious at him "Hope this cheers you up" he said while smiling at me kindly, I shook my head embarrassed for him buying me a dessert, besides the fact of me throwing up everything I eat, I just couldn´t stand people buying me stuff, it was just too embarrassing… "No, need to worry about anything; we can go do your errands after you are done, alright?"

"Uh…" I blushed at what he had offered, I felt so ashamed of having him accompany me… at least she didn´t say I couldn´t go with someone I knew, Mitsuki is really a life saver…

After a while the dessert came to the table and I just stared at it embarrassed, it looked so tasty but at the same time I felt bad for this, how could I eat it so nonchalantly? It didn´t feel right.

"Come on, eat it while it´s cold haha" He said making me smile at the nonsense he had just said "Now that´s better, smiles are always better than a sorrowful expression, we may not feel like smiling but when we do we are telling ourselves to be happy inside" as he said that I started eating it, it tasted really good… I just hope I don´t throw up with Mitsuki here.

"Oh you seem to be short in time" he said as I noticed him looking at the timer on my wrist which I looked at surprised, I didn´t bother hiding it from him, I was more concerned with the mention of ´´short´´ "Well, let´s go make your errands, you can bring the parfait of course" as he said that we stood from the table and left after Mitsuki paid, we then started walking towards the shop´s direction which was at a considerable distance from here."You know I´ve been having odd dreams lately, haha, I don´t know if you would care but I just felt like sharing this with someone; Matt doesn´t really take things seriously so there´s no point on trying to talk with him" he said making me look at him, odd dreams?

"Uh…" I murmured trying to ask him to tell me.

"I dreamed about my brother meeting me in the graveyard, it was really odd" he said as we kept walking and I ate paying him attention "Remember we met at the graveyard the day before yesterday? The reason why the dream it´s odd is because the one I was visiting that day was in fact my brother and to be with him at the same place as the other day is kind of funny" Yeah… I thought the odd part was the cemetery… but yeah I guess that´s even weirder "In it we are happily talking about trivial things and he then extends his arms to hug me and the other weird thing is that in the dream I´m 8 years old"

"Uhmm…" I murmured while briefly smiling, it sounded like a cute dream to have in fact it sounded great to be able to reunite with your family and talk as happily as they once had but I found sad the fact of his brother being dead…

"It is indeed strange isn´t it? I don´t know why I felt like telling you but it doesn´t feel the same to tell you than to tell Matt haha with him there´s this mocking atmosphere, it is quite awkward" said Mitsuki as we passed more people who only managed to make me nervous causing me to hold his wrist, though after a while I felt how he covered my ears using his headphones and turned on music; I felt oddly relieved and I only felt how he ruffled my hair gently and smiled to me, I looked at him and smiled briefly trying to thank him with my stare "You are very welcome" he said as we kept walking.

Xxx

-Black Training Room-

I couldn´t see anything… I´ve been in this place for quite a while and I feel how a pair of yellow eyes stare at me with a piercing glare; I cannot go anywhere, those eyes would follow me everywhere I went and no matter how hard I screamed, how desperately I yelled for someone to listen… no one ever came, this was more than a nightmare, one I cannot wake up from, one I cannot escape from… as I continued to be locked in this place I started to lose sense of where I was, everything looked the same, it was just black… Those eyes stared at me as their amusing toy, I did not feel any pain there… Just the growing insane feeling; I had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, just wait for this to end somehow…

"Please let me out… please…" I murmured as I lay on the apparent floor with no intention of standing, I was already exhausted of screaming earlier on and the only thing that I knew was happening was me coughing something strange, was it drool? Was it blood? I had no clue, I just know it felt sticky and whatever it was, it wasn´t a pleasant thing to cough up.

The lights of the room turned on all of a sudden, at last everything was over… but I couldn´t help but remain trembling.

"This black room training is over for today, the results were not even near what I expected" said Her looking more than just indifferent, was it concern? Intrigue? Or maybe fear…?

"How did it go…?" I murmured as I kept coughing.

"Brazen, you will take the rest of the day to rest" she said puzzling me, why did she let me off so easily? I mean… Training was just resumed and she´s already allowing me to rest? However questions started to arise as soon as I noticed she had a severe injury on her shoulder, I tried to look at the wound but she only turned around and left the room without saying much but ´´You are dismissed for today, period.´´ what really happened…?

"Uh…" I murmured as I looked under me noticing the pool of black ink, was it ink? Or what was that putrid thing? It definitely puzzled me and left me speechless; as soon as I turned around I noticed giant claw markings on the walls as well as blood mixed with that black liquid... there were an immense amount of long scratches everywhere as that of an insane person trying to leave a closed room, did I really do all of this…?


	19. Threat

**A/C: Update again o3o, I´m submitting pictures at deviantart, my username is Mekyoii (for some reason, I can´t post the link here o.o?) so if you wish to take a look in the mean time xD**

**For the questions I was asked lat chapter well…**

**All of the first questions are stuff that are answered when one reads and to avoid spoiling the story XD I will not answer but the last questions of them going to the real world and meeting the PPG and RRB, yes they do go xD I chose to answer just these because it´s already easy to figure out they will at some moment xD –Her said so already 8D-**

**Chapter 19: Threat**

The day went on after the incident, I did not know at all what had happened before, I was confused since Her dismissed me after a while of being in that pitch black room; I was afraid, very frightened in that place but I do not understand how she dares send Rave to the business zone but she is not locking me up in that room anymore, just why?

I stayed in my room staring at the ceiling, the only thing still working was the sensibility on my arms which I stopped feeling in that place, for some reason I was nervous on sleeping… even if I could use this opportunity to doze off, I just couldn´t.

_-Why do you stand the torture?-_I heard someone whisper, the voice was barely audible and it didn´t sound nice at all, it was somber and evil.

"Who are you?" I asked while whispering, I ignored who I was possibly talking to but the need to ask was great so I just couldn´t stay silent.

_-It greatly amuses me the curiosity of humans, they don´t understand who they are talking to but they are still willing to speak to that unknown being- _said the mysterious voice.

"Why are you speaking to me…? Who are you?" I asked still confused.

_-Should you be asking that? Shouldn´t the question be… who am I really?-_He said puzzling me even more, what does he mean I should be asking who am I?

"What are you talking about?"

_ -Who are you?_

"Eh?"

_-Who are you?_

"But don´t you know that? Do you not know me? Why are you speaking to me then?" I said totally lost in what it was saying.

_-Is that so… sounds reasonable, then tell me… do you know me? Why are you speaking to me?_

"Are you trying to play with my head?"

_-… Do you know me?_

"Why would I know you? You just started talking to me…" I said getting even more confused, I didn´t understand what was happening.

_-Why do you believe I know you? I just started talking to you because I felt like it._

"Why do you sound so evil yet do not speak as such?"

_-What makes you think I am?_

"Uh… why wouldn´t you be? You sound evil… but you don´t speak as such"

_-What makes you think I am not?_

"You don´t really make sense but the way you talk is not that freaky"

_-Is it not? You are an interesting child, to be able to withstand me for such long time and not give in to my presence._

"Are you saying I do know you? How is that possible?" I asked feeling a slight bit of fear.

_-I am that which stares at you in nightmares that which watches everything you do and craves for everything you fear most too._

"_What watches me in nightmares?" I whispered wondering about this, is this being the one I feel is staring at me all the time?_

_-Tell me… do you remember what happened before?_

"You mean on the training?"

_-If you want to call it that I guess yes._

"No, I ignore what happened…"

_-Why don´t I show you what happened?_

"You can do that…?" I asked curious, I really wanted to know what had gone on a while ago.

_-Certainly and a lot of other things… I will show you what you seek for._

"And why would you show me?"

_-You seriously ask a lot of things, what makes you think I don´t want to toy with you for my own amusement?_

"I don´t really feel I know you… I don´t think I should be judging that way…"

_-You are an incredibly gullible human you know and that naivety is what will bring forth our end._

"Our end? What are you talking about?"

_-I am that fear which lives in you, that which causes you nightmares and that what makes you crave for blood._

"I don´t crave for blood… I do not like fighting…"

_-Oh yeah, you like ´´playing´´ right? That term is more appropriate I guess; But that doesn´t change the fact of you craving for all the things you do in the slightest._

"You are confusing me… I do not crave for all the things you claim I do…"

_-Oh really? You call me a liar? I am in the deepest part of yourself, I know the tiniest details about you; I am your subconscious, that one you keep trying to repress and you just can´t._

"How can you be my subconscious… that´s ridiculous…" I said awestruck for what it had said.

_-Earlier you threw up the matter you really are of; that substance which makes us both- _He said causing my eyes to widen, is he saying that putrid black substance is…

"Are you telling me that the rotten thing I threw up is what makes me up?" I said suddenly frightened.

_-Certainly, you are that putrid inside, we are rotten- _It said with a slight tone of mockery.

"Who are you?" I asked this time more nervous.

_-What makes you think I haven´t answered you already? Why do you doubt me so much?- It asked while suppressing a chuckle._

"Why do you not answer me? Who are you?" I asked again as I felt myself tremble in fear, maybe this being was evil after all.

_-Who are you?_

"Who are you?"

_-Who are you?_

"Who are you? Tell me already, stop playing with me!" I yelled suddenly realizing all of this time Rave was trying to snap me back to reality by shaking me, I was shivering and breathing heavily, sweat trailed down my forehead and my body couldn´t keep still… had that been a nightmare? But when did I fall asleep? I thought I hadn´t, I thought I-

"Makoto are you alright? You scared me shitless" asked Bruise as he looked at me troubled.

"Miharu what happened…" I said while being jittery

"That´s what I would like to know, when I got here that bitch had this wound on her shoulder, she refused to explain and when I came in here you were trembling uncontrollably and you were suffocating, to make matters worse you were crying this putrid substance and your eyes were completely black; you were rambling nonsensical shit as well, I tried slapping you but you were not waking up but the thing went to hell when you started strangling yourself" said Miharu as he looked at me possibly worried.

"I´m not sure what happened…" I said still trembling and smearing my fingers with the black thing I had been crying apparently. "Miharu… I´m rotten inside…" I said while chuckling nervously while staring wide eyed at it.

"What? Makoto stop spitting nonsense! You are not rotten or whatever shit you are saying!" said Miharu as he held my shoulders firmly.

"Then why am I crying this creepy thing…?" I said as I smiled at him nervously "What is this Miharu? What am I…? Who am I…?"

"Makoto what happened to you the time I was gone?" he asked me looking desperate at me "Makoto, why do you look so scared? Why are you asking these things? Why…?"

"It said so… it´s not about whom is it… it´s about who am I…" I said completely freaked out while grabbing my face and pulling it slightly as holding it like being insane but I wasn´t insane was I…? I was just confused and frustrated.

"Makoto… hey… you know I´m not good at this but…" He said in a low voice and embraced me "Stop that shit, you are really freaking me out you know…"

"Miharu… what am I? What is…" I murmured as I heard again the voice from before –_You know what you really are, don´t you?- _"No please, get out of my head, stop talking to me! Don´t talk to me right know, I just can´t hear you! I don´t know how are you even speaking to me!"

_-I already told you, I am your fear, I am inside you and I am yourself- _ As It said this I could feel how it smirked as he said that, I had no idea on how I knew that but I could feel its piercing stare watching me from every side with no way to run from it.

"Stop please! Stop doing this to me! I can´t stand it! Stop talking to me!" I said as I felt the paranoia growing inside me just as in that room where I felt the walls closing on me to the point of daring to crush me.

_-I thought you didn´t think I was evil, why are you breaking at the sound of my voice? Why are you so nervous? Are you afraid I might do something to you? Or have you realized that I am that being which was born back at that time? Remember those prisoners you took the lives of? Weren´t they delicious?- _As he said this I got a new type of fear, I had more to be frightened of now, this being was truly evil, truly rotten and truly heartless, the amusement never left his voice and it just made me want to pull off my hair, what he said previously was not really that scary until now so why was I in such an unstable state? Why…?

"Makoto please you are scaring me..." Murmured Miharu as he squeezed me tightly against him, he looked truly freaked out and didn´t know what to do."Calm down…please… Makoto"

"Stop talking to me! I beg you! Stop talking to me!" As I said this I tried pushing Rave away from me, I felt how something was creeping on me like thousands of ants or maybe more like cockroaches; I started scratching myself desperately and started coughing that black thing.

"What´s going on? Makoto stop that! You are opening your skin! Doesn´t your arms hurt? How are you even mustering that much strength to scratch yourself with that kind of sensibility?" He said as he pinned me down on the bed, the cuts on my skin flared with pain but I couldn´t feel it as much, I just knew I needed to get rid of the bugs walking on my skin.

"Miharu stop holding me! I need to get rid of these bugs! I can´t stand them!" I yelled desperately at him.

"Makoto! There are no bugs! Stop saying bullshit! Nothing is happening!" he yelled back as he held my wrists firmly unwilling to let go of me.

"I don´t care, let go of me! Let go of me!" I yelled as I suddenly saw yellow eyes on Miharu instead of his sapphire blue eyes.

"Makoto what did that bitch do to you? What happened?" he yelled demandingly but… was he really Miharu? Why did he have yellow eyes? Miharu had blue eyes, was he an illusion? What is holding me down then? "Let go of me! You are not Miharu! What did you do with him? Where is Miharu? Let go of me! Let go of me!"

"Makoto, I´m Miharu what the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you suddenly claiming I´m not Miharu? Can´t you see it´s me?" he said sounding frustrated and angry at the same time.

"You are not Miharu! Miharu has no yellow eyes!" I yelled struggling to break free from him.

"What? YELLOW eyes? Are you fucking kidding me? Why would my eyes be yellow? Makoto, it´s me! Fuck dammit!"

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" I said growing desperate enough to try and kill the one holding me down however I kept staring at it intently trying to decide whether it was really an illusion or really Miharu above me since I didn´t want to injure him.

"Makoto, I´m sorry for this… you´ll have to forgive me later" he said puzzling me, what was he going to do? As I wondered that, he moved his hand away from my wrist and quickly pressed something on my neck, as he did that I became drowsy and was completely submerged in darkness.

Xxx

I knelt down on him after knocking him out, I was covered in that black thing he was spitting and crying; what happened? Did he just show signs of schizophrenia…? He scared me shitless, what is wrong with him? I had to find out, I´ve never seen Makoto like this… maybe Her or Rage knows about this shit I don´t know of.

I walked out of the room leaving Makoto unconscious on his bed, I had earlier pressed a nerve on his neck causing him to pass out; he just needed it, he was willing to open his skin just for imaginary bugs and that I know he is not suffering from entomophobia. I went straight to the virtual room where Rage was training before and walked in without knocking or some shit, this couldn´t wait for fucks sake.

"Oh? I didn´t hear you knock" said Her who had now a bandaged shoulder, Rage was up in a giant machine were several sticks pierced him but well I didn´t bother asking about it, this woman doesn´t intend to kill us like that so I figured the wounds would close or some shit when he got down.

"What happened to Raze?" I asked going straight to the point.

"Brazen? I have no idea, I will excuse your sudden coming in just for this time but be sure to not repeat it" said Her as I looked bored at her.

"He had a sudden breakdown earlier; he apparently had a display of schizophrenia and I want to know why"

"Schizophrenia? Guess the exercise was too much for him then" she said as she let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Exercise? What the fuck did you do to him?" I asked Her incredibly pissed about it.

"He was training in the black room, it´s a pitch black room with no sound coming in or out of it"

"Well no wonder he was that way! That was the worst thing you could have done! Why do you think he has to sleep with Rage every night? He put up with it fairly well until now! Why did you have to go to the extreme and break him! He had a freaking mental breakdown in front of me! Do you know how I felt? I felt like shit for not being able to do anything but hold him down and knock him out!"

"Hmm… fair course of action" she said flatly making me look with my mouth agape at her apparent indifference.

"Shit! Bitch listen to me fuck dammit!" I yelled horribly riled by her behavior.

"What do you expect me to do? I had no idea what he is going through therefore I know no remedy for his state" said Her riling me even more.

"Stop acting like you were not involved in the slightest! It´s your damn fault Makoto is a wreck right now! And if it wasn´t for Mitsuki I would be or well the other me would be in a similar state like Makoto! What kind of heartless bitch are you!"

"Oh, so you did get help from the outside… well, anyway… putting that matter aside, what I´m doing is not something out of this world; I´m just making you three face your fears and find your true selves"

"Yeah, find ourselves my ass! You are fucking traumatizing Makoto! I understand Rage has to overcome his shit but why do you have to drag Raze as well? Rage is stronger in that bullshit, Raze will break at this rate!"

"So you believe only Barricade is the one who should go through that suffering?" she asked me flatly.

"No! fuck dammit, you understood what I´m trying to say!"

"Says who?"

"Dammit woman you are impossible!" I said irritated.

"Even Brazen will come to terms with himself in time" said Her plainly still not taking it as a big matter.

"Uh-Huh, says who?" I said repeating what she had said before though well she just ignored me and turned around to face at Rage.

"You can rely on your brother there when he is done with training" she said as she faced Rage.

"The fuck? You´ve had been scolding him for worrying for Raze, why are you suggesting him to help Raze now?" I asked fucking puzzled.

"Well, this matter is one only he can settle down and if it doesn´t end soon, Brazen will not be able to train" said Her surprising me with her ´´don´t give a fuck attitude´´

"What? Woman stop acting like a stranger! Didn´t you say you created us along with that guy Jomo? You are technically our mother for more than I hate to admit it! But act as such!"

"Bruise, you cannot ask me for a remedy for your brother when I already told you I Do not have one, stop asking for the impossible" She said without looking away from Rage.

"FUCK DAMN YOU" I said as I stormed out of the place, I guess I could only rely on Rage now.

I returned to the room where Makoto was in still unconscious and sat aside of him, he kept repeating something of a voice talking to him, I really wonder what´s wrong with him… -I thought as I made a glass out of ice and poured some water from a jar laying on a table nearby, if I hadn´t found Mitsuki back then I would have ended this way… back on subject, he also said I had yellow eyes in his hallucinations… yellow eyes… wait a second! That guy Matt has yellow eyes doesn´t he?

I turned to see Raze briefly and then looked down to my water coming to a sudden realization. He accused me of having yellow eyes and looked scared as fuck, so much he was paralyzed for sometime before starting to struggle again meaning that when he was with Matt in the room… He did not do shit when he tried to kiss him not for him being known as a womanizer; well, maybe partly yes knowing Makoto but the entire issue was his yellow eyes…! Makoto was paralyzed and couldn´t move when he stared directly at his eyes! So, can it be that guy Matt knows something…?

I wanted to go out but how? I needed to be teleported back by Her and knowing that bitch, she wouldn´t let me go just for that, I would need to go do some shit for her- As I thought this I was already on my way to the room to try and get a mission over there to go look for Mitsuki- ah, No what the fuck? I mean Matt! The one I´m going to look for is Matt not Mitsuki geez…

I made my way to the previous room entering once age without knocking and stared at Her determined on getting a mission over there.

"Well, that didn´t take much" she said as she eyed me briefly.

"We have to talk" I said firmly.

"I like your determination, I can see it in your eyes" she said as she turned to see me "But, I told you to not come here without knocking first again so I will give you a punishment"

"Oh yeah? And what will that be?" I asked waiting expectantly to be given a mission in Viletown.

"You will go to Townsville" she said flatly making me look surprised at her.

"The fuck?" I said while blinking confused at her.

"Just kidding, it´s still not accessible, the time will come when you three go over there to complete missions but that time is not today" she said making me look sarcastically at her.

"You will go and redo your mission at the business zone just this time I want you to do it, I need to see the difference in time between you two in completing the same mission" she said, I was trying to suppress a smirk of satisfaction since as soon as she spotted that she would surely cancel the mission.

"What an annoying bitch you are, why the fuck do I have to redo that shitty mission that served no purpose?" I said while frowning, I was trying to cover my happiness for getting a mission I desired.

"Well, I can always cancel it and put you another exercise here" she said making me frown, why the fuck was she behaving like this now? Is she testing me to see if I´m looking forward to it to then cancel it? This bitch is tricky, what should I do? It´s easier when I have no hope whatsoever but this time I wanted to go so badly to VileTown to investigate this that I didn´t want to risk her canceling this… another possibility is that she makes me kneel and kiss her feet to let me go but blegh!

"…" I remained looking sarcastically still wondering what to say "Do whatever shit you feel like doing, I don´t give a fuck" I said while shrugging hiding my concern and willingness.

"This time bring me a package of cookies of a specific store from across the business zone" she said giving me a small paper with something scribbled on it.

"What the fuck says here? I can´t read what it says, your writing sucks!" I said while glaring at her annoyed.

"I don´t know, go bring me those, be sure to not get the store wrong" She said while looking sarcastically at me like saying ´´Are you kidding me? Like hell I would tell you, figure it out you idiot and the calligraphy was intended moron´´

"God, alright woman I will bring them in a while" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Off you go then" She said as she pressed a button on a remote teleporting me to in front of a mansion. What the fuck? Did she leave me out here to make my way over there myself so I fail by time? That fucking bitch…!

"Ah? Miharu?" said a familiar voice; I turned around and noticed Mitsuki on the other side of a grille. Who would know I would end here of all places? That bitch already knew I wanted to do some shit else than her training is there something she doesn´t know?

"Ah, it´s you" I said while looking indifferent at him.

"Haha you had worried me for the way you disappeared before, you know in all those sparkles and red smoke but I´m glad to find you are alright" he said making me recall how he had managed to see me being teleported back to that woman´s home, I really expect that bitch punishing me for that but anyway I guess I have to thank Her for this… not that I´m actually telling her though.

"Mitsuki, where is Matt?" I asked going straight to the point.

"Ah? Matt?" he said looking seriously confused on how I brought him to the conversation "Well, he is inside probably taking a bath… did something happen?"

"I need to speak to him urgently" I said looking annoyed at the fact that dude may know something I didn´t.

"Urgently?" Mitsuki asked looking even more confused "Miharu… do you have some sort of crush on matt or something?" he said making me look agape to that.

"What the fuck? Of course not fuck dammit! I´m not gay!" I said irritated.

"Haha, I´m just teasing you" he said while giving me that carefree smile he always has on his face "Of course you can talk to him, just wait until he is finished taking his bath or he might be moody" he said while opening the gate with a remote for what I walked in with no hesitation and so followed him to the mansion-

"So is this your house?" I asked him mildly curious.

"Hmmm? Not really haha, my mansion is next to the park, this mansion is for the band; we practice here, eat, play, hang out or so" he said as we walked inside. "You can find me here almost always except on Fridays and Saturdays" he said while smiling, I just nodded as a response while looking around the pretty interior of the mansion.

"Awesome…wait a second! Who said anything about coming to visit you or some shit like that?" I said irritated on his assumptions.

"Ah? No one did, I just felt like mentioning it just in case anything arose but now that you mention it you are welcome to come hang out here as well, I don´t think anyone would mind in fact I´ll be happy if you come at all" he said while ruffling my hair.

"Geez, who would come…" I said muttering while looking away.

"I don´t know haha I find myself having fun with you so of course I would be happy" he said as he walked towards the living room which had long sofas and a giant screen in front, made me think of it being the perfect place for watching movies.

"What an awesome screen that is" I said while staring intently at it.

"Hahaha right? Matt loves this TV so much, he most of the time is watching movies with Raven, Kisaki and Mark"

"Who and who?" I asked puzzled.

"You know, Raven is the one who plays the synthesizer while Kisaki plays the bass and Mark plays the drums" he said while smiling.

"Interesting…" I said while sitting on the sofa, well more like slouching on it "Makoto would have loved this" I said while sighing.

"Well since Matt will take a while, mind if I ask what happened?" said Mitsuki as he sat aside of me.

"It´s something odd and complicated" I said recalling the frustrating scene of just a while ago.

"Well, I´m willing to listen to anything it is" He said looking intently at me, I suppose he expected me to elaborate…

"Well, the thing is Makoto has been acting strange. So strange I can´t place what it´s affecting him, I believe Matt has something to do with it or at least he may be able to answer some of my doubts" I said being as brief as possible since I was going to explain the entire thing again when Matt was here

"Is that so… well at least I will tell you this, it´s vital for you to be aware of this" said Mitsuki looking at me directly; damn I had stared accidentally at his eyes fuck dammit…!

"Wh-what?" I asked while turning away averting his gaze.

"Matt is an odd guy, you have to be brief on your explanation and you should explain the best way and believable way possible since he gets distracted quite fast by his own thoughts or by being bored… so if you want an answer from him try being blunt with him" Mitsuki said sounding troubled "He is not as willing to listen as me and teases in the most shameless ways possible and may blurt some sort of indiscretions"

"Don´t worry about that, I can deal with assholes like that one, I´m not him to be shy and shit" I said while making a fist "Besides, I´ve had practice with you so that guy won´t be any surprising"

"Haha I really wonder" He said while smiling troubled.

"Hey Mitsuki, where did all the wa-" said Matt as he came down from some stairs, now I see what Mitsuki meant, he was wearing some pants with a towel around his shoulders and was bare-chested… I know that is normal shit but in this place are also women, doesn´t he have any decency? "Oh wow, you got a visitor and if I´m not mistaken is the sibling of that cute girl"

"Hey! I already told you that girl is a GUY!" I said annoyed.

"She was so cute but you had to interfere" said Matt as he approached.

"Matt, he was a boy and his brother, he wasn´t a-" said Mitsuki interrupted by Matt.

"Maaan but how sweet and innocent she looked" he said looking thoughtful, yeah and by that I mean he looked like a pervert imagining a nude girl or some shit.

"Matt, he is a guy" said Mitsuki flatly.

"Guy? What are you saying? She was so adorable and her green eyes-"

"THAT GIRL IS MY BROTHER FUCK DAMMIT" I said horribly annoyed at this guy.

"Well, well, what brings you here blondie? I get unlike her you are a guy so I have no interest in you" He said looking bored at me.

"Are you deaf? His name is Makoto, a guy! GUY!" I yelled irritated at him as he walked over and leaned against the wall.

"Miharu… I think he is just ignoring us because he made the mistake of almost kissing a guy instead of a girl… it´s a thing of his pride so just ignore him, I´m sure he knows he is a guy" said Mitsuki smiling yet looking troubled.

"RIGHT, anyway, I came here to talk to you Mr. Slut" I said while he looked sarcastically at me.

"Hey! I only flirt with women slightly younger than me I´m not interested in young ladies" said Matt looking at me bored.

"Right, so you flirted with a 14 year old "girl" because…?"

"It was mistake alright? I didn´t know she was that young" he said while looking away.

"Oh no! you knew! He is not that tall to think he is older!" I said looking at Matt who looked distraught at the mention of it.

"Maybe she was just an exception…" he said looking uneasy.

"Or maybe you like young boys and you´re not willing to admit it!" I said while pointing at him demandingly.

"Did you really come all the way here to say that…" he said possibly wondering if to leave the room as fast as possible instead of answering me.

"I didn´t come here for that! You just brought that shit up yourself! Anyway… I came here looking for answers and I´ll make you spit them if it´´s-" I said interrupted by him.

"But she has to be a girl I know she must… why else would I be dreaming of her?" as he said that I understood how he got easily distracted with his own shit instead of paying attention.

"FUCK DAMMIT" I said irritated wondering how to get his attention.

"Haha I told you didn´t I… Matt is really hard to talk to…" said Mitsuki sounding troubled and apologetic.

"Because you are a lewd person, that´s why! Fucking pervert!" I said wondering if to beat the shit out of this guy.

"Maaan I wonder how she would look with a waitress costume" he said possibly imagining that lewd shit.

"I came here to ask you about "her", I want to know stuff you may only know" I said resorting to ignore him ignoring me, fuck it I will just spit it out before my hair falls from stress.

"Or maybe a bunny outfit…" he said while making this funny yet disgusting expression.

"After I went back home I found ´´her´´ in a really disturbing way, I´m sure ´´she´´ was suffering from schizophrenia since she kept spitting nonsensical shit about a voice talking to her and then ´´she´´ mentioned seeing yellow eyes on me so I automatically thought about you, so I expect some answers you dirty bastard!" I yelled to him with no hope of him paying the slightest attention to what I had said.

"Schizophrenia huh…" murmured Matt actually surprising me for his sudden attention to the story "Yellow eyes? Are you accusing me of knowing stuff you don´t just because I have yellow eyes? Don´t you think that´s a litte…-"

"I know! But I´m desperate okay? He was paralyzed when you tried to kiss him because you have yellow eyes and I haven´t seen anyone with such eyes! I don´t know how to help him at all, I had to knock him out of it so he calmed down" I said while closing my eyes reminiscing of what had happened to him.

"Oh… for that energetic boy to go through that…" murmured Mitsuki sounding concerned.

"Alright… I hate seeing cute girls suffering so I´ll try and lend a hand…" said Matt as he uttered a sigh of defeat, THANK GOD "What were the first things that you noticed?"

"Wait a second you referred to him as "He" before… so you are aware he is a guy!" I said while pointing at him.

"I thought you wanted my help" He said while looking sarcastically at me.

"Uh… yeah alright, we´ll leave it for some other day" I said noticing I was now the one trailing off the subject now that I had his attention.

"He was trembling uncontrollably, crying black tears and coughing up that same thing… him after a while started to strangle himself and was yelling to an imaginary voice…" I said hurt for having to explain that horrible scene.

"Are you sure it was imaginary?" he asked me all of a sudden.

"Well… what else could it be?" I said while staring at him looking now thoughtful but perhaps the serious type of thoughtful.

"Unto the pure all things are pure: but unto them that are defiled and unbelieving is nothing pure; but even their mind and conscience is defiled" murmured possibly to himself since he didn´t look at us "Maybe that boy is hiding something deep within him that you are not aware of"

"But what kind of thing…? What could possibly-" I said interrupted by him.

"The devil itself masquerades as an angel of light" he said this time looking at us "Those that do not understand those mysteries will label them as a type of illness like the so called "schizophrenia" It is not an illness but a display of the same devil…"

"What?" He suddenly sounded like an enlightened being or some shit, I don´t fucking get this guy.

"That your brother may be housing a demon inside him" Matt said flatly.

"WHAT? Why the fuck would Makoto have a demon inside him?"

"It´s what comes to mind when you say he was leaking a black substance" He said sounding calm.

"Even if it was a demon… what does it had to with him being fearful of the yellow eyes?" I asked him.

"Perhaps someone of his past with yellow eyes scarred him and so is frightened by such eye color" said Matt, for some reason I doubt on him being himself when he says this shit, compared to the perverted stuff he was saying this is intelligent talking so like… no fucking way to relate one another.

"Hope to have helped you at some degree" said Matt while smiling proudly

"Well… I have no idea what do yet…"

"Haha the answer lies within you; he is your sibling; is he not? Family should be able to know what they should do in such situations" he said as he approached me and patted my head.

"I´m not a dog…" I said while glaring at him irritated.

"Do not try to think up an answer" said Matt as he stared at me looking calm.

"Then what? Why do you think I came here in the first place?" I said annoyed.

"Bring forth an answer from here" said Matt as he poked my chest where my heart is.

"Huh…" I murmured while staring at him for a brief time.

"Well then, I´ll go finish changing, I have a date with some fine ladies in a while" said Matt as he left.

"Haha something tells me he cut the conversation short just to leave" said Mitsuki while chuckling nervously "I´m sorry if he wasn´t much of help"

"No, weirdly enough he helped" I said feeling odd, I couldn´t place what I truly felt but it wasn´t uneasiness or frustration but a sense of calm.

"Huh? But he barely said anything" said Mitsuki while looking confused at me.

"Well, aside of how much he said to me, I feel like I know how to deal it with somehow…" I said feeling weirdly satisfied "But that doesn´t let him off being a pervert!" I said thinking irritated on his past comments.

"Haha there you have Matt" said Mitsuki still looking apologetic.

"Well, I´ll be going now, it was hell weird but kind of helpful" I said as Mitsuki followed me to the exit.

"Remember you can come here anytime, I´ll tie him up if you ever need to speak to him again" said Mitsuki as he opened the gate.

"Would be truly helpful" I said as I walked out along with Mitsuki "Huh? Why are you following me?"

"I´m not haha, I´m going to buy some things the girls asked me to; I had forgotten about it since you came so I will go do that before the girls come" he said as he went in the other direction.

"Oh… alright then" I said watching him leave.

"Take care Miharu, remember you are cuter to me haha" Mitsuki said chidingly.

"Fucking asshole!" I yelled back as he laughed amused.

"Say Hi to Makoto from me" he said as he smiled and continued his way.

"I guess I can do that…" I murmured and turned around to go do the errand for that bitch so I could teleport back to where Makoto and Daiichi where, I just wonder why I felt at ease after talking briefly to him… I suddenly knew how to face this and be calmer; what´s even weirder is the aura he had… it was unknown but it wasn´t pitch black like Makoto´s is… his aura was pure white; an even more rare color if not to say an impossible color to have, how can his aura be raw white? Anyway, hope Daiichi is already looking after him since it´s unlikely he would still be unconscious; I just hope I´m indeed ready to deal with what Makoto is going through.


	20. Bloodbath

**A/C: Update again o3o, I´m submitting pictures at deviantart, my username is Mekyoii (for some reason, I can´t post the link here o.o?) so if you wish to take a look in the mean time xD**

**For the questions I was asked lat chapter well…**

**Of the questions asked last chapter, well, I can say Berserk is just doing what she should be doing which is her duty, she follows rules as they are written and orders they are given to her**

**Please try to ask things that are not spoilers XD-**

**Chapter 20: Bloodbath**

As I finished the training in the virtual room I made my way to Raze´s room since Her asked me to; it´s kind of weird and ironic she wanted me to go to his room and apparently take care of him for the rest of the day though well, she said the training would be tougher the next day… I really wonder what could be bothering Her so she ordered me to go see him.

"Raze, I´m coming in" I said as I turned the knob and pushed open the door; as soon as I walked in, I noticed he had ice restrainers on his wrists and ankles, did Miharu do this?

"Rage…" murmured Raze as he coughed a black thing "Is that you…?" he asked as I approached him.

"Raze, why are you tied to the bed?" I asked clueless on the reason.

"Someone tied me and knocked me out of it…" he murmured weakly.

"Someone? Are you trying to say Miharu tied you and knocked you unconscious? Why would he do that?"

"Miharu didn´t do it… it was an illusion who tried to impersonate him" he said making me wonder what would try to mimic Miharu and why.

"Are you sure he wasn´t Miharu?" I asked for confirmation, it sounded weird considering Her had said this place was safe.

"Uh… Are you really Rage…?" He asked all of a sudden, why wouldn´t I be?

"Yeah, it is me"

"No… you are not Rage, I don´t know who are you" He said as his eyes filled with black tears, black tears…?

"Makoto, what´s the matter?" I asked him as I tilted my head to aside trying to analyze what was wrong with him.

"If you were Rage, why would you ignore me? Where did you take him? Where is my brother?" he asked as he started sobbing and shedding black tears.

"It´s been rough…" I simply said while I scrutinized him for some clue of what was going on; those restrainers were made by Miharu I so just know, I just would like to know the reason why he needed to do that.

"Stop messing with my head! Stop messing with me! I´m tired of listening to you! I´m tired! I´m tired!" he said hysterical, seeing him like this was so odd it indeed surprised me.

"Makoto…"

"I don´t want to listen! Stop talking! Please! Please…!" he yelled as he started to struggle to break free from the ice keeping him on the bed "They keep crawling on me! It´s eating me! I feel like my skin will peel itself! Stop! Stop! Please!" He yelled while screaming completely freaked, this reminded me on how he was years ago…

"What should I do…" I murmured to myself looking thoughtful at Makoto who kept crying and screaming.

"Rage!" I heard him say, he looked at me with a nervous yet troubled smile looking desperate as the tears rolled down continuously "Please kill me, PLEASE KILL ME" I heard him say, thing that completely terrified me, I´ve never seen Makoto looking this unstable since the time I took him out of prison, years have passed of not having to experience this, years have passed since Makoto had overcame this.

"Makoto, what happened to you…" I murmured as I honestly thought on the reason why Miharu didn´t go look for me when this happened.

"What am I saying… you are not Rage, I don´t want to fall for it again…" He said as he looked paranoid to the other side. "I can´t even get these bugs off me…" He said suppressing a sob.

Recalling what I had done years ago, I first melted the restrainers from his limbs to then sit on the bed and hold him tightly, this had helped me before to put him at ease so I held hope of it working again; it just felt odd now that I had gone through some things in this place to be now holding him like this.

"I don´t care who you are… just kill me" he said. I was sure this wasn´t Makoto, this wasn´t my friend… this wasn´t my brother.

"Makoto… remember we went through this, years ago? At the end you said you had learned to ignore that voice"

"It´s different now that I know I´m rotten inside…" He said puzzling me, rotten? Why would he be rotten?

"You don´t need to go through this again, you don´t deserve this" I told him as he seemed to calm down a little.

"How can I not… when I´m dead inside, someone is whispering things to me, staring at me and I've grown tired of it, I just can´t bare with it anymore"

"If I knew you were going to have a relapse I wouldn't have left no matter how she ordered me to" I said as I leaned on his forehead "But I realized I have to let you be yourself or you will be in this condition permanently"

"Who am I… just, who am I…?" he asked sounding nervous, I felt him tremble in my hold, and so I really wondered how to put him at ease.

"You are my brother, Makoto" I simply said "I wouldn´t know how to answer you but I at least know that"

"Rage…" He murmured, maybe he indeed believed me now since I felt his trembling stop "I wish I could believe you"

"Huh?" I murmured looking confused at him "What…?" I murmured puzzled at the words he had just said; as soon as I noticed, he had grabbed a knife from I don´t know where and started coughing the black substance, the coughing became rougher and rougher, so much he had to drop the knife… did he just try to stab me? He wasn´t okay, he was he was sick and he needed to be treated right away; this was something I couldn´t cure anymore.

"Rage, I´m rotten inside…." Seems he at least recognizes me now.

"Even if you are, that doesn´t change who you are, you may be coughing this but it doesn´t mean you are rotten"

"Rage…" He murmured while coughing so rough he passed out; I carried him out of the room and went to where Her was, I looked around and found her in the TV room and as soon as I approached her, she turned to see me.

"Let me guess, you want me to take a look at him" she said sounding indifferent while she changed channels

"Yes, I would like that" I said flatly

"Where is your brother?"

"He must have gone looking for something that could help Makoto, also, Makoto keeps repeating how he is rotten and keeps coughing this black thing"

"That black thing is chemical x waste" she said after looking at the black liquid smeared on him "I would need to check him to confirm my suspicions"

"Huh?"

"I suspect the chemical X is being rejected from his body" she said as she turned to watch the TV.

"Being rejected?"

"In other words, he is dying" she said unfazed, how could she tell me this in such way?

"He is dying…? But how can the chemical X be rejecting his body? And well, what is that?"

"The chemical X is an ingredient crucial for the mix, without it, such ingredients wouldn´t create anything"

"So why I his body rejecting it?" I asked trying to find an explanation for what was happening to him.

"Brazen was apparently modified in the process of adapting, therefore his body didn´t manage to get used to it properly, that is also the reason why he can´t complete his sensibility training and why his arms don´t heal at all"

"I can´t believe this…" I murmured.

"However, this is just a speculation, not a certain fact, I will check him to confirm first"

"What if he really is? What are you able to do for him?"

"If he really is dying I would need to disintegrate him" as she said this, my eyes widened in terror, how can she say this…? One thing is to completely ignore him for a period of time but to be alright with his death is impossible "I have no use for unstable beings"

"How… this must be a joke, you have to be kidding me…"

"I am not, I wouldn´t joke about a serious issue as this one" she said flatly.

"Are you saying you will let him die without trying to help him?"

"If Brazen is really dying that would mean he could disintegrate by himself soon and he would suffer all the way; all I´m doing is ending his misery"

"I´m not letting you kill him, I don´t care what you say, he is my family" I said getting irritated.

"I can always try and create another brother, it doesn't have to be him" As she said that I got severely angry.

"It doesn´t have to be him? Makoto is irreplaceable; if you dare create someone new and you let him die just like that, you can be completely sure that I will not welcome him"

"Oh really… what if I chose to erase your memory and force you to accept him?"

"Are we really only tools for you? Those you can use and throw away?" I asked annoyed, however I received no response and instead she just walked away after turning the TV off.

"Follow me" As soon as she said that I followed, I could feel the chemical waste trailing down my back and I kept hearing the coughing; he was coughing even while unconscious.

"What is this place?" I asked after noticing the laboratory; I approached a steel bed where I laid Makoto after being instructed to, can it be we were created in this room? "What do you plan to do?"

"I told you, didn't I? I will check if my suspicions are right" she said as some metal restrainers held Makoto firmly "I´ll need to ask you to leave, I will let you know when I´m done"

"Very well" I said retreating from the laboratory and went to the TV room where I sat and held my head upwards as I stared at the ceiling. Is it going to end this way? Makoto will just die…? Who ´´modified´´ him? And will he end being replaced? I couldn´t accept anyone besides Rave and Raze, there´s just no way…

Xxx

"Hey!" I said as I walked in the TV room where Rage was sitting "Did something happen?"

"Miharu… what would you do if you were told someone close to you will die soon and it´s for real?" Rage asked me.

"What I´d say? Well, I´m not in the situation but isn´t it best to live days to their fullest?"

"Huh…?" He murmured as he looked at me.

"Yeah, like… if that person is going to die, isn´t it best to have fun instead of grieve before it happens?" I said trying to sound believable since as I said that, I wondered if I would really believe this myself; But it made sense right?

"What if that person is a member of your family?" He asked me making me look suspicious at him.

"Wait a second… are you hiding shit from me?" I asked him bluntly "Is this a random subject or do you-"

"Makoto is dying" He said flatly causing me to keep silence, I was awestruck at this, why the fuck would Raze be dying? Why the fuck is he saying that bullshit? "Makoto is coughing chemical X waste since it´s being rejected from his body"

"What the fuck is that shit…" I muttered.

"The substance that gave life to us apparently" He said leaving me speechless "He is gradually coughing his life away… he could die at any moment" He said as he turned to face other way and held his face as in frustration or desperation "The worst thing is, Her said she would kill him off if there was no other way around it, that she would be putting him out of his suffering"

"Well… I know and understand more about what happened and is going on with him with this, if he truly is constantly suffering now… what gives u the right to keep him alive? If he is in frequent pain… who are we to forcefully glue him here…?" I said so hurt, but it was true; if Makoto was going to be everyday like how he was before. Crying, screaming and yelling… wasn´t it best for him to rest?

"So… you are okay with it…" He said in a tone I couldn´t place.

"Of course not you idiot! But if Makoto is going to be hurting as he was a while ago, who are we to fuck him up even more? It would be selfish to want him to stay that way! It would be cruel!" I yelled while frowning, I was spitting logic instead of my true feelings but I wasn´t really against the ideas I was giving, losing Makoto would be devastating as fuck but to want him alive like that is damn cruelty.

"I… how can I be alright when I grew alongside him? He is the closes person I have, even much more than my foster family… Makoto is my friend, my family, to ask me to be okay and deal with it, it´s just something I can´t bear, I can´t completely give my back to him, it´s just not possible" He said as he clenched his pants while trembling, it looked like was holding back from crying, I don´t blame him though, it was the shittiest news in the world- wait, did he just say he was asked to deal with it? What the fuck?

"Who the fuck told you to deal with it? It is true that if there´s no other way, he has to rest in peace but it´s a still a hard as fuck thing to take in! That´s bullshit!" I said enraged, just what the fuck?

"I don´t want another guy to take his place, it wouldn´t be the same, it´d never be the same…" he murmured.

"Did she say she was going to- FUCK THAT BULLSHIT, I´m going to beat the shit out of her! We are not damn disposable toys! Why can´t any adult understand that!" I said turning to face the door, I was so going to yell like a damn enraged monster for that kind of senseless crap!

"Miharu" He said as I felt how he held my wrist.

"What? Fuck damn it!"

"Not all adults are that way, don´t take a wrong concept just because the majority are like that" He said.

"How can I not? She just demonstrated we are nothing but toys! She is not replacing Makoto with another dude! Fuck! FUCK!"

"She is checking to see if he is indeed dying and if there´s a remedy or not" he said.

"Yeah but the reason you said this to me is because you believe it will turn out this way, you wouldn´t spot this kind of bullshit if you weren´t sure" I said as I looked at him.

"…I am hoping there´s still a chance to save him, I haven´t given up on that" he said as he stared at the ceiling.

"Now that I see she is not doing it for noble causes, I fucking can´t stand her killing him off; she better come out with a way to save him or else!" I yelled furious.

All of a sudden we were engulfed in red smoke and right away appeared on a type of laboratory where Makoto and Her where.

"Okay bitch! You better say you will save him right now or I´ll send your head off!"

"How do you plan to do that? You have no ay of lifting your heavy bat yet"

"Don´t fuck with me! How is Makoto for fuck´s sake?" I yelled irritated, Rage just stood there patiently waiting for the news.

"I have analyzed him fully and I came to a conclusion to that" she said pausing briefly "As I said to Barricade earlier; Brazen will die soon" as she said this I saw Rage grit his teeth "His insane behavior is caused for the secondary effects of losing chemical X at a rapid pace, he is going through a lot of suffering, at least every time he coughs the substance; you could say his nervous system is pretty vulnerable and so is prone to sudden vomiting, rough coughing fits as well as hallucinations, paranoia, health decrease and so on until the moment of his death"

"So there´s not a fucking remedy? Not a freaking treatment?"

"Silence, Bruise"

"Fuck damn it" I said while rolling my eyes.

"There is a way to improve all of this and keep a regular stable state while I look for a permanent remedy for it" she said making me feel relieved "However, I do not guarantee a perfect medicine or counter measure, also, even when followed strictly he will continue coughing or vomiting; no hallucinations but he will keep coughing chemical X waste"

"I just have a question" said Rage suddenly "Why would he try to stab me?"

"Was he really trying to stab you? Or perhaps he may had tried to end his life, that would be a clear confirmation of wanting to die instead of enduring that torture" she said.

"Makoto…"

"So what is that temporal remedy?" I asked.

"It´s like a medical recipe but I have no way to create this without the ingredients" she said as she made a paper appear in front of me, so I took it and read it.

"Let´s see, we need: Red essence, Blue essence, Green essence, Purple essence, white essence; what the fuck?"

"This is a rough made remedy, I would need to keep a research to find a more effective and durable cure; the life essences are serums taken from a person´s original aura, the color they mostly represent"

"What about yellow and black?" asked Rage, I honestly wondered about it too.

"Brazen already has plenty of it, so there´s no need" She said flatly "You need to take those serums with this syringe" she said making a syringe appear "It is made specially to extract a small portion, it´s just like taking blood except you take ´´blood´´ from auras"

"So we need to find those persons…" I murmured.

"It is crucial you do not mix a single drop of whatever color with another so you will need to wash it properly and keep them separated"

"What happens if we do?" I asked honestly curious.

"You don´t need to know so you don´t mix it, period" she said while looking bored at me.

"What made you change your idea of letting him die?" I asked skeptical.

"Nothing did, I will play along just so you learn to understand death is inevitable; you are responsible for his life and keeping him alive in vain, just like a patient under a comma who only lives artificially" she said making me glare.

"You are a fucking bitch" I said bluntly.

"Keep him alive all you want, it will just increase the grief you´ll go through when he passes away" she said unfazed.

"How do we know which people and what are their samples for?" said Rage interrupting the argument.

"It doesn´t matter who but it I doubt anyone would let you inject them, your best shot is people you know" she said not bothered by his interruption "As long as they have such aura it´s fine; I would let Bruise manage it but I don´t trust he´ll be ok with it or do it decently whatsoever but you can do as you like"

"Hey…" I murmured pissed at her comment.

"For now we only have blue and red essences, enough to keep him from going mad and suicidal, he´ll be mentally stable… enough to allow him to train" she said annoying me, she still wants him to train after all that bullshit? "Find those persons at your own pace, you don´t have to hurry since the red and blue will help him greatly"

"Like fuck we´ll we take our time dammit!" I yelled angry.

"Barricade will inject Brazen the red and blue, you have to make sure you inject him 3 times; once before breakfast, before the meal and lastly before diner, approximately one hour before eating; at morning you need to inject him on the neck, at afternoon on his wrist and at night on his back above the spinal cord. He may squirm in pain momentarily but it´s normal so you better not get scared"

"I see…" murmured Rage as he was given the syringe and some glass vials.

"Missing one is extremely risky so be sure to give him the injections at the given times" said Her, those places were a painful area to inject…

"The serum subjects can have their samples taken from anywhere, preferably where Bruise says it´s better"

"So the red and blue…" murmured Rage looking at me, of course, he was probably thinking the same as I.

"Yes, however, Rave is the one who needs to be used, not you, Bruise" said Her puzzling me.

"What? Why the fuck? He dreads syringes you bitch!"

"Your aura is impure; we need his aura which personifies the true flat blue color" said Her.

"Fine fuck… but who is going to inject me?" I said feeling pissed off.

"I will. Barricade would probably not be able to for Rave´s ´´pity me´´ attitude" she said sounding bored "Afterwards, Rave will prick Barricade and then Barricade will inject Brazen"

"Huh? Why him again? I told you he dreads syringes!"

"I know he´ll need to know that, so deal with it" she said.

"Fucking bitch" I muttered irritated, I turned to see Makoto who had this mask which collected the black shit he coughed and stored it, it was fucking painful seeing him that way.

"So, Miharu, where do you need to inject me? I´ll tell him for you" said Rage as I sighed.

"Let´s see…" I said while looking at him intently "The area in which the red concentrates more is on the chest on the heart´s area… isn´t it dangerous to be poking the heart?" I said to Her who only shook her head "As for me… well, I can´t really see my aura completely but I believe there are plenty of spots where the serum can be taken easily, the bad thing is he has such awful memories of syringes it won´t be easy to inject him in any of them"

"I don´t think it´ll be that hard" said Her.

"Of course not, you don´t care about anyone´s feelings so it must be easy as hell for you" I said noticing her ignoring me "Whatever… the part where you should draw serum from is the arm"

"Right, so, mind switching?" said Her for what I frowned and closed my eyes.

Xxx

I watched how Bruise turned back to Rave and so how Rave stared confused at Her, I expected her to explain but I was shocked to see how she took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve without saying anything.

"Ahhh…" He murmured perplexed and shocked at her suddenly doing all that and completely freaked out when he saw the syringe, he closed his eyes nervously and winced when she pricked him with the syringe and drew out a clear blue liquid from him, she first put that into a glass vial and pricked him twice taking a second sample.

"Why did you prick him twice?" I asked puzzled.

"I need a special sample to use it for later" she said as she rolled down his sleeve and handed him back his jacket, Miharu shyly took it and wore it, I could notice he was still confused and shocked for what had happened so I decided to explain him the whole thing.

"Miharu-"

"There´s no time for that Barricade, explain him later" she said making me sigh resigned.

"Well… Miharu, you need to prick me now, I can´t really explain you why but I promise to do so afterwards" I told him as he nodded slowly.

"You need to draw two samples of his life essence" she said while giving him another syringe.

"Ah…" he murmured as he approached me with the syringe.

"You need to prick me on the area close to the heart" I said making him look surprised, he mouthed something to me about it being a dangerous area and that he didn´t want to screw up and poke something he shouldn´t "Don't worry Miharu, I know you can do it"

"Uhmmm…" He murmured looking to the floor looking uneasy but I tried to show him I wasn´t nervous at all so he could prick me without fearing something would go wrong; I took off my sleeveless shirt and waited for him to decide to prick me. "Uh…oh…" He murmured while tears welled up in his eyes.

"Don´t worry Miharu, you won´t kill me, I´ll be fine" I said as I ruffled his hair "Be strong for Makoto please…" I said watching him turn surprised to see Makoto.

"Ah…? Uh…" He looked confused when seeing him, he seemed shocked and paralyzed.

"Makoto is going through a tough time… so we need to help him, alright…?" I said trying to calm him down.

"Uh…" He murmured while nodding and so leaned his hand on my chest and with the other he pricked me getting the serum, it indeed hurt but I didn´t feel nervous, I knew he wouldn´t kill me.

"Great, this is the first, now take another" said Her to Miharu who nodded feeling nervous, I could see he was doing his best at not doing a mistake "Use now this syringe but don´t push it, pull it to draw the serum needed, who knows what could happen if you pushed in yours"

"Ah…" He uttered while shivering, just great, she scared him geez…

"Don´t mind her Miharu, I know it´ll be okay" I said as he approached me, I watched him nod and prick me once more, as I expected he did it well instead of screwing up as he feared he would.

"Well, I think this is fine" said Her as I put my shirt back on, Miharu was trembling nervous for what had happened but before I could say anything Her asked him to give me the syringe so that I could inject Makoto.

"It´s going to be a pain having to explain you twice…" I heard her say as I approached Makoto, before injecting him I turned to see them to ask about where exactly I needed to inject him and so noticed how she whispered something to Miharu and he stood there paralyzed. "What are you doing to him?"

"Just allowing him to share some of Bruise´s memories when it is indeed needed just like how Bruise knows what he does, important explanations as this one are going to be shared with him from now without any need to explain separately" she said.

"Don´t you think he doesn´t know what Bruise knows for a reason?"

"Uh… no, I don´t think so" she said though well I doubted she even cared for that, after a brief time Miharu stood still probably taking the new information in bitterly; I could see he wanted to cry but he was doing his best to hold it in.

"I don´t mind explaining twice, please revert whatever you did" I said flatly.

"Maybe I will, but not now" she said for what I sighed resigned, I couldn´t convince her at all.

"So well, could you tell me where I need to inject him?" I asked her.

"Hmmm… well I guess for now you can inject him wherever, the order of the shots will start from tomorrow onwards" She said so I looked at him and decided to inject him in his arm as well.

"Rage…?" I heard him murmur but well before he got startled by the syringe I injected him pushing the liquid entirely.

"Ungh…" He uttered while groaning, he then sat after the holders opened and removed the mask over his mouth "What´s happening?"

"Well, you seem stable now" said Her as he approached him as well as Miharu who I noticed had switched back to Bruise.

"Guys… what is going on? Do you have any idea of why I have been coughing that?" he said as he looked at the machine which was storing the chemical X waste.

"It was a case of food poisoning" She said right away making both Bruise and I turn to see her puzzled at her lie.

"Food poisoning?" He asked skeptical, it was a really bad lie… though well, one could vomit black when they drink too much "Rage is that true?" he turned to see me to confirm that, I also noticed Her had glared at me apparently expecting me to play along.

"Raze, were you drinking? I told you that beer isn´t for you, can´t you understand that?" I said feeling awful for having to lie; besides I was honestly bad at lying.

"Eh? No, no! I swear I haven´t drank, there´s no beer in this place anyway" he said as he laughed nervously, well guess I´m starting to find something else by lying but well I couldn´t really scold him when I myself was lying as well.

"Anyway, regardless of that, you have a severe infection, you´ll need to be getting medicine" she said though well, it may seem reasonable now but how will we maintain such excuse? He can´t be suffering from a fictitious infection forever…

"Medicine? What kind of medicine?" he asked sounding troubled.

"Injections" said Her flatly.

"HUH?" he uttered sounding surprised, he hated syringes as well "I don´t want to! I don´t like syringes!" he said while pouting.

"Raze, if you need them you will take them" I said supporting what Her was saying.

"EH? Since when do you agree with what she says?" He said puzzled at me though he turned to see Miharu for some sort of support.

"You have no luck dude, I´m with them too" He said while looking sarcastically at him "It´s just a couple of injections, don´t be such a kid" he said though well, Miharu dreaded syringes too so he might be finding what he said hard to believe.

"Oh, don´t you tell me that! You are scared of syringes as well!" Makoto said while pouting "Don´t you remember when you cried in the nursery? You were just being injected!"

"Hey! That was so long ago! Don´t bring the past into this! I don´t dread syringes, not anymore!"

"Oh really…" Makoto murmured looking suspicious at him.

"Whatever! It´s your fault for having poisoning! You should think twice before fucking drinking!"

"But I didn´t drink! I swear! Well okay I may have bought one when I was in VileTown the other day… but it was just one! I can´t really suffer from poisoning when I only drank one!" He said looking beseechingly at me.

"Raze, you are the only one who knows how much you drank, but I´m not angry alright? I´ll let it pass this time but please don´t go drinking, okay?" I said trying to sound as understandable as possible, I didn´t want him to go angry just because I didn´t believe him again.

"Geez… alright… but, can´t it be orally? I don´t really want to be injected…" said Raze.

"Well it is possible, you know mouth to mouth" said Her for what Raze looked at her puzzled.

"Huh? Why would it be mouth to mouth?" Raze asked perplexed.

"Unless you want Bruise or Barricade kissing you, you will deal with it and let one of them inject you, understood?" said Her making Bruise and I look troubled at each other, we didn´t really want to be kissing him whatsoever.

"Well… kissing shouldn´t be that awful…" Raze said as he looked troubled while looking the other way, he really hated syringes but to resort to kissing is…

"Makoto, just be good and let us inject you, the pain won´t last long" I said though I recalled her mentioning he would be in pain momentarily.

"No…" he said sounding childish as he made circles on the steel bed with his index finger, seems Her had normalized his sensibilty "I don´t think Daiichi kisses that bad…"

"Raze, you are going to be injected alright?" I said looking sarcastically at him.

"Ok… but will it be right now…?" He said while looking troubled at me.

"No, from tomorrow, I already injected you" I said while sighing.

"But I really don´t think kissing you two is that awful, I don´t want to be injected" He said while pouting at us.

"Raze, we won´t kiss you alright? Just put up with the injections!" said Bruise annoyed at him.

"Alright…" said Makoto as he sighed.

"I´ll let you buy cookies if you do" said Her surprising us since she was making a deal with him.

"Really?" said Raze as he perked his head in her direction.

"Yes"

"Sweet! Okay then! I agree!" he said as he laughed happily, seems cookies do beat everything for him.

"Yeah, next month" she said as she walked away towards the exit.

"Huh?" Raze murmured as he pouted in her direction "That´s dirty!"

"You already said yes so, deal with it" she said as she continued her way out of the laboratory.

"Geez…" Raze muttered annoyed as he turned to see us "Remind me to never do deals with her again!"

"You three are dismissed for today, go do whatever at VileTown, be sure to be back here by midnight" she said as she left.

"Well, at least she left us alone for now" said Bruise "Can´t whine for some rest"

"You are aware that she might be making our later training harsher as she keeps giving us rest, right…" I said as I sighed.

"True…" muttered Bruise sounding annoyed.

"So! What should we do?" asked Raze sounding happier as ever, to think he would be this lively after that shot…

"I vote for going to the movies" said Bruise as he walked away.

"Sounds good" I said as I followed him.

"Ah? Geez alright, but it has to have some action!" said Raze as he followed us.

"I´m just warning you I´m soaking them with ketchup" said Bruise.

"Ketchup? Haven´t really tasted them with it" said Raze sounding thoughtful.

"Ok, we are having separate popcorn tubs now" I said wondering why he liked to soak them with that.

-After we made our way to the cinema, I couldn´t help but feel a little disturbed about what had gone on a while ago, I didn´t know what should I do or how could I behave now; I remembered Her had said I couldn´t be nice to him otherwise she would punish him and now with him like that I couldn´t afford doing a mistake, I didn´t want to treat him badly, knowing that he was unstable and that he could die at any moment made me want to be with him at all times and to treat him better and nicer but… sadly I couldn´t, I had to be cold, I had to be close to mean with him and it didn´t change at the movies, I behaved as I should be doing after being instructed and threatened by Her.

After the movie had finished, Raze had started to leave with Kyoko who joined us to watch the movie, they seemed to be having a fun time and I felt pleased with it since someone else was making him happy and making up for my harsh behavior which I tried to use to do nice things for him even though they seemed bad, I didn´t want to spend that much time in VileTown and part of me felt that when she gave us the whole day it was so that we were responsible and got back early on our own since she didn´t want to be parenting us that much, not that she does it that much but well, she was just that way.

"Makoto, we need to go" I said as I looked sideways watching him talk with her.

"It´ll be just for a while Daiichi, I promise I´ll be back" said Makoto while smiling troubled at me.

"You know how she is with punctuality" I said just after he had replied.

"Haha, we´ll be fine Daiichi, you don´t need to worry, really! " said Makoto sounding a little more cheerful, as he said that I thought about it, she indeed gave us the day so it was alright if he wanted to hang out with Kyoko, he seemed to have taken a liking to her for some reason.

"Fine then" I said as I noticed he looked puzzled at my response, had I said something wrong?

"Uh… you sure? "

"Sure, doesn´t matter I guess" I said as I walked away with Miharu, I decided to let him be with her alone since well, we needn´t be always with him.

"Hmmm… dude, I think you upset him for some reason" said Miharu.

"Well, I don´t really know why but at least he can go have some fun with someone new" I said.

"Hmmm, I think maybe Her´s methods are not that useless after all" he said puzzling me "Who knows haha she might be our future sister in law"

"Hmmm… I don´t know, Makoto is still young to be thinking on that" I said thoughtfully "Besides, not just because she goes out with a girl means he is going to marry her you know"

"Let´s just say I have hunch" said Miharu making me look troubled at his confidence.

"Right… anyway, hope Her doesn´t really get angry for him staying behind" I said.

"Don´t think so dude, she might be a bitch but she clearly said she gave us the day off"

"You know how tricky she is" I said to him really wondering if what I had thought of could happen.

"Yeah but this would be too much, don´t you think?" he said looking annoyed.

"Don´t underestimate her… she comes up with whatever she feels like"

"Oh fuck dammit! That is true! This might be a fucking trap to torture us later! Fuck! Fuck!" said Miharu completely irritated "What should we do? Should we go look for him?"

"But I don´t think it´ll be ok to interrupt them"

"Maaan! He can meet her some other day! Her means business! Fuck that bitch seriously!"

"I guess you are right" I said as I turned the other way to go look for him and take him with us.

"That bitch is not going to fucking torture me! Fuck no! Why didn´t we see through this sooner?"

"Well, it was just an idea of mine, it can always be that I´m wrong and it was a paranoid-"

"Fuck that! It must be hell true! That woman is a cruel, sneaky bitch!" He said as he started running "Man, where the fuck would Makoto go?"

"Beats me" I said honestly as I followed him.

"Wait a second" he said as he suddenly stopped running and stood looking around "Did you hear that?

"What?" I uttered as I stood still trying to listen to whatever sound Miharu could have heard "Sounds like… screams?"

"Yeah, it´s coming from over there" said Miharu as he pulled me by the arm and behind a bush to transform though well it was a really short transformation of us shining then returning to our unchanged selves, maybe the process of our identity being hidden?

"Well, let´s go take a look" I said as I hovered and took flight to wherever the screaming was coming from.

"Hey before going over there let´s go fetch him now that we are flying" said Bruise as he followed me.

"Don´t you think she will suspect we took him all of a sudden?"

"Maybe so, but we can always grab him when the girl is not looking, he might get annoyed but like whatever" said Bruise so I nodded and changed direction to go look for Raze.

Xxx

"I´ll invite you again next time okay? " I said as I watched her go alongside her sister, she hadn´t introduced her as such but her mention of ´´alpha bitch´´ had made me think that way.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you happy" she said as she moved her hand dismissively.

"Seems you haven´t changed much, I´ll take you out to some place nice just like I promised so… just wait till then okay? " I said as I had recognized her from back then, that girl who visited me at prison, I had forgotten her name but never how she behaved or looked through that orange glass, I was certain she was the one even though she had forgotten about me.

As soon as I have finished saying that I felt how something pulled me up and was soon being pulled through the sky, I looked to see who had grabbed me and turned out to be Bruise and close to him was Rage.

"Huh? Guys, did something happen?" I asked still confused on why had they done that.

"We realized that what that bitch said was a trap so we are going back just after we deal with something over there"

"Oh…" I murmured still looking a bit confused though I transformed to follow them instead of being pulled along "Bruisee you can let me go nowww"

"Alright" he said letting me go so I followed right after them to wherever we were heading to "Haha I just love to fly! But I still think skydiving is fun! Want to join me next time?"

"I don´t know man, this guy will have a heart attack if I ever follow you on that" said Bruise making me pout at his response and so looked at Rage.

"We don´t have that much of free time, Raze" said Rage

"Geez! You two are so boring!" I said as I went ahead of them "So! Where are we going?"

"We heard screaming coming in this direction" said Bruise as he pointed ahead towards downtown.

"Alright then!" I exclaimed as I sped up though I stopped abruptly when a girl jumped on me, it was so sudden I just lost control and went crashing against a building though the impact wasn´t that harsh.

"Masaru! Masaru! Masaru!" The girl said excitedly as she hugged me, could it be she confused me with someone else?

"Masaru? Who is that?" I asked puzzled instead of asking why she had jumped me.

"Don´t joke with me, Masaru!" she said as she snuggled against me, she had pink hair, red eyes; a black dress, a doctor coat, a pair of red mary janes and a red headband with a red cross as decoration, she looked around 8 years old and well simulated being a nurse?

"Uhmmm… who are you?" I asked still confused.

"You don´t remember me? It´s me misst-" she said silencing herself as she stared at me "Wait a second…"

"My name is Makoto, not Masaru" I said while smiling.

"Where is Daitaro?" she asked me puzzling me, who was that?

"Daitaro?"

"He is missing isn´t he?" she said as she looked down "Why are you not looking for him?" she asked me now looking at me with a creepy and diabolical wide grin.

"Eh?" I murmured as I looked in another direction noticing the blood covered places.

"Anyway! You can call me Missy hehe, we´ll be talking to each other more than you think, Masaru" she said as she uttered a soft giggle.

"What happened here…" I murmured horrified at the sight of the corpses covering the streets and the blood smeared on the buildings, it was grotesque, it was… it was…

"Raze, Hey" said Rage as he approached me "Why did you suddenly stop?"

"Who is she?" I heard Bruise say, I couldn´t turn around as an overwhelming feeling crept in me, I couldn´t move and suddenly the atmosphere started to distort and become nonsensical, as an enormous quantity of swirls or maybe looking into a kaleidoscope?

"My name is Missy, I´m a member of the Vaccine girls" I heard her say though the sound was distorting so much to the point of listening in pitch sounds, it wasn´t sound anymore, it was like screaming or maybe like fingernails sliding in a chalkboard, it was excruciating, I felt like my ears would blew at any second.

"Raze, are you alright? What´s wrong?" I managed to understand but it was turning harder… my skin started to peel off and I could see how bones came out violently from my fingers, how my back separated and something came out fiercely, I knelt down in pain noticing how everything turned black and felt the intense pain of my arms being pulled off? I didn´t understand what was this, it felt like I was constantly smacked with an axe or maybe a chainsaw… like something was stepping on me and pulled my bones apart, the pain was so unbearable I couldn´t breathe but somehow I could cough that black stuff I was coughing earlier, it was something black mixed with plenty of blood, was I dying? What was happening? Before I could realize I was already drifting into nothingness…

Xxx

"Raze, what´s happening…" I murmured horrified at seeing a grotesque mutation, whatever had formed stood up firmly and with a sly expression he turned to see us, his smirk never left his face.

This was too much… what happened? What caused this to happen?...what?


	21. Brazen

**A/C: Update again o3o, I´m submitting pictures at deviantart, my username is AzureCrystalie (for some reason, I can´t post the link here o.o?) so if you wish to take a look in the mean time xD**

**For the questions I was asked last chapter well…**

**There´s romance in this fic so yes XD expect romantic relationships in the future, just have patience, romance doesn´t happen out of nowhere or from a day to the other that´s what many people just don´t understand, there has to be interaction on some level for that to even be possible and right now they haven´t really interacted that much so I can only say one thing: everything on its own time XD**

**Also, Please try to ask things that are not spoilers XD-**

**Chapter 21: Brazen**

I stared shocked at the sudden mutation Raze had undergone, his arms were now gigantic bone claws, they were bigger than his body and so hung slightly bent on his sides, he had a pair of little black wings on his back as well as yellow colored eyes and a demon tail with a ring around it, not mentioning the odd attire he was using

"Raze, what happened to you?"

"Huh? Moronic boy, do not confuse two completely different beings, I am not who you think I am but I cannot say I´m separated either… if you may, you can call me ´´Brazen´´" he said.

"Brazen? But that´s just how she…"

"Do not make matters bigger than what they really are, call me that" he said as he looked sarcastically at me.

"Who the fuck are you?" yelled Bruise annoyed.

"It´s been some time since I´ve been out… so you see, I´m cutting you some slack here because if I´ve been serious you would already be dead" said Ra- no, Brazen, as he looked at Bruise with disdain.

"No really, fuck, who are you?" asked as he repeated the same question.

"Does it really matter? You will die in a while" said Brazen as he stretched "It does feel good being out, you have my thanks, Mistress" He said while looking at the girl on a side.

"Huh? How…" murmured the little girl to Brazen who smirked.

"I know everything, everything involving this being, so of course I know that unlucky, sad reality of yours" said Brazen as we stared warily at him.

"What…?" murmured the girl as she stared wide eyed at him and leaned back on her place above the red cell.

"Oh? Do you need more? I also know what that red cell you sit on is really made of, pure art indeed and efficient way of recycling" he said as he chuckled "A true master piece from a puny twisted girl, isn´t it? You never cease to amuse me and thanks to you I´m free now; I do not plan on going back to that ludicrous boy"

"What? Are you saying Raze is not coming back…?" I asked him while interrupting the conversation; Bruise seemed to wonder that as well since he stared intently at him just as I was doing.

"Do not interrupt me, I will pay attention to you two after I deal with this" Brazen said as he eyed us momentarily then returning his attention to the seemingly terrified girl, she was holding her head in apparent frustration.

"I had no choice…I had no choice…" murmured the girl.

"I am not blaming you for anything, it truly is a fine example of living recycling" he said while grinning demonically, living recycling? "As I said; I´m indebted to you and to show you my gratitude, I will grant you the greatest honor…"

"My sisters…" I heard her murmur still holding her head though as soon as she said that, she raised her head to stare at Brazen who was speaking with his eyes closed.

"Of being my first kill upon awakening!" he exclaimed as he stretched his bone claw and in the blink of an eye pierced her, it had been too fast for me or Bruise to react, we just saw how her body lied unmoving on the red cell which didn´t fall even after she had been killed, I saw how he tried to blow her away but this time I flew right to move her out of the way and take her to a safe place, she was already dead but I found disrespectful to let her body be completely shredded by him; what had happened to Raze? Who was this monster? Why was he inside him or how did he come to be?

"I do not find fun for my victims to be saved when I attack them… although I have no idea if it applies to corpses" said Brazen looking seemingly thoughtful.

"You are a monster" I said as I looked at him.

"Should I applaud you for realizing?" he said as he looked at me mockingly.

"How can you kill an innocent girl? What an asshole!" yelled Bruise while glaring at him.

"Do you know how to play cat and mouse?" he asked to Bruise.

"What the fuck-"

"Do you?"

"That if I know what you mean? What if I do? Why the fuck would you-" said Bruise interrupted by him.

"Because I don´t see you running, it´s not cat and mouse if the mouse doesn´t run; it´s not exciting" said Brazen.

"What the fuck, I could give a shit for what-" Bruise said interrupted by Brazen who slapped him so hard that with the smack, Bruise was sent rocketing towards a skyscraper though he ended crashing through three more buildings after it.

"What really happened Raze…" I said as I went to see where Bruise was right after murmuring that, if it wasn´t because he had powers now; he´d probably be dead.

"Now, that´s what I meant, when mice run around in the cage, the cat has to give chase and play with them, doesn´t it?" he said as he propelled towards the direction Bruise had fell on, I right away followed him, how was I going to turn him back to Raze?

Xxx

"Agh! That bastard! He is fucking strong" I muttered as I lifted my head while groaning in pain, the impact had been so strong and harsh I had slashed my arm and hurt my leg.

"Miharu?" I heard someone say, I had broken some shops on my way to the ground, it was impressive the strength of that monster but well I snapped from those thoughts and turned to see the one talking to me who turned out to be Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki? Fuck, why do you always appear in the most unexpected places?"

"Haha, I was doing some shopping for the girls" he said as he gave me a carefree smile "Seems someone had a sibling quarrel… that injury looks bad" he said as he looked at the slash on my arm which covered from the shoulder to the wrist, though well it was probable that the wound was caused by Brazen directly rather than the impact with the buildings.

"Yeah, you have no idea what huge of a sibling issue it is… wait a second… how the fuck do you know who I am?"

"Haha I can recognize that jacket anywhere, I´m happy to see you wearing it" he said as he helped me stand.

"Right… it´s honestly not the time for this" I said flatly as I stared at him sarcastically.

"But now seeing it again, it may be a little big for you, you should really lend me it to fix it" he said while smiling.

"You know how to?"

"I will try, if I just can´t I´ll ask someone ha-ha" he said while suppressing a chuckle.

"Mitsuki…" I murmured looking at him concerned, seeing that monster killing that girl really made me think he would assassinate him if he was with me or too close to him "I´m going to have to ask you to get the fuck out of here as fast as you can"

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Just do so dammit! I cannot explain, just go!" I yelled at him sincerely annoyed, why can´t he go before that monster appears? Luckily he threw me far but if he doesn´t hurry…

"Well, well, who do we have here?" said the monster as he appeared behind Mitsuki.

"Idiot run away!" I yelled though he didn´t move away, he only smiled and turned to face him.

"Makoto?" said Mitsuki sounding confused, how can he recognize us anyway?

"Call me Brazen, what an oddity finding you Sariel, I haven´t seen you in a while" said the monster to Mitsuki, Sariel?

"My name is Mitsuki, it s quite a sight if I must say"

"Oh, so you go by that name now? Where is your partner?" asked the demon.

"I sincerely have no idea of what you are saying" Mitsuki said as he stepped back gradually approaching me, his aura read ´´alert´´ so I figured he wanted me to pay attention.

"So you do not remember huh… that memory wiping is very effecting but I´ll be sure to refresh it for you" said the monster as he looked ready to attack.

"Well, excuse me, we need to go already" he said as he took me and held me princess style, it was awkward as fuck but I suppose this was the most comfortable way for him to carry me not to mention the long wound in my arm that ached, in this position I could touch the wound and attempt to ease it with some ice.

He did a back flip while holding me tightly and ran for the tables around a restaurant; he used them as a support to get on the roof of the building.

"Fuck, how do you do that? You are powerless!" I exclaimed seriously amazed, he even did that back flip while holding me!

"Maybe so, but I know parkour, funny enough this reminds me of my days when I lived in the streets; it was indeed amusing and besides I don´t feel your weight, I need to take you eat so you gain some haha" he said as he jumped from roof to roof dodging the demon´s attacks, I couldn´t even see what he did before and this guy dodges it making it seem so easy!

"And how the fuck do you dodge? That guy is abnormally fast!"

"He sure is, it gives me a hard time but well, remember when I told you I could read eyes earlier?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I read the eye patterns before, I memorized what he tried to do and all I´m doing is making him miss" he said as he smiled.

"But a normal person can´t make him miss… what the fuck are you hiding?"

"Well, I know cappoeira but I don´t know if it has anything to do with being able to make him miss hmm"

"I don´t have a freaking idea of what is more amazing, honestly"

"Haha, this is a good day, I certainly enjoy you flattering me" Mitsuki said as he chuckled.

" Good day? A demon is chasing us and you fucking say it´s a good day?"

"Well, that is a fair point but I still think is a good day" he said as he jumped down to an alley.

"You know, I know this is probably the worst time to ask but how come you talk almost normally? I thought you were British" I said as I stared at him.

"Indeed I am but I´ve lived here quite some years, so many things are lost I guess" he said as he crossed the street jumping on the cars, this dude is a professional or some shit I swear "But, I do have this thing for talking politely haha my brother always told me to be a gentleman when speaking and behaving, although, I sure think sometimes I cannot act as such"

"Your brother huh…"

"Yeah, he was certainly my parent figure but he never lost his older brother role" he said as suddenly Matt joined us, why the hell?

"Hello there, why are you running so frantically? Is there a homophobic policeman chasing you or something?" Matt asked sounding as always annoying as fuck.

"No you asshole! And this is the worst time to do those jokes!" I yelled to him, it was impossible for him to recognize me unless for some reason he did just as Mitsuki could.

"Oh, if it isn´t the edgy blond from the other day…! Mind telling me why are you running already?"He asked, god, fuck this dammit, I just hoped they were the only two who could recognize us and not anyone else.

"There´s a monster following us don´t you see?"

"Monster? Maybe you lost that thing since you have nothing following you aside of me" said Matt.

"Ah? We lost him?" I murmured terribly confused, how could we lose him?

"Matt… why are you following us? Be honest" said Mitsuki while looking sarcastically at Matt.

"Well, how could I ignore you when you were running like the devil was after you with someone in your arms? Though I thought it´d be a woman not some dude" he said looking disappointed.

"Funny thing is, the devil is really after us" said Mitsuki "Matt, you should really leave"

"Is that your partner, Sariel?" the demon said as he sat on a handrail, he was probably waiting for us there.

"Seems Makoto is toying with us or well, that demon is" said Mitsuki as he stopped to stare at the demon who was looking at us.

"Makoto? You mean that cute babe?" Matt said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Dude, stop that shit" I said irritated.

"Well, I ignore what happened to her but… is it weird I still find her adorable?" He said sounding thoughtful.

"WHAT?" Mitsuki and I said while turning to see Matt equally surprised "You can´t be serious!" we said at the same time.

"Anyway, Mitsuki, do you know this guy?" said Matt as he looked at Mitsuki for some seconds and then looked at the demon that had landed and walked toward us.

"What? Don´t joke about that, I seriously don´t" aid Mitsuki frankly, I knew he was being sincere since the aura of people change when they lie and it was still the same color.

"It is sad, isn´t it? How wiping memories work so well but leave you defenseless" said the demon while looking at us, probably at Mitsuki.

"Growth comes only through experience and aside of that you may already know thee shan´t come victorious" said Matt to the monster; he was talking weird again…

"Oh really… does that mean you are going to interfere?" the demon said mockingly.

"I would if I could" said Matt as he shrugged, at least he recognizes being powerless not like this guy that thinks is superman.

"Oh, you mean if you were allowed to, don´t you?" said the demon, is he taunting him?

"Well then, I have no choice now" said Matt as he sighed "Guys…" he murmured while looking at us.

"Huh?" we both murmured as we looked at him.

"I´m off to find some ladies; have fun!" he said as he turned away and walked off.

"You useless asshole!" I yelled at his stupid way of leaving though it was better or he would end dead… if only Mitsuki did the same; which reminds me these two took really lightly the fact of a demon existing and even meeting him.

"Haha Matt sure is a jerk" said Mitsuki as he chuckled "But hey Miharu…"

"Call me Bruise when I´m like this ok" I said flatly to him.

"Hmm, alright, Bruise… stop thinking it´d be better for me to leave you" he said shocking me, how did he know? I wasn´t even staring at him!

"What? I wasn´t-"

"So you were… just don´t do it, I´m here for you" he said while smiling though I surely ignored what he meant "We´ll get through this together, you´ll see"

"Just don´t blame me if you end up dead" I said irritated "Dumbass"

"Haha, I promise not to" said Mitsuki.

"Well, are you done? I´m getting bored" said the demon as he looked dully at us.

"Why don´t you just attack then?" I asked seriously wondering why hadn´t he interrupted us.

"It wouldn´t be fun to kill you while you are standing, though if you bore me too much then I´ll finish you two and go look for other mice to hunt" said the demon as he approached us, we started walking backwards though before attempting to run, we saw how Rage landed in front of us.

"Bruise, go away, I´ll win you some time" Rage said flatly.

"Rage? Are you a retard? He is going to kill you!" I said mad at his recklessness.

"Raze is my responsibility, I couldn´t do anything for that girl but I won´t let him kill you as well"

"Fuck that! He is my brother as well! Don´t order me to go!"

"What can you do? You are hurt already, I will try to win you time so just go away!" he yelled sounding angry, he was probably hell serious.

"Asshole! I wo-" I said interrupted by Mitsuki.

"Miharu, let´s do as he wishes for now" said Mitsuki as he ran away "We´ll be a burden to him, and well, I respect his feelings to not want to lose is younger brother"

"What, how do you know that?" I asked skeptical.

"Those are words an older brother says, I figured he as the parent figure among you three because of that" he said as we continued to run away, we rounded street and went straight through the business zone in which I noticed dead people all over, he must have passed over there but when…?

"This guys has no limits damn it…" I muttered irritated.

"I really wonder if he did this in the time before he appeared behind me" said Mitsuki as we hid in an alley behind a trash bin.

"But that´s impossible… there was no such gap to be able to do this… how can he teleport this way?"

"How funny" said Mitsuki making me turn to see him confused, funny, how?

"This is the same place where I first met you, so, who knew we were going to be hiding here of all places" he said while smiling gently.

"Mitsuki… please, just go" I said.

"What? Why do you insist on that? I won´t abandon you" he said as he looked concerned at me.

"You are powerless! I don´t give a fuck if you know parkour or cappoeira! You can die easily! Easier than me!"

"Well, so be it" he said sounding serious "I don't plan on leaving you to die"

"What? Just tell me a fucking reason I can understand!" I said trying to figure what this idiot was thinking.

"Because I´m starting to see you as a person I cannot afford to lose" he said sounding serious.

"What...?" I murmured while being perplexed.

"And I just want to protect you" he said as he smiled to me, he then leaned his head on the wall behind us "I think I´m starting to understand what my brother felt; Miharu… I´m sorry if I´m acting arrogant for thinking I can protect a powerful person as you, but I can´t ignore how I truly feel… and I know I just know I should be the one that protects you at times like this"

"Idiot you are not my fucking guardian angel… I could give a fuck if you leave me to save yourself, I prefer that anyway"

"I really wonder… I know I´m no angel Miharu but you see… I´m here for you" he said as he faced me while giving his back to the trash bin.

"Mitsuki…" I murmured suddenly noticing the demon standing on a side of him, I widened my eyes surprised on how he caught up with us and in a split second Mitsuki hugged me to the ground dodging a thrust from the demon.

"Miharu, you have to go now" he said sounding irritated as he tightened his hold on me, I could feel his breathing turning slower and heavier and so noticed something covering my chest, it was liquid so of course I thought it was blood right away.

"What…? Just when…?" I murmured while looking at the demon licking the blood from his fingers, if I can call them that… I then darted my attention to the wall which was splattered with blood, he must have been wounded when he attempted to dodge just now.

"Miharu, please go… I´m not holding you like this so he can pierce us together, I´m just doing so to instruct you to flee, I shan´t wait until he assassinates you, so please in my behest just run away…"

"No, Mitsuki, I´ll take you with me" I said as he shook his head, the demon was there still licking his fingers probably waiting to kill us in the perfect moment; I also noticed how when he licked the blood some of the scratches and cuts on him were instantly cured, I wonder how he got injured and… when?

"Miharu, I´m sorry for being selfish but I cannot afford behaving otherwise…" he said as e panted, he was probably losing consciousness from the blood loss "Matt, please take him away"

"Matt? What are you saying retard! He ditched us a while ago!" I said confused on him calling Matt.

"Aye, aye" Matt said as he took me from his arms and so held me princess style as he ran away jumping to a nearby roof.

"What are you doing? You left Mitsuki there! That thing will kill him!" I yelled angry and confused "Isn´t he your best friend? Why are you abandoning him you asshole…!"

"I´m just respecting his wishes" he said as he continued his way away from the alley, I also noticed he jumped farther than Mitsuki did.

"What the fuck, you are going to say you know parkour too?"

"Yep, I lived with Mitsuki after all, so we know how to do pretty much the same" he said.

"If so… why did you leave him back there…?"

"Because I know he won´t truly die there, that´s why" said Matt.

"Won´t truly die..? What are you saying…?"

"I doubt you´ll be killed as well" said Matt.

"Then why did you save me?"

"Mitsuki asked me to so I did, I wouldn´t have if he hadn´t asked" he said flatly.

"Jerk, so what are you doing? All because of Mitsuki?"

"I´m just playing along, it´s more fun this way than to stand and watch from the sidelines"

"You are fucking weird you know" I said while looking sarcastically at him, though I felt the uneasiness fading as he had said Mitsuki wouldn´t die.

"So well, here´s your stop" he said puzzling me.

"Huh?"

"I have somewhere to get to before I arrive too late" he said as he dropped me "See ya!"

"Asshole…" I muttered as I hovered in the sky, Mitsuki wouldn´t have dropped me…

"Bruise? Ugh…" I heard Rage murmur, so I went down to look at him, he was bleeding against a wall as three similar looking girls to the one the demon killed lied probably dead close to him and near him was the blonde girl from the PowerPunks, she seemed beaten and was bleeding too, I wasn´t sure if she was dead but she was unconscious on the pavement.

"Rage? Man, he drilled a hole in your stomach… not to sound offensive but why aren´t you dead yet…?"

"I have no idea" he said flatly as he groaned in seemingly excruciating pain.

"I told you to not be stupid but no! You had to go all ´´I´m responsible´´ and shit! Fuck you, dumb retard!" I yelled as I bent down to try and take a look at his wound in attempt to treat it.

"Miharu… where is that guy, the singer?"

"How do you-"

"So, I was right… was he killed?" he asked me making me feel like shit for earlier.

"Probably, I don´t know, don´t ask, please" I said feeling horribly guilty and I wondered how could he ask those things so insensibly like.

"Alright, I won´t… Miharu, he is behind you…" Rage said making me freeze.

"Nice treat you left for me back in the alley, here are my thanks" he said a I turned to see him trying to yell mad for confirming he had indeed killed him, I didn´t manage to say anything since he pierced my chest. "So, how does it feel to die just as you did in another reality? Funny, isn´t it?" he said as he grinned satisfied, I just started to lose consciousness feeling even worse for dying now that Mitsuki had sacrificed himself to avoid just this…

"Miharu…" I heard Rage utter as I lost consciousness.

"Mitsuki… I´m a useless bastard, I´m sorry…" I said as everything turned dark…

"Hahaha, it is funny how he was really useless, now you, you are still alive? That´s impressive" said Brazen as he laughed amused after seeing how Bruise´s eyes closed and remained there unmoving.

"I don´t know what happened to Makoto but give him back.." Rage said as he glared at Brazen with what remained of his strength.

"What is the point being locked inside a being that doesn´t amuse me? He doesn´t kill, he doesn´t do anything useful, the only thing he does is die; I´m bored of living inside someone like that"

"What is that you fear by killing? What is that you hate, what consumes you?"

"I have not but one goal and that is doing what I like best and that is being myself" said Brazen as he snickered.

"What a sad being you are… that satisfaction you seek by being you will never come" said Rage as he started losing consciousness.

"Says the one hiding an ugly monster inside, a monster not a part from your personality but a side which only corrupts the growth of your soul" said Brazen as he snickered and looked mockingly at Rage.

"Growth…" murmured Rage close to fainting.

"Souls are supposed to grow through human experiences, I´m not tied to that bullshit since I´m an evil unlike any other and I possess no soul whatsoever"

"Aren´t you… sharing his soul, right now.."

"Uh…" murmured the demon looking surprised at Rage for that sentence as he finally closed his eyes losing consciousness "I really wonder about that, heh"

000

"Oh…" Raze murmured as he looked still puzzled and so he transformed to follow us instead of being pulled along "Bruisee you can let me go nowww"

"Alright" he said letting him go and so followed us towards downtown.

"Haha I just love to fly! But I still think skydiving is fun! Want to join me next time?"

"I don´t know man, this guy will have a heart attack if I ever follow you on that" said Bruise, this sounded familiar… I was so confused for some seconds though I turned to see Raze who looked expectant at me.

"We don´t have that much of free time, Raze" I said as I started to realize this had happened before but I didn´t understand how.

"Geez! You two are so boring!" he said as he sped up "So where are we going?"

"We heard screaming coming in this direction" said Bruise as he pointed ahead towards downtown.

"Alright then!" he said as he sped up though I matched his speed aware of something I wasn´t sure of, all of a sudden a girl tackled Raze with a hug, she looked oddly familiar too…

"Masaru! Masaru! Masaru!" The girl said excitedly as she hugged him

"Masaru? Who is that?" he asked puzzled, Raze seemed unfazed on the fact she had tackled him on the first place.

"Don´t joke with me, Masaru!" she said as she snuggled against him, she had pink hair, red eyes; a black dress, a doctor coat, a pair of red mary janes and a red headband with a red cross as decoration, she looked around 8 years old and had the aspect of a young nurse.

"Uhmmm… who are you?" he asked still confused.

"You don´t remember me? It´s me misst-" she said silencing herself as she stared at Raze "Wait a second…"

"My name is Makoto, not Masaru" he said while smiling.

"Where is Daitaro?" she asked him puzzling us, who was that?

"He is missing isn´t he?" she said as she looked down "Why are you not looking for him?" she asked him now looking at Raze with a creepy and diabolical wide grin.

"Eh?" Raze murmured as he looked in another direction noticing the blood covered places.

"Anyway! You can call me Missy hehe, we´ll be talking to each other more than you think, Masaru" she said as she uttered a soft giggle.

"What happened here…" Raze murmured horrified at the sight of the corpses covering the streets and the blood smeared on the buildings.

"Raze, Hey" I said though I couldn´t help but remain quiet afterwards this was too odd, it´s like I had lived this before but why…?

"Who is she?" I heard Bruise say, this girl… this girl… why do I find her familiar? I tried desperately to remember but nothing came to mind, still, I had the feeling I was forgetting something really important.

"My name is Missy, I´m a member of the Vaccine girls" the girl said and it then sank to me, the memory of everything that had happened before; as he stared to transform into that monster.

I took the girl with my right arm and with the other I held the red cell, she looked puzzled at me as well as Bruise who followed me.

"Rage, what are you doing? Didn´t you see Makoto mutating back there?" he asked me sounding confused, I was somehow disappointed but at the same time relieved he didn´t remember.

"Bruise, I don´t like giving orders and you know that but this is one of the cases I must resort to it" I said as I spotted the rest of the vaccine girls who had tried to aid me in battle the last time, they didn´t know that Missy went through back then and I did not plan to explain them this time either.

"What? Alright man, I trust you know what you are doing but I expect an explanation afterwards" said Bruise as the girl in my arms kept staring at me puzzled and somehow startled.

"After the blue skyscraper, you know the tallest one in the business zone, there are three buildings in a diagonal line and around that area is a shopping district" I said

"Yeah, so?"

"That must be where you met th- I mean, that singer you know is probably around that area"

"That singer…?... Oh, you mean Mitsuki? How do you-"

"No time to explain, go over there and when you meet him, you two have to leave and I do not mean slowly, you must run away with him as fast as you can" I said talking seriously.

"Man, you are freaking the hell out of me but alright, you better explain everything afterwards!" he said as he left right away.

"Uhmm… why are you doing this and who are you?" asked the girl.

"My name is Daiichi and I´m doing this for your welfare, so please ask your sisters to go somewhere else and to not interfere"

"Daiichi? Oh, Daitaro, right? Okay! I will do just that, I don´t understand what´s going on but I trust you" she said, although I was thankful she would do as I told her to, I was still confused on why she trusted me so much and why she had called me Daitaro.

Xxx

"What the fuck is going on with Rage? All of a sudden asking me to come here…" I murmured to myself honestly wondering what was wrong with him.

"Miharu?" I heard someone say, I stared straight ahead looking at no other than Mitsuki, Rage was right on this though the way he had said It sounded like it was a rough guess from him.

"Mitsuki? Fuck, why do you always appear in the most unexpected places?" I asked him finding this oddly familiar

"Haha, I was doing some shopping for the girls" he said as he gave me a carefree smile "I must say you also appear unexpectedly haha"

"Well I guess so... wait a second! How the fuck do you know who I am?"

"Haha I can recognize that jacket anywhere, I´m happy to see you wearing it" he said as he approached me.

"Right… it´s honestly not the time for this" I said flatly as I stared at him sarcastically.

"But now seeing it again, it may be a little big for you, you should really lend me it to fix it" he said while smiling.

"You know how to?"

"I will try, if I just can´t I´ll ask someone ha-ha" he said while suppressing a chuckle.

"Mitsuki…" I murmured recalling what Rage had said earlier and so took his hand and pulled him to start walking.

"Ah? Miharu, something wrong?" he asked probably puzzled, however I decided against alerting him about what was going on since I wasn´t even sure.

"Call me Bruise when I´m like this" I said flatly.

"Bruise? Uhmm okay, it´s about the hidden identity of yours, isn´t it?"

"Yeah so be quiet" I said irritated, I did not know why but this felt terribly familiar and it made me feel like shit for some reason.

"What about going to where the girls are and watch a movie? Haha Matt will probably be there but don´t worry, he is nice when women are around though well, he is kind of unpredictable" he said cheerfully.

"It´s alright… but I do not watch movies without popcorn and ketchup"

"Haha indeed, popcorn is essential- huh? Did you say ketchup?" said Mitsuki looking at me skeptical as well as surprised; I suddenly felt pressured so much by a risk of death situation, so much that I couldn´t stand it and therefore switched accidentally. "Bruise you went suddenly quiet, are you alright?"

-I Couldn´t stand this horrible uneasiness so I tugged from his hand gently and stared at him "…"

"Miharu? Is it you?"

"Mits…ki"

"Huh?" he murmured looking surprised at me "What did you say…?"

"Mit…suki…" I murmured struggling, I stared at him pleading him to go faster, I could feel the danger approaching behind us, and it was suffocating me.

"Oh… alright then, hang on tight, we´ll take a shortcut" Mitsuki said as he suddenly lifted me and held me in his arms and went straight to an alley where he used a trash bin to get on a roof "I can barely feel your weight, I shall invite you to eat next time so you gain some haha" he said as he made his way to the mansion, I could feel at ease now as I felt that uneasiness was left behind in that street where we were; I really wonder what it was about…

Xxx

As I watched the girls leave I hurried to the demon´s side to avoid him going after Bruise, I didn´t know how could he get where he wanted so fast and I seriously wanted to prevent that.

"Well, well, so we meet again" said the demon as he hovered in a relaxed position, he had one of his claws on his head and the other was made into a fist against his cheek, his legs were crossed Indian style and he was positioned horizontally "Did you finish driving everyone away?"

"How do you…" I murmured lost on what to say, he was aware we were reliving the same things?

"It´s just as why you remember this, there´s no explanation indeed" he said as he looked bored at me "Do you expect me to have fun only with you and no one else?"

"Raze is my responsibility and I´m not letting anyone interfere, If someone is going to be killed it will be only me not anyone else" I said, I wasn´t going to allow this being to go murder everyone again.

"So it is true that you want me just for yourself… aren´t you being a little bit selfish?" he said as he chuckled amused "I do not belong to anyone, I have fun with as many I like and no one can ever change that… maybe if you were capable to stop me but we both know that´s not happening any time soon"

"I don´t know of what I´m capable of, but I do not plan on leaving without putting up a fight"

"If that is even possible" said the demon sounding arrogant.

"I will strive for bringing Makoto back if that´s the last thing I do"

"Are you insane? There´s no way you can achieve that, there´s not even a way to turn me back to that boy without hurting him on the process" he said uninterested on the conversation.

"I may hurt him, yes, but if that puts an end to you and he comes back, it is worth it" I said.

"I wonder… what can a guy like you do? You are not even near the power you can achieve, the potential in you is being wasted and that because of your mediocrity but I give you credit for at least willing to hurt your priceless sibling" said the demon as he closed his eyes and smirked in amusement.

"There´s no point in talking to a being like you, I won´t allow you to go in a killing rampage"

"Says the empty being with an empty monster inside" said the monster mockingly.

"I don´t even wish for you to take me seriously, nor will I lose energy trying to do so" I said flatly looking boringly at the monster, it was indeed a waste of time trying to reason with him.

"Well, I don´t even feel like playing cat and mouse with you since we already did that, didn´t we?"

"I´m just asking for a fair match, I do not want to play anything else"

"Is that so… what about a psychological trashing then?" he said as he opened his eyes and looked slyly at me.

"What..." I murmured really wondering what he had meant with that.

"You are not only useless here, the only way to save this boy is through killing me, meaning you would need to kill him too" he said shocking me, I had to kill Makoto? "But whatever is better for humanity right?"

"…"

"This is not the only reality where you had let him die or well where you lost him due to that mediocrity of yours" he said as he stared while smiling demonically a me, I didn´t understand what he was trying to do, was he trying to make me feel guilty so he could kill me?

"How many realities had it been since you´ve strived for that boy and come out not winning? How many times will you keep on it until you are satisfied? You should accept there´s no way of saving him and be happy with his destiny since it will always be the same" said the monster while holding his claws on his sides while shrugging.

"What´s your point?" I said trying to make him finish whatever he was doing.

"I am the result of your continuous failure through the different realities you had struggled" he said while chuckling and changing to a standing up position "My existence in this reality is your already failure"

"Not doing anything to change you back to him is what truly means losing him; I don´t care if what you are saying is true, Raze won´t be lost here"

"Is that so… being sincere with you, there´s like one reality in which I never came to be but in that reality he had been lost since the start, so I really wonder what I represent, am I really that dangerous to him?"

"Be quiet already, I don´t care of what you are saying and don´t think I´m dumb, this is also playing cat and mouse, didn´t you say you were going to decide on something different?"

"Well, if you relate "cat and mouse" with making something vulnerable for the cat to then eat it without getting hurt it is kind of correct except for the part of not getting hurt; I do not fear that whatsoever" he said as he smirked. "Boy, if you ever plan on getting stronger I suggest you trying to beat your fears first"

"What…?"

"Yes, try beating your fear at hurting this boy and also try dissipating that hole of madness in your heart" he said as he closed his eyes and sounded serious.

"Why are you telling me this…?" I asked puzzled.

"If you do not learn how to use all of your powers when the true moment of testing comes, then you will go down by the true face of evil" he said still sounding serious.

"…"

"As for the reason I´m telling you this… you can take it as recognition of not falling for what I told you even if it´s completely true, now can we proceed?"

"Are you going to fight me now?"

"Maybe so" he said as he shape shifted and appeared with Raze´s form though he still had yellow eyes "Maybe I will, Daiichi" he said while giggling maniacally.

"What are you trying to pull now with this?" I asked while staring warily at him.

"Pull something with this? There´s nothing! I only want to protect Daitaro hehe"

"Daitaro again…I don´t understand who is that but what do you want to gain from taking Makoto´s form anyway?"

"Makoto? Who is that? My name is Masaru not Makoto" said the demon.

"Are you trying to trick me into thinking you are someone else? ´cause that´s not happening any time soon" I said flatly.

"Eh? But I´m just looking for Daitaro…" he said as he looked away seemingly sad "I can´t find him anywhere, it doesn´t matter where I go to look for him, he won´t appear!"

"I don´t care who Daitaro is! Fight me already, I´ve had enough of your cat and mouse play" I said as I frowned at him who looked down seemingly scared.

"Why are you mad anyway…? I don´t know you… I only want Daitaro back, if he was here with me I would go away but he is not…"

"Stop that! Who are you pretending to be?" he was wearing down my patience, was he mocking me? Did he want me to sympathize with him in this form so he can kill me?

"You… you are not like Daitaro… you are mean and you keep yelling at me! Daitaro rarely does that! But you are not Daitaro! Wait a second… do you know where he is?"

"Brazen, if you are not planning to fight me I´m going to stay here without saying anything anymore until you do" I said as I stared warily at him.

"You, you know where Daitaro is don´t you?" he asked as he started giggling "You know where he is right? Can you tell me where he is?"

"…"

"So you don´t plan on telling me? Alright then, I guess I can do something about it…" he said while smiling as he then grinned maniacally again "I can make you tell me by force!" he said as he suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of me, I quickly defended with a knife I had already prepared and had in my hand for when he decided to attack, Brazen was holding a butcher hatchet and was pushing against me with force as he kept giggling.

"If you plan on battling me like this so be it" I said as I made a roulette of knives and surrounded Brazen with them.

"Hehe, what game are we playing then Daiichi?" he said as he looked around in amusement.

"Knives ball!" I yelled as the knives fired off at Brazen, I flew around watching him deflect all of the attacks "Stabbing Massacre!" I yelled as the knives duplicated rapidly creating thousands of them.

"You amuse me hehe" I heard him say as he deflected each one accurately, I kept sending knives as he countered them and it was not until the last one that finally slashed him on the arm.

"Haha, that´s amusing" said Brazen as he shape shifted and turned back into his original form, I also noticed the wound had instantly closed.

"That is odd, weren´t you going to crush me psychologically?" I asked him while looking warily at him.

"I was, yes, however, I cannot crush you with something you don´t understand yet; before attempting to affect you with the shape I took, you need to know the back-story first… that, and I was sick of using a tiny hatchet plus acting insane, it's a true pain in the ass" he said as he made a troubled face and sighed.

"Sounds like you don´t recognize yourself as insane"

"I may be insane regarding stuff humans don´t comprehend but I´m a much superior being that finds annoying having to act as if all my neurons were in a frenzy"

"So you will fight me now, for real?" I asked still being careful.

"Do I have another choice? But, I´m warning you that fighting me in this shape is the worst thing you can ask for" he said as he chuckled.

"I will get Raze back, I swear" I said as I locked on him to fire another attack.

"Well then, ´´Night of Carnage´´ "he said making the atmosphere turn dark, I then launched my attack before anything happened.

"Blaze!" I yelled as I turned into a sphere of raw fire and navigated the place dodging the bones thrusting from the ground crazily, this is how he had got me before but I was now aware of what this attack did.

"Bone Crusher!" he said as he trapped me between his claws trying to crush me for I gave another push sliding through his hold then turned quickly to kick him "Bone Strike" he said as a random bone appeared and hit me making me lose my fire ball appearance.

"Knife Shield!" I said as I created a barrier made out of knives which protected me somehow of an attack he had made that had sent me crashing into a building and so hovered down to the street, I tried to think of a strategy to counter him but as I raised my head, I noticed the blue PowerPunk who was staring at me on the other side; she had been involved in the fight against Brazen since he had pierced some of the shopping bags she was carrying, this time instead of yelling something to me, she decided to ignore me and kept walking like saying ´´Oh, there he is, well, I couldn´t possibly careless so I´ll do as if I didn´t see him in the first place´´ it was alright she did that since she had been killed by Brazen in attempt to get revenge on her clothes…

"Well, well, If it isn´t that girl from earlier, want me to invite her?" he asked me as he smirked.

"Do as you please" I said knowing it didn´t matter what I wanted, he always did what he wished.

"Alright then, it´ll be fun killing her twice" he said as he approached her and as expected pierced her clothes.

"HEY! THOSE WEREN´T CHEAP YOU ASSHOLE!" I heard her yell; it was just like last time, except that at that time I hadn´t interfered with their fight and so she ended up dead before we could cooperate; this time though, I propelled where she was and quickly lifted her moving her out of the way, I simply needed to cooperate with her to try and achieve something. "Hey! What´s with you? I thought I had ignored you! Why are you helping me you, scum?" she yelled probably indignant of her position.

"Just cooperate with me or you´ll make things even more complicated" I said flatly, she looked even harder to talk to than Brute.

"And why should I cooperate with lowlifes as you?"

"Because, we have the same enemy right now and we cannot win fighting separately" I said as I eyed Brazen who was supposedly on the street, but when I turned to see him, he was no longer there.

"Blood Rain!" yelled Brazen turning the sky gray and so made blood rain though as we stared, she suddenly reacted.

"Poison Spumante!" yelled Brat as she put us both in a purple bubble avoiding the blood.

"So…"

"Hmph! I´ll cooperate okay? Just don´t ever mention it" she said looking annoyed.

"I won´t" I said flatly.

"Ever!" she said sounding angry.

"Yeah, as you wish"

"I don´t believe you...! Okay, we´ll make a deal alright?" she said sounding all of a sudden sly.

"…"

"I´ll cooperate but… I want the blond´s cell phone number" she said as she smirked, although I hated to do so, this was a crucial time, worst timing to ask for a cell phone but it was indeed clever to ask in this situation I couldn´t say no.

"Alright, I´ll give it to you… after you cooperate" I said as I looked sarcastically at her.

"Oh no! I want guarantee! Give it to me now!" she said as I turned to see Brazen who looked confused beyond words, I looked at her skeptical as well, I couldn´t believe she was serious.

"Seriously…"

"Duh! I´m not stupid, I know you can just break the deal after I cooperate!" she said, well yes, I could do that but I´m not that dishonest.

"Alright…" I said while sighing and so whispered the number to her.

"Great!" she said as she typed his number on her phone "What was his name?"

"Rave… can you help now…" I said troubled at her lack of focus on what was happening, if Brazen wasn´t waiting for us to continue attacking, we would probably be already dead.

"Sure I will" she said as she kept typing and then closed her cell phone and kept it away "I´ll follow whatever you have in mind just like with Berserk now, I would flee with the number but I have no way of doing that with that guy" she said referring to Brazen, I really expected her trying to pull that and so didn´t want to give her his number but well… I don´t think she´ll use his number for other things that are not flirting… Miharu will have to forgive me on this; I just need to tell him when I meet up with him.

"Blood Spikes!" yelled Brazen as our bubble exploded and we flew upwards trying to avoid the attack, the rain kept falling strong, it became more acid as it kept pouring down, we flew in a zigzag way as we looked for Brazen who had become sneakier and so we didn´t manage to spot him easily.

"Fire off!" I yelled turning the acid rain around us into fire balls now manipulated by me and so I flew with them swirling around me and as soon as I found Brazen I tackled him.

"Clever move" said Brazen as he dodged it and appeared behind me "But not good enough to damage me" he said as he chuckled.

"Crystal Bombing!" yelled Brat as she approached from behind him and launched countless icicles at him, attack he only slapped away but well, I held her hand and pulled her with force switching our positions quickly.

"Cutting Flurry!" I yelled as several types of knives and hatchets fired off at him, she looked at me puzzled for the earlier move and so propelled to my side "Flaming Ring" I said shielding her, so she passed without being hurt by my attack.

"Well, it looks like this is all play to that jerk" she said as she frowned annoyed.

"It indeed is" I said flatly.

"Any strategy?"

"I plan on attacking a vulnerable area, but I can´t find any" I said frustrated as I scrutinized him.

"What about his wings? If you cut them he might not be able to fly anymore while we could still be hovering" she said making me think on it.

"Maybe so… but I kind of doubt that´ll do something" I said thoughtfully.

"Well, what about giving it a try? It´s not like it´s going to come out perfect anyway" she said.

"Alright, I´ll try and cut off his wings" I said as I aimed at his wings "I´ll make you invisible now, try and launch attacks to distract him so I can take a better aim at them"

"Okay, I can surely do that" she said as she flew off covered with my astral barrier.

"Target Practice!" I yelled making several energy balls which shot from different directions, mixed with them was random ice and poison attacks from Brat, he didn´t even bother looking around, he only smirked at me.

"Care to do something more elaborated? I know you can pull off something nice" he said mockingly.

I flew towards him then creating a great quantity of shadow clones and surrounded him while pointing at him with different types of knives, they created a spherical mesh which had him on the center and as I fired of a fire beam at him the other clones fired off their weapons surrounded with fire, mixed in the attacks were Brat´s poison bubbles and poison icicles, I then in the process of the attack working, went behind him without him noticing me since he was more concentrated on diverting the countless attacks, I locked on his black wings and focused a great amount of energy into one single attack.

"Sharp Final Slash" I said as I approached him and a dagger appeared in my hand, Brat in the mean time had been smacked and sent harshly to the ground, she was probably alright since I had covered her with a Flaming Ring when I turned her invisible; I approached him quickly and without hesitation slashed him but as I did, I failed to notice he had turned around.

"Bone Strike" he simply said in the moment I had unleashed my attack, I contemplated how I sliced his neck halfway in horror and then felt the excruciating pain in my stomach; we fell to the ground rapidly and crashed on the pavement brutally.

"…Brazen…" I said as I noticed him smirking at me as he knelt down just as I was doing.

"Congratulations on beating your fear, heh" he said as blood trailed from his mouth and I noticed his neck´s wound dripping with blood and so not much time passed before his eyes turned back being green.

"Makoto…?" I murmured as he then fell to the floor facing up, he looked at me sideways with a worn out expression.

"Rage…. Hey…" he murmured weakly.

"Don´t speak…" I said as I mustered any strength left and stood up while picking him up "I´ll rush you to a hospital" as I said that I hovered to the sky trying to shrug off the pain in my stomach, the grief it caused me seeing Raze this way made me ignore the pain somehow and I just felt how the adrenaline was the only thing impelling me to go forward.

"It´s no use Rage… I don´t think I´ll be conscious for more time…" he said as he smiled apologetically at me.

"No, hang in there, don´t go, please try to hold on a little longer!" I said feeling frustration accumulating wildly.

"Rage… you are also in a bad state, please… look after you, you are also important and you are much more important to me… there´s no use trying to save me, I can feel I´m leaving soon…"

"Why are you talking like that? I can save you, just believe in me!" I said as I saw him shed tears.

"I have always believed in you Rage… maybe I had stressed you too much for how I relied in you, I´ve been always so unfair with you" he said as he started closing his eyes "to be honest, I´m scared, I don´t want to die… "

"Then, hold on a little more, I promise you, you´ll be fine so please don´t leave me just yet…"

"Rage I´m sorry… but I´m thankful you know, no matter how selfish I was; you were there for me" he said as he coughed brusquely.

"Don´t talk Raze… please…" I said, maybe if he stopped talking the bleeding wouldn´t be so bad, he wouldn´t be straining himself so much…

"… I´m so happy I found out we were brothers, I finally had a family again, although… I always felt at home when I was with you" he said as he smiled broadly though it didn´t last long since he started coughing again.

"Makoto… please, forgive me" I said as I held him tightly.

"No… forgive me for troubling you so much, it wasn´t fair, it wasn´t…."

"Makoto…" I murmured as I turned away to cough brusquely, just the same way he was doing.

"I´m scared…" he murmured as he kept crying "But, that wouldn´t be a nice way to leave, right…? Sorry for being such a hypocrite, I´m always smiling and now I´m crying"

"Don´t worry for that Raze… cry if you want, cry until you are satisfied…" I said as I started losing consciousness, it couldn´t be happening! I needed to reach the hospital or Raze would…

"I kind of regret not having Miharu here to say good bye… I wanted to apologize for being such an insensitive friend" he said as he chuckled nervously "and to thank him for being my friend and brother too" he said as he started losing consciousness.

"Rage, I´m not mad for whatever you did… I know you always have a reason to do things, so, thank you" he said as he finally passed away and so just remained with a smile on his lips.

"Makoto…" I murmured cursing for what had happened, if only I had prevented this incident, if only I had known …"I´m sorry…" I murmured as I lost consciousness, I was unfortunately not going to reach the hospital any time soon…

000

"Oh…" Raze murmured as he looked still puzzled and so he transformed to follow us instead of being pulled along, why did I feel like my shirt dampened? "Bruisee you can let me go nowww"

"Alright" he said letting him go and so followed us towards downtown.

"Haha I just love to fly! But I still think skydiving is fun! Want to join me next time?"

"I don´t know man, this guy will have a heart attack if I ever follow you on that" said Bruise, as he said that I stopped abruptly and so the other two did just the same.

"Something wrong Rage?" asked Raze as he looked confused at me, everything came back to me, everything that had happened, but it looked like it had been rewinded , everything looked as how it had started the very first time, I sighed in relief but I suddenly noticed a scar on Raze´s neck and so I widened my eyes terrified, just why…?

"Raze… your neck…" I said as I started trembling uncontrollably, what had happened? It had all been reset right? Why did he have that scar as if it had really happened? Just, why…?

"Man, what´s wrong with you? Were you day dreaming or something? It could explain why you were so silent" said Bruise as he arched a brow looking puzzled at me, it hadn´t happened yet Raze had that scar, just how…?

"When did-" I said interrupted by my brusque coughing, I was coughing blood all of a sudden… no it was not something random, it wasn´t; I was coughing blood just as I was doing earlier before everything returned to how it originally was, but if it had really gone back to normal, why was this happening…?

"RAGE!" exclaimed Raze terrified as both Bruise and him helped me down to the ground and put me against a wooden fence to examine me.

"HOLY SHIT" said Bruise as they stared wide eyed at the hole on my stomach, the hole covered from above some length bellow the collarbone to slightly above the belly button.

"Bruise, we need to get him to the hospital" said Raze as I looked at him staring horrified at my wound.

"Right" said Bruise as Raze carried me on his back and so hurried to the hospital.

"Just what thing pierced you dude! Looks like a drill stabbed you or some shit!" exclaimed Bruise as he followed Raze on a side.

"I´m sorry, to you two" I said as I lost consciousness, I was remembering how I had lost them earlier.

"Huh"? murmured Raze as he looked puzzled at Bruise, I was glad at how they didn´t remember; I lost consciousness leaning on Raze´s back while tugging of his shirt slightly frustrated on the scar he had even after all that.

Xxx

-Leaving a store with several shopping bags-

"Ah, finally, I bought those shoes I wanted!" exclaimed Brat as she left a store "I should text Raven to see if there´s any parties going on or happening soon" she said as she opened her phone and searched in her list of contacts for Raven´s number "Raven…Raven…Raven…Rave?" she murmured puzzled as she stopped walking to stare at the mysterious number on her cell phone. "Interesting… when did I get the number of that blond? Well, it doesn´t matter, heh" she said as she skipped the number and typed a text message to Raven, after sending it she closed her cell phone and kept it away "What a good day this turned out to be" she said with a smirk.


	22. Townsville

**A/C: Update again o3o, I´m submitting pictures at deviantart, my username is AzureCrystalie (for some reason, I can´t post the link here o.o?) so if you wish to take a look in the mean time xD –Yes, I changed my username- **

**Feel free to ask me any doubt you want! Just try that they are not spoilers… if you think something is a spoiler but you are still feeling troubled by something try sending me a pm through here! I might answer you xP**

**Chapter 22: Townsville **

I woke up in an unknown place; it seemed like if I was in a fantasy kind of world, it was snowing and everything looked made of crystal, it was so unreal but so beautiful… there was a spiral staircase that leaded to who knows where but it seemed to disappear in the interestingly blue sky; before attempting to go upstairs, I found myself staring at what seemed to be an angel, he had long brown hair, yellow eyes, he was bare chested though wearing a white cloth on his lower half and two pairs of golden bracelets, one pair on his wrist and another on his ankles.

"Well, if it isn´t a surprise to find you here" he said as he stared at me "You came too early to this place, I wonder if something went wrong… hmm, well… you should go already, this is called cheating haha" he said as he moved his hands seemingly ushering me away.

"Did something happen? Why is it that I am here?" I asked as I stared at him.

"Uh… well, I should say… I don´t know, this isn´t the way for us to reunite…" he said sounding thoughtful.

"Reunite…?"

"You are part of me" He said.

"What´s your name?"

"Hmm… I don´t know how to tell you; our names are vibrations and so it´s unclear to me how to formulate sounds through lips" he said "However, I do know a few of the nicknames some angels have, there are a few who were given those names that can be pronounced by humans, those that are closest to the creator.

"Uh… well, at least I know you are male I guess…" I said puzzled.

"That is indeed wrong, angels do not posses gender… but we are capable to take the shape of any personality we had been in previous lives… but well, the majority of the souls do that, you see" He said as he smiled, I took him for a male since he had the shape of a boy.

"…"

"I have many names as personalities, but I always use the name of the personality that has come back last to me, however… I do not think is appropriate to tell you its name" He said as he smiled gently towards me.

"And how do I leave this place?" I asked still wondering how I even got here.

"Well… I don´t even understand what you are doing here… it puzzles me to think two personalities have fallen in the same condition and are in the same place at the same time" he said as he looked thoughtful.

"Two personalities?"

"Yes, souls can have multiple personalities" He said flatly

"When you say ´´personalities´´ …" I said formulating my question.

"I mean physical incarnations… the personality consists of temporary traits that exist only during physical life time and an immortal core that reunites with the soul after death" the angel said.

"And how many do you have right now?" I asked suddenly curious of what it was saying.

"Well… I have 4 personalities… one has already returned to me"

"Two are in the same place and time…" I murmured thoughtful.

"The other is doing what it's supposed to be doing" The angel said.

"You said I was part of you…" I said thoughtful "Are you trying to say you are…"

"Worry not, you shouldn´t dwell upon subjects far from your understanding" He said "I have seen how you are trailing off the path young one"

"Trailing off?"

"Remember, only by courageously embracing the darkness can we understand and fully appreciate the light" The angel said as he looked calmly at me.

"What are you trying to say…?"

"Young one… it saddens me to think you have given up on life; you have ceased to follow the role of leading those around you, those you should be helping grow…"

"…"

"Souls are meant to grow by experience, only by experience do we attain a much profound knowing of self" said the angel "I have looked over at some situations of your life… and there are two things you should know"

"Huh…?"

"To pity someone is to see the person as a victim and thus overlook the great challenge demonstrated in living the challenge" He said, I felt it was sinking in for some unknown reason… "And it is essential to honor your past, know yourself, learn about who you are and then love yourself"

"…"

"When a bird won´t leave its cage to avoid being hurt and so drags other birds to stay inside, instead of teaching them how to fly outside… it is necessary to lend a hand and what greater opportunity to do just that…" said the angel.

"I see… I partly understand what you are trying to say…"

"We used to talk all the time you know… I kind of miss that" He said confusing me.

"Have we really?" I asked surprised at that statement.

"Yes. You then turned your back at me, deafened your hearing and gushed out your eyeballs… plus you numbed your sense of touch, so you forced me out or more correctly saying; you ignored me and kept me that way"

"I don´t really know about any of that…" I said suddenly feeling guilty for reasons beyond my understanding.

"I do not blame you at all… you did not see love and instead saw hatred and pain" He said, is he referring to when I was kidnapped…? "And I´m afraid anything I say now will only cause you to push me away…"

"…" What was he saying…?

"Tell me… do you want to start over?" It suddenly asked me.

"Start over?"

"Yes, I´m asking you if you would like to redo living and see if you don´t choose hatred instead of love this time" It said as it stared at me looking sad.

"Why do you say I´ve chosen hatred…? I a long time ago turned away from it" I said recalling how Raze had changed me.

"Yes, you darted into a new road which had two paths, the path of darkness and the path of light… because of that incident you chose darkness… you didn´t choose light; you first chose to start all over and then you changed to darkness… but you did not choose light at all" The angel said.

"How could I have chosen ´´light´´ in that situation?" I said seriously wondering why the angel was saying all this to me.

"When you chose to murder yourself to live on impersonating the choice of light… that´s when you chose darkness and therefore you lived on a as an empty vessel with no further expectative" said the angel.

"Are you saying I´m empty…?"

"Remember that creature inside you?" He asked as he pointed to my chest.

"The one seemingly inside my heart…?"

"Yes that one… that creature is based on one of the personalities I´ve had… if you choose to see it differently; you could say that one is a part of you, one that´s surprisingly connected to you… it shouldn´t be linked to you at all but you have responded to auric energy too well… so well that, that being inside you is just as real as you are" He said puzzling me.

"He is just as real as I am…?"

"That being is alive, that being exists in other reality and he chose to connect with you in this reality probably seeking healing as he resided inside you" The angel said.

"Sought Healing…?"

"That creature inside you has been scarred by the reality of its home; of its universe… all he wants is to find healing and you have denied that being of that too… so he is deemed to suffer another life without its wounds closing at all" He said making me feel awful, I wasn´t really sure why, I was really shocked when I found out about that boy and now he says there´s more to him…

"In fact the existence of him in that universe of his has long disappeared; he could be considered a living corpse since he divided his personality and left the strongest side in you and left his disturbed self in that other world" He said.

"That must be wrong, he must have come inside me as his disturbed self and left his strongest in that other world since-" I said shocked at the angel shaking his head in denial.

"He communicated with you since little, he was close to you and he must have been your company when you were in that terrifying situation as a child… however your mind is tied to his in terms of health and when you decided to kill your mind you caged him into an inescapable room where he can only suffer and won´t go through any kind of healing…" The angel said.

"So it is my fault he is insane now…"

"Don´t worry young one" he said as he smiled "He is in a severe state but he can be healed"

"How…?"

"By embracing him and healing your own mind to cure his… you have to share yourself with him and stop giving your back to him" He said calmly "Give him the key to that cramped and insufferable room"

"Wouldn´t that allow my inner madness to come out as well…?"

"Well, you indeed filtered all your insanity in him to be able to care for your brother but as long as you dissipate that, he should be back to normal" he said as he smiled, I was feeling so selfish now… but I wasn´t even aware that I had been doing that at all…

"Ask that parent of yours to help you with that, I´m sure she will be able to help you cure the creature inside you"

"You want me to ask ´´Her´´ ?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Yes, as far as I know, she would do anything that benefits you and strengthens you" he said as he suppressed a giggle "She won´t say no"

"Can that be done even when I´m this place?" I asked him curious about that.

"Probably yes, and it might be the best kind of scenario for you to ask her to do that favor for you" he said as he smiled and nodded. "When you are able to appear somewhere else that is not here, you can go straight to Her and ask for her help" He said "Or you can free that being and yourself from this place to start from the beginning"

"I just… don´t understand what went wrong…" I said as I looked to the floor.

"As far as I guess… you´ll be stuck in this place for some time… if you want to start all over you can take my hand and you´ll leave that side from where you came from temporally" said the angel.

"Leave that side?"

"You´ll return to be a part of me and when you need to reincarnate to heal, you´ll return" It said calmly.

"Heal… heal what…" I said as I stared lifelessly at his hand, wasn´t the one in need of healing the being inside me?

"Your purpose on this lifetime is to rediscover what love in general is… you chose a life through opposites and so many situations have gone according to that life plan but if you are not progressing, if you are not knowing what love is and rather you are sinking in that well of hatred, guilt and pain; and above all that you do not seek anything more... I suggest we start all over again so you have expectative in your next try at life" He said as I knelt down, still staring lifelessly.

"Tell me… am I here because I´m dead…?"

"Not exactly, personalities come in contact with their souls when they sleep" said the angel.

"So when people pass away in their sleep…"

"It´s because they´ve chosen to start all over… that, or their objective in this realm had been achieved and so chose to return home" He said.

"…"

"As far as I see… those feelings you hold, will take several life times to cleanse" He said "There is no rush whatsoever, no need to give up on life either, you are free to do as you wish" He said though he had left me a lot in what to think.

"Alright… I´ll be around, since you´ll be here for some time why not take a stroll outside? It is really peasant and will ease any pain inside yourself; think things with calm and then you can tell me what your decision is"

"So to start all over I would need to die…" I murmured.

"Take your time, do not stress yourself seeking for an answer; when you are ready I´ll come back to you, it might even help you to share a word with the other personality in this place, if you find him that is…" He said as he faded in blue sparkles "By the way, you can recognize angels and demons for their yellow eyes, no personality on earth has yellow eyes unless they are a demon or an angel with a purpose to be; Other reason would be they have some sort of disease or wear yellow lens hehe" He finally said as he vanished entirely, to think the being inside me is that way for me choosing the darkness… I was going to need some time to think things over…

-Hospital-

I had come running to the hospital as fast as I could, it had passed a week already from when we had rushed Rage to the hospital, we had received a call from the hospital notifying us of the surgery´s success so I couldn´t wait to see Rage back to normal.

I went inside and walked towards the reception, after obtaining his room number I went running to the elevator and so pressed the button of the floor Rage was in, I had bought a lot of cake just for him, hehe, he must be hungry for these! Though as soon as the door was about to close someone stopped it from closing and came in the elevator, it was Matt! Wow, awesome!

"Matt…?" I murmured happily at the surprise of finding him here "What a coincidence! Did you come to visit someone?"

"Just in time, huh…?" he murmured as he turned to see me "Oh wow, this is having good luck" he said as he smirked and looked slyly at me.

"Uh…?" I murmured as I saw him approaching me and trapping me between his arms against the elevator´s wall

"And what is a cutie like you doing in the hospital?" He asked me as he kept smiling in a weird way…

"Uhmmm…"I murmured as I looked away "Well, I came to visit my brother, he got into a horrible accident a week ago… and so brought him some cake"

"Is that so…" Matt said as I noticed he was looking me up and down.

"Uh… do I have something smeared on me?" I asked confused as I noticed him squinting his eyes at me while looking thoughtful.

"Are you really a boy?" He asked me.

"Eh? of course I´m a boy" I said as I pouted at him, what did he mean with that, geez…

"Well… I can´t believe I´m saying this… but you are just as cute and enticing" he said as he raised my chin and stared fixatedly at me, I couldn´t look away so I froze instantly, I then noticed a voice inside me at that time, it´s odd but I swear I heard ´´Daitaro…Daitaro…´´ and it continued as I kept staring at his eyes.

"Uh…" I stared wide eyed at him though I gradually closed my eyes stopping half way, there was crazy giggling inside my head and so wondered why I heard such creepy laughter…

"As for your question earlier… I came because Mitsuki asked me to come, he wants to ditch practice together today" He said as I noticed him closing the distance between us, I really wonder what he is trying to do…

As he kept approaching I noticed how the door opened but I still couldn´t move…

"Makoto?" I heard Miharu say "What… you pervert, what the fuck?" he exclaimed as I noticed Matt turning to see him.

"Ah… god, such party pooper" he said as he looked troubled at him.

"Miharu…?" I murmured as I walked away "Hehe do you think Rage will like the cake?"

"Makoto, what the fuck are you even seeing what he is doing?" Miharu said as he looked sarcastically at me.

"Eh?" I murmured turning to see Matt and then I turned to see Miharu "Being funny and friendly, maybe?" I said while smiling to him.

"Anyway… come here you pervert stop flirting with my brother!" he said as he pulled Matt out of the elevator, I just followed them confused.

-Outside Rage´s room-

"You fucking pervert!" I exclaimed at Matt, I can´t believe he tried to take advantage of him in the elevator..!

"Geez… I know he liked it too…" he said as he turned to see Makoto who looked back with a troubled smile, he didn´t know what the fuck was going on for fuck´s sake…

"Happy? You dirty bastard, he is too naïve to get what you were doing to him!" I said irritated.

"Matt, don´t you have any manners? We are in the hospital…" said Mitsuki.

"Don´t complain, I agreed on skipping practice today with you" said Matt as he looked sarcastically at Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki…" I said looking at him suspiciously.

"Haha well… I…uh…" he uttered while chuckling "I do it many times, so don´t worry"

"You lazy asshole…" I muttered while looking dully at him.

"Well, Rurika was a little edgy today so it was the smartest thing to do" said Matt "By the way, why are we here? I heard from Makoto that you two are visiting your brother"

"Well yes hehe but the more the merrier!" said Raze.

"I don´t think Rage will mind" I aid.

"Haha but I do think we shouldn´t be here" said Mitsuki a he miled troubled.

"I told Mitsuki I had somewhere to go but afterwards we could hang out" I said to Matt who looked confused "He wanted to leave but I told him to stay… after all, we are going to ice cream paradise after this"

"Haha so you made Mitsuki stay out of convenience?" asked Matt as he looked slyly at me.

"No fuck, that´s not it…" I said as I turned away blushing, it indeed had sounded so bad…

"Haha, I don´t mind, I did promise him to go and I wouldn´t mind taking him again other day" said Mitsuki while smiling.

"Oh… so you are having a date hmm…?" asked Matt as he arched a brow.

"Haha, would you like coming as well, Matt?" He asked to Matt and then turned to see Makoto "You are welcome to come as well"

"Okay! After I see that Daiichi is fine then I´ll go" said Raze as he giggled "It would be more fun with more people"

"So, when are we going in?" asked Matt.

"When the doc-" I said distracted by the door that opened showing the doctor stepping outside.

"May I have a word with the family members?" said the Doctor though I quickly rushed and pulled him inside the room while I closed the door probably puzzling the ones outside.

"How is he? If there are any shocking news I ask you to tell only me" I said slightly worried for what he may say, I didn´t want Raze knowing that Rage had died or something as awful and going insane or depressed as fuck because of it.

"Well, the patient wont has had a successful surgery, everything went smoothly but-" he said, there it was… that fucking BUT "The patient won´t wake up"

"What…?" I murmured shocked at this.

"I´m afraid he´s fallen into a comma and we are unsure if he´ll be able to wake up"

"What…? How the fuck would he fall in that state?" I exclaimed perplexed on how could he end this way.

"In our analysis we discovered erratic cerebral activity" the doctor said flatly.

"Imossible…" I murmured, how could this be…?

"If he wakes up from the comma, I suggest you taking him to a psychologist; when patients wake up after a comma, they need it most of the time, it´s not like in television where they are completely fine as if nothing ever happened"

"Doctor… please, anything regarding the comma needs to be directed to me, my other brother wouldn´t stand it" I said.

"Very well" said the Doctor.

We then went outside and so I stood aside of Makoto, eyeing him so the Doctor noticed

"What the hell?" said Matt.

"How is Daiichi, Doctor?" asked Makoto expectantly.

"The surgery went well; however the patient will be resting for one or two weeks" said the Doctor

"Ehh? Why so long? Won´t he wake up?" asked Makoto.

"He will, but the patient is too weak to even move a muscle therefore he is sleeping in the meantime" said the Doctor as he lied "I´d recommend you to talking to him or so anyway, he might be able to listen"

"Sure I will!" said Makoto happily, thank god he didn´t take it bad… as the doctor finished saying that he approached me.

"Well, well, I´ll be looking forward to you know what" the doctor said as he finally left, I then looked away and noticed Mitsuki glaring in the doctor´s way.

"I don´t like him" said Mitsuki with an irritated expression.

"Eh? Why is that?" asked Makoto.

"I don´t like his kind" said Mitsuki flatly.

"Well…. If you excuse me! I´ll go ahead and enter the room!" said Makoto as Matt followed him, the only ones outside were Mitsuki and I.

"Miharu… that doctor was unexplainably nice" said Mitsuki looking annoyed.

"Don´t look too much into it" I said as I turned to face the door.

"Miharu, tell me you didn´t do what I think you did…" said Mitsuki looking concerned.

"…In this world there is strangely people who do favors or act nice in exchange for nothing… to gain something I must bargain" I said flatly.

"But bargain with-"

"I´m doing this for Makoto, I asked a favor out of that man since Daiichi came into surgery… I expected something like this to happen and I wanted to hide it from him" I said not so loud so Makoto didn´t hear, he probable didn´t since no sound can go in or out of that room.

"But Miharu-"

"Daiichi fell into a comma" I said "It´s reason enough to bargain"

"Why do you think Makoto won´t understand? He might be sweet and cheerful, maybe childish but… when he knows that you did such thing plus the news of him being in a comma… that will kill him in ways you might regret" said Mitsuki.

"He doesn´t have to know… I can´t bear to see him in pain, Makoto is going through a lot right now, he doesn´t need to know that Daiichi might never wake up" I said as I sighed.

"Miharu… don´t bargain that way… I can give you the money people like him want, no need to trade your dignity" He said "Any quantity, I would give it to you right away"

"I appreciate that but… you can´t be getting involved in this, I have no dignity, not anymore… I´m just something cheap I can trade for my brothers welfare" I said as I went into the room, a minute afterwards, Mitsuki came in but he didn´t say a word, he only stood leaning on the wall staring at Daiichi, I wondered why was he quiet all of a sudden… Makoto kept speaking to Daiichi as if he was listening while Matt kept looking at Makoto… geez, why does he have to be so fucking gross? After like 30 minutes I left the room after instructing everyone to leave, it made me sad to be in there but I told Makoto I had been fed up and wanted to scram; as we walked to the shop, Matt went ahead as he talked with Makoto and so Mitsuki approached me and finally spoke again.

"Why are you being so selfish?"

"Selfish? What are you talking about?" I said irritated, how was that being selfish?

"At first glance it does look like a selfless act but when once thinks for the other person is called being selfish since they are not doing it for the other but to please oneself"

"Mitsuki, don´t say bullshit" I said irritated.

"That´s what I should be saying; what happens to you then? That other side of yourself is not even aware of the deal you made with that man and he´ll just go to be hurt greatly, are you okay with that?"

"You don´t know anything about me, you can´t judge anything I decide to do" I said as I turned my head annoyed.

"I don´t need to know about you to know that what you are doing is wrong, how could you say you are something cheap?" said Mitsuki.

"You don´t know me at all, you don´t know what I´ve been through; I don´t plan on explaining either and I don´t need you telling me that what I chose was selfish! And I say I´m cheap it´s because I am!" I said interrupted by him slapping me "…"

"Guys?" asked Matt followed by Makoto who approached us.

"Miharu, what happened…?" asked Makoto.

"…" I remained deeply shocked, why had he slapped me? I never expected him to do that…

"Oh shit" said Matt in realization.

"Eh? What´s wrong?" asked Makoto.

"Mitsuki…. You seriously slapped him…?" asked Matt confused, like if he never expected it and how to do so when he is always acting so caring and nice…

I slowly stared at him, he had a serious yet annoyed expression, I looked to the floor turning away from his stare

"Fine, so be it… fuck you!" I said as I ran away.

Xxx

"Mitsuki slapped him…?" I murmured as I saw his expression look sorrowful.

"Man, I never expected you would slap him from all people you could slap" said Matt.

"I did so… since he was reminding me of how I was once" said Mitsuki.

"Eh…?" I murmured confused.

"I don´t want to see him this way… not with that mindset" said Mitsuki "I don´t want to see anyone going through what I did" He sounded really sad and concerned… I wasn´t sure what all that was but Mitsuki, even though it pained him, had slapped him out of concern and I trust he must have a good reason for having done that.

"Uhmm guys… I´m going to see how Miharu is…" I said as I started going away.

"Makoto, wait" said Mitsuki so I stopped and turned to see him.

"Uh? Yes?"

"Tell Miharu… that I´m not mad at him and that he better not run away next time; I really want to go to Ice cream Paradise with him" he said as he smiled happily to me.

"Sure I will!" I said to him as I waved goodbye and left running.

After a while of running I found myself in front of our house, it must be dirty and dusty from all the time we weren´t in here… which reminded me of our absence in school though I didn´t really want to go back…

"Miharu? Are you here?" I asked as I went into the house, I suspected it really needed cleaning so I closed the door and went for the broom, I needed to take advantage of not having my sensibility increase today; I took the broom and went to Rage´s and My room where I changed into more comfortable clothes to clean and so started from the TV room where I found Miharu watching it in a fetal position; I really wondered how come I didn´t see him when I entered the house or noticed the TV on.

"…"

"Miharu…"

"Don´t talk to me" said Miharu flatly.

"But… Miharu, Mitsuki just-"

"And less about that guy!" said Miharu sounding annoyed.

"I don´t know what happened Miharu but Mitsuki didn´t mean to hurt you, he had a reason to do what he did" I said wondering what to say to calm his wrath.

"Yes he must have had one, a very good one!" He said irritated.

"Miharu… you really believe Mitsuki would slap you for no reason? He is not that way…" I said

"…"

"You may have made him upset… he looked sad after you left…" I said really curious of what could have happened a while ago.

"…"

"Try and think if what he did had really no meaning…" I said as last thing, I then retreated to start cleaning now from the kitchen to not bother him.

On the process of cleaning I noticed I could handle it much better without destroying everything I touched hehe I was so happy I could be able to help Daiichi now that we come back here, that really made me think if we would come back here someday since we practically lived in that place… but well, she might even make us stay here for training or something… before that happens this place has to be sparkly clean!

"Makoto… I hate you being so naïve" I heard him say for what I started going his way although I stopped when I heard sobbing, I wonder if he switched with Rave to cry… I considered best to leave him alone for a while and so went to our room and continued cleaning when I noticed there was this marking on plain air which shone many colors.

"Eh…?" I murmured as I stared at it, it looked so weird…It was bright and colorful it had made me curious and so I touched the marking and was suddenly sucked inside.

I felt how I landed harshly and smacked my head against the trunk of a tree and so I fell backwards dizzy for the hit.

"Ahahahaha…" I murmured as my head spun endlessly, after a little while I knelt down and turned to see what turned to be a city landscape with an incredibly blue sky, it was so blinding…! The sun was incredibly bright, something my eyes couldn´t stand, I could now see that this wasn´t home, where I come from the sky is never that color and it´s never this bright…

I walked away from the bushes and the tree I had smacked which were green in color, was that even possible? To notice a park in where families and couples were having picnics… this was so pretty and so awesome! I wish Rave and Rage could see this! After looking around I noticed a sign which said ´´Welcome to Townsville´´ Townsville…? Can it be I ended in another world? However, I didn´t bother to think on how would I go back and instead went straight ahead to explore this new place, it looked like a restored version of VileTown, it was so incredible!

"Good Morning" I heard someone say, it was interesting how here was morning and over VileTown it was almost sunset.

"Good morning!" I replied happily, citizens here shared greetings unlike in VileTown where they see you weirdly if you try and wave a hello.

"Good day" A woman said for what I returned the greeting, this looked so happy and alive! I was starting to like this place until a sudden headache hit me, it was so strong… I turned around and saw a little girl with two pigtails on her head and short hair; she had purple eyes and was staring directly at me though I ignored why she looked so familiar…

"Good Morning Butch!" she said confusing me, what had she meant with ´´Butch´´? Who was that? However I only waved at her politely, she then giggled and left… I even noticed my headache was gone too…

I continued walking through the sidewalk and kept looking around fascinated of this place; it looked entirely like VileTown but with some shops in different places and non hostile citizens! If we could move here it would be so much better! Even the blue sky looked more natural than our orange one… after contemplating for a while I heard how a place exploded and people came out carrying money bags, this was something weird… I never came to see a robbing taking place and well if I´m not mistaken when things like these happened in the past the PowerPunks would give a near death beating to those that tried to… just for doing what they weren´t allowed to, not a really good reason to keep the robbers away but at least they did something.

"Bubbles!" I heard someone exclaim and so turned to see how three girls approached from the sky targeting the thieves that were running away with the money bags; weren´t they the PowerPunk girls? I wondered if Brute was with them and was really curious on asking them how they had arrived here since my trip here had been completely random.

I ran into an alley and ´´transformed´´ if I can say it like that haha, it was something strange since we looked the same just that for some reason people couldn´t recognize us; I transformed and went right after the girls, Berserk had gone ahead and had caught the thief as she threw the money bag at Brat, I was just behind Brute who kept flying on their way, I wondered why hadn´t she turned to see me.

"Brute!" I yelled trying to catch her attention, she didn´t turn to see me, she continued on her way until I yelled like three more times on her direction.

"How did you call me?" she turned to see me looking annoyed, her hair was smoother instead of wild, her eyes were lighter… she had star shaped earrings and was wearing a combination of green and black but more green… this wasn´t Brute was she…?

"Eh? Wait… you are not Brute…" I murmured perplexed.

"Huh? What the… who the hell are you? I thought you were that bastard trying to fuck with me" said the black haired girl.

"But if you are not Brute… who are you…?" I murmured incredibly confused, I didn´t even listen to her question.

"Well, I admit I can be brutal in battle but I don´t get what you are trying to say… did you think my name was Brute?" she asked me as she arched a brow looking confused.

"Hmmm… then…" I murmured looking away..

"Buttercup! What´s the matter?" I heard someone say as she hovered aside of the black haired, she by no means was Berserk… she had a neatly tied bow, pink eyes instead of red and used a similar style of clothes like the black haired but with pink.

"Buttercup, you were supposed to catch the money bags!" a blonde girl said as she was carrying some money bags… she didn´t look like Brat either… her eyes were a lighter color, her pigtails were shorter and also had a similar outfit to the other two just that in blue…

"Hey! It´s not my fault! He was stubbornly calling me!" the black haired said as I kept looking at them entirely confused… they had similar voices to the PowerPunks yet they weren´t them…? How can it be? Maybe they just decided to have a different way of dressing today…

"Who are you?" the orange haired asked me, I felt kind of uneasy…

"Hehehe did you choose to wear a neat bow today? It indeed looks better on you" I said as I pointed out her different way of using her bow.

"What? My bow is always this way…" the orange haired girl said "You are not Butch are you?" she asked me, just like that girl from earlier who had called me the same…

"Butch? Heh, that guy looks rude and rough in whatever way you see it, why would he look like that anyway?" said the black haired as she pointed to me, she sounded like Brute, yet wasn´t…?

"Blossom, he is not Butch, he looks really sweet and nice in comparison" said the blonde girl, she didn´t sound like Brat at all, didn´t have the same expressions…

"Eh…?" I murmured confused as I stared at them.

"Maybe he doesn´t but he does gives an air to Butch doesn´t he?" said the orange haired.

"Heehee maybe like his cute version" said the blonde while giggling.

"In the bizarre form" said the black haired as she kept arching a brow and staring at me.

"So you are really not Brute…?" I asked her again as I tilted my head in confusion.

"No I already said that" said the girl looking sarcastically at me.

"But you speak just like her… are you sure you are not trying to trick me?" I said as I looked suspicious at her.

"Well are you sure you are not Butch trying to… okay, no, in hell would he dress like you" said the girl as she suppressed a chuckle "This would so make for endless teasing"

"Geez, Buttercup…" murmured the orange haired girl.

"I´m confused…" I murmured as I looked around, but this was really a new world maybe they were like another version of them…?

"But you really look like a cute and childish version of Butch" the blonde girl said "Girls, we should take him a picture to show Butch later!"

"Bubbles, we have to return the money first" the orange haired girl said, this was so weird to me… to picture the PowerPunks acting this way, so nice, warm and funny was so not possible…

"Well, let´s do it after returning the money to the bank! We can show Butch, Boomer and Brick after this" said the blonde girl sounding happy.

"Bubbles, you know as well as I that Brick is in the hospital…" murmured the orange haired girl, I didn´t know why but that reminded me of Rage somehow…

"Yes, he is not coming out of that comma for some time" said the black haired girl "But I don´t believe he´ll be in a comma forever"

"Comma…?" I murmured, why did that remind me of Rage? But he wasn´t in a comma was he? The doctor said he was sleeping for one or two weeks… unless he was lying…

"Oh don´t fret about it Butch 2, it´s nothing of your concern" said the black haired.

"Buttercup, why did you call him Butch 2?" asked the orange haired girl looking sarcastically at her.

"Well, I don´t know his name and he looks like a bizarre version of Butch, so he is Butch2 until he tells us his name" she said, I started panicking for thinking that maybe Rage had entered a comma and I wasn´t even aware…! I had to go see him, how could I leave him in the room alone…?

"Uhmm girls, that boy just left" I heard the blonde girl say, they even yelled to me to stop but I couldn´t stay, not when I knew Rage could be in the hospital and in a comma… just, did Bruise know…? Why didn´t he tell me?

"Hey! Wait up! You haven´t even told us who you are!" yelled the black haired girl.

"Where did you come from?" asked the blonde girl that followed right after the green one, I suppose the orange haired girl had gone to return the money bags and put the thieves in prison…

"Hey! Answer us!" I heard the black haired girl yell, well I didn´t know the way out so maybe we could play as I looked for an exit?

"I asked you first!" I yelled while chuckling.

"Eh? I´m Buttercup" said the black haired.

"I´m Bubbles, nice to meet you!" yelled the blonde; she was so not like Brat…

"I´m Raze!" I replied "Why don´t we play?"

"Play?" asked both girls in confusion.

"Double slash!" I yelled after my bone claws came out and so launched a double attack at them.

"Eeeeeek!" exclaimed the blonde hair.

"Bubbles, suck it up! Don´t you see he wants to fight?" said Buttercup.

"But that weapon, his bones came from his knuckles" said Bubbles sounding disgusted, I turned to see my bone claws which indeed were bones coming from my knuckles, I can´t believe I just noticed by that comment… there was blood coming from the opening of the bones…

"Who cares if he can control the bones of his body, that´s like whatever, if he wants to fight, I´ll give him one he won´t forget!" said Buttercup as I noticed her speeding up.

"Eh? We are not fighting, we are playing!" I said as I pouted at her.

"Yes, yes call it whatever, fighting is fighting no matter how you look at it!" exclaimed Buttercup as she went ahead of me and turned around. "Assault of the million strikes!" she yelled launching rapid punches and kicks though to dodge her I grabbed her wrist then jumped to her back and so did a back flip to land on the other side though I took advantage of that and kicked her forward sending her back to where Bubbles was.

"Agh! I´m tired of dudes countering it that way!" yelled Buttercup sounding pissed.

"Maybe you should practice so they can´t pull that on you" said Bubbles as she giggled.

"Yeah, perhaps" said Buttercup as the orange haired girl suddenly joined them.

"I´m back" said the orange haired girl.

"Yes, we can see that sis" said Buttercup to her.

"Why hasn´t he stopped? It´s not like we are going to hurt him or something…" said the orange haired girl.

"I know, but he decided to fight us instead" said Buttercup sounding bored.

"It´s called playing!" I yelled back.

"Fighting is fighting from here to China!" Buttercup yelled back causing me to giggle, that had really sounded funny.

"Do you even know his name?" asked the orange haired girl to Buttercup.

"Yeah, his name is Raze apparently" said Buttercup to her.

"Okay…" murmured the orange haired girl "My name is Blossom! Raze! Stop so we can talk! We don´t have to fight!"

"Correction, playing…!" I replied.

"Playing?" murmured Blossom confused.

"Meh, girl, just call it ´´playing´´ or that guy will stubbornly keep correcting you and shit" said Buttercup.

"Alright…" murmured Blossom looking troubled "Raze! We don´t want to play! We would prefer talking to you! We know you are not our enemy!"

"Hehe I found you to be a funny version of the PowerPunks!" I yelled to them while giggling, the sole image of them and the true PowerPunks was really funny.

"PowerPunks…?" murmured Blossom "We are the PowerPuff Girls!"

"PowerPuff? That is interesting…" I murmured suddenly curious about them, I stopped flying away from them though another painful headache struck me, it was also like an unknown force dragging me to the ground.

"Eh? Why is he falling now?" said Buttercup sounding confused.

"I think there´s something wrong with him…" said Blossom.

I continued to fall until crashing with the pavement; I sat while rubbing my head for the pain and wondered why that had happened…

"I still think is Butch… don´t you think he might have lost a bet and he is just now trying to hide his identity out of embarrassment?" I heard Bubbles say, I wonder why they are so stubborn about me being ´´Butch´´ …

"Well, I can´t deny that´s a possibility" said Buttercup as she and the other two approached me.

"Why did you fall, Raze?" asked Blossom as I suddenly started coughing roughly, for my surprise I was coughing a black substance…

"Eeeeek!" exclaimed Bubbles "What is that…?"

"Bubbles, stop screaming so close to my ear, I don´t appreciate it" said Buttercup as she glared at Bubbles.

"It looks like chemical X… but why…?" asked Blossom as she kept staring at me coughing that weird thing "We should take you to the laboratory, the Professor might know what to do…" she said as she helped me up.

"Huh? What are you three chicks doing here?" I heard someone say, I turned to see the person who had said that and turned out to be the boy I saw once in a mirror.

"Huh? So you really weren´t Butch…" said Buttercup as she looked to me and to the other boy.

"Huh? What the fuck´s wrong with you?" the boy asked to Buttercup as he then stared at me "…"

"Butch?" called Bubbles as she tilted her head looking at him in confusion.

"You…?" exclaimed Butch, I think he was the one the girls were referring to… as he looked at me probably disturbed.

"Eh? Butch, do you know him?" asked Blossom "Anyway, we should probably hurry him home"

"You are that weirdo from the mirror…!" he said as he pointed to me and looked close to disgusted as he spoke.

"Hehe, so I finally meet you!" I said as I kept coughing roughly "My name is-" I said as I felt how something grabbed my arm and looked at the mirror of a store beside me, it was part of I believe Miharu´s hand, judging from the jacket sleeve.

"Uh…" Butch murmured as he looked shocked beyond words; the girls were looking at me confused.

"Well, see you some other time hehe nice to meet you girls!" I said as I was pulled into the mirror with force.

Now being across, I met with Miharu who just glared at me, he had stopped grabbing me and was now just probably annoyed.

"What the fuck´s wrong with you? You don´t go crossing other dimensions all of a sudden! If Daiichi was here he would have-"He said as I interrupted him when he had mentioned Rage.

"Miharu… Rage is in a comma isn´t he…" I said sullenly, I don´t know why I had related that boy ´´Brick´´ with Rage so fast but if they were both in the hospital with seemingly periods of sleeping… it could be possible that Bruise was just trying to hide it, Can this be also related to why Mitsuki was so upset…?


	23. Orange Serum

**A/C: Update again o3o, I´m submitting pictures at deviantart, my username is AzureCrystalie (for some reason, I can´t post the link here o.o?) so if you wish to take a look in the mean time xD –Yes, I changed my username- **

**Feel free to ask me any doubt you want! Just try that they are not spoilers… if you think something is a spoiler but you are still feeling troubled by something try sending me a pm through here! I might answer you xP**

**Chapter 23: Orange Serum**

"Rage is in a comma, isn´t he?" asked Makoto as he looked seriously at me.

"Makoto, what are you saying…" I said while looking away, I felt disappointed but I was highly relieved for some reason.

"Miharu, be honest with me" he said as he looked concerned.

"I already noticed you trying to change the subject" I said as I looked sarcastically at him.

"Why are you trying to hide it? Be honest with me! Please!"

"Makoto… why on earth do you think Rage is in a comma anyway? The doctor would have said so" I said while looking away, I still didn´t feel like telling him the truth.

"Miharu, look at me… look at me!" he said sounding irritated "If you are telling the truth; say it to my face!"

"Where did you get the idea he is in a comma for fuck´s sake?" I yelled to him annoyed.

"Well, I was in the other reality and they mentioned someone called ´´Brick´´ not waking up any soon for the comma, so I thought-"

"YOU THOUGHT? Just because someone from there is in a comma it doesn´t mean you can relate it so conveniently!" I said annoyed, though I was surprised of the coincidence.

"CONVENIENTLY? Why would I do that? I don´t want Daiichi to be in a comma! NEVER!" said Makoto while frowning.

"You always think you know it all when you don´t know shit about what´s happening!" I said irritated.

"What? I just said what I thought! I never-"

"And you go accusing me because you think up shit! Oh, no forget it, you didn´t think it up! You just related someone from another place to here!" I said annoyed.

"It was just a hunch…" he said as he looked away.

"You should just shut up and just believe in what we say!" I said frustrated, I wanted to tell him the truth but I didn´t want to break him… I didn´t want him depressed…!

"What…?" he murmured surprised.

"You are always too fucking naïve! You never get what´s going on around you even when it´s so damn obvious! You just don´t realize!"

"Why do you two always take me for an idiot…?" he asked sounding indignant "Why are you to always trying to protect me? I also feel Rage is that way because he pushed himself too hard!"

"And you go angry! If I don´t say yes to your shit you start yelling! If I say no, deal with it!"

"I don´t get what you are saying! Why are you two always hiding things from me? Am I that freaking unreliable? Am I that huge of a burden?" he said as I noticed him coughing the chemical X waste… "Why do you always get hurt for me…? Why…?"

"Don´t say bullshit!" I said though it was true that Rage and I are always covering him, mostly Rage but…

"Do you think I like that? I too think Rage has been putting up with me! That he hates me deep inside him! Do you know how I feel when you try to hide things…? I sometimes do notice but I choose to shrug it off! I´m not stupid! I may not notice many things as you said but-" he said interrupted by heavy coughing, I don´t think this is normal… "Her said I´m supposed to be taking the attacks for the team but you two always keep me away and try to take the damage instead!"

"Makoto! Calm down! Your coughing…!" I said alarmed.

"I even wonder if this black shit is due to that supposed infection!" he said annoyed, he never cursed so it was noticeable he was enraged.

"How can I trust you two when you two don´t trust me? I know I´m fucked u but I´m not that much to the point of not understanding!" yelled Makoto as he collapsed for the abnormal coughing fits, I hated to admit it but Mitsuki had been right… I broke Makoto in a way I do regret, not just because I said stuff I shouldn´t have provoking him but denying the truth when he already knew…

I looked at the black substance on the floor, I had to clean this place but I needed Makoto to be checked first, so I lifted him and carried him piggyback style as he kept coughing roughly, I quickly went to the entrance door and locket it up to finally close my eyes and let the red smoke engulf me; I appeared back in Her´s house, I was right in the laboratory where I placed Makoto again on the steel bed.

"Hmm…" murmured Her thoughtfully.

"What´s wrong with him? I´ve been giving him the injections daily and on the required times…"

"Wrong. You haven´t given him the red essence, you couldn´t have since Barricade was in surgery and you didn´t extract it today either" said Her "However, I am aware that the red essence is too weak to be able to work, you won´t be able to use it from Barricade until he is out of the hospital and the blue alone is not enough to keep him stable… the blue calms paranoia and hallucinations but it´s not enough to balance everything; he might be more emotional as in being more irritable.

"Yes, I already noticed" I said flatly.

"Hmm… You need to use a substitute for now like orange" said Her.

"Orange? But it-"

"It has doses of red so it helps if you inject him twice with it to get the proper amount of red; however, you would be charging too much yellow into him" said Her.

"And what does that do?"

"The yellow will make him hyperactive and so will burn energy quicker than usual, meaning he might be weak during the night" said Her.

"Doesn´t sound bad… that way he´ll sleep better…"

"Yes, but it´s dangerous to overdo it, you may only inject him once at morning and at the evening on the given times… no third shot during a day or I don´t guarantee his life" said Her.

"It is that dangerous?"

"And you can only do that twice a week… the red is what keeps him most from coughing and his emotional outbursts… it also gives him a sense of comfort, hmm… I may consider returning him the cookies" said Her looking thoughtful.

"Eh? You are planning on returning them to him?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he at least has the right to die enjoying something he likes" said Her flatly.

"You bitch…"

"I´m only being merciful because he is dying I wouldn´t otherwise" Her said.

"You really don´t care about us" I said while frowning at her.

"I wonder, so, unless you find another source of red, it´ll have to be managed this way" said Her.

"What about Berserk? Just wondering"

"Her red is too strong… well, it wouldn´t damage Brazen if he is given one shot of it once a week" she said, at the mention of ´´Brazen´´ I felt oddly uneasy…

"Just once? Isn´t that too little…?" I asked skeptical.

"Not really… with one of hers it´s enough, twice would overload him since her red is kind of toxic" said Her.

"Well… anything in excess is bad I guess" I said wondering about it "But it´s impossible to get hers… although if I asked Brut she might- nah… she helped us back then for a reason, I don´t think she´ll go prick her sister"

"Anyway, to stabilize Brazen it´s needed the orange, purple and white right now"

"Okay… so I- wait! Purple? I can´t go see Mitsuki!" I said annoyed.

"Why not?" she asked flatly.

"Uh, that´s…" I murmured while looking away, she kept staring intently, fuck.

"So?"

"That´s…" I murmured, I know she already knows why!

"…"

"Fuck woman! You know why!" I said pissed.

"And so you think your little childish reason is better than your brother´s welfare?" she asked.

"See! You knew!" I exclaimed then I silenced myself "…I guess not"

"He warned you and you didn´t listen" she said flatly.

"I know…" I said irritated.

"Plus he slapped you…" she said then smirking briefly "It was good of a slap… heh, I think I like him"

"I know- hey! You fucking sado!"

"Anyway, go apologize and ask for his serum" said Her flatly.

"Yeah right, tch" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Well, then go" she said while teleporting me, before being able to respond, she sent me back to Viletown where I appeared in front of Ice cream paradise, I stared confused as fuck noticing the door opening showing Matt and Mitsuki, I panicked so much that I switched, I didn´t want to face him any time soon.

Xxx

"Ah? Miharu?" said Mitsuki looking at me confused "Did you think it over and decided to buy an ice cream?" he said while smiling.

"…Dude, I´m starting to wonder if you are bipolar…" said Matt as Mitsuki turned to see him sarcastically.

"Mit-Mitsuki…" I struggled to say as my eyes bleared.

"Miharu, you spoke?" he asked sounding shocked; I really wonder how I managed though…

"What? Wasn´t he talking a while ago?" I heard Matt murmur though I wasn´t sure what he meant…

"Miharu, I´m sorry about before, I didn´t mean to be so harsh…" he said, I didn´t know what he was talking about "But so just you know, you are not cheap at all to me, so please don´t say that…"

"Mitsuki…"

"It kind of makes me happy you don´t hate me that much" He said confusing me, why would I hate him? "Since you are still wearing that jacket" he said while smiling, I don´t know why but I felt too embarrassed…

"Well… let´s buy him an ice cream first" said Matt as he went back inside.

"Come on Miharu, I´m not mad at you at all… I´ll be if you go through with what you bargained… but I could never hate you" he said as he took my hand and pulled me gently inside the store.

Xxx

"…Asshole" I muttered as I looked away and shook off from his hold "I hate you"

"Haha thanks for looking at me, I thought you´d ignore me forever" He said as Matt returned and gave me a vanilla ice cream.

"Don´t exaggerate you dumbass" I said as he chuckled, I then turned to see Matt, how did he know what I liked? "How the fuck did you know I liked vanilla?"

"I didn´t… but it´s a fave within the ladies" he said as he laughed.

"You dumb shit" I said feeling tempted to hit him.

"You have a maiden´s heart deep within" he said amused.

"Keep that u you asshole…!" I said raising my fist.

"Anyway, Miharu, did you come to ask us something? I know you wouldn´t have returned if that wasn´t the case" Mitsuki said.

"Yes, I Wouldn´t have, I´m not going to forget that slap EVER" I said while I looked sarcastically at him.

"So what is it blondie?" asked Matt.

"Can we go outside?" I asked him, I didn´t want anyone else to hear.

"I propose to head to the mansion!" said Matt as Mitsuki nodded.

"Want to come, Miharu?" he asked gently.

"If I have any other choice…" I said as I looked away.

As we walked outside, Matt went ahead leaving us behind, I kind of think he did it on purpose, how awkward…

"Mitsuki..." I murmured not knowing how to start, I didn´t know how to apologize, usually my other me does that shit.

"Yes?" he asked me while smiling.

"I´m sorry" I said flatly.

"Sorry?" he asked surprised.

"I was being pathetic and I just screwed it with Makoto as you thought I would" I said while looking away "It was wrong of me trying to bargain that way, he found out about Daiichi, not about me bargaining but I suspect he would have hated me his guts out if I had done so"

"Well, see it this way… what would you do if Makoto told you he agreed to a gang beating him up only to hide something from you?" said Mitsuki.

"…I would be pissed like fuck with both parties, mainly with the gang but-" I said stopping myself "I see where you are going with this…"

"You are his brother, just as you don´t want to see him hurt, he doesn´t want you to be hurt either" Mitsuki said.

"Maybe I was a little too fucked up in the head" I said.

"Guys, we are here in the mansion, mind wrapping it up?" Matt said, fuck, he expected me to apologize didn´t he…

"And well that´s it, don't push your luck" I said as I looked away.

"Haha come on, let´s go inside" He said as he walked past the gate.

"Well, I´m glad everything is better now, the tension was killing me" said Matt though I could notice a hint of sarcasm in his voice…

We walked towards the real entrance and so after Matt opened the door, we walked into a TV room which looked like a mini cinema with a mini bar on the side; they sat not so far away and I stood between them.

"So?" asked Matt.

"Well, uh… Makoto is gradually dying" I said painfully, how should I explain them I needed to extract the essences of both and avoid a long explanation about us?

"Oh…" murmured Mitsuki looking worried, Matt just stayed silent.

"Right now he needs some aura essences… fuck, I don´t know how to explain this shit" I said, how could I ask them for that? Her also told me to not expose what we were… but how to do so?

"Don´t fret Miharu, explain us in the best way you can" he said while smiling, I then decided to tell them everything since we would be taking the serums of them daily… I took a while to explain and they just looked awestruck after all the information.

"Oh shit" said Matt "Now that´s a unique story"

"Wow, so you guys went through all that…." Said Mitsuki looking thoughtful.

"Well, you can take the essences but… are you sure we are the kind of auras you need?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, Mitsuki has purple while you have white" I said flatly.

"Matt has white? Doesn´t white represents purity?" asked Mitsuki looking puzzled "Matt? Really?"

"You must be kidding" said Matt as he chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, normally white auras are impossible, since no person is completely good yet Matt is raw white…" I said confused.

"Haha dude you sure you are not an angel or something?" asked Mitsuki to Matt while laughing.

"I think you might be confusing the aura haha how could I be? I should be a demon instead" Matt said while laughing.

"Yes Miharu, no angel would go around like a horny monster" said Mitsuki to Matt who was laughing too.

"Well, I don´t really care, he might have white temporally for his current feelings… but I really do need those essences" I said.

"Sure, go ahead before Matt loses his divinity" Mitsuki said mockingly as he chuckled.

"I still think you might be confusing gray with white" said Matt as he looked at me as I approached him.

"Well, as I can see… it doesn't really matter where I prick you" I said as I took the syringe and pricked his arm, I pricked him twice as Her had asked me to and kept it in two glass vials.

"What about me, Miharu? I wonder where I´m more purple" he said while suppressing a chuckle.

"Geez, Mitsuki, that's not funny…" I said while scrutinizing him "I need to prick you on the heart…"

"Eh? Isn´t that dangerous?" asked Matt.

"I trust Miharu, it is not dangerous at all" he said as he smiled to me.

"Idiot, I´m not perfect, I could screw up and kill you…" I aid as I looked dully at him, Mitsuki took off his shirt and just at back watching me, I grabbed a stool and so sat trying to figure how to prick him… my hand trembled uncontrollably, I didn´t want to kill him… and his confident smile didn´t help at all "Ugh… stop it! I could screw up you know…!"

"Ah? Would It be better if I close my eyes?" Mitsuki asked, as he said so, he closed his eyes and though it didn´t really change anything, I pricked him twice collecting the serum and keeping it away in the glass vials.

"There…" I said while looking away.

"See? Nothing bad happened" said Mitsuki "Now you need orange serum, right?"

"Yes but where…" I murmured as I hear someone approaching, it turned out to be a small child of possibly 8 years old.

"Uh… good morning" the child said as he looked at me intently, did he say good morning…? It was already evening…!

"Hello…" I found myself murmuring as a reply.

"Ah, I think I know you… you are that boy who was watching us at the concert" said the boy.

"What?" I murmured confused.

"Haha Miharu, meet Markus, our drummer" said Mitsuki.

"Drummer? This kid?" I exclaimed as I watched him nibbling me "Oww!"

"Beware of his biting, this weirdo greets by nibbling…" said Matt as he looked away possibly uneasy.

"Well, I´m Miharu, nice to meet you" I said as I stretched my hand towards him and so noticed his orange aura.

"Uh…" Markus murmured as he stared at my hand and so bit it.

"Ow! Geez…" I uttered wile groaning in pain.

"Uh…" the boy murmured as he laid spread on the sofa looking probably exhausted.

"I thought the drummer was older…" I said to both Matt and Mitsuki, the boy didn´t look at me at all.

"Haha, Markus is 21 years old but he turns to this shape sometimes" said Mitsuki "He is really unique, isn´t he?"

"Doesn´t he have any powers?" I asked wondering if he might be someone like us.

"I´m not interested on that…" said the boy from his place on the sofa.

"Excuse him, he seems to be lacking energy" said Mitsuki as he looked troubled.

"But anyway, he is like our pet" said Matt suddenly being jumped by the boy biting him probably angry.

"Owww!" groaned Matt as he tried to take the kid off him.

"Mitsuki, that boy has orange aura" I said flatly.

"Ah? You need Markus? Geez, I really do wonder if he´ll allow you to prick him" said Mitsuki.

"Makoto needs him…" I said troubled.

"Hey, Markus, mind forgiving Matt and coming over here?" Mitsuki asked the boy and so he released Matt and walked over to us "Can you turn to your older self?" he asked to Markus who just closed his eyes and grew to his normal age, he was naked though but he didn´t seem to care.

"Man, put on something…" said Matt as he threw him some shorts and boxers, do they have change of clothes here prepared?

"What is it? I´m not really in the mood for visitors, Mitsuki…" said Markus as he put the clothes on.

"It amazes me he is more talkative now" I murmured.

"His mind kind of switches to one of a child in that other version but both of them know the same things" said Mitsuki "Mark knows how to control his biting better than his child form"

"Sounds interesting" I said frankly.

"Mark, we need to inject you, well take some blood from you" said Mitsuki to him looking troubled.

"I don´t like syringes... but I´m too tired right now, so you might as well take advantage"

"You sure are lucky, Miharu, he is usually more of handful" said Matt.

"Where do you need to prick me?" asked Mark looking bored at me.

"Let´s see… on your stomach" I said, it was kind of weird how his aura was like cut in fragments all around his body… I approached him and pricked him twice; after extracting the serum I kept it away and watched him turn to a child again after wincing in pain and so went back to his place on the sofa.

"I don´t really like seeing Markus this way" said Mitsuki looking concerned at him.

"At least he is quiet and in peace when like this" said Matt.

"Well, thanks, Markus" I said to the child, I figured they called the boy Markus while his older self was called Mark; I watched him nod and then I turned to see Mitsuki "Do you always have a change of clothes conveniently prepared?" I asked them, they nodded shortly afterwards.

"Markus strips anywhere, anytime; so we better be prepared" said Matt.

"We have a special shelf for him in each room with adult and children clothes for if something like this happen… fortunately, he already knows the girls can´t see him nude, it doesn´t matter if he is not ashamed, he just can´t be that way" said Mitsuki.

"Well yeah, I completely agree" I said flatly.

"Miharu, come back some other time, it´d be fun to watch movies" said Mitsuki as he smiled "You can invite Makoto too and your other brother if he is awake by then"

"Yeah, I´ll be sure to" I said, seems Mitsuki is confident on Daiichi being fine… and well, he is right; Daiichi will wake up soon, I just know…

"Hope Rurika is merciful though, Mitsuki skips a lot of the rehearsals" said Matt as he stared at Mitsuki sarcastically "Say hi to Makoto from me" said Matt with a weird expression… ugh, this guy is so lewd.

"Haha send my greetings over to him as well" said Mitsuki gently, I just nodded and allowed myself to be engulfed in the red smoke.

Back in the laboratory in Her´s house, I walked over to her and gave her the glass vials.

"Well, well… nice work here" said Her as she looked at the glass vials.

"I have a question… why can´t the serums touch each other if you injected Rage´s and mine into him in the same syringe?" I asked seriously wondering about that.

"Because they need to be in a certain order" said Her flatly "If they are unorganized they would create toxic instead of a medicine" she said as she absorbed the serums in one sole syringe while keeping away the doubles.

"When is Raze going to be fine?" I asked seriously concerned.

"He is like this because he was only receiving the blue; with this shot he´ll be back to normal, well… better put, he´ll be ´´stable´´ " said Her as she walked over to Makoto to thrust the injection on his wrist, god… she is so fucking cruel. "I still see no point on keeping him alive but it´s your decision"

"Yes, it´s ours so don´t dare kill him" I said while frowning.

"By the way, the only thing you must keep from him is his condition; don´t forget that" said Her serious.

"I´m starting to feel I´m behaving like Rage… it´s ironic but…. The way Raze yelled at me made me feel like I was overprotecting him" I said while looking away.

"He was just unstable, don´t take it to heart" said Her flatly.

"I still feel like I should apologize and tell him the truth" I said.

"Indeed" she said as she took the syringe out.

"Uh…" murmured Raze after a while sounding confused.

"He doesn´t remember yelling you, I´m sure" she said as she left the room.

"Ahh… my head feels woozy…" said Raze as he stared at me "Hey Miharu!"

"Hi…"

"I was thinking! What can we do so Rave speaks again?"

"Eh?" I murmured confused at the randomness of his question.

"It´s just kind of sad Miharu is not out that much and well, we can´t talk at all…" said Raze sounding sad.

"I think Her might be able to help with that but well, Makoto, we need to talk" I said serious.

"Huh? About what?" He said while tilting his head to a side confused, I can´t believe he was just yelling a while ago… I motioned him to follow me and so we went to the living room.

"Makoto…" I murmured as he sat on the couch "I have to be frank with you"

"Yeah? What´s the matter?" he asked happily, he only made it harder for me to tell him.

"I am sorry for lying to you" I said bluntly.

"Lied? In what?" asked Makoto "It´s okay Bruise, I lie sometimes as well.

"Makoto…"

"Hey! Call me Raze!" he said while pouting "Do I really need to be stubborn too with you?"

"Okay, okay… Raze, what the doctor said were lies" I said while looking down.

"Lies…?" murmured Raze looking concerned, as I was about to tell him, I heard a voice in my head ´´I thought about it, don´t tell him about Barricade, that will only affect his training´´ That selfish bitch…!

"Rage is…" I murmured about to say it though when I tried to blurt it out, a pile of kitchenware fell on me.

"Ah? Are you alright?" asked Makoto as he stared curiously at me.

"Kind of…." I said as I rubbed my head.

"What were you going to say?" he asked me while smiling.

"Rage is not going to wake up… in at least three weeks" I said resigned, if Her didn´t want me to tell him the truth, I was not going to get anywhere.

"Ehh? Miharu, are you sure about that?" he asked me while tilting his head to a side.

"There´s more I want to say to you but that bitch would kill me" I said unfazed as kitchen ware hit me.

"It´s okay Miharu! Don´t worry about it! I understand" he said as he smiled, now it seems I will need to go through that deal with the doctor.

"But Miharu… I just want to say, whatever it is that you can´t tell me… don´t try to hide it in extreme ways, I wouldn´t like you being hurt"

"Yeah okay, I get it" I said plainly, though even if I didn´t want, that bitch would make me go through with it to keep Makoto in the dark.

"Say! I met some interesting people through that dimension!" said Makoto cheerfully.

Oh that is true, what happened over there? It was already night time when I pulled you back" I said curious.

""Huh? But I swear it was day time! I´m not sure what that blue sky means but it wasn´t dark at all so I guess it was day" said Makoto.

"Blue sky? How can that be?" I asked confused.

"It was a beautiful blue sky! It seemed even more natural than our orange one" he said as he smiled.

"I wonder…"

"It was like my dream version of VileTown! With nice citizens and true heroines watching over the city!" said Makoto excited.

"Heroines? How so?" I asked intrigued.

"The PowerPuff girls! They are funnier and nicer versions of the punks!" said Makoto "It was neat meeting them!"

"The PowerPuff girls? What an odd name" I said thoughtfully.

"Well, RowdyRude is not that normal either, I guess" said Makoto.

"You may have a point…"

"And I met a boy, that boy was the same one that I saw inside a mirror the other day, he still looks nice to me" said Makoto as he giggled "I hope you get to meet them someday!"

"With you, that might be possible, I wonder how you got there in the first place" I said imagining a dimensional opening in plain air.

"There was like a portal in plain air and I just peeked into it" said Makoto.

"Don´t you know that curiosity killed the cat? You could have been sent into an inescapable gap" I said while looking at him troubled.

"Don´t worry, I´ll let you come next time!" said Makoto.

"…I never said-"

"By the way, did you make up with Mitsuki?"

"Hypocritically yes" I said getting smacked by a frying pan, I guess it´s for causing him to wonder why and keep prying.

"Miharu…"

" I wanted to yell like an enraged animal but I just left since I didn´t see the point" I said sourly.

"I heard you crying…"

"It was my other self who did, not me; I would only cry out of anger or hatred not from some other shit" I said irritated.

"I´m worried for Miharu, I want him to speak to me…"said Makoto sounding worried.

"I´ll ask Her so don´t you dare cry" I said while looking sarcastically at him.

"Haha I wasn´t going to" he said while smiling "You know, it´s been bothering me but… your dad, since when did he…"

"It was probably around December of the time we lived with our parents; I kind of think our memories before being five years old were fabricated for us to live with our family as ny other"

"Well… I admit anything is possible with Her but even if those memories were fabricated, at least I remember them so dearly, it made the loss more painful but nothing can replace having a family" said Makoto.

"I wish I could sympathize" I said as I looked away "I don´t have a good idea of a nice family and I believe that´s not a thing I aim for either"

"Miharu… well, Daiichi and I are your family now" said Makoto happily.

"If he ever wakes up" I muttered bitterly.

"Miharu, did I say something wrong…? I´m sorry if I hurt you…"

"You are not my family, I can play to be your brother but you two will never be family to me" said Miharu.

"What? Miharu, what…" he said as he looked away.

"I´ve always been looking after you, Raze… you´ve always been my best friend but you two will never be as dear to me as I can be to you two, I don´t hate Daiichi, not anymore but I can´t forget about the past; Daiichi is your brother, he´s always been, not me" I said wondering if I would regret this.

"But Miharu…"

"Do you think I can start seeing you as my sibling after all the time I´ve not been important to you? Daiichi was always about you and you never seemed to notice what I was going through…"

"I know I was an idiot… but you also refused to talk to me!" said Makoto.

"I don´t know Makoto… I don´t really know how to see you as family" I murmured as I looked away.

"I don´t blame you, that man did a lot of damage to you, I had always been worried just that you always refused to talk to me…" said Makoto "But not anymore! Even if you see me as your best friend, I´ll show you that you can and are our brother, take all the time you want, no need to force yourself to see me as something you can´t see me yet"

"I really wonder where that optimism comes from…"

"Let´s start with obtaining a way for Rave to speak!" he said as he ran to the lab; as he walked inside, we found Her inspecting the serums I had brought.

"Is there a decent explanation why you came here without knocking?" she asked without looking away of what she was doing.

"We want you to help us to get a way for Rave to speak" said Makoto.

"If I do that, would you not come here again without knocking?" said Her.

"Sure! We promise!" said Makoto.

"Well then… no, I´m kidding obviously, I do not need to make a deal with you boys so you do what I order you to" said Her.

"I knew it, you bitch!" I said irritated.

"But then… Rave will need to train soon as well so I might as well do that" said Her as she moved her claw in a swirling way.

"Nice! What did you do?" asked Makoto.

"A special device attached to the vocal chords to force the voice out, if he is injured severely, that device might break so be sure to be careful" said Her.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Makoto curiously.

"I want you to spend the rest of the night with the singer" said Her.

"With Mitsuki? Why?" I asked in disbelief.

"I need to examine him yet watch you two, so you might as well hang out with him" she said "I´ll teleport you back when it´s enough, you might stay in the mansion if I don´t teleport you by then"

How great, after the hypocrite apology, now I have to be hypocrite and hang out with him, not that my other me has a problem with that though.

She then teleported Makoto, I stood still waiting to be teleported too but she was taking her time for some reason.

"So… when do you feel like sending me away?"

"Before I kick you out, I need to say that… that deal you made with the doctor is covered"

"Eh?" I said incredibly surprised "How the fuck-"

"I manipulated his memories, he now believes you already completed your side of the deal" said Her.

"I don´t know whether that´s amazing or scary as fuck, I didn´t know you could do that…" I said murmuring uneasy "Why though?"

"My way to apologize for your past lifestyle" she said flatly.

"I don´t get you… well, I´m thankful, though you doing that weirds me out" I said feeling awkward.

"Just don´t make such deals again, you are not ´´That kind´´ of toy" she said.

"Well, that´s progress, I think you are starting to behave like a mother" I said noticing Her staying quiet "By the way, could you teleport me to the house we used to live? I need to clean a mess of his"

"After your leisure time is over, you won´t have it nice" she said as she swirled her claw teleporting me.

That bitch… I still wonder why our life keeps kicking our ass, hasn´t all our misery been enough? What´s next…?

**A/N: We are approaching the end! This story is divided in arcs and so the story will be followed by the next one which is "PPGR: Regressions" This is the longest arc (PPGR: Reflections) of the story so thanks for being patient with me xP**


	24. DIE

**A/C: Update again o3o, I´m submitting pictures at deviantart, my username is AzureCrystalie (for some reason, I can´t post the link here o.o?) so if you wish to take a look in the mean time xD –Yes, I changed my username- **

**Feel free to ask me any doubt you want! Just try that they are not spoilers… if you think something is a spoiler but you are still feeling troubled by something try sending me a pm through here! I might answer you xP**

**Alsoo for those waiting for the other to be updated, I must say, after this chapter I´ll be catching up with it and when the other story is on par with this one then I will start "PPGR: Regressions"**

**Chapter 24: D.I.E**

All of a sudden I was teleported to Mitsuki´s house, Miharu hadn´t arrived at the same time as me and I just found myself confused facing Matt, Mitsuki and a boy in the living room.

"Why if it isn´t Makoto" said Mitsuki while smiling.

"Hey babe, good to see you are doing good" said Matt while winking.

"…I don´t have any idea of who you are" said the boy.

"Ah, guys, sorry for appearing like this… I know you may be wondering…"

"Don´t worry babe, we know enough" said Matt.

"I don´t but I don´t really care at the moment" said the boy as he looked at the ceiling.

"Matt, don´t call him babe, that´s creepy" said Mitsuki to Matt "I understand you are being responsible for your little slip but-"

"Man, he doesn´t even care, he is oblivious enough for me to say anything" said Matt as he put his arms behind his head.

"Hehe, I love Mitsuki´s accent" I said while giggling.

"See?" said Matt as he eyed me, I then turned to see the boy.

"Hi, nice to meet you! My name is Makoto!" I said to him as he stared at me bored like.

"So I´ve heard" he said as he bit my hand.

"Markus! Don´t nib him!" said Mitsuki sounding a little surprised.

"Hehe that tickles" I said as I chuckled, fortunately Her hadn´t returned my sensibility enhance though I could really notice the difference.

"You seriously don´t care?" asked Matt sounding shocked.

"Hehe yeah, I don´t feel much… wait! Did you say Markus? You mean-"

"The drummer" said Matt.

"Oh wow! Incredible! I adore you as well! Would you give me your autograph?" I asked happily.

"Huh?" murmured the boy looking curious at me, he then smiled "Interesting… I think I like you"

"Makoto, that bite mark might as well be his autograph" said Matt as he chuckled gaining a glare from Markus. "Oh and when he says he likes you he means he´ll have you for dinner" said Matt as I noticed the boy jumping him and biting him "OW! YOU BITCH!"

"Haha, so you don´t wonder why our drummer looks like a child?" asked Mitsuki to me.

"Nope! He might be able to switch ages!" I said happily.

"Oh? How did you know?" asked Mitsuki sounding impressed.

"Eh? I didn´t… I can´t believe it´s true" I said surprised "Does that mean he has powers too? Uh… I shouldn´t have said that…"

"Do not fret, we know enough" he said as he smiled gently and so he looked away.

"Mitsuki, are you okay?"

"To be frank… I am not very… I don´t think Miharu will forgive me for that slap" He said while smiling troubled.

"Hehe don´t worry Mitsuki, Miharu likes you anyway, if he didn´t he wouldn´t be as affected by what happened" I said while smiling.

"I can´t seem but think I must had resorted to something quite different" said Mitsuki.

"Hehe, my best suggestion is to not worry about it! Just be yourself! Bruise is always moody so you shouldn´t worry"

"I guess you are right" he said while smiling.

"Where is the rest of the band?" I asked curious.

"They shouldn´t take long before coming" said Mitsuki as he turned to see Matt and Markus "Guys, knock it off already..." he said as he extended a foot and made Matt trip and fall, Markus only jumped off him before Matt fell.

"Mitsuki you asshole!" said Matt annoyed as something shone and Miharu appeared "Oh, it´s the blondie"

"Miharu..." murmured Mitsuki as he then smiled politely, I wonder if he feels awkward around him, Miharu would see that though...

"Hi" said Miharu as he looked down, Mitsuki looked surprised, hehe who wouldn´t since Miharu couldn´t speak before "Sorry for appearing here all of a sudden..." said Miharu looking embarrassed "We were asked to stick with you..."

"Don´t fret upon it, you two can stay all you like" said Mitsuki as he nodded, in that moment we heard the door open showing two girls.

"Raven..." murmured Markus as he looked away and retreated to the sofa.

"Is Markus depressed again?" asked Raven.

"Apparently" said Mitsuki while smiling troubled "Makoto, Miharu, I want you two to meet Raven and Kisaki, Raven plays the synthesizer while Kisaki plays the bass"

"I can´t believe I´m really here with nightshade´s members...!" I said excitedly.

"Well, it´s a surprise finding more people here than usual" said Raven.

"Very nice to meet you, my name is Kisaki" said Kisaki as she smiled gently.

"But for shorters, just call her queen" said Matt gaining a glare from her.

"Why don´t you stop bothering me you senseless womanizer!" exclaimed Kisaki to Matt as she threw him a bag of chips "There you got the crap you wanted!" she said as she walked away.

"Right" Matt said as he rolled his eyes.

"Haha, would you two like some crisps?" asked Mitsuki to us.

"Crisps?" I murmured curious.

"It´s British for ´´chips´´" he said while smiling "Or maybe some cookies?"

"Cookies...?" I murmured as I registered the word in my head "I want cookies! Thanks!"

"Chips are fine..." Murmured Miharu as he sat aside of Matt, Matt seemed to look away like forcibly, I wonder why.

"Markus, I brought you something nice" said Raven.

"Not interested…"

"I brought you meat" she said flatly.

"I thought I told you I´m vegetarian" said Markus.

"Yeah, right" said Raven while rolling her eyes, she then rummaged her shopping bag and took a raw meat out of its package, I wonder what she is trying to do with that…

"Raven… don´t" said Markus as he stared at her wearily.

"Just eat one once a month, that way is enough to break your gloom lapses" she said as she threw the meat, in a split of a second we watched how he jumped for it swallowing it whole showing shark shaped teeth, he then did a somersault on the floor and stood up.

"Wow, awesome!" I said as I applauded him.

"You have to be kidding me" said Matt as he eyed me.

"He sure has a big appetite…" said Miharu.

"Even you?" said Matt shocked.

"But doesn´t he get a stomach ache?" I asked curiously.

"Not really, he has a stomach made of iron" said Raven "By the way; we were contracted to a concert at the amusement park"

"Sweet" said Matt "Mitsuki, tell me you are coming" said Matt as he looked at Mitsuki.

"Hmm… well, I can take these two to the park, would you like to join us?" asked Mitsuki to us "For coming with us you will enter free"

"Count us in!" I said as Miharu looked confused at me.

"But I´m not good with the games…" he said as he blushed

"Hehe, you can go into the non- extreme ones Miharu, I promise you´ll have fun" I said to Miharu.

"I will be with you two as well, after the concert that is" said Mitsuki.

"I want to listen to Nightshade too!" I said excited.

"Uhmm… Okay…" Miharu murmured.

"I will pass" said Markus as he laid on the sofa.

"Weren´t you already fed?" asked Matt looking dully at him.

"Stop treating me like an animal, you asshole" he said as he turned his back to us "The meat doesn´t work that fast"

"Why won´t he go?" I asked to them really wondering about it.

"Markus never leaves the house unless for a concert in a stage or for the beach which is at the back" said Mitsuki sounding concerned.

"Well, I might as well stay with him" said Raven.

"Eh? You too?" asked Matt.

"You guys can manage with Kisaki only" said Raven.

"If you say so" said Matt as he looked annoyed.

"Well I guess we´ll have to improvise then" said Mitsuki as he smiled troubled.

"Uhmm… does this always happen?" asked Miharu shyly.

"Not really, most of the time is Mitsuki the only one absent" said Matt.

"My apologies…" said Mitsuki as he chuckled nervously.

"I would suggest you guys to get going since the concert starts in like an hour" said Raven.

"Eh? That fast?" asked Matt.

"Yes, that fast" said Raven looking sarcastically at him.

"Ah well… where is Queen?" asked Matt as he looked bored in the direction of a swirl staircase

"Well, I´m ready!" said Kisaki as she went downstairs "I was just dressing up for the concert"

"Oh, so she did know" I said.

"But of course! And hey, aren´t you going to dress up nicer you bum?" asked Kisaki to Matt while looking sarcastically at him.

"I always look good no matter what I wear, unlike you" said Matt mockingly.

"Unlike me? I always look good you bum!" said Kisaki.

"Then why do you go get dressed if you look good anyway?" Matt said as he smirked.

"Because I do care about my appearance unlike you!" said Kisaki.

"Hey! I do care about that myself!" Matt said while frowning.

"Oh really? Then you must be a metro sexual!"

"What? Stop bringing up nonsense!" said Matt.

"Fag…" muttered Kisaki while looking sarcastically at him.

"What? I´m not a -…" Matt said as he silenced himself briefly "I am not! I like women!"

"Haha he even stopped to think" said Mitsuki while smiling probably amused.

"You even stopped to think? How could you do that when you are always flirting with women?" asked Kisaki surprised.

"Oh shut up… lesbian!" He then said making Kisaki gasp.

"Don´t you dare go there you monkey!" said Kisaki.

"Why don´t you go get a boyfriend before trying to yell something back at me?" said Matt while looking sarcastically at her.

"At least I look for quality not QUANTITY" said Kisaki as Raven approached them.

"Hey! Who says I do not look for quality!" said Matt

"WOULD YOU GUYS GO THE HELL AWAY? YOU HAVE 45 MINUTES TO REACH THE STAGE ON D.I.E" said Raven loudly motioning me to open the door so I did.

"EH? You don´t have to yell at us, Raven" said Kisaki as she came down stairs and stood besides Matt.

"Well, don´t do a show in front of guests you pair of retards" said Raven.

"Did you just call me retard?" said both Matt and Kisaki as they were then kicked out the door by Raven, wow, now that´s true strength.

"Did she just say D.I.E ?" asked Miharu looking surprised, I wondered why D.I.E too…

"Guys, go away already and Mitsuki, be sure to explain them on the way" said Raven as she pushed us out and so she slammed the door shut.

"Wow" I said speechless.

"Yeah, haha, she is like a second manager" said Mitsuki.

As we started to walk toward the amusement park, I noticed that Matt was still arguing with Kisaki.

"Do you guys like each other?" I asked them while interrupting their argument.

"Like? Are you kidding? She is the most annoying woman I´ve ever met!" said Matt as he looked annoyed.

"I think the same about him! He is just like a beast! A freaking horny beast!" said Kisaki sounding irritated.

"At least I have fun, unlike you; virgin" said Matt as he shrugged

"Hey! I-! wait no, I´m not tell that! Fuck you!" said Kisaki.

"Eh?" I murmured confused at them.

"Guys, don´t say that stuff in front of him" said Mitsuki to them "Makoto, come over here, they are on a really indecent argument"

"Well, I don´t find it that-" I said distracted by their shouting.

"How many hookers have you had home you filthy jerk?"

"Hey! I´m not that cheap! It´s not like I go get laid with any female I see moving!" Matt said annoyed.

"Well, it doesn´t seem that way you manwhore!"

"I don´t flirt with you, enough proof I look for quality too" said Matt while frowning.

"I´m going to kill you, you bastard!" yelled Kisaki.

"Makoto, please…" said Mitsuki looking troubled.

"Ahahaha… yeah…" I said while giggling nervously and so went back with Mitsuki and Miharu "I wonder why Raven ushered us out that way"

"Well, we are indeed short on time" said Mitsuki as he smiled to me.

"She probably wants to have sex with Mark" said both Kisaki and Matt quickly before returning to their argument.

"Eh?" I murmured puzzled as I turned to see Mitsuki face palming himself looking irritated.

"Don´t pay attention to them, Makoto, they don´t do that" said Mitsuki "She just didn´t want to leave Markus all alone"

"I see!" I said while smiling.

"…Well, I think they will… just not yet…" murmured Miharu while blushing.

"Miharu, seriously?" asked Mitsuki to Miharu looking at him sarcastically.

"Sorry…" murmured Miharu as he blushed strongly.

"Hehe, who knew Miharu, could joke too!" I said while hugging him.

"Ugh, Makoto…" he said uncomfortable as I squeezed him not so tightly.

"Sorry, sorry!" I said while letting go, I noticed how he looked away uneasy probably for the physical contact.

"Though I wasn´t joking…" murmured Miharu.

"Miharu, they are not even dating" said Mitsuki as he smiled gently to him.

"I saw… the auras of romance… they like each other" said Miharu in a low voice.

"Ah, that´s true, you can see auras" said Mitsuki as he looked curious at Miharu "Remember you said Matt had a raw white aura?"

"Eh? When did I say that?" asked Miharu looking confused at him, Mitsuki just looked away while suppressing a nervous chuckle like saying ´´oh crap´´ "Uhmm well… he still has raw white"

"Really, he does?"Asked Mitsuki surprised "That´s intriguing, I thought that maybe he would have red for being angry but apparently he is still pure? Does that mean he can really be an enlightened being?

"Matt? Enlightened?" I asked completely confused, I then turned to see Matt who was seemingly eyeing us, he then looked back to Kisaki, was it a coincidence or did he hear?

"Are you completely sure Miharu?" asked Mitsuki for confirmation.

"Now… his aura changed to gray and turned to fierce red… I wonder if my eyesight is just failing me…" murmured Miharu embarrassed.

"Don´t be embarrassed Miharu, it´s okay" said Mitsuki while smiling, we then stayed talking as we reached the amusement park.

"Amazing!" I said impressed on this place "Thank you for bringing us along!"

"You are very welcome" said Mitsuki as we crossed the entrance.

"I just wished Daiichi could be here" I said avoiding saying ´´Rage´´ in a public place.

"Well… I think he would vomit here" said Miharu shyly "Do you not remember what happened years ago in an amusement park like this?" he asked, that device was doing a great job forcing out his voice though I´m starting to think it forces him to talk more than he normally would with Her it is possible for it to do more than just allowing him to speak and I just wonder if this affects him psychologically though…

"Uhmm… not really, hehe I think I have Alzheimer" I said while smiling troubled.

"Don´t say that, you could seriously get it, don´t joke with that..." he said while looking away.

"Uh… sorry" I said while smiling apologetically "I´m just not good remembering stuff from so long ago"

"I don´t blame you" he said flatly while looking sympathetically at me making me feel awkward.

"Uh… so! Mitsuki, why is it called D.I.E anyway?" I asked him, this was a new amusement park so had no idea what those letters meant.

"It stands for ´´Dawn in the Evening´´ " said Mitsuki.

"Why that name?" I asked confused.

"Haha it´s a reference to the sky which looks the same from Dawn to the evening except for some variations of color" said Mitsuki.

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Haha nope, it´s because the fun starts in the evening ´´Dawn in the evening´´ could be like ´´Starts at evening´´ " He said while chuckling.

"Oh…" I murmured thoughtful "clever"

"It can also stand for ´´DIE IN THE EVENING´´ " said Kisaki while glaring at Matt.

"Oh my, how scary!" said Matt mockingly as he raised his hands moving them like being scared.

"I just wonder why they chose such a creepy name…" murmured Miharu.

"Well, it´s VileTown, what did you expect?" said Matt.

"Something less scary…" said Miharu as we approached the stage.

"Well guys, why don´t you go take a walk? But don´t wander off, the concert will start in 15 minutes" said Mitsuki.

"Sure!" I said while nodding happily.

"I want to join you two for the games, I don´t think this place is entirely secure for you two, though I wonder if I should worry that much since you can defend yourselves quite well" said Mitsuki as he chuckled.

"Well, we can cope ourselves hehe but it would be nice having you with us" I said happily.

"Haha, I wish I was your age, I don´t like you to think I´m being a child minder" said Mitsuki smiling apologetic.

"Eh? I didn´t mean to say that!" I said feeling horrible "It´s nice you are older! I mean, I don´t mind at all!"

"Haha, don´t worry, I understand" he said while smiling, I then noticed Miharu tugging from his t-shirt "Hmm?"

"Don´t leave us…" he said in a lower voice "Makoto needs you"

"Eh? What do you mean with that?" I said while pouting.

"He runs around, I´m worried he´ll get lost…" said Miharu causing Mitsuki to laugh.

"Geez Miharu…" I said while looking sarcastically at him.

"Sorry, I didn´t mean to say all that" he said then sobbing.

"Miharu?" asked Mitsuki looking concerned.

"The words just keep coming out and I don´t get why or how…" he said while looking away "It´s not okay for me to be talking, I shouldn´t be… I´m better when I´m quiet, I´m a nuisance when I speak" he said while covering his mouth, he probably didn´t mean to be saying all he thought… I just don´t know, what we did was wrong…?

"Don´t worry Miharu, it makes me happy to hear you talking" I said while smiling.

"Good luck with the concert…" said Miharu as he kept sobbing.

"I´ll be right back with you… I would ditch the concert but Matt, Kisaki and Rurika would get angry at me" said Mitsuki "You can come up or watch us from down there, to come up just call Rurika, she´ll tell the security guards to let you pass… in fact, come with me for a second, It´ll be easier if you have V.I.P passes"

"Sure!" I said while following him, I took Miharu by the hand and pulled him gently along, after we got the passes, we left to the food area where we sat to talk, Miharu was eating an ice cream which I had hopes for to calm him down, I felt this was better than going around to look at the games since I couldn´t control myself around them, I didn´t eat anything for the sake of not throwing up when riding the games and Miharu was reluctant to eat too since he had eaten a bag of chips he shouldn´t have and he was prone to through up that soon, it wasn´t right for him to not eat… I think it´s better to throw up with something in the stomach than it being completely empty since then, what would he vomit? I also think he wasn´t supposed to explain me about him throwing up everything he ate but I´m glad I know; it would be absurd for me to not know about that, I would just keep being an insensitive brother or friend for him…

"I´m sorry Makoto, I know I´m a burden to you two… I wish I wasn´t this way" he said while looking down "I used to enjoy this place, I went to the amusement park several times as a kid with my friend Harumi, we couldn´t ride many games for our young age but we loved to come… I think you came once with us too…" he said while shedding tears, he probably didn´t mean to tell me this either… "I remember I once got lost, when I found mom and dad, my mother hugged me while crying but dad slapped me senseless for scaring my mom and also beat me up physically for the first time… I don´t even know what this has to do! I don´t want to say it!" he said while holding his head frustrated "It was the most awful moment of my life, probably because it´s the day that changed everything but it´s definitely not the most painful or sad…"

"Miharu, hey, clam down… don´t worry about burdening us or saying what you want, it makes us feel relieved; everything you tell me… I really treasure it, I appreciate my best friend talking to me about his life, I´ve always wanted to listen…"

"Makoto…" he murmured as he cried "Thank you…"

"Hey, I promise you… you won´t suffer what you did, we are with you as friends and you may not like hearing it but as your true family too…"

"You are wrong…" he said, I wondered if he would repeat the same Bruise did.

"I´ve always seen you as my brother Makoto…" he said, it was surprising and confusing how he contradicted Bruise… who was telling the truth? Sometimes they coincide on what they like or think about like ice cream or being shy when showing their bodies… they have sometimes similar habits if not the same but on times like this… I feel like I´m standing between two different persons that look exactly alike and claim to be the same person just with different nicknames… it´s not just a matter of multiple personalities or well… it´s just like Rave and Bruise were both two personalities only with the real person not showing up in the slightest… both Miharus are like mixed versions of my real brother and friend; they are not Miharu yet they are… how could that be…?

"Oh…" I murmured lost in what to say, till now, I´ve thought it was just the subconscious and the self… now I think that´s not even true, so what should I believe? What´s the truth…? "Well, shall we get going?" I said as I smiled to him as we heard the strumming of a guitar.

"Sure…" said Miharu as we stood up and went towards the stage, I wonder if Bruise knows more about his true self… Her refers to Rave as the one protecting Bruise but Bruise is still on the subconscious side… so maybe he may know what actually is going on with him even though that´s like nonsense… I think it´s worth to give it a shot.

We rushed over to the stage and passed through thanks to the V.I.P passes, it was really interesting how Matt and Kisaki ceased the argument just to play, I wonder how much practice they needed to actually sound good together hehe, it wasn´t the same without the drums or the synthesizer but I think they did pretty well anyway, I really wonder why Markus doesn´t like going out to places like this one though… I thought amusent parks appealed to everybody! But with this I see I was wrong…

After the concert was over, it didn´t take long before Mitsuki came back accompanied by Matt and Kisaki, he was back with his casual clothes well the three seemed to have changed though.

"Well, was it your liking?" asked Mitsuki to me then to Miharu.

"Yes, I really enjoyed it! I loved it" I said happily.

"Yes I liked it…" said Miharu as he looked down.

"I know, I did my best! Thank you guys!" said Kisaki as she smiled.

"Woman, we sounded good because of Mitsuki and me, the bass doesn´t do as much as the guitar" said Matt ready to start another argument… I wonder if they are always arguing like this…

"Haha Matt, just walk, alright?" said Mitsuki as he pulled Matt along "What should we ride first?"

"I think we should see the place first…" said Miharu.

"What about that one!" I said excitedly pointing to a game in form of a giant octopus.

"Uhmm Makoto… you really want to ride that one…?" asked Miharu shyly.

"Eh? Oh, no, no! That´s alright, let´s see the whole place first" I said while giggling nervously, I was just about to run straight to the game.

"You were about to run off weren´t you…" murmured Miharu making me look away nervously, that´s exactly what I was going to do "That´s why Mitsuki should be here"

"Alright, alright… geez…" I said while pouting disappointed.

"Why don´t we get on it?" asked Matt to Makoto.

"Eh? Really? You want to go?" I said happy for someone thinking the same as me.

"I don´t know if that´s a good idea…" murmured Mitsuki "Though well, I doubt he does something to Makoto while being in that thing"

"I can´t believe Matt also likes the same games as me!" I said happily and thankful.

"But of course! I like extreme games like this" said Matt as he smirked.

"Haha you could say Matt behaves like an infant when he is in these places, he gets too carried away" said Mitsuki while smiling.

"Typical" said Kisaki flatly "I´m going to ride it too"

"Well, seems there´s no problem then" said Mitsuki as we ran off "We´ll wait for you around here!" I heard him yell as we ran to the waiting line, there were luckily like 5 persons in line so we wouldn´t take much!

Xxx

I stood aside of Miharu as we watched his brother ran off with Matt and Kisaki, that boy is really energetic, reminds me a little of how I was when I was a kid and well Matt hasn´t really changed, he still runs off to the games just like a child, so much for a 20 year old haha.

"Mitsuki… didn´t you want to get on it too…?" asked Miharu, I wasn´t that good with those games, I could stand a few of them but I got dizzy after a while not like I could rest, Matt was always pulling me around from game to game.

"Haha don´t worry about it Miharu, you are a nice excuse to stay on the ground" I said while smiling, if Miharu wasn´t here I would had been pulled with them into that crazy looking game.

"So Mitsuki… you don´t like these…?" asked Miharu sounding curious.

"Haha well you could say I´m not what I used to be, I get more easily dizzy now, as a child I could follow Matt around without problem though he couldn´t take me to some because of my height" I said to him as we walked over to a bench to sit and wait for the trio to return.

"Your height? But Matt is not that older than you or taller…" said Miharu sounding confused.

"Well, Matt is 20 while I´m 18 yes, it´s not much difference and neither in height but back then it was really notorious who was the oldest of us and tallest" I said while smiling on the memory of it.

"How old were you two back then…?" He asked sounding shy, it´s really interesting how Miharu has two sides of himself which are vastly different, I really like talking to both, when I do I feel like I´m meeting a sole person whom I have to decipher by the puzzle of his split self though I wonder how Miharu ended up this way…

"Matt was 10 while I was 8, people always thought I was 6 years though… and Matt made fun of my height sometimes haha" I said amused, Matt was so cute back then, I can´t really compare him to now… it´s mostly fascinating how people change as years pass.

"Oh… that reminds me of Makoto… he´s been always the shortest of the three… I for some time thought he was really 3 years old when he was actually 5…" said Miharu as he looked thoughtful.

"Haha, I suspect Makoto will change so much physically when he grows, that´s just the way it is" I said.

"You think? I really wonder how you looked back then…" said Miharu as I noticed him blushing, for some reason I thought he sometimes said things he didn´t want to say accidentally… it´s odd how much he is talking now when he could barely speak before but I like talking to him so I´m happy he is speaking much more now.

"Hahaha you would have laughed at me, I was a shrimp back then" I said while laughing at remembering myself back then, now that I think so… when did I grew so much? I´m glad I didn´t stay that short haha.

"I see… I´m still curious though…" murmured Miharu shyly.

"I can show you some photos some other time at home, it´s kind of embarrassing though"

"Sure" he said as I noticed him smiling, I really like he is having fun right now, it´s really odd for him to be smiling but well at seeing it I feel like he is really enjoying himself, I hope that is true.

"Do you think it will stop anytime soon?" I heard someone say, it sounded familiar so I turned to see them; it was a blonde girl with long pigtails accompanied by a raven haired girl both seemed to be staring at the game the three had gone to.

"Hey Mei… isn´t that…" said the raven haired girl as they stared at us, Miharu looked confused when they started walking our way.

"Oh yeah, It´s Mitsuki, Hey there" said the blonde girl as they stood in front of us.

"Excuse me lass, do we know you?" I asked politely at her who just frowned.

"I know Raven and well since you are the one who sings of course I know about you" said the girl as she looked at her phone "Why isn´t she here?"

"Hey, don´t I know you?" asked the raven haired girl to Miharu who stared back puzzled.

"I don´t think so…" murmured Miharu shyly.

"Well, for starters, I´m Kyoko and she is Mei" said the raven haired as he put a hand on the blonde´s shoulder; she then moved her hand away.

"Hello, my name is Mitsuki. Mitsuki Chesney" I said politely to the raven haired as I extended my hand to shake hers, she looked puzzled but she shook my hand anyway.

"I´m Miharu…" said Miharu shyly to them, Mei then turned to see him.

"Oh wow, hey there" said Mei as she looked funnily to Miharu, I guessed she was doing the same things Matt did just that she was being more straightforward.

"Mei, don´t start" said Kyoko as she looked bored "Miharu, huh… aren´t you Makoto´s friend? I saw you with Daiichi on the movie theater the other day"

"Ah… I´m his brother…" said Miharu, he looked kind of nervous speaking with her.

"Is Makoto here by any chance? I would like to talk to him" she said sounding serious; it may be some urgent matter.

" He is in that game" said Miharu as he pointed to the octopus shaped game.

"Oh wow, now that´s a coincidence" said Mei as she kept staring at Miharu "So, Miharu, want to go for a ride?"

"Eh?"

"You know what I mean" she said as she looked sly, if it was Matt I would totally think he was trying to make a pass at him though I didn´t know her so I wasn´t really sure of what she meant.

"I´m not really good with these games…" said Miharu shyly.

"Don´t worry, I´m not good either" said Mei while smirking.

"Really?"asked Miharu curiously.

"Yes, I my hair ends in a mess when I ride those games so I rather not get on, why not going into one a little more calm?" she said still with that suggestive tone.

"Oh…" murmured Miharu sounding disappointed "Well, we were going to look around the games…"

"We can do that too! Let´s go wander around before deciding what to ride" said Mei as he pulled him up.

"Ah? But-"

"Let´s start from the very back of the park, okay?" said Mei, this girl goes straight to the point and seems to not accept a no for an answer.

"But Mitsuki…" he murmured looking unsure at me.

"So? Will you let him come with me? You guys are not dating are you?" she said while looking at me sarcastically, I noticed Kyoko face palming herself looking irritated.

"Not really, though…" I said thoughtfully, was it alright to let him go with her?

"You are not his babysitter either, right?" she asked, I only saw Miharu kind of puzzled and uneasy with her but well I didn´t really saw her that threatening…

"Haha, well… just take this" I said to Miharu as I handed him a cell phone, he apparently had not brought one with him when he came so it would come in handy so he could call me if anything arose, I trust he´ll be fine, Bruise would totally interfere anyway if anything went wrong.

"Thanks…" said Miharu as he was wildly pulled along by Mei who ran off.

"Wow, she sure is full of energy" I said while smiling troubled at the direction they took.

"Yeah, she is always giving work the highest priority" said Kyoko looking dully in the direction they went off.

"Work?" I asked curious.

"Hey slut job" she said indifferent "But anyway, I doubt she will get away with anything, that boy doesn't seem easy to charm"

"Well, he is a really complicated case" I said as I smiled troubled.

"Don´t worry though, he´ll come back alive, she will just try flirting with him to get stuff which I doubt will happen"

"Hmm?"

"She is not on the get laid like a prostitute faze, so be reassured he´ll come back safe and sound" she said sounding indifferent.

"Uhmm… so, what are you two? Friends?" I asked while smiling politely.

"We are sisters" she said flatly, wow, she even goes as far as calling her slut and prostitute…

"And isn´t it a little-" I said interrupted by her.

"Don´t even mention it, that´s just how we manage to cope with each other" said Kyoko as she rolled her eyes "But well I´m not that sure when she´ll start trying to have sex with all the ´´cute´´ blondes she finds"

"I don´t think she will… she looks too young for that kind of thing" I said.

"Oh boy, you don´t know her at all, if she dare say one day she is pregnant I´m so kicking her out of the house If not Haruhi will" she said.

"You would kick her out? Isn´t that a bit too much….?" I said troubled at what she was saying.

"Hey, a ´´bit too much´´ is going to get laid like a damn hooker! If she wants a roof she better not go around like a slut though I think it might be a little too late for her" she said as she scratched the back of her head irritated.

"Haha…" I uttered while chuckling nervously, what an interesting pair haha.

"We are back!" said Makoto suddenly as they got back, they seemed like a mess… but they looked like they had have a great time on that game, I then noticed him staying still staring at Kyoko "Do I know you?"

"Ugh, god" she said while rolling her eyes.

"Haha I´m kidding, hello Kyoko, what a surprise finding you here" he said while smiling happily.

"Man, you should have gone! It was awesome!" said Matt.

"That was really intense" said Kisaki a little stunned.

"Haha you guys are really a mess" I said as I laughed at the way their hair looked.

"Hey, I´m sexy anyway" said Matt as he looked around for a mirror.

"Well, if we are going to keep going on rides like this I don´t see the point on brushing again to just end this way after every game" said Kisaki, haha she did have a point.

"Uhmm, Mitsuki, where did Miharu go?" asked Makoto looking confused.

"My sister kidnapped him" said Kyoko flatly.

"Eh?" murmured Makoto looking surprised.

"Not that she really did… I´m trying to say she ran off with him to look around the park" said Kyoko.

"Oh, I see… someone seems moody today" said Makoto as he giggled.

"And someone seems hyper today, not like I remember you at all" said Kyoko sounding bored.

"Well, at least my arms work now, well, for the time being" said Makoto happily, what did he mean with that?

"Huh?" murmured Kyoko sounding confused "Anyway, I hoped we could talk"

"We are talking aren´t we? Hehee" said Makoto amused.

"God, just come with me" she said pulling him roughly with her the same way her sister had done.

"Eh? Alright! Let´s do the same Miharu and she did" said Makoto as they walked off sounding amused.

"No, let´s not do EXACTLY the same" said Kyoko referring to the intentions of her sister.

"Ah? What do you mean?" I heard Makoto ask as they disappeared.

"Oh so both guys went off with a girl? Now, they sure got lucky today" said Matt intrigued.

"Why do you have to be such a pervert!" said Kisaki looking annoyed.

"Huh? What?" murmured Matt looking puzzled "Hey, I didn´t mean that kind of ´´get lucky´´ geez, they are both just kids… who is the pervert now?"

"Haha well guys, let´s go look around then" I said while smiling.

"Okay, next game will be rougher just for Mitsuki!" said Matt sounding all for it.

"Eh…?" I murmured puzzled on that "What do you mean rougher…" I murmured as I looked at him sarcastically and chuckled nervously.

"Just leave it to us dude!" said Matt as both of them pulled me along, Oh dear lord save me from these two…

Xxx

"So! What do you want to talk about?" I asked looking curiously at her.

"It´s about what you said to me the last time… I´ve been meaning to ask you but… for some reason it sounded too familiar" said Kyoko as she looked to the floor apparently annoyed, before she could say anything else I pulled her into the ferris wheel which had barely any line so we could run inside like whatever.

"There! This is better" I said while smiling to her.

"Why did you do that? You startled me!" she said looking irritated.

"Sorry, it´s just I rather be in a game to talk than to wander aimlessly hehe the games just tempt me too much" I said while chuckling.

"And to think I thought you were a serious and cool guy at the beginning" she said while looking through the window of the gondola.

"Oh sorry, did I disappoint you?" I said while chuckling nervously "I was just low on sugar that time"

"Yeah I can see that and well… not really, I don´t like that type of guys or people whatsoever" she said flatly.

"Oh? Then what kind of people do you like?" I asked curiously.

"I have no idea as weird as it may sound, I just know I can´t stand ´´know it all´´ people or boring for that matter"

"Hehe well I like talkative people at least, I´m not that picky" I said while suppressing a chuckle.

"Good for you, I sometimes feel picky, sometimes I feel like I don´t give a damn" she said looking still through the gondola "I even wonder how can I talk to you with so much ease"

"Hehe, we are talkative persons, that´s all I guess" I said interested on what she was saying.

"Talkative huh… I wouldn´t really label myself as ´´Talkative´´ " she said.

"Then how would you label yourself?"

"Huh? I don´t really know" she said while looking to me.

"You are talkative" I said flatly.

"Geez…" she said while looking dully at me, she then returned her sight to outside the window "I wonder how you can be so smiley"

"You could say that´s something natural of me" I said while giggling.

"You really were low in sugar… anyway, what did you mean with what you said before? It´s been bothering me too much"

"Ah? What did I say?" I said confused.

"Don´t play dumb! You were saying that I hadn´t changed much and that you would take me to some place nice" she said looking annoyed.

"Oh… does that mean you don´t like the amusement park?" I asked looking at her troubled.

"No! Answer me damn it!" she said irritated.

"What about the aquarium next?" I asked her while smiling cheerfully to her.

"Do we came here so you could just fool around? You said a lot of confusing shit when we first met, I want answers!" she said looking angry.

"Well, I don´t really understand how to answer you" I said while smiling troubled at her.

"What? Why wouldn´t you know how…?" she said looking puzzled.

"It´s just something that slipped out of my mouth that time, I´m not even sure why I said it though" I said while chuckling nervously.

"That´s bullshit" she said flatly while frowning as I noticed her closer now.

"Hmm… I really do wonder why I said so… I didn´t know it would bother you this much though" I said as I tilted my head confused as I kept staring at her glare.

"You can´t be as dumb as you are acting to be, why won´t you tell me fuck?" she said annoyed.

"How to tell you that… to be true, you reminded me of someone but I still don´t know how I brought that up" I said while chuckling troubled, I was being frank with her but she still looked focused on wanting an answer..

"I´m going to keep glaring at you this way until you spit it out" she said while glaring at me.

"Haha that´s a really childish threat coming from you" I said while staring at her the same way "I can stare at you in the same way, you know"

"What do you expect me to threat you with when I´m in a gondola with you, stupid" she said while looking irritated.

"You have a point there" I said while giggling. "You´ll get tired though"

"I don´t think so yet I feel horribly dumb and pathetic doing this"

"I think you look cute though" I said while giggling noticing her blushing annoyed.

"Don´t provoke me" she said flatly.

"Or else what?" I said looking defiantly at her.

"Or else I will-" she said interrupted by a sudden rough movement of the gondola, I think the one behind us smacked ours or something but well, it was enough to push her on to me which ended in us kissing, she looked surprised as well as I but she didn´t move, I wonder if it was much of a shock… though well, before I could notice I suddenly saw a flashback playing in my head like crazy which put me in the same state that she was in.

As we reacted once again we moved away in complete shock, I was embarrassed for the sudden kiss but what I had seen in that flashback was much greater…

"You are…" I murmured perplexed.

"You…"

"Brute! Hey!" I said as I smiled happily, I didn´t know why but I didn´t really care it was her for some reason one part of me was kind of saying to me that it already knew it was her but for some reason I didn´t realize sooner.

"Are you crazy? How can you act so like whatever when you found I´m-" said Brute looking puzzled.

"Eh? Should I react in some other way?"

"What about scared or shocked at least…" she said while looking dully at me.

"I don´t know, I´m not really that scared of you if I am at all, in fact I think I like you" I said while giggling and so noticed her rolling her eyes.

"Boy you are an idiot" she said.

"See? There´s not that much change" I said happily "I´m just glad I remembered the girl who visited me in prison was you"

"At least that answered my doubts but hell, who would know it was you out of everyone the boy who was in that cell…" She said "And I really wonder if it´s normal that I´m not attacking you or something"

"Well, as you said, what can we do in a gondola with only both of us here?" I said while smiling cheerfully to her.

"True… it´s too cramped and we can´t really fight here"

"Besides, I don´t fight" I said flatly.

"Huh? What do you mean you don´t fight you fucking liar" she said while looking sarcastically at me.

"But I can play with you if you want" I said.

"I hope that doesn´t mean what Mei has that for meaning" said Brute while looking dully at me.

"Eh? What?" I murmured puzzled.

"Heh, I don´t think so" she said "But I think fighting and playing is the same shit"

"Hehe, Buttercup said the same" I said while giggling.

"Buttercup?" she said confused "That sounds familiar too"

"Haha don´t worry about that" I said hoping she would shrug that off.

"Anyway… what do we do now that we know who we are?" she asked me.

"I don´t know, do you plan on telling on me?" I asked her curiously.

"That sounded so childish in so many freaking ways" said Brute while looking dully at me "I won´t tell Berserk who you are but you have to promise not to tell your brothers either"

"Okay" I said cheerfully.

"Just like that? Aren´t you going to doubt me or something?" she asked me horribly confused.

"Nope, I said I like you, therefore I trust you" I said while smiling "I won´t say anything to them"

"You are too freaking nice and possibly naïve but I guess I´ll trust you as well" she said while looking away.

"I won´t tell them of the kiss either!" I said while laughing.

"Don´t you dare tell them that, that was so fucking embarrassing and hell random" she said while blushing irritated.

"You bet it was"

"I´ll kill you if you go telling them that, you hear?" she said angrily.

"Okay" I said happily.

"Idiot" she said as the game finally came to a stop, I went out first and helped her which she accepted kind of reluctant at first. "Just don´t ever greet me as Brute when I´m supposedly untransformed"

"Eh? And how do I do that?" I asked puzzled on how to tell now, for some reason I associated them when I couldn´t before but it would just be too difficult…

"I´ll tell you who I am… I probably won´t tell apart either so you better tell me" she said flatly.

"It sounds like it´ll be our secret" I said while chuckling.

"Yes, yes, call it whatever…" she said while looking away "About the kiss…"

"Yeah?" I asked her curiously.

"I didn´t dislike it as much as Berserk disliked hers" she said.

"Ehh?" I uttered embarrassed while blushing strongly.

"Don´t think too much about it, I just wanted to make you feel ashamed of something" she said as she started walking off "I´ll see you later, I´ll go look for my slutty sister now" she said as she disappeared, well she did manage to make me feel embarrassed…

"Makoto!" said Miharu as I saw him approach me.

"Hey! You finally appear!" I said while I waved at him.

"Have you seen Mitsuki?" he asked me looking concerned.

"Ah? Why?"

"He won´t answer his phone…" he murmured as he looked down worried.

"Let´s look for him okay? Don´t cry, it must have fell from a game or something" I said as I took his hand and pulled him gently along, we looked for a long time around the extreme games, around the food area, the bathrooms… the stage… we went to the aquatic games and also the haunted houses from which I ended horribly freaked out by but it passed after like half an hour of walking… It wasn´t until we went into a certain house of mirrors were we came into the horrible scene of seeing blood in every mirror to then find Mitsuki unconscious on the floor with a horrible wound, he looked incredibly pale… we couldn´t help but stare at him for some seconds frightened but we managed to snap out of it to then call Matt to bring help; Miharu knelt beside him trying to cure his injuries but nothing he did was curative, he only managed to turn him colder for what he stopped and stayed crying, we couldn´t move him because the wound was too deep and he would probably die from blood loss if we tried anything… this was awful, just when did this happen…?

**A/N: Thank you all for reading PPGR: Reflections, I can say this is the end of it and will continue it in the next arc which is PPGR: Regressions! So for all of you who like this story please bear with me since I will now catch up with the other story.**

**Next arc will be shorter haha thanks for enduring the longest arc of this story XD**

**(Oh and what happened to Mitsuki will be explained of course)**


End file.
